Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will
by Mettaur Man
Summary: My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the Avatar of Will. Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!
1. Chapter 1: A Hint of The Green!

Infinite Stratos: Avatar of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) Ichika's and his sister's events and timing in regards to the "Mondo Grosso " and the kidnapping.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue" \- **"****Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Thought Dialogue)

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is a property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is a property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Hint of the Green.

A young man was walking up the pathway towards a large building. He wore a uniform comprised of a white blazer with long trousers and a blue necktie. He carrying a green duffle bag with black lines. As he made his way up the hill to his destination, he began to contemplate how he got into this situation.

"Hard to believe how things turn out. First, I was normal kid just going to cheer for my sister in the Mondo Grosso, then I wind up a Green Lantern, and now I'm going to a school that trains the next generation I.S. Pilots around the world. Sigh... The more I say it, the more it sounds nuts...!?" He said to himself before noticing the readers. "Ah! Sorry! I'm getting ahead of myself." He cleared his throat before he bowed.

"Hello, Reader-sans. My name is Orimura Ichika and this is the story of how this all started...?" He then went into confusion. "Now that I think about it, where DO I start?... Ah, I know. Hrrrmf!"

* * *

"To know about me and this world, you'd have to know about I.S. or Infinite Stratos as they are formally called." He then pulled down a large picture of a young woman with purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extended to her hips. She had a curvaceous figure with large breasts, wearing a pair of robotic rabbit ears, a frilly maid-like blue and white dress, with a lab-coat over it. She was making a peace sign.

"Shinonono Tabane: A, for a lack of a better term, "eccentric" scientist. She engineered a powered exoskeleton called "Infinite Stratos" (I.S.). Since it has the power to make any if not all weapons look like water pistols, it made quite a few countries brown out their underwear. Faced with such an overpowered weapon, the nations of the world enacted the "Alaska Treaty", which in a nutshell states that I.S. shall never be used for militant combat, and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, so NO ONE COUNTRY had all the cards. But at the same time, it pretty much put Japan in a tough spot."

He then pulled down a picture of a group of seated men and women of different backgrounds, hidden in the dark, pointing at an Asian man.

"Basically, it's like 'You damned Japan, creating that I.S. and causing chaos in the world, at least you should build a school to train people in this field of discipline. Hand over your research and technology. Ah, you'll bear all the financing costs'. You know, like a scape-goat for their problems."

He then pulled another picture down showing a group of young women in I.S. armors, flying in the sky.

"Now here's a surprising little tidbit: The I.S. did have a unique condition in order to use it, which in turn, had a major effect on society:

**I.S. can ONLY be operated by women. **

Whether it was a design flaw or if was Tabane-san was being funny, no one's really sure. But, because of this, a shift in the power balance between men and women occurred and women now dominate society over men. Well, at least until I got to use it... Cough! Anyway, that is the explanation about this world."

He then pulled the pictures and they rolled back up. He then pulled out a remote as the background darkened.

"Now then, as for why I'm called the Green Lantern, well this is going to take a bit so you better get some canned coffee. Go ahead, I'll wait.

.

.

.

.

.

You back? OK, then! Lets go back a year and a half ago..."

* * *

Date: 7/6/2XXX

It was the second annual I.S. Tournament "Mondo Grosso". The Mondo Grosso is an Infinite Stratos International Fighting Tournament that is held every three years. (Just think of it as the World Cup for IS.) and tomorrow, I was going to cheer for my sister and defending Champ, Orimura Chifuyu who was going to the finals. I was on the cross walk, noting only one or two people on the street (No surprise, what with the tournament match up drawing going on.) when I noticed a kid in an alleyway suddenly fall from sight.

I dashed over there and saw a little girl, her age was no older then nine or ten, crying and hanging from a pipe sticking out from the wall. I noticed someone else was crying beside me, a boy, a little younger then the girl, not too far from me. Focusing my attention on the girl, I tried to reach out to her and her to me, but we were just a foot too far from each other. I tried calling for help, but no one heard me. (The phone!...Damn! The one time I forgot it at home!) I looked around to see if there was anything to reach her with but nothing comes to view and I didn't want to leave her to go get help or they might get hysterical-Wait!

"Hey, Kid!" the boy kept still crying. "HEY!" He stopped.

"Okay, what are your names?" I asked quickly.

"..." He looked scared. (I need to calm down. They're just little kids.)

"Please, what are your names?"

"R-Randamu Shonen" the boy said while staring at his sister.

"And you?" I made sure her eyes were on me as looking down was not a good thing to see.

"O-O-On'nanoko, Randamu On'nanoko" The girl said holding on to dear life.

(Okay. Siblings. I can work with this.) I thought as I quickly drew up a plan. I turned to the boy. "OK, Shonen-kun, I'm Orimura Ichika and we are going to make it, so here's what I need you to do: Head back out the ally I came from and go get help!"

"But what about Nano-nee-chan!?" Exclaimed Shonen-kun, with tears welling up again.

"Don't Cry!" I yelled. He froze. "Your sister needs you in order to survive this." Then switching to a calm and clear voice. "And when someone is in danger, especially family, you do what you need to, to save them. It's a Heroes duty. No crying. OK?"

"Like Justa-Man?" The boy asked as he wiped his tears away.

(Justa-who!?) "Y-yeah! Just like Justa-man!" I replied, confused by who that is. (Must be a new anime.)

"O-OK! I'll be back, Nee-chan!" He said as he ran off to get someone.

"JUST BE QUICK!" His sister screamed.

Shonen-kun was gone in an instant and I focused my attention on the girl. "OK, Nano-chan. I'm going to try again to reach you. You do your best to do the same." "O-OK!" As I leaned on to the ledge as much as I could, I stretched my body as much a humanly possible to see if I could close the distance a little more. Nano-chan was shifting herself to get a better reach angle and then she reached out, but as we got closer; all of a sudden she screamed. "AH! HOT!" Hot Water was coming out of the pipe! (Why now!?) The shock of it made her let go and, without thinking, I jumped in after her. (Probably should have thought this one out!)

* * *

When I came to, Nano-chan was over me, crying.

"OooH!" As I tried to get up and felt some thing... wet. (Please don't let it be blood... or piss) I looked to my hand and it was water. (OTG!)

"Nii-san!" Nano-chan was happy as a lamb seeing that I was still alive and began hugging me real tight. (Ouch, I think I hurt myself.) She then explained that when we fell, I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, taking some of the bumps and thumps on the way down, while keeping her safe. I was pretty thankful I didn't break my neck doing that, but I was even more thankful she was safe. I asked her how long was I out and she replied.

"Nii-san was sleeping for an hour, I think?" (AN HOUR! The Mondo Grosso match drawing had already ended! My sister is going to kill me…)

"Aww, Man!" I let slip. Seeing me freak out, she asked what was wrong. I told her that I was on the way to see my Onee-san when this happened. She teared up a little as she apologized.

"I'm so sorry!" She was about to cry.

"No-No-No-No-No!" I frantically told her. "It's not your fault!"

"But Shonan and I were playing hide and seek near the ally, our parents told not to go to and I wanted to prove I wasn't scared so I went in and hid there and Shonan found me, but as I tried to run I slipped and... and... WAAAHH!"

"It's OK, It's OK" I said as I held her trying to calm the kid down and her face turn redder. (Ah! I must be squeezing her too tightly!)

"Now look at me." She stared right at me. "In the words of a great man:

"Courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it.  
The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear."

"A great leader named Nelbon Guydela from South Africa said that in the old era and it's still something that I believe in."

"But what does that mean?" She said confused by the quote.

"It means, at least to me that, you don't have to prove your brave to anyone but yourself."

"U-un!" She nodded.

"But I gotta tell ya, there's a difference in being brave and being reckless, so promise me you won't do that again. After all you're the big sister; your little brother needs a good example to follow." I said smiling while thinking about my own sis.

"Yes, Ichika-nii-san." She said smiling back.

"Heh, good!" I gave her a pat on the head, before turning to our current issue. "Now we need to-!"

"Oiiiii! Is anyone there?!" We turned around and saw a green glowing light but then it turned into a yellow one and then tunnel workers came into view. (Were Saved!)

"Hey! You guy's alright!?" Said one of the workers running to us.

"Heck, Yeah!" then turning to Nano-chan. "Looks like Shonan-kun did it!" She only smiled in a way that my old friend Dan Gotanda called a Kool-aid smile.

"Huh? Who?" Said the worker out of confusion.

We were all quiet.

"Um... Didn't a kid tell anyone about us being up there hanging on a pole?" I asked.

"Nope. We saw a green glow in one of the tunnels and we went to investigate. When we heard voices, the glow disappeared, and then we found you." He explained.

* * *

Later, after we got out of the tunnel, Nano-chan and Shonan-kun were with their parents, who where steamed, but just happy they were safe. Chifuyu-nee came and was upset that this happened, but happy in her own way that I was OK. As the kids where about to go I walked up to them and their parents thanked me. I wanted to leave some parting words.

"Bravery never goes out of fashion. Wear it with pride and you'll always look good."

"Arigato, Ichika-nii!" They said in unison.

"Just Ichika is fine. Take care." The car hovered off as we waved at each out.

Truth be told, I had hoped that this would be over, but I can't get the thought of what that tunnel worker said about a green glow and how it lead them to us...

* * *

Next Chapter: In the Face of Fear!

While on his way to pick up his friends for the tournament, Ichika gets into some real trouble.  
Will he be able to get away or will this story end before it even began?

* * *

Okay folks, this is my first Cross-Fic so please be kind and patient with me.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Face of Fear!

Infinite Stratos: Avatar of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) Ichika's and his sister's events and timing in regards to the "Mondo Grosso" and the kidnapping.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- **"Ion's Dialogue" **\- (Thought Dialogue)

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is a property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is a property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A**ow" intro.)

My name is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 2: In the face of fear!

That night, my dreams were not like the usual. In it, was me floating in the darkness. Suddenly a bright green light grew and in the center were two beings, one was a whale… shark? The other was a little old blue man with a ponytail. They were telling me something but I couldn't hear them. From the old man's lips I could make out the words "Strength" and "Fear." Then the green light it got bright… Real bright! And then…

{SMASH!}

I jumped up and looked around. It was 5:00AM and apparently, I had woken up to the sound of glass breaking. Quickly, I ran downstairs and saw Chifuyu-Nee staring at a busted Holo-Phone on the wall. I walked up to see the cracked screen with the barely legible words "Grosso" and "Quit" on it. Before I could get closer, Nee-san was standing in the way.

"Go take a shower!" She ordered. "Yes, Ma'am!" I shouted as I ran to my room to get my change of clothes. (One thing I've learned, when Orimura Chifuyu gives an order, it gets done!)

* * *

Later at the table, after I made breakfast, I asked if she was OK. She gave me a light grunt while drinking her coffee. That usually meant that she was fine so far. "It was just some unnecessary mail." She stated. I wasn't a fool, we've lived together long enough for me to know that whatever that letter was, it pissed her off to punch walls, but I also know this wouldn't shake her for long. Whoever sent it; ether sent it as a mistake or made the wrong enemy.

After breakfast, we where going to go out the door, a large vehicle was waiting for her. It was a Mondo Grosso Formula Trailer (M.G.F.T.), specially designed to pick up the contestants of the tournament with her preparation team and I.S. already on board. Her's was silver in color with her crew in tow, whom I got to meet after the first tournament, and her I.S., The Kurazakura, which she used to win the first cup. As she was about to go, she turned around.

"Ichika, I want you to hurry, get Dan and Ran, and head to the stadium. NO DETOURS, got it!" She said with complete seriousness in her eyes. I saw that look before. It was the same look she gave three years ago, when some shady relatives came and asked her some stuff. She could've killed ghosts with that stare.

"Yes, Ma'am! We'll be there before you know it." I said giving her a look that would at least have people take me seriously.

"Good!" Satisfied, she gave a slight smile before heading off.

* * *

A few minutes later.

I was on my way to Dan and his sister, Ran when I noticed a black van coming up from behind me. Thinking about Chifuyu-Nee's words, what was left of the "unnecessary mail" she received, and the fact that almost everyone normally on the street is at the tournament stadium, I thought it best to get moving a little quicker. Walking faster, I kept my eye on the van, just in case. Unfortunately the van picked up speed too. (Translation: RUN!) I booked it and started moving towards the direction of Dan's place, but then I realized, if I head to Dan's and these guy's are dangerous, I could be putting him and his family in danger. Moving past their house, I headed into the urban section of the city. No one was around to see a Van trailing after me and I didn't see an S.P. anywhere. (Where are the police when you need them!?)

I immediately dashed into an alleyway too thin for a vehicle that big to get in to, and found myself in a junkyard. Looking around, I saw junked car that was near the wall and ducked into it. I stayed in the gap between the dashboard and seat, low and quiet. Then the sound of footsteps and voices came into earshot.

"Where the hell is he!?" Spoke one voice.

"Do I look like I got super vision!?" Said another. "Spread out and look for the brat!"

More footsteps running around.

That clenches it. They where after me. Stuck here, I had to figure out how to get out this and get to the nearest police station. With not much to go on, I gathered my thoughts so as to plan my escape, as it would only be a matter of time before they find me here.

(Fight?) I thought, but peaked out from the window a little and began counting their numbers. (No, from the looks of it three… no, four. Even with my kendo experience, I'm only good with one-on-one combat and they got the numbers advantage, plus I have no weapon to defend myself with. No, I have to fight smarter. I need a distraction, come on, anything will do!)

I looked around my temporary hiding spot and spied a small rock on the seat next to me. (Yes! Now to get out of here. But first I need to check how I'm going to do this.) I adjusted my body a bit and peeked out ready to duck at a moments notice. Looking carefully, I checked out the thugs. (Okay, black suits, black glasses. One of them is by that busted truck and another is… by the entrance on the other side… the third and fourth thugs are checking that box pile. Hmm… I'm going to have to time this right. It's only a matter time before they come over here, so I have a short window.)

Waiting till everyone was looking away at the right time, I quickly threw the rock towards a tire pile hitting a metal wall next to it. They heard that and everyone headed there fast. I took that opportunity to crawl out of the car and then quickly back into the alleyway looking back for a moment to check if anyone saw me. A mistake I made. I slammed into another thug and before I could act, he grabbed me and pressed a black box to my stomach. Suddenly, my mouth tasted like metal, my body tensed, and then, I blacked out.

"Damn…"

* * *

Once again, I had that strange dream. That Whale/Shark hybrid and the blue oji-san were talking to me. Only this time, I could make out more of what they were saying, though not much, but I did get one sentence that struck home: "When fear is present, you must never give in, to protect what you what you hold dear." Then that bright green light again…

"...grr… oooh…" I said as I came too.

"Well, well! If it ain't Mr. Houdinie. How was your nap?" A voice spoke.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by two things: 1) A nasty headache. And 2) Four thugs looking at me.

I quickly looked around and realized I was in some kind of warehouse. I tried to get up, but my legs weren't working right and my hands were tied.

"Sorry 'bout the rough treatment." I looked at the owner of the voice. He was bald and had a scar on his cheek, a thick build, other than that, he had no remarkable features. I looked at my other captors in case I somehow get out of this mess and need to describe them to the authorities. One had a standard body and face hidden behind dark glasses with a slightly shaved hair on the sides with most of it being on top, the other had Shades, tough build, and a mean face, the kind you walk out of bar fights to get a drink and then go back into. The fourth one had a thin body, a full head of hair, and a straight nose, but nothing else unique about him. Thinking about it, there should be a fifth guy.

"They said to wait a bit more." Said someone coming in from the door. He had a regular build with a kind of calm face that made him unreadable. His shades were hanging down a bit so his brownish grey eyes could be seen. "They wanna make sure she withdraws from the tourney." He said with a slimy voice. He walked up to me and put his hand on my head. "Afta' all, her precious little brother's life is on the line. Heh-heh-heh..."

So I was right. It was a plot against my sister. Not too much of a surprise though. As long as people put money on the line in sports event like this, there will be people who capitalized on them. By any means necessary. I've got to get out of here, let my sister know I'm alright, and get the security police here. But first I got to stop this guy to stop talking to me. Looking at him while he chatting away like he was some big shot to his fellow thug, who looked annoyed as well, I told him:

"Stop talking. You're creeping me out." I said in defiance.

Whatever smile he had changed into a scowl as he slapped me one across the cheek.

"You shut up! You lucky you ain't in a body bag, floating down a river somewhere!" He said. (Easy to anger, huh?) I smiled and looked at him and said "Watch yourself, Thug number five, you ALMOST sounded like you were in charge or something." He was about to punch me when the bald one stopped him and told him off.

"Knock it off! You want to mess this up?!"

"I wanna mess HIM up!" he retorted.

"Look! Just go outside and cool off!" He told him pointing at the door.

"CHE!" Thug #5 said shaking of the one in charge. As he opened the door, he looked at me saying "I should've tazed ya' in the head instead…" Slamming the door behind him. (So he was the jerk that got me.)

The head thug, pun intended, turned to me. "None of that mind game crap again, got it!?" (I guess he read me.) He walked away and sent another goon out the door. So it was just us three. Checking my legs, they were, more or less, back to normal. I felt my hands around the best I could- "Ou-!" I bit my lip shut. I felt something sharp was behind me on the floor. (Glass? I could cut myself free with this, but how do I make to the door without being caught?) I knew I was running out of time. If their only job was to hold me until sis withdraws, who knows what will happen to me after.

I decided to take a chance and go for it.

Cutting the ropes quickly, but quietly, then I adjusted my legs to a near seiza position, aimed at the door and waited for my three watchdogs to look away at the same time, which wasn't long, and blasted as much speed as I could muster. As you'd expect, they turned quickly and gave chase, with the mean one blocking me off from the door. (Damn! How fast was this guy!?) I brought out the glass shard and tried to force my way though, while pretending to go for a stab. He didn't move and instead he kicked me in the stomach, grabbed my shoulder and arm, and the next thing I know, I'm being thrown to the ground.

In moments the door opened and the other two guys entered with the slimy thug looking at me and correctly guessing at what happened. He looked at the head thug and yelled at him.

"You dumass! We should have killed'em on the spot!" He then looked at me. "But I'll fix that soon enough!" Picking up a pipe on the floor, and before anyone could stop him, he took a swing at my head.

(No…)

* * *

Next Chapter 3: The Will of Hope!

Ichika is in a jam! But when all seem at it's darkest,  
his will shall summon a power that will bring hope to the world at large.

* * *

Okay now just to clear the air: A friend of mine asked me something about this: Aya will not be in the harem. It will be a sibling-like relationship. What kind? Well there ARE different types, so wait it out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Will of Hope!

Infinte Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue" \- **Ion's Dialogue**\- (Thought Dialogue)

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Will of Hope!

It was like time slowed down. As I saw the pipe slowly move towards my head, it was weird, I started to think about a lot of things from the past:

My sister, Chifuyu-Nee, Hugging me as I was crying when our parents left.

"It'll be okay, Ichika, I'll be all the family you need!"

()

Houki at the kendo hall.

"It's a promise! If I win the National kendo tournament, Y-Y-you'll be my boyfriend, right!?"

()

Little Rin in my house's kitchen.

"If I get better at cooking, would you eat my sour pork everyday?"

()

A young Dan Gotanda at his house.

"Geez, man! My sister keeps following you around! You made of candy or something? Ha Ha Ha!"

* * *

(I… I… I CAN'T GIVE UP LIKE THIS! NOT WHEN I'VE GO PEOPLE TO GO BACK TO AND PROTECT!)

I was about to fight for my life something amazing happened! A bright green light blasted though the window and hit the pipe coming at me, knocking it out of my near-executioner's hands. Then it stopped in mid-air and unleashed a burst of light, knocking everyone on the floor unconscious, as for me, it felt like a warm comforting wind. Then as if to shake me out of my stupor. It Spoke!

"Ichika Orimura of Sector 3625, you have the ability to overcome great fear.

Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

As if I was in a trance, I moved my hand towards the ring and it was floating towards my middle finger, when the sound of smashing could be heard outside. Without thinking, I grabbed the ring and put it in my pocket as a large machine tore through the walls.

"ICHIKA!" Was what came from the machine. (I recognize that voice!) "Are you there!? Are you alright!?"

"Chifuyu-nee!?" I called out, partially glad that she came, but at the same time, I was upset with myself because if she's here then that meant she withdrew from the Mondo Grosso.

Later as the Security Police (SP) were taking the thugs in, the slimy thug looked at me with a mix of confusion and hate. (I have a feeling that I'll be seeing him again in the future…)

"Ichika." I turned to see her sort of stare holes into me then it softened into a sort of guilty look. "I should have gone with you. This wouldn't have happened if I was there to look out for you." Then she looked at me with a suspicious smile. "But I guess it was a needless worry, seeing you able to take five men down."

I knew she that she knew that I wouldn't have been able to take down five guys with my level of skill. Two definitely, three maybe, but four or five? Even I know better then that.

"Umm… there's something I have to tell you…"

"There's also something I want to tell you, but not here. Wait until we get home." She said with a troubled look on her face. What ever she wanted to say, it looked important. So we waited until after the SP's questioning and reports were over and headed over to see if the Gontada family was okay since they went after me. Funny thing though. Now that I think about it, There were SP's at the scene, but there where no news crews or reporters or anything for that matter. Huh…

* * *

After hearing what happened, Dan was livid! Ran, his sister, was crying thinking about what could have happened.

"DAMNIT, MAN! You could have been killed! Those thugs better HOPE I don't catch'em in a dark ally!" Dan said pounding his fist into his palm.

"Ichika-kun!" She said as she hugged me with tears and maybe a tiny bit of snot. "Are you OK!? Did they hurt you anywhere!? They're gonna get what's coming to them, I swear!"

"Guys, Guys! I'm OK!" I said as I was trying to get Ran off me. (Was she always this strong!?) "I'm alive and well and the SP's have those criminals in custody. So all's well ok?"

It took me five hours to dissuade them from heading over to the Security Police Detainment Station (SPDS) and going "Street Justice" on the my former captors.

"Now as this is all over, let's go have something to eat." But as I said that I felt a sudden dizziness and my sister was the first to react. Telling them that we all had a long day, she took me home and put me to bed saying that well talk in the morning.

* * *

In mere moments after I blacked out, the dream appeared again but this felt different. As if I was really in the presence of two beings, but what kind a dream does that?

"**This is no dream, Ichika Orimura. This was the only means to which we could contact you, since you did not put on the ring. But worry not, for we mean you no harm." **Said the whale-shark-thing who, now that I see better, is completely green!

"Ha-ha-ha! You really do know how to make yourself known, don't you, Ion?" Said the little blue old man. "My name is Ganthet, and I am a Guardian of the Universe and this large fellow is Ion, the entity of the green light and emissary of willpower."

"I know you know my name and all but, hello I'm Orimura Ichika." I bowed to show respect.

"You are quite easy going, Ichika." Chuckled Ganthet. (So we're on a first-name-bases now?) "Most people would demand that we send them back, start a fight, Scream, or some other amusing act."

"My sister taught me to show respect to my elders and since this is going on in my head right now, I'm probably sure that I'll be alright. No point getting scared over every little thing." I said as if this was just another day. After that whole kidnapping and talking ring business, I'm too mentally tired to be worried.

"**Ichika Orimura, the ring that spoke to you is a device that can create anything your mind can visualize."** The giant whale/shark spoke with a feeling of pressure that even my sister would be impressed by. Then it continued as if to answer my main question.** "You were chosen because you have two gifts. One is the ability to overcome great fear."**

"The other is the ability to inspire hope in others." Spoke Ganthet, finishing off Ion's words.

"Okay, but what is the Green Lantern Corp. that ring said I joined. I don't exactly remember filling out a subscription pamphlet."

" Ah! The question at the center of it all." Ganthet said. Ion then created what I could only describe as a green 3d image of a large group of different beings of shapes and sizes with ringed fists (?) raised in the air. "The Green Lantern Corp is a large group of intergalactic peacekeepers spread throughout the galaxies to protect and serve the people who wish to live peace." Ganthet then waited for a moment for me to absorb the information before continuing. "As such, the rings leave Oa, the planet that the ring may have come from to locate fine individuals such as yourself and have them become the protectors of the innocent and beacons of light to guide the those who are lost in the darkness."

"Wow… just… wow…" I was speechless. The opportunity to become a Space Cop! My inner kid was so jazzed. I remembered the kid's shows that were on and pretending to be the hero blasting monsters and sending the bad guys to space jail. Looking back at then and now, it's probably more to it then that, but come on, I get to be a Space Cop, explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, beat up bad guys, and more!

"OK! I'm all for it! When do I start exploring the universe?" I asked, ready to take on the world and then some.

Both Ion and Ganthet looked at me in confusion. (What?)

"**I believe there is some misunderstanding** **as to your role in this."** Ion said with a firm tone. **"You are to protect this world due to nature of your ring."**

"Eh?" was all I could say.

"There are three reasons as to why." Ganthet explained. "One is because you are simply just too far away from Oa to receive proper training from experienced lanterns. As such you are considered a "Frontier Lantern."

"A what?" I asked.

"A Lantern that operates far from normal Guardian space, our sphere of influence." Ganthet answered.

"**The second reason is that your ring is not a normal one." I**on said.

"How so?" Looking suspiciously at the big fish.

"**It is the amalgamation of two different rings created due to two rings colliding and fusing together."**

"So two green rings crashed into each other and created a super ring?" I theorized.

"Not quite but you are on the right track." Ganthet said as he smiled. "But that is a matter for another time."

"Hmm… Ok then." I said, feeling that they'll tell me when their good and ready. "So, what's the third reason?"

"Well… That's the third reason. Due to the nature of the ring, we wish to see how you handle your powers." Giving me a look that reminded me of Houki's big sister, when she had taken our refrigerator and made it stronger just to see what would happen, and boy was Chifuyu-nee mad.

"I see… Haaah." (So much for Orimura Ichka, the space cop.) "Ok, I get it, so is that all?" I said a little annoyed.

"No actually. As with protocol with a new Frontier Lantern, Oa has already sent a scout ship that was near your planet, for your use as a base of operations. It will be there in one month so that you can at least get some basic training when it arrives." Ganthet explained as a green ship formed in front of me. (Is that how it looks! Cool!)

I was about to say how awesome that sounded when Ion spoke.

"**Our time has ended. It will be morning by your planet's timeframe." **Turning around he had one last thing to say. **"Know this. Your power is a responsibility, not a right. We will be watching you until you prove your worth.**

"Well. I guess this is good bye for now, but we will talk again. Until then be safe, for there will be those on your world who will seek your powers for themselves."

"OK then." I was about to turn around when something they said that caught may attention. "Hey wait a minute! What did you mean by the ring may have come from Oa?!"

Ganthet only made a sad smile and said "I will explain when we speak next time."

I suddenly felt like I stepped on a landmine question. "Sorry, if I asked something painful. "

"No no. This is something you will learn about as all lanterns have learned. Next time."

"Okay." It was the last thing I said as the darkness enveloped me.

{Bzzz} {Bzzz} {Bzzz}

I woke up, pushed the alarm button, and looked around the room. My eyes settled on my black jacket. A low green glow came from the pocket and I knew what I had to do.

* * *

I was in the living room waiting for my sister. Wondering how to do this, I looked at the emerald trinket, a green colored ring with lantern symbol carved on top, a simple design that hid its unbelievable power.

"Huh? Ichika? What are you doing in the living room?" I looked up and saw my sister looking at me with a curious look.

"Chifuyu-nee, I have something to tell you and show you."

* * *

Next Chapter: The Story of a Hero!

As Ichika explains his strange circumstances about the kidnapping to his sister, a threat forces him to take action and a hero will rise. One that will shine in the night, bringing light to the public while making enemies.

* * *

Ok I know I've kept you waiting but like Ganthet, I'll explain what will be the future of this hero, his sister, the girls, and the IS world in general.

So be Patient.


	4. Chapter 4: The Story of a Hero!

Infinte Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Thought Dialogue)-

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Story of a Hero!

"Ichika, we are going to the doctor's to get your head examined!" was all I heard after I explained the full story as to how these thugs wound up unconscious before she found me. "And when I get my hands on those thugs…" She mumbled off while giving an evil look that would make other countries raise a white flag. She was heading out the room, but I had to stop her.

"Wait!" She turned to listen to what I had to say.

I swallowed hard as I felt that telling her would not work so I'll show her. "Ring, Finger" Showing her my finger as I place the little green piece of jewelry. The effect that I hoped for…

"…"

"…."

"….."

"…."

(Nothing happened!?)

"Eh?" Was all I could manage.

"Well? Anything else?" Said my sister who wasn't sure what was going on.

I was starting to think I had really gone nuts and everything that happened was a dream, but then, things got very real.

"Error!" The Ring said as blue sparks came out. "Ring system corrupted. Data conflict detected. Beginning repair… Repair complete. System restart. Running diagnostic. Defragmentation process activated: 10%, 20%, 50%, 70%, 90%, 100%. Defragmentation process complete. Restarting ring core memory. Accessing new directives. Recording Bio-Data of new user… Bio-Data recording complete"

"Ichika Orimura, Welcome to the Lantern corp."

Suddenly, a turquoise colored portal swirled into existence. Quickly, my sister ran in front of me, taking a defensive posture. The portal started to move over to the table in the center of the room and turned horizontal and laid flat on the table then stared to rise. As it was rising up, an object was coming out of the bottom of it. The more of it materialized, the more it looked familiar until it was fully formed. Then the portal started to shrink, getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared from sight completely. We looked at what was left. A metal container, which looked like an old fashioned lantern you'd see in old history books, made of dark green metal with slightly wide black lines angling towards the center and the Green Lantern insignia on the top.

After the initial shock of that "Light show" nether of us said anything, but Chifuyu-nee broke the silence.

"Ichika, what is that ring and that lantern!?" She was starting to get loud. Not a good thing. "Are you telling me that all that was real!?"

After I explained to her about my dream based encounter with Ganthet and Ion and what the GL corp. was, she looked at me with a blank stare. "Umm…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"And you just agreed to be some space cop without asking me!?" She was not very happy. "Do you know how much I worried about you!? What I had gone through when I heard you had been kidnapped!?"

"I.." I started.

"SHUT UP!" She was just getting madder and madder until… She cried.

"How could this have happened?" She said as she sat down on the couch, tears falling from her eyes. "It not right… You just got saved not by me but by some green trinket!" She looked at my ring. "Take it off! Take it off right now!"

"I can't…" I looked away. "There are many reasons why I can't, but the main one is to show you that I was going to be okay."

"HUH!?" She looked at me with an angry and confused stare.

"This ring chose me to become more then I ever dreamed of because it saw something in me I didn't even know I had. " I said. It was rough but had to prove my point. "When I got kidnapped, that proved two things: one, I can't be safe one hundred percent of the time and two, I was weak enough to get kidnapped in the first place.

She winced a bit at hearing that. "Still, I don't want you leaving me like this."

"I wouldn't leave you here; I would've taken you and my friends with me!" I yelled." I know it's childish to think that way but that's how I feel."

She looked at me first with an angry face then a sad one and then looked completely lost.

Besides, I'm not going anywhere anyway." I admitted.

"…"

"…"

"…not that I'm complaining, but…Why?" she looked at me, not sure what I meant. "Don't Green Lanterns go flying through space away from their homes into another galaxy or something to that extent?"

"Not sure. They want me to stay and protect just this world. No leaving earth for me, so there."

She looked down on the floor with her hands locked keeping silent for a few minutes before finally coming to a decision.

"I think you shouldn't do this." She was not moving on the subject.

"Chifuyu-nee, I-!" I started but the ring began flashing.

"Attention! Ring power level at 5%. Recharge necessary."

"…How?" I asked.

"Place the ring into the center of the lantern and concentrate on the act of recharging."

"Ok, then." I headed to the lantern and looked at it. It was definitely strange; the more I looked at it, the more I felt as if it was meant to be. "Ichika, don't do it!" Chifuyu-nee warned, but I didn't really hear her. I walked up to the green and lined lantern and placed the ring on the glass-like center. And…

(I don't what recharging feels like.) "I'm not sure how to do that." I said sheepishly to the ring, not realizing that I should have asked about that first. "Got any ideas?"

"Most lanterns utilize speaking an Oath to provide assistance in managing the proper mindset for the recharging process."

"Umm… what's the oath?" I asked.

"Initiating search... Error! Oath record bank empty. Please relay new Oath."

"Great…" I thought. But, thinking about it, some of the things Ganthet, Ion, and Chifuyu-nee said came to mind. Almost immediately I came up with the words that should satisfy me. I took a deep breath and said:

[In the light, born of strong will.]

[In my family, my hope stronger still]

[To the evil that seeks to harm others for a thrill,]

[The Green Lantern's justice, I shall instill!]

The effect was Immediate. As I was saying my, made-on-the-spot, oath, greenish energy was flowing into the ring. Then I glowed and my clothes stated to change into a skin tight green and black outfit with white gloves and boots.

"Recharge complete. Commencing with directive two. Searching for evil to be brought to justice."

"What do you mea-! WAAA!" I couldn't finish as the ring pulled me out of room and through the front door, busting it down, and out of the house. My sister was yelling my name as I flew out of sight.

* * *

Somewhere in an undisclosed country. An I.S. factory was taken over by an armed group. The building was by the sea with docks, but no ships due to what was going on. The SP's where under fire by some group of well coordinated criminals, when the apparent leader on the roof spoke on a megaphone. "You hear me now?! If you don't give into our demands, we WILL blow this factory and all the people inside sky high!" The helmet wearing woman said with a small metal grey switch in her hand. She turned to her fellow criminals. "You two, get the explosives. We're blowing this place up after we get the supplies we need from these chumps. It'll give us time to get out of here while they deal with aftermath."

"Yes, ma'am!" Said the two masked, well armed men as they headed inside.

She then looked at the SPs, who had their hands tied by the situation, gave a sneer and headed inside as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, while flying through the air in the greatest of difficulty, I was handling the situation as anyone would.

"AAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as the ring pulled me to who-knows-where, demanding it to take me back.

"I cannot. A criminal element is placing the innocent in danger." It stated.

My eyes sharpened when I heard this. "Where?" I wanted to go home, but knowing that people somewhere were in danger and that I had the power to help, I had no choice but to go hero.

"We are enroute to the location to provide assistance in apprehending the accused."

"OK then, how should I go about that? Shake my finger at them and tell them not to do bad things anymore?"

"You may use this ring to create the necessary tools to help you."

"Then tell me how to do it!" I demanded. The ring started to explain the basics on how to create light constructs to use. Mostly, I needed a basic understanding of the thing being created to give the object form and substance, but just thinking of an object isn't enough, I have to will an object into being, and the more complex the construct, the more concentration I have to put into it. But the ring also warned me of having moments where my will might not be at its best. If my will weakens in some way, it shows on my constructs making them break easily.

By the time the ring finished we were floating above the area. I was about to go diving in when I realized if I go flying in someone might see who I am. I didn't want a repeat of what happened to me to happen to anyone I care about.

"Hey, ring? Is there a way for me to hide my identity?" Almost as fast as I asked, a green mask appeared on my face hiding my eyes, nose, and cheeks. I decided to try my hand in creating a mirror, so with a little focus, a simple hand mirror appeared, I looked at the refection and saw my mask then I saw something that made me jump. My hair was green! Well, blackish green and it was combed back with a few strands in front. I sighed as this definitely made sure no one would recognize me. I decided to complain to the ring later as people needed me.

"OK! Time to get heroic!" I moved down quickly behind the building as to try not to get seen. (Thank god it's daytime. I would have stuck out like fireworks at a funeral)

Moving to the back door the ring spoke up.

"Warning! Explosive device attached to the entrance."

I backed up some and asked what kind of bomb it was. The ring took a moment and then gave me some info on the type of bomb: CR23 Type-2 disconnect bomb, a trap bomb made for urban warfare in some countries. I looked around and found the wire and followed it with my eyes to a small grey box right next to the door. If I had opened the door, I along with a good portion of the docks would be dust.

"First open the lid." The ring instructed.

Carefully opening the lid I saw wires. Lots of wires. Red ones to purple ones and even… a polka dot one?

"Grasp the red metal collar with both hands, pull it straight up. As it is magnetized, do not touch the sides, or it will detonate."

"Okay then." I timed myself and pulled the collar up and made sure not to touch anything else. "Done."

"Disconnect the following wires in the correct order: Blue, Yellow-and-Black Striped, Red, and then Black."

Looking carefully I found them and created some simple wire cutters and cut the blue, yellow-and-black striped and red wires, but I couldn't find the black one. "The black ones not there. Is there a chance that this bomb is a different type?"

"No. But there is an alteration to this bomb. One of the wires is not present in the original design."

"The polka dot one?" I figured as I've never heard of that type of wire before.

"Correct." It answered.

Creating a green riot shield as I wasn't sure what would happen, I cut the polka dot wire and… Nothing. The ring stated I successfully disarmed the explosive. I dispelled the wire-cutters but kept the shield as I was going into a hot zone.

* * *

I headed in to building sneaking down the hallway; I wasn't going to get killed by going in gung-ho. I made my way down the stairs, when I saw two masked thugs armed with some pretty nasty looking rifles with body armor. I was about to go around when I saw some people tied up next to them. Factory workers, some people with children and couple of tour-guide ladies. Made sense. I.S. factories are usually well guarded against threats like this so it stands to reason that they must have attacked when the tour was going on.

(I've got to be careful here){CLINK!} (Aw Damn!)

"Who There!?" One of the thugs said as he aimed his rifle at me. (Looks like I've got no choice in this!)

"A flying fist!" I yelled as I created a large green fist and flat knocked him sideways. The other guy started shooting at me. I used the riot shield in defense, hoping not to get hit. As the shots were being deflected, I created a crude energy person to stand next to him.

"What the-!" Was all he could say when I made another energy fist and punched out his lights too! I then set about untying the prisoners when one of them spoke to me. "Who are you?" The lady said as she was being untied. Thinking about the name of the group I was now a part of I said:

"I am… The Green Lantern." Then after checking if everyone was fine. I had everyone follow me to the back entrance I came in from. We were at the door when suddenly my ring flashed and I turned around as if it was instinct and created a large shield behind the group, when shots started bouncing off it. When more thugs showed up, I looked at the group and then made a head motion for the exit. The tour ladies quickly caught on a herded everyone out of the building. With them gone, I pushed the shield into the armed group and bounced them into the wall, knocking out a number of them, as for the others, I moved over to them, created a green boken, and proceeded to beat them down with my kendo skills. With the thugs' unconscious, I decided to fly though the hallways disarming bombs, searching for hostages and beam blasting any hostiles that wanted to "Step into the ring" while thankful that the ring has a "No-Kill" setting.

After taking out most, if not all of them, I heard a load noise and it was coming from… Below?

{BOOOM}

Instantly, a grey humanoid machine with yellow and black tape on its arms and legs came bursting out from the ground.

In the center the pilot was a woman in a purple combat swimsuit with a grey helmet that had a mask on.

"Dammit! My mercenaries' get taken out, the hostages are gone, and the SPs won't give me an inch to get out of. All of this happened because of a kid with a green leather fetish!?" Said the I.S. using mastermind.

"This coming from an armed swimsuit model." I joked. "So what are you going to do? Work the catwalk?"

"You are DEAD!" She materialized a gun and started shooting.

I hit the dirt and started to fly towards the roof busting thought the ceiling in the process. She gave chase, not missing a chance taking shots at me. In no time we were outside flying in the sky, even the SPs saw the battle going on. As I was dodging the gunfire and shooting beams of my own, she had to ask.

"How are you flying and doing all this!? It doesn't make sense!" She asked/yelled between shots. "Who the hell are you!?"

I decided to say who I was and made sure everyone heard.

"Who am I? I tell you then:

I am the Avatar of Will.

An officer from space, gifted with a power that spans the cosmos!

I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to!

I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!"

I then created a large version of the lantern symbol behind me to send the message.

Everyone was shocked by my words as they heard "Officer from space."

"You're an alien!?" She sputtered out. I decided to keep the mystery and go with it.

"I let you come to your own conclusions!" I then created a shield and a Martian blaster with some effort (Man, this is tiring!) and fired away, hitting her in the arm with the gun.

"Agh!" She yelped as she dropped her weapon. She then moved her other arm up and it opened to reveal micro missiles. She fired at me hitting my shield as I was stuck in place from the surrounding missile barrage.

"Ha! Serves you right, space man!" She started to laugh. "Now to get back at those idiots at the academy and show them I can handle anything they can throw at me."

But her victory was short lived as a large green Clamp and four smaller ones, fired out and caught her hands, legs, and hip, making sure to cover the missile dispenser.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed as she struggled from her captor's power.

"Sorry, but you're too dangerous to let free." I then whispered to the ring. "Ring, is it possible to drain her I.S.'s power."

"Affirmative." It answered.

"Then go for it."

Her I.S. was sending electricity through the cable and into the ring. The I.S. then disappeared and only a shoulder guard was left, this I.S.'s dormant state when it has sustained too much damage or if it completely lost all of its energy. I then took her with me and floated down to the SPs and handed her to them while keeping a good distance from them. The ring them warned me that three energy signatures where closing in fast. My guess was these I.S. were sent to deal with this one here. Deciding to not wear out my welcome, I said for them to take care and that the rest of the group was knocked out in the factory. I then flew into the sky and out of earshot.

"Ring take me home!" I ordered. As I left I noticed a news crew where pointing at me with cameras. I'm not sure if this was a good thing.

* * *

I landed not too far from the house, making sure no one saw me. It helped that the ring checked if anyone was around.

I walked in and my big sister ran up to me, hugged me, then she took a step beck and beaned me on noggin!

"OW!"

"You idiot! Why would you do that!?" She said with a worry mix of worry and anger on her face. (Guess she saw the news.)

"I didn't have a choice. At first I wanted to come back but the ring told me about that hostage situation." I said trying to explain my case. "How can I turn my back on them when I have the power to help?"

"Are you serious!? Didn't the person who sent this ring of yours tell you to WAIT UNTIL THE SHIP ARRIVES!?" She said as she had a point.

"I'm sorry, ok? It's just; I can't let anyone in front of me get harmed. Not when I can do something about it."

We stayed quiet for a few minutes and Chifuyu-nee broke the silence.

"Sigh"… "Look, I think you should hold off playing hero until that ship comes." She decided. "And until it does I'm going to supervise your training.

"Does this mean…" I said hoping to get the OK from her.

"Yes. I don't like it but with that kind of power, a certain level of responsibility and training is necessary."

"Yes!"

"I hope you're happy because at five in the morning we have training to do." She said giving an evil smile.

(I think I messed up.)

* * *

Next Chapter: Meeting of the Powerful!

With the world now aware of the Green Lantern, and his sister finally giving her blessing, albeit a reluctant one. Chifuyu will get to meet Ganthet with some choice words for him.

* * *

Okay, little by little it's getting some steam going, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting of the Powerful!

Infinte Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "Ion's Dialogue"- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect}

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

Chapter 5: Meeting of the Powerful.

* * *

It had been a week since my debut as an "alien" superhero and I've been busy. Saving a cruse ship from sinking, preventing an assassination, and putting the kaibosh on a small terrorist gang called Overmind, which may have had ties with the group that kidnapped me a while back. For the public, Kids were cheering me on, civilian adults were concerned about public safety with me running/flying around but supportive none the less, some news publisher I don't know in the Americas was calling me a masked menace, the world's governments were freaking out about the fact that I could take out an I.S., and I am sure, certain parties are interested about how to capture me and use my powers for their own agendas. As for me…

"HAH! HAH! HAH! How many more…" I said, suffering from exhaustion, dressed in a tank top, sweat pants, and white sneakers

"We still have ten more to go!" Chifuyu-nee barked in a red jogging suit with her arms crossed as she held a shinai.

"I couldn't last half of one…" I cried.

"Well, too bad, Mr. Alien. (Ugh!) You're going to run this course at least a hundred more times until I'm satisfied with your progress, and then we'll work on your focus training. NOW GET TO RUNNING!" She yelled/ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" I said as I ran my paces. She may be my sister but she's scary when she needs to be.

"You're getting slow! Pick up the pace!" She said as she started to run after me with the shinai in the air!

"YES MA'AM!" I ran for my life.

* * *

Meanwhile on a moon near a planet near Sector 0142.

In a large round building that could easily cover a radius of fifty miles. Deep in a room with multiple colored giant lantern-like batteries.

"You have been restless as of late, Ion." Ganthet stated to the large green lantern shaped battery.

**"I believe it is time to call upon our experimental frontiersmen."** Ion said as he materialized from the battery, appearing in front of Ganthet.

"Already? My how time flies! I wonder if Ichika has had use of the ring's power yet." Ganthet wondered.

**"I sense that he has. He has been using it to save lives, prevent tragedies, and inspiring the young of his world."** Ion answered.

"I see. And has he accessed the "Other half" of his power yet?" Ganthet asked with a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

**"No. At the moment I can only sense my light being utilized, but "she" would know for sure."** Ion said as he looked at a similarly shaped battery of a blue color.

"You know she has not been able to awaken after her power had a conflict with yours, something that has never happened before." Ganthet said with a worried look on his face.

"Perhaps she is bidding her time, until she finds the spark she needs to awaken." Said a female voice entering the room. A short blue skinned being with white hair tied into a bun, eyes showing a mix of seriousness and kindness, floated in with a blue and white robe and a lantern symbol different from Ganthet. She moved over to the blue battery.

"Sayd…" Ganthet identified with his worried face disappearing and a warm smile growing in its place. If one looked carefully at the large violet colored battery for a moment, a small twinkle.

**"Welcome, Guardian Sayd."** Ion said with a hint of his pressure vanishing.

"Just Sayd. I've never liked titles, especially that one." Sayd said with an annoyed look.

**"My apologies, Lady Sayd." **Ion apologized.** "I will refrain from referring to you as such."**

"Do not worry of it." Sayd assured. "Both Ganthet and you are far better company then the other Guardians."

"As much as I like the praise, Ion believes we should check on Ichika. What do you think?" Asked Ganthet.

"I believe it is time and we have much to teach him of the corps." Sayd replied. "And other matters."

"Which one of the corps?"

"The green one first as he is more used to the power of will."

**"Then it is decided. We shall speak to Ichika Orimura immediately."** said Ion in a finalized statement.

They then made there way to the next room. Ion, after shrinking down in size, proceeded to open a connection into space. Ganthet then turned to Sayd.

"This shall go quite smoothly, and you'll like Ichika. He is a very nice person." Ganthet beamed, not knowing the impending storm they were summoning.

* * *

Back on earth, my sister was putting me on focus training.

I was struggling with maintaining and manipulating a rubix cube construct that differed in shades of green, while trying to solve it at the same time. Chifuyu-nee was writing down my progress on pen and paper, because she wasn't leaving any openings on the off chance the world's governments were doing a system wide search for me.

"Alright Ichika, that's enough!" She called as she walked up. "We need to get you used to handling multiple tasks."

I dispelled the constructs and took a breather as I thought about her words. "So what do you have in mind? "

"First we're going to-!" Chifuyu-nee started, but then my ring had other plans.

"Attention! You are receiving a transmission from guardian space. Please head to your designated lantern battery to respond."

"So it's ether Ion, Ganthet or both." I surmised.

"Good! I've been meaning to meet the ones responsible for your enlistment." She said with a very slight hint of venom.

* * *

In the basement of the house where the lantern had been placed, we stood in front of it wondering how to get it to accept the really long distance call.

"So ring, how do we answer the call?" I inquired

"Raise the ring to the lantern, state your name and that you are reporting in."

"Ok then. I raised my ring towards the lantern stood firm and answered. "Orimura Ichika, reporting in!"

Then the lantern glowed a steady aqua, a different color from when it first appeared, and a green portal like window opened in front of it. From inside I could see a large white room with three individuals looking back. I recognized two of them. Ion, a large green shark/whale and the emissary of the light that represented Will. Ganthet, a small blue alien with a somewhat jovial attitude in a red and white habit with a green icon of the corps. On it's center and is a Guardian of the universe. As for the third person, I think is a female of whatever species Ganthet is, but her outfit, it's a habit like Ganthet was but it had blue instead of red and the icon was different, a lantern icon yes, but more rounder then the one me and Ganthet wear.

"Hello Ichika!" Ganthet said as he raised his hand in a greeting manner. "It's nice to speak to you outside of your dreams for once."

"Ganthet, Ion, good to see you two." I said and looked at the third person. "So who's your friend?"

"Hello Mr. Orimura. My name is Sayd and like Ganthet, I too am a… Guardian of the universe… but of a different branch." She said in a respectful tone.

"It is an honor to meet you." I said as I bowed to return the respect she gave then turning to introduce my sister. "This is my older sister, Orimura Chifuyu, who raised me from when I was around very young."

Chifuyu-nee remained silent with her arms crossed as she stared at the portal and gave a slight bow without looking away. While Ganthet missed it, Sayd and Ion picked up on it.

"You're displeased with your brother becoming a Lantern, are you not?" Sayd deduced.

"Of course I'm upset that someone from who-knows-where-in-space comes and makes my little brother a soldier and forces him into dangerous situations without my consent!" My sister said as she made her thoughts known. "He's just a fourteen year old boy, not even an adult by our race's standards!"

"Nee-san-!" I started.

"Quiet!" She growled.

**"Your worry is warranted. As his family, you would be the most affected if should something happen to him. But know this; if the ring had not sensed his potential and come to his aid, you would have rescued a corpse."** Ion stated bluntly.

"Yes. If it wasn't for the ring's interference; I'd have lost my little brother and for that, I am thankful." Chifuyu-nee said accepting the fact, but she wasn't letting that change the point of the conversation. "But it does NOT change the fact that I don't want my brother to be your weapon."

"And what would you have us do?" Sayd questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Is no one else is capable? Pick someone else who is willing to die for you and if no one wants to, then I'll take his place! But my brother should not get killed for your amusement!" Chifuyu-nee demanded.

"Take his place? While you have a powerful will to make a great Green Lantern, you lack the other criteria to make use of this unique ring and in your world of billions, Mr. Orimura was the one the ring chose to be it's user." Sayd said

"But-!" My sister started to say but Sayd raised her hand as she had not finished.

"And while it is true that we are experimenting with this ring, it is in hope to create a new chapter in the universe." Sayd then looked at me. "And ultimately, it is his choice to make, not yours."

Chifuyu-nee took a moment to think before trying a new angle. "But you're affecting the lives of another race. We are not even capable of proper space exploration, let alone Faster-Then-Light travel. The farthest we've managed was Mars and that was just eight years ago."

**"But this is not the first time we have had contact with earth."** Ion said. **"Nor is Ichika Orimura the first Green Lantern from your world."**

"What!?" Both me and my sister said out of shock from the revelation.

Ganthet took over the conversation by revealing a short history of Lanterns of Earth. "The first Green Lantern was a young railroad engineer named Alan Scott, who wielded the "Starheart", a powerful artifact that mimicked the Green energy, in order to fight corruption and injustice." He then created an image of Mr. Scott. He was a blond man wearing a red blouse dotted with yellow insignia, a purple high collared cape with emerald green lining, forest green pants, red boots, yellow laces and a broad leather belt made up most of the outlandish costume, accented with a purple domino mask and, unless anyone mistakes his color scheme or purpose, a detailed image of a green lantern smack in the middle of his chest.

"He became the first Green Lantern of earth in the 1940's after he found the Starheart from a meteor." Ganthet continued. "We were watching and knew if he used it incorrectly, he could destroy himself and his world with it. So we telepathically instructed him to forge it into a form that that could allow it to unleash its energy safely and, ironically, he chose a Lantern and created a ring to use as to channel its power.

"But why isn't there any record of him?" Chifuyu-nee asked, skeptical that such a person existed.

"Because he chose to fight in secret." Sayd answered. "Meting out justice while acting as a rumor or a myth that the public and law enforcement would not believe in.

**"He was your world's protector for many years, but he sacrificed the Starheart to protect the earth from a powerful enemy that sought to devour all life."** Ion stated. **"With the power gone, he decided to focus on his life."**

"So he just stopped?" I asked confused how a hero just quit being a hero.

"No. He had a tough time of it for while, but a woman named Rose Canton, whom he rescued early in his career, showed him how to live again." Sayd said with a small smile. "And through their combined efforts, found a way to promote justice under your planet's laws, while making a life for themselves and their children.

I was surprised that someone was out there fighting evil so long ago but also glad that he had a happy ending that made feel that that maybe there's a similar ending for me one day.

"But his story would be but one of two of earth's Lanterns." Ion said. "For the second was a true hero that saved the entire universe more then once."

"Really!?" I said excited like a little kid. (Oh Man! Just when I thought I had some big shoes to fill, here comes another size!)

{Swoosh}

Suddenly the sound of a door opening sounded off as another guardian entered the room. This one had an angry look about him. He had a Red and black robe with a symbol in the center. It was a small circle with two vertical lines beside it that bent outward a little. He seemed to curse as his robes where caught by the door. With his attention to the door, Ganthet turned to the portal.

"Sorry!" Ganthet whispered with a worried look on his face. "We'll have to cut this short, no-one must know of the experiment until we are sure that we sure of its success."

"What do you mean!?" Chifuyu-nee demanded.

"Got it, we'll talk later!" I said as I understood the meaning in this.

"Ichika!?" My sister said as I raised my ring at the portal, shutting it off.

"Ichika!" She was mad. "What do you think your doing!?"

"Sorry Nee-san, but I had to. I have a good guess that what they're doing would piss off a lot of very dangerous individuals who wouldn't like group of peace keepers to get stronger and any leaked info might cause enemies from space to come here to stop it."

"But what about them?" She said pointing at my lantern battery. "What If they might be dangerous?"

"Somehow… I just don't get that from them."

My ring flashed alerting me to danger.

"A thief has appeared in the New Sciences for Civil Advancement in Norway and stolen a new type of energy that could potentially overload and decimate the surrounding area."

"Looks like I'm going overseas again!" I said ready to take on the world once more. Chifuyu-nee noticed me clenching my lift hand.

"Ichika, knock it off!" She ordered. "You're getting overconfident again. Did you even check your ring's power level!?" Since finding out that my ring carries a limited charge, she made it a point to have me check its reserves regularly.

"I still don't like that fact that you have to go zooming around to stop threats that could get you killed." She said. My sister looked at me and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hey! I'm the brother of the coolest sister in the world. I've got this in the bag!" I said as I walked over to my lantern.

"...Idiot…" She whispered with a smile.

"What was that?" I asked turning to her, not sure what of I heard.

"Nothing! Now charge up and get going, AND DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED!" She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I said as I saluted. I then turned back to the lantern and spoke my oath.

"In the light, born of strong will.

In my family, my hope stronger still.

To the evil that seeks to harm others for a thrill,

The Green Lantern's justice, I shall instill!"

My ring glowed as the oath was spoken, and I glowed with it as my training clothes changed into my Green Lantern uniform.

"Power reserves at max capacity"

"OK then, let's go!" I said heading to the tunnel the lead from under the house to the sewers where I could leave out without drawing attention to our home.

Moving though the tunnels the ring guided me, and busting out of the tunnel exit and into the sky, I had only one thought: "I love this!" I zoomed off towards Norway.

* * *

Sorry about the Late Update. I had a lot of work bogging me down but now I go time to write my chapters for a short while.

* * *

Next Chapter: Count down! The power of hope!

Ichika meets a thief that will bring the beginning to the present, and he wants revenge!


	6. Chapter 6: Countdown! The Power of Hope!

Infinte Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect}

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter: Count down! The power of hope!

In Norway five men in balaclava masks and dark green military fatigues are in a black truck carrying a large wooden crate making their way towards Eastern Europe.

"Dammit! Those slave drivers!" said a man. "First they tell us we're useless, freeze our assets, and then they tell us to get this piece junk!"

"Shut up!" said another man. "If you didn't screw things up with that kid back in Japan, we wouldn't be in this mess. We're lucky Phantom Task didn't leave us in that prison and gave us a second chance."

"Yeah well, after this mission, first thing I'm gonna do is head to Japan and get back at that kid and the alien that got in the way." He said with a sadistic smile growing. "And I'm gonna treat them reeeeeal good."

"Knock it off! You're creepin' me out!" said the third guy.

"I AN'T A CREEP!" The first guy screamed.

"Dickson! Yujima! Shut it! You want to get sniped by the Norwegian White Wolves!" The fourth guy ordered.

Norway's military, like the rest of the world affected by the arrival of IS, had changed and since the creation of the New Sciences for Civil Advancement in the fjords, the important inventions designed and tested helped change the world for the better. But misuse could easily turn even the most peaceful devices into the most deadly of weapons and the military made sure that didn't happen. Norway's sniper team "White Wolves" are the best in the world, capable of taking out an invader from 1.96023 miles (3450 yd) away, something unheard of in the old era and an effective deterrent against anyone foolish enough try.

"Once we make it into the outer territories, we make for Sweden, make the drop, and make our escape, so no noise, got it!" the leader reminded.

"Yes Sir! / Understood / Yeah, yeah…" they replied in hushed tones.

* * *

In the air, over Russia…

"HOW BIG!?" I yelled at the ring, surprised at the news of how deadly the blast would have been.

"50 megatonnes of energy would be unlashed from the detonation, effectively wiping out all of the European territories and altering the ecosystem, leaving it uninhabitable for years to come."

"So what's the ETA?"

"Estimated time of arrival is 6 Minutes and- Warning! IS coming from the South, South-East!"

Without losing momentum towards my intended destination I looked behind me. An orange and blue IS was catching up to me with an AK 47-like machine gun drawn and aimed at me.

"She's not here to welcome me here is she?" I asked sarcastically.

"Negative." The ring stated.

"It was a joke…" I face palmed.

I slowed my speed so she would catch up to me.

"Intruder, lower your altitude and land or you WILL be shot down!" She commanded.

"I have to head somewhere to stop an explosion from happening." I said with a serious tone, mimicking my sister's attitude towards others. "Sorry, but the safety of everyone in that area is of great importance."

"And the safety of the mother land, Russia, is of great importance, Now Land!" With a no nonsense stare, she aimed her rife at me. Seeing as this was not going to go well, I created a group of horse constructs to gallop by.

"!" She turned to see what was coming up behind her. "What is this!?"

While she was surprised by the weird site, I made my escape. For a solid minute, I was in the clear but I got shot at within moments. I took evasive maneuvers as I didn't want to go home as Swiss cheese. I summoned a shield to block the gun fire and then, when I had the chance, created a giant snake from what I remember on a book report back in school some months ago. The snake lunged at her and held her in place in a tight hold as I put away my shield and rocketed off.

As I heard her cursing at me and I wondered why everyone I met spoke Japanese. I had guessed the world was becoming more varied and dropped the matter. I asked the ring to hide me and I faded from sight, and with good timing as I had arrived in Norway.

On the ground, I saw a black truck practically flying on the road; the ring informed me that it had the same energy wavelength as the energy device I was looking for. I dove towards it but before I got near, a shot rang out, piercing the truck's grill causing it to slow to a halt. The people inside began moving out and headed into the heavily wooded area. Before I knew it five male soldiers and one IS came out of nowhere, each in white forest fatigues and the IS painted the same way. I was still invisible as they went about to check the truck's contents and one of them suddenly moved back.

"It's too late! It's going to explode!" Said the soldier.

"Damn, those thieves." She said as she smashed her metal hand into a tree, breaking it in two.

"Your orders, Leader?" Said another team member.

She looked at the truck and then the surroundings, then took a quick moment to form a plan.

"I'm going to take the device in to a clearing and get as far away as I can. Once I've cleared the area and it explodes, we'll clean up and hunt for the intruders.

They didn't know about how bad the explosion would be and how the after effect would devastate the area.

"That would not be wise." I said while still invisible, maintaining the serious persona. "The blast would take out most if not all of northern Europe and make this place a wasteland."

They took a defensive position surrounding the truck while far enough from it that if they need to get away from it when it's about to go off.

"Who are you!? Stop hiding and show yourself!" She said as she looked at her display, trying to find me. Chifuyu-nee told me that military IS have scanners that have the ability to use Night and Thermal vision. I moved over to the truck and continued warn them. Hoping that I might get though to them but if I have to, I'll just take it and somehow deal with it then.

"You would be putting the lives of millions in danger if you treat this like a simple bomb." I said. I created a small husky to sound off my words. The squad leader took aim at the green dog.

"What kind of trick is this? If you're trying to help your friends escape then I'll put a hole in you and deal with them as well!"

"You're an idiot." I said though the dog as it mouthed off my words.

"What!?"

"If I was working with those thieves, then I would have taken you out by now." I then made the crate in the truck float. "I'm going to take this device far into the sky and detonate it safely."

She then shot my construct, dispelling it. (Whoa, I feel dizzy.)

"If you leave with that, I'll hunt you down and kill you like the dog you made." (Man, I seem to be batting a thousand with the ladies today.)

"Look! If you have the time to go shoot an invisible target, then you have the time to go get the ones responsible for the theft in the first place!" I then moved to the sky. "I must protect this area and those who live in it. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait!" she said calling me. "I'm not letting that leave my sight and since I can't see you then I'm going as well to make sure you are telling the truth."

(What!?) "…If you come with me you may lose your life." I warned. "Are you sure you want to risk it?"

"I was prepared for that when I joined the Norwegian military. This squad I lead has fended off more invaders than we receive tourists." She then flew to the crate. "Protecting this country is my mission so this is my responsibility and I don't know you. You know… you speak perfect Norwegian so you must be one of us to risk your life so willingly." (Huh!? I'm speaking in Japanese… Right?)

I decided against my better judgment to reveal myself. I whispered to the ring to turn off the invisibility and with that, I appeared, dark green hair, green domino mask, black and green suit with the white gloves and boots.

"I'm not from Norway." I said keeping any piece of information under lock and key. "I'm from… "Out of town."

She was surprised and said, "You're the alien from space that has been saving lives around the world from large disasters."

"Warning! 45 minutes until detonation!" The ring interrupted.

"We have no time to continue this conversation. If you are going to come with me or not, make your choice and go with it, I'm heading off." I then prepared to launch.

"Okay boys. The intruders are in the mountains, our territory, so Aleksey will take point while I deal with this." She then pointed at the woods that the thieves escaped to. "I want hunting plan thirty-three, so head out!"

"Yes Ma'am!" And just like they appeared they vanished as they blended into the background. (Scary!)

"The name is Reidun Brekhus, Leader of the White Wolves and The Huntress of the Fjords." She proudly announced. "And you are?"

"The Green Lantern." I said in strict manner.

"Short and to the point! I like that!" She laughed. "Shall we go?"

With that, we headed off, with dangerous cargo in tow, into the air.

* * *

A half-hour earlier…

On the truck, four of the mercenaries were talking.

"Alright, alright! So how long will this ride take? I can't feel my a-"

"Shut up, Dickson!" Said the leader of the team. "Can't we have a mission WITHOUT your complaining?!"

Dickson just shrugged, "Deal with it, Samuels."

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT!" Samuels yelled!

A smile creped up from his face. "Oh? Make me!"

Dickson stood up the best he could while balancing on the moving vehicle, rolled up his sleeves and took a boxers stance. Both Dickson and Samuels tussled as the other members moved from place to place to avoid getting hit. One thing lead to another and Dickson kicked the crate making it vibrate.

"Crap, it's active!" Yujima fearfully pointed out.

"God dammit! Dickson, Yujima, Wayne, Get ready to dump this thing." Samuels then moved to the front and spoke though the drivers' window. Abram, drive faster, we going to need to move out of the area."

"Got it!" Abram said hitting the gas even harder.

As the truck was blasting by a shot was heard and metal being pierced sounded off and the truck went from fast to slow to a full stop. Samuels knew a shot from no where meant the White Wolves were on the hunt. He ordered his men to abandon the truck and meet up at the second escape point, set up if they were in risk of capture of if the plan failed, in Skagerrak and make for Hansthlom, Denmark. They grabbed their guns, jumped off, and headed into the woods.

But Dickson went somewhere else…

* * *

In the air nearing the Troposphere…

We were flying towards a safe height to launch the crate and get away, when the ring flashed and we suddenly were shot at! An IS was closing the distance, it sported a familiar orange and blue color scheme with a very angry look about her.

"You green nuisance! I'll put you down like a dog!" She said shooting at us.

"Who is that?!" Raidun demanded. "And why is she shooting at us!?"

(Oh just an ex-girlfriend. Heh heh! Nah, she'd kill me if I made a joke like that at moment like this!) "She's a Russian soldier who tried to stop me from getting to Norway." I stated, not breaking character.

"Well then! I shall respond in kind!" She readied her rife and her IS hummed for battle. "You take that further up and detonate it there while I deal with her."

"Good Luck." I said as I headed off towards the sky.

"With my skill, I won't need it." She said before zooming off to battle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest somewhere…

Dickson had been walking a long distance and, while checking his surroundings, he came across an old abandoned artillery launcher from the end of the old era. Interested in its power, he checked it from base to cannon barrel. Looking at the sight scope attached to the aiming station and saw three dots. Noting a bright green one, he adjusted the scope with some difficulty and focused in the green target.

"It's that green bastard!" Seething with anger at him and the boy that screwed up his life, he took a look at the artillery and found it already loaded and ready for fire. He then made some fast field adjustments to the launcher, aimed, and fired at one of his source of hatred.

{BOOM!}

* * *

I was about to hit Stratosphere, when my ring flashed. I made a full shield quickly and:

{KABOOM!}

A large shell flew right into me, knocking the crate loose from my control. I tried to get it back but another shell hit me. As the crate kept falling to earth, I managed to fire a shot back in the direction of whoever was using me for target practice and flew after the crate.

* * *

Dickson fired one more and was about to fire another when a green beam of energy hit the artillery, putting it out of commission. With no other means to attack he decided to bug out before the wolves come for him.

"I swear… I get you and put you six-feet-under one day." He swore before he left.

* * *

I was almost hit again but this time I dodged it and went after the crate. When I saw the ground it was a small town.

"Warning! Time left until detonation: 5 Minutes." The ring pointed out.

(I'm running out of time!) "Ring, give me more speed! I've got to make it in time!" I yelled.

"The amount of power to reach maximum speed, reach the device, and send it to space is insufficient."

"How come!? I recharged the ring!"

"The invisibility cloak required more energy in order to maintain its use."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do!?"

"Best calculated suggestion would be to reach maximum speed, capture the device, and contain the blast."

"What are my chances that this will work?"

"Calculating… 010% Probable chance of success."

If it were anything else like shogi or soccer I'd leave it at that, but when it came to saving lives, I just had to count on the odds and hope that lady luck still had a crush on me. I dove faster when I noticed two IS catching up to me from behind.

"Did you miss me?" said Raidun with her confident smile while the Russian IS pilot remained silent, game face showing.

"We need to get to the machine before it hits ground." I said while telling them my only plan available. "Once I do, I'll contain the blast with my power. You two will do your best to evacuate as many people as you can!"

The Russian IS pilot looked at the town and recognized it immediately. "That's the town of Reine!"

"You know of this town!?" Raidun questioned her.

"My father works there!" As soon as she said that IS pilot flew faster towards the town.

We followed suit and managed to get close enough for me to try catching it with my power. With one sweep, I grabbed up the box and thickened the energy shell surrounding it.

"Get everyone out of here!" The Russian IS user started to tell the people around the area. "This box is going to explode!"

"Kalinka? Kalinka what are you doing here!?" called a brown haired man with a beard and glasses, wearing a white lab coat, and green tie.

"Papa! You have to escape! That box is the energy generator prototype you created and it's about to explode!" Kalinka pleaded.

"WHAT!? Then there's no means to escape! The blast alone will wipe out the all of Norway, Sweden, Russia, and other countries will be affected!" The doctor informed.

"And the fallout would mess things up to would it not!?" I said while focusing on reinforcing the shielding.

"How-?" The doctor started.

{BOOM!}

The box exploded and the blast was stretching the energy shield like no tomorrow.

"AAGH!" The strain of the energy being pulled apart was like getting punched in the head by Bob Sapp! Meanwhile the people were either freaking out or preparing for their ends.

"It's over!"

"We're going to die! WAAH!"

"Forgive me, my lord, for my sins!"

"My children! Someone please save them!"

"QUIET!" I shouted though a megaphone construct. (Making this while holding this blast is killing me!) "I will NOT let you die! Not as long as I have the power!"

"But we're doomed!"

I'm going to tell you now and you better listen well! I won't let you down, but you need to stop letting yourselves down by giving up! IGG!" I struggled with the power of the blast as I put will more into it.

"Warning! Power reserves at 2%."

"Not when there is a chance that I can save them!" I then lifted my ring and the contained blast with it. "So if you've lost your hope, then I'll be your hope, so believe in me as I believe in you!"

For that moment, the crowed was silent as one by one each scientist began to try to survive this with the help of others. Men and women who were sure of there death suddenly finding the will to live.

"Ready the lowland rocket!"

"Get the kids into the underground bunker!"

"Prepare the radiation suits; we're going to survive this!"

"This shall be our finest moment!"

But that wasn't the strange part. I felt like I was getting my second wind and my energy became flame-like, as power flowed though my body! (WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! TIME TO SAVE SOME LIVES!)

Attention! Power reserves at 10% 15% 20% 30%-

* * *

At the same time at the Orimura residence in the basement Chifuyu-nee was studying my power battery when it suddenly flashed and glowed a brilliant blue color!

"What's going on!?" She said as the room was filling out with power.

* * *

And at the same time in space…

The Large blue power battery brightened the room as a bird like creature stretched its wings. Ganthet and Sayd came into the room and we're surprised by the turn of events. While Ion was feeling glad at the sight of a familiar sibling.

* * *

Back in the town of Reine in Lofoten, Northern Norway, my ring was maxed out and so was I as I lifted the continuing blast of energy into the air and proceeded to rocket into the sky. Next thing I know, I was in space but I had no time to enjoy the view so by spinning around till I had enough momentum to throw the ball of death out of the planets gravitational pull.

When it was far enough I finally let go of my control on the force field and witnessed an explosion the size of Mount Fuji.

With the world safe I thought it best to head home, but when I turned around, I saw the earth and just stayed silent. (Beautiful…) It was then I began to realize how large yet small the earth was and how easy it was to damage such a place.

That day I swore:

"I will protect my family, my world, and all her people…"

* * *

Next Chapter: My Will to Your Hope!

Next time we learn about the after effects of the saving of Norway and the surrounding countries, hear Chifuyu's thoughts, and Dan finds out about Green Lantern's Identity!

* * *

Thanks for waiting. I've finally got a hand on some data I needed to get this right.


	7. Chapter 7: My Hope To your Will!

Infinte Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect}

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 7: My Will to Your Hope!

With the saving of Norway done, and view of earth breath-taking, I headed home as I was EXHAUSTED! My ring was running on fumes as well as it told me it was at two percent and falling. I barely made it to the outer edge of the city before my ring gave out and my uniform disappeared, leaving me in my training outfit that I had on that morning. It took an hour to even get to the inner section of the city and half an hour to get to my neighborhood when I ran into Dan carrying a box of supplies.

"Hey, man!" Dan called, putting down the box, when he saw me sweating like a dog. "You alright? Don't tell me that sister of yours is giving you the same training she did when she was the defending champ?"

"Just getting some extra training in so if someone tries to grab me like last time, I'll be ready." I lied. "Won't be long till I'm bench pressing trees!"

"Really?!" Dan said with a smile. "When that happens, call me. I wanna see!" Dan then picked up his box. "Any who, I've got to get going with this before Ran cracks my head for being late. See ya, man!"

As I just stood there watching him go into the Gotanda eatery, a shop that doubles as his family's residence, I felt miserable…

I hated to do that to Dan, lying to him. That red headed joker has been my friend since the first year of elementary school. While my sister gave me stability in my life, Dan gave me a lot of fun times like the brother I never had. The Gotandas' treated us like family for years after our parents left. They had helped with the food, gave my sister a part-time job to help with the bills till she was able to take care of it herself, looked after the house when Chifuyu-nee and I were out. They did all this for us, asking nothing in return, and for that, I'll always treasure them as family.

But I can't tell them who I am. For their own safety, the less they know the better. If my enemies found out my real identity, who knows what they might do to them if they knew something.

I shook myself out of my stupor and headed to my house. Opening the door, no one was there to answer me as I called out, so I went downstairs in the training room to see if Chifuyu-nee was there.

When I got there my sister was sitting at the desk, studying the lantern and writing down notes.

"Nee-san?" I called. "What are you doing with the lantern?"

"Ichika, come here!" She said as she motioned me over. "Something happened while you were out…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hansthlom, Denmark…

"Where the HELL IS DICKSON?!" Yelled Samuels as he saw his team show up missing a member.

"I don't know! He was behind me when we hit the woods." replied Wayne.

"He headed in the direction of the mountains." Said Yujima as he was the last to come up.

"And you didn't stop him!?" Samuels questioned.

"Hey! When I get shot at, I don't exactly feel the urge to go out of my way and save some ungrateful son of a b-!" Yujima was going to finish when a stranger, dressed like a tourist with a camera, walked up to them.

"The world seems small." Said the stranger cryptically.

"Only to the gods." Samuels responded.

The mysterious man then went to tie his shoe, and then he got up and walked away, blending into the crowd. Samuels then moved over to the spot where the man stood and tied his own shoe, while secretly picking up a small, round, black chip. He then walked back and gave everyone a look that told them to put the current conversation on the back burner as a new message from Phantom Task had arrived.

* * *

Back at the Orimura residence things are still up in the air as the more answers we sought only lead to more questions.

"So there's a chance that this battery saved you from death." My sister theorized.

"A good chance, I bet." I said. "All this power was welling up inside of me and I just felt like there was nothing I couldn't do!"

"And the after effects?" She said, worried if the rush of power may have done something to me. "Usually there's some kind of trade-off for something like that."

"Really, really tired!" I remembered. The power left me a few minutes after I was back on the planet. "It felt like I hadn't slept for days!"

"Hmm…" was all she said as she took a moment. Ultimately, she decided for me to be more mindful of my ring use so I wouldn't use that kind of power as she figured that It might be a fail safe to protect the user as a last ditch effort. With nothing to go on and that being as good an explanation as any, she told me to recharge the ring and then get some rest.

* * *

At the basement, after I recharged the ring, I had to ask it some questions as I was confused about a few things for the past week or so.

"So ring, if you don't mind me asking… HOW DID I SURVIVE SPACE!?" It had been bugging me since I came back to earth.

"The Power Ring is capable of encasing its user in a protective, life-supporting force field. This force field allows the user to fly, travel through inhospitable environments, and various other duties."

"Okay, like what?"

"Each power ring operates using a highly advanced computer system; they are able to talk to and advise the wearer as to various courses of action, as well as act as a universal translator."

"Does that explain why everyone spoke Japanese and everyone thought I spoke their language?"

"Affirmative."

"Anything else?"

"Generating its user's Green Lantern uniform: the uniform appears over their normal attire and vanishes at the user's will and is capable of alterations to suit the user's needs."

For a moment I thought I knew that part but what it said last is what got me started.

"Wait a minute! I could change my suit!? Why didn't you tell me before!?"

"No inquiry was made."

I was about to get mad but decided to let it go. It was my fault that I didn't even ask about it sooner when I had Ganthet and the others on the line. So with that I pressed further about the wardrobe.

"So how do I change the uniform then?"

"During the recharging process the user must focus on the oath while taking the new uniform into account. After the recharging process is complete, the new uniform will be the default uniform.

"Note: All Green Lantern uniforms must have the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps."

After hearing this I had all kinds of Ideas for a uniform, but first, I had to tell my sister about all the stuff the ring told me. Still, I was going to look so cool.

* * *

Three days later, me and Dan were on our way to Migoshi Park for the Miku-Meiaku concert, a brother-sister duo of singers that was sweeping the nation. I was wearing a green shirt, black slacks, and a black blazer with black sneakers with my green ring on hand. Dan on the other hand had his blue pants, black sneakers, and a red collared shirt that hid a Miku-Meiaku shirt underneath and his black bandanna he always wears. Chifuyu-nee wanted to go, but she had paperwork that could not be avoided, though, Ring or no, she warned me to be careful as there are still people out there who may still have a grudge against her for pulling out of the tournament almost a month ago.

As we made the corner, waiting for Dan's sister, we noticed that Ran was right next to us as if she was always there.

"I can't believe we're going to a concert!" Ran said with excitement.

"Ooh yeah! I can't wait for the concert, especially Miku-chan!" Dan stated. While, he always had a love for the ladies, I noticed he had a thing for sleepy-eyed yet energetic girls and Miku-chan was right up his ally.

"So, Ichika? What do you think of my outfit?" Ran asked with a red face. (Is she sick or something?)

She had her red hair down and was wearing a particularly nice white dress with white shoes and like her brother she had her hair in a bandanna, although hers was a deep purple. Ran has always been around me since she was five, except when I was around Houki or Rin. During those times, she seemed mad at me. I always wondered if I did something wrong then. Matter of fact Houki and Rin were mad at me too at times, though in my defense, they were acting weird during those moments.

"You look alright." I said not thinking too much about it.

"Hmmp!" was her reply as she stomped to the bus stop. (What happened!?)

"Ichika's up to bat again…" Dan quietly said with a shrug.

* * *

We got there with an hour to spare and made our way to the booths to kill time, but Dan had other plans…

"So I'm going to go use the bathroom." He announced.

"Huh? But didn't you do that before we headed out?" I asked in confusion.

"Ah! Well I need to go again. What? You want to come with me to make sure I go?" He said while covering his chest with his arms in a Maiden-like manner.

"NO! Go do your thing, man!" I said, embarrassed by this fool.

"Cool then! Look after my sister while I'm gone and if the concert starts before you see me, then just head there. I won't be far behind." Then he went in the direction of the bathrooms. Without my notice, he winked at his sister who only blushed back.

"S-so let's hit the games! I want to see if you can overtake me with your skills!" She challenged.

Not one to turn down a request for a beat down, I accepted and we headed off to the game booths.

* * *

Mean while a group of creepy middle-aged men and women dressed in Miku-Meiaku shirts were already making their way up the back way towards the concert stage and into the dressing rooms. With a security guard looking away for a moment, one of the men grabbed the guard and put a rag on him covering his mouth and nose and in moments, the guard slumped to the ground. One of the women, a gorilla of one for that matter, then dragged him into a locker and closed him in it.

* * *

As Ran was putting me and the shooting gallery to shame, the PA sounded off.

"We are the Miku-Meiaku fan coalition! The Miku-chan faction and the Meiaku-kun Faction have banded together to lay claim on our beloved Idols! So the show is over! GO HOME!" Then some weird music started to play.

The public remained silent due to the fact that it could be just a publicity stunt, even I thought so too but I just had to check to make sure. Without Ran looking I ordered the ring to check if there were any disturbances in concert.

"What are you doing?" Ran asked suddenly.

"OH! Ahh! Umm! Just thinking about what they have in store for the publicity stunt they seem to have!" I said as it wasn't a lie exactly as I really did want to know what was going on.

"Well…" She seemed unsure as she took a moment to think. "It sounded too sudden to be planned."

"Maybe it was "Spur of the moment"?"

"I don't know…" She said unconvinced.

"Mental interference signal detected."

"Huh? What did you say?" Ran asked.

"Uh… That I needed to use the facilities." I lied. (Sorry.)

"Oh! Uhh… Ok then, I'll see you in the concert."

"Definitely! I'll be right by your side before you know it!" I said as I headed off. (Her face is red again. I hope she doesn't have a fever.)

After I went near the bathrooms, I checked with the ring of its findings. It explained that a signal coming from the area is causing everyone who hears it long enough to follow specific commands. (Mind control!)The ring protected me from the signals, but if I go hero, the bad guy might go into hiding, leaving me with one option: Find the bad guy, deactivate the device, save the idol siblings, and still be back in time for the concert. (Assuming there's still is one!)

* * *

In a dark room somewhere in the concert hall, two teenagers where tied to chairs back-to-back of each other. At the same time, two fans where standing guard.

"Why are you doing this?" Mika asked the fan boy guarding her, but he just stood, there not moving.

"I don't think the lights are on." Said Meiaku, studying his captor. The fan girl acted just like how she looked, a statue. Except for the movement of breathing, nothing else seemed to be going on with them.

"No, the lights are on. I just simply changed the bulb." Said a female voice.

As she walked out of the shadows, she had dark brown hair, tied up in a bun, and wore a dark grey business suit with matching skirt that reached just pass her knees. She walked over to the table and picked up a file folder.

"Sato Hajime and Sato Hana, the successors to the Sato Zaibatsu." She said reading from the folder.

The siblings froze from her words as they realized that their true names had been spoken. They then looked at her with venomous glares but she ignored it.

"With so much money and power you could practically pay the international debt three times and still have enough for a comfortable life." The mysterious woman then gave a disgusted look. "And you chose not to use it and live the lives of singers!"

She threw the file at the two and walked up to them, giving each of them a cold hard look.

"I worked for your father for ten years! TEN! I was the one who should have inherited that wealth! I should have been the one who was meant to become the perfect choice." She yelled at her prisoners leaving them confused with her words. She walked over to the shadows that she came from. "But he chose you two…"

* * *

I was using the ring to detect the signals and was getting close to the source, but I didn't notice someone walking up to me.

"Ichika?" Said the person. "What are you doing here?"

I whirled around to see Dan with a confused look about him. I didn't know what to say in response when the ring flashed and the music started to get loud, Real loud.

"AAAH!" Dan screamed. "My head!"

"Dan!? Dan, are you alright!?"

"My head! It hurts!"

"Signal strength has increased." The ring had alerted.

Without thinking of the consequences, I created an energy bubble to shield him from the sound. Shortly after, the sound died down and Dan recovered from the ringing in his ear.

"Aaah… man… what was that? It was like the mu… sic… " Dan just noticed the green bubble surrounding us. Now Dan isn't normally easily startled. In fact, he didn't freak out, he just stared at the bubble and then at me.

"Dude… Are you the alien?" he asked calmly with just a hint concern.

Uhh... Well… Yes…"

"I see…"

For a moment we didn't say anything. Suddenly, he punched me in the arm. Hard!

"Ow! Why'd you hit me!?" I demanded as held my arm.

"That's for keeping something like that a secret from me!" And then he pulled me into a friendly headlock. "And this is for being a hero." He then ruffled my hair.

"Hey! Lay off." I laughed, thankful that he took it in stride.

"Man, when Ran finds-!" He stopped and moved up to me with a worried look. "Ran! Where is she!?"

I called on the ring, asking for her location. It took it a moment to locate her.

"Subject: Ran is currently located near the shooting gallery both. She is currently unconscious."

"What happened to her!?" Dan asked in a panic. "Is she alright!?"

"Ring, is Ran in any danger?" I asked as the ring doesn't answer to anyone else.

"Signal contained in the Audio system has a secondary signal that rendered her unconscious."

"What kinds of signals are being transmitted?"

"Primary signal: "No one may enter the park and concert hall, any trespassers will be eliminated. Secondary signal: Anyone unable to carry out orders will be rendered unconscious until main objective of the master is complete."

We breathed a sigh of relief, but when I began to about how I'll deal with the people who were under the control of this "Master", Dan wanted in on the action.

"NO!" I stated.

"C'mon, I know you've done some really crazy stuff but I can handle myself." He replied.

"Good! Then you can go pick up Ran and get out of here. I'll lend you this energy bubble; it should last until you get far away from the park."

"Are you serious? And what if you get into trouble?"

"Let them "Step into the Ring" I punned. Instead of laughter all I got was a pained look.

"First! That was terrible." (Like your jokes are any better!) "Second! If Ran is just sleeping and the people in the park won't let anyone else inside, then she going to be fine. So let me help!"

He wouldn't budge and I didn't have time to change his mind with no other option I had to agree. So with that we headed to the source of the signals while being careful not to make any noise.

All I could think was: (I hope this ends well.)

* * *

Next Chapter: Fear!

After Ichika and Dan handle this crisis, Dickson will have an adventure of his own and a meeting that will change him for ever.

* * *

Well another chapter done and it's going to get really good. Now I just need some info of another country…


	8. Chapter 8: Fear!

Infinte Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect}

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 8: Fear!

We sneaked over to the game booths and found Ran sleeping like a log, snoring even. We mentally laughed as we pulled her into the green bubble construct and quickly moved over to the park offices. The ring was saying something but Dan got my attention and pointed at the door to the office, then my ring flashed and I started to look around. It was then I noticed two security guards moving up to us, and they didn't look like they wanted to talk.

"Dan, take Ran inside." I said readying to handle the situation. "I'll deal with them."

"Save your energy, man." Dan said as he began to step out of the bubble while cracking his knuckles. I was about to yell for him to come back when I realized he wasn't hitting the floor in pain from the signal. Dan then set out, dropping the two security guards fast with judo moves. I just stood there with my jaw hanging as he looked back and just shrugged.

"How'd you-?"

"You know I did judo and some boxing, right?"

"I thought you just said that to pick up girls!"

"Now you know better." He then walked over to Ran, picked her up and went inside.

"Hey Ring! When were you going to tell me when the "hypno-signal" died!?"

"I had already informed you." The ring answered. "Your attention was on your compatriots at the time."

I could only sigh as I walked into the office.

* * *

In a room with a sound board, the mysterious woman looked at a small CD drive device in her hands as she was lost in thought. Suddenly, one of her mind controlled henchmen walked in.

"What!?" she said in annoyance.

"There was a disturbance in the outside of the concert hall." He said with a monotone voice. "Two of the security guards were found knocked out."

She was silent as her mind raced to figure out who would be there. The Security police? The Sato group? Or perhaps... The alien? Either way she would not have her plans ruined by anyone! She immediately told her henchman to get the others and find whoever it was that was unaffected by the hypnosis and ether catch them or kill them.

* * *

We tried in vain for half an hour to wake up Ran but she was not getting up anytime soon. With that we needed to figure out how to find whoever it was responsible for the whole mind bending experience. Then something smashed into the window and suddenly people where crowding the building as they had bats, pipes, and anything else that could rearrange our bodies into funny shapes, but as long as there were no gu-!

{POP!} {POP!}

Never mind… With Dan and Ran under my care, the under the radar plan up in smoke, and bullets whizzing over our heads, I had no choice but to go green!

"Dan!" I said with my serious persona taking over. "Take Ran and get back!" Dan then grabbed his sister and moved over to the back where there were no windows. I then raised my ring into air and spoke the oath, which I didn't need to do but became a habit after a while.

["In the light, born of strong will. ]

[In my family, my hope stronger still.]

[To the evil that seeks to harm others for a thrill,]

[The Green Lantern's justice, I shall instill!"]

My body glowed and my clothing changed into my uniform, but it wasn't my old uniform, this one was altered to more my tastes. My normally messy hair still became forest green and combed back with a few strands sticking out, but now, my face changed a little thanks to the ring's power. Instead of a domino mask, it was a green visor mask that still hid my futures. Replacing my clothes is a charcoal grey and dark green bodysuit with a spring green line separating the two colors, a green belt, green armbands and green boots and on the left of my chest of my uniform was the GL symbol with two more, lighter versions, on my shoulders.

"Now then…" I said as I lowered my ring arm to chest level. "Time for some crowd control."

I created an energy tsunami that knocked everyone down then created an elevator that moved us up to the next floor.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Dan exclaimed with a pat on my back. "So what's your next trick?"

With a serious face I turned to him. "The next thing we need to do is get out of the building, then we look for the puppeteer for this poor excuse of a puppet show and cut his strings."

Dan sorta stared at me, which made me feel uncomfortable, then asked. "Are you acting like Chifuyu-san?" I cough a bit, and that all but out right confirmed it. He laughed and reassured me that it was alright as she would've been the best choice as no one would mess with her while I usually had more of a goofy attitude. With that settled we got down to some brain storming. As for the P.A. system as the signal carrier, it was simple enough to head down to the Audio &amp; Video room at the concert hall as there was a good chance the one responsible might be there too. I created an energy slide that lead outside to the office parking lot and we decided to split. While I go to the AV room near the hall, Dan will stash Ran at a secure location, and then we'll meet up later.

We put our plan into action, and split when we hit ground. I decided to run as I might salvage a stealth plan from this. Unfortunately, the moment I entered the audience stands, I was being watched.

* * *

"Agh!" She pounded her fist as she watched me move through the stands. "That damn alien came! He'll ruin everything I've work hard on!"

She then turned to her puppet henchmen. "Get the kids! We're leaving, NOW!"

"Yes ma'am." They both then went out the door into the next room.

"This WILL be a success…" The woman said as she watched me jump on to the stage. "And you won't stop me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dan managed to hide his sleeping sister in a small castle hazard at the mini golf course not to far from the entrance. He almost made it to the exit when some people showed up with golf clubs in their hands. They had that far away look that told him he was going to have to leave the hard way.

"They never make this easy." He said as he adjusted his head and shoulder. He raised his fists and dashed into the fray.

* * *

I was heading down the hallway, half checking my surroundings and half wondering what was keeping Dan, when the ring flashed. I dodged the swing of a bat when I got hit in the back by some other hard weapon. (OW! Crap!) I turned around and beam blasted the weapon out of my assailants' hands. I then pushed him back with a kick and created a shinai construct and took both of them down. They were in Miku-Meiaku shirts. (I guess they got hit by the hypnosis.)

I quickly moved down the hall till I found the A/V room. Made a small camera snake that the SP's use to check the other side. There was no one there so I opened the door slowly and walked inside. On the sound board was a CD driver connected to it. The ring told me it was the source of the hypno-signal. I disconnected it and was about to put it in my pocket when I realized, I had no pockets. I decided to make a backpack and put it in. I then used the ring to find anyone that were not affected by the signal. It took a moment before it found three not to far from me and one a good distance away. (That must be Dan! He must be hiding from the park zombies.)

I flew to the direction of the three and found a helicopter pad and it was ready to take off. A group of people were standing near it, and in the back were Miku and Meiaku tied up and being held by two fans. One fan had a glasses, a headband that said "Miku-chan Love Love", and a somewhat scroungy appearance. The other guy had chiseled face and body, a Meiaku shirt and skirt, with hair tied up in pigtails. (What's up with that guy's looks-! WAIT! THAT'S A GIRL!?) The woman in a business suit then called out to me.

"So you came to spoil my plans, did you?" She was pretty but she had a condescending tone that I didn't like. "Well you're welcome to try to stop me but you'll be putting their lives at risk."

(Damn! I was worried about this. I should have waited.)

* * *

Near the concert hall, Dan was a little roughed up, but relatively fine. He was about to head in when he heard a helicopter blades hitting air. He ran over to the pad and found us all. While the group's back was to him, he snuck up to them and proceeded to drop'em fast!

"What the-?!" She woman yelped as I made my move. "Aaah!?" She found herself tied up head to toe with a green rope and the group got put in a green cage construct. Dan then untied the sibling singers and they all ran in my direction as I floated down.

"Let me GO!" She screamed. "I worked too hard for this! These two brats don't deserve it! They don't deserve anything!"

Miku walked up to her and gave her a serious (?) stare. "Who are you and why do you say that you deserve the Sato Zaibatsu?"

The woman went silent for a moment before she finally spilled the beans. "I am Suzanne Alison… Sato, the daughter of your father, Sato Haruto, and one of his flings when he was in the US."

The kids were shocked. Hell, we all were. After the information sank in, Suzanne-san, for her own reasons, continued her story.

"Growing up wasn't easy especially when you come from poor stock, but I always had this idea that my father would come and take us away from all that. He never came. Even when my mother was on her death bed from cancer, he never came!" She started to tear up. "And so I worked and worked and worked until I mastered the skills and earned enough money to head to Japan and work for the Sato group. When I finally met the man whose blood I share and told him who I was, he just shrugged like it was no big deal and said to "make sure I come to work early." That's it? That's what I get? After all I've been though, this is the big meeting I dreamed of!?" She then turned from tears to anger. "But you know what I did? I put it to the side, dealt with it, and worked for him as a secretary, accountant, and general manger of anything else, hoping that, in time, I would find myself in his heart and he would accept me as his child."

"But we've never met you." Meiaku pointed out. "If you where that close to the business affairs of the Sato group, why haven't seen you?"

"Because he didn't want his marital indiscretion out in the open." Dan bluntly deduced. "I bet the wife already knew."

"You're right… She saw me once and already knew who my father was." She confirmed. "She said nothing, but I knew she knew."

With the death of Sato Haruto, who wasn't much of a father to his legitimate children either and kind of a jerk to everyone he met, died, no one really attended the funeral save for some business associates checking see if he really died before cremation. During the will reading it was the kids who got everything and Suzanne got zip. Feeling anger, heartbreak, and betrayal from the father who never loved her, she took it out on her half siblings by using her technical and financial skills to get back at him.

"I must ask." I sternly began. "What will happen if the signal is undone?"

"…No one would remember what happened during the time they were under control." She replied. "No eye witnesses."

"And you had the cameras under your control as well?"

"Yes. The recording function was deactivated to leave no traces of today's events."

"And you two, did she hurt you in any way?"

"No. / Nope!" The siblings answered.

"Then you have a second chance to undo the mistake you've made today." I finalized.

"What!?" She said in shock. Miku and Meiaku gave me a curious look, while Dan looked as if he already knew what I had in mind. I canceled the rope construct and explained.

"If your father is unable to give you the familial bonds you seek, then look to his other children. Give them the respect and love you wished you had gotten when you met him. I sure they will, in time, forgive you."

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Miku broke the silence.

"Well I don't mind! I've always wanted an Onee-chan!" Miku said with a smile, but her brother was more cautious. "If my sister's fine with it then I'm fine with it too." He then gave Suzanne-san a hard look. "But if you do something like that again, you're "out!" Meiaku warned. He then relaxed his posture and gave a slight smile. "Welcome to the family." Miku then gave her a hug, followed by Meiaku joining in. Suzanne didn't say anything as her face welled up with tears and silently said "I'm sorry and thank you."

* * *

When Ran woke, she looked up and saw my face and jumped from the bench, red faced, when she realized that she fell asleep on my lap.

"What!? Where!? Huh!?" Then she realized the time. "The Concert!"

"Sorry! When I got back, you wore yourself out so I had you sleep for awhile til' the concert started." I explained. "But you looked so tired that I decided to let you rest. I guess you didn't sleep the night before?"

She looked thoroughly confused as she started to think real hard but nothing came to mind.

"HEY!"

Dan came up from the food stands with some drinks and snacks. "I got ya some ice cream and soda! Oh! You're up, huh? Well I've only got two sodas, so you and Ichika will have to share one." He said as he winked at her. I was fine with it while Ran's face got red.

"Ran, your face is red! Do you need some more rest? Should we bring you to a doctor?" I said, worried for her health.

"GRRRR! Ichika you idiot!" She said as she stomped off. (WHAT DID I SAY?!)

Dan only shook his head and quietly said to himself, "Ichika's up to bat again…"

* * *

Almost four days after the park incident…

Near the borders of china, in the small village of Suíjī cūn, the people were living in fear of a man not from their land.

Dickson had been traveling from place to place terrorizing anyone and everyone who got in his way. He had a thirst for vengeance that could not be quenched and since entering china, Asians only made it worse as it reminded him of the kid he kidnapped, the alien that interfered, and the loss of the easy life he had before he took on the job in the first place. Anyone who so much looked at him suffered his wrath.

"Dammit!, Dammit!, DAMMIT!" He said after beating up a young man in an alleyway whose age and build was similar to the boy in his memory. "It ain't enough!"

"Fear…" whispered in the air.

Dickson heard that from behind him. He turned around with a fist ready, but no one was there. "Who said that!?"

"HA HA Ha ha…" laughter echoed in the air. "Look at you attacking anything in sight like an animal. How utterly pitiful."

"Yeah then why don't ya do something about it, HUH!?" Dickson challenged.

At first nothing was said. Dickson, feeling like he won the conversation, was about to leave when he was wrapped in a yellow bubble and pulled into the air and to the mountains. At first he panicked but years of fighting as a mercenary shortened the time for that. He focused on the direction his prison was taking him and the height it went to get there. The only place he could think of was the mountains near Nepal. He then saw the landscape and figured out that he was in the Sino-Nepalese border.

It was after he landed suddenly that he recognized that he was high up a mountain top. He felt like he had seen this place in a postcard before.

"Funny. People come here to conquer a mountain and prove that they have the strength to live stronger, not realizing that they are only lying to themselves." Said a voice, coming from behind him. "The weakness is still there."

Dickson turned around and saw a figure in a dark yellow cloak. He was a tall, imposing figure but what got his attention was the man's face, it was reddish, with a black mustache, his eyes had yellow irises, and, looking carefully at the head inside the hood, his ears where somewhat pointed.

"You're an alien." Dickson said with disgust as it reminded him of a certain emerald hero.

"And from my perspective, so are you." The being countered. "Now if we are done with the playful banter, you have a destiny to fulfill."

"The hell you on about?"

"You hate the Green Lantern for what has happened to you."

"!"

"Well I have just the thing for your vengeance."

"And I'm sure there's no catch." Dickson said sarcastically. "Like I'm going to let a damn alien fix my problems. I can deal with all my enemies myself!"

Suddenly a yellow claw came from the cloak, grabbing Dickson's neck. "Do you think you have the power to take on a weapon that can become anything the user wishes?" The Hooded being questioned. "I offer you the chance to have his head on a platter and you have but to swear to wield this ring's power in the name of fear!"

As he looked at his attacker, he saw a yellow ring from which the claw was coming from. Was the man from another planet giving him a weapon that could even the score with the Green Lantern and everyone who screwed him over during this whole ordeal? If he gave him that kind of power, anyone would be groveling at his feet.

"Fine then! What do I need to do?" Dickson managed to choke out.

The claw let go of his throat and went back into the ring. "like I said, you have only to wield this ring in the name of fear."

"… Then I swear to bring fear to anyone who goes against me. Fear like no'thin the world has ever seen before."

"A small world at that, but it will do." Said the hooded man. "For now…"

Then the ring left the hooded man and flew over to Dickson.

"Nicholas Dickson of Sector 3625, you have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." The yellow ring said. It then flew to Dickson's finger. At that moment he wondered who this Sinestro was, but before he could ask, his body glowed yellow and then… He blacked out.

"Human, prepare to face your greatest fear." Sinestro removed his hood, showing a grey streak in his hair. "For my ring is not for cowards."

* * *

Dickson found himself in the middle of darkness. The blackness of the void seemed endless, imposing, and all encompassing. He felt like he was losing himself in it. Then he saw a yellow bacon of light heading towards him. At first he thought the void torture was over, but when the light was at its zenith, a horrifying creature appeared, it had Insect-like wings, a serpent body, and eyes that stared into your soul.

"_**Foolish mortal! Prepare to feel the pain of fear that hides within the depths of your very soul!"**_

The monster fired a yellow beam of energy a him, and his eyes glowed as he witnessed his greatest fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The test had begun.

* * *

Outside, Dickson's body was writhing in pain as Sinestro watched with a mix of delight and curiosity. This had gone on for three days. At the end of the third day, he was about to take the ring back, thinking that his choice may have been a bad one, when the body had stopped moving and the yellow ring glowed with new light.

Dickson awoke with a dangerous smile. His body glowed brighter and he raised his ring in the air.

[In the deepest pit of bravery]

[Fear is the greatest slavery]

[To those who walk the blackest night]

[Behold the terror of Maltimor's might!]

His combat fatigues changed to the standard Sinestro Corps. Uniform and he turned to his benefactor. "From now on, Nicholas Dickson is dead! There is only terror! There is only fear! There is only… Maltimor!" He then looked at Sinestro and with a knowing nod and flew off.

As Sinestro watched is successor fly off, the winds picked up for it had been held back by the ring's power, his cloak moved back revealing his leg and almost half of his body gone. Sustained by his ring no more, Sinestro coughed up blood and fell off the mountain top and into the crags below with only one thought.

"Arin, my beloved. I will be with you soon…"

* * *

Chapter 9: The Arrival!

The ship arrives with an A.I. that needs a leason on human 101. Ichika and Chifuyu speak to Ganthet and Sayd and continue the story of the second Earth Lantern and what it means to wear the ring.

* * *

OK! If you're wondering where Suíjī cūn is from: Don't. I made it up for the story and if you translate it, it means "Random Village" in Traditional Chinese.

Now some of you may not like how I wrapped up the park story, but I had to keep the fact that Ichika gives hope to others, even his enemies, and I needed to get to the second story. As for the Sinestro fans: "I'M SO SORRY!" But the reason will be explained next chapter.

Now For those of you wondering what Ichika's new uniform looks like.- Check [Postimg. O R G]

The Uniform: /image/cfjr4bkbh/

Ichika's face Altered: /image/dqricsfx9/


	9. Chapter 9: The Arrival!

Infinte Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue"_\- "_**Adara's Dialogue"**_

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Arrival!

It had been a full month since I had been the Green Lantern and I'm pacing up and down the living room right now. The ship hasn't shown up yet and I'm really nervous at how real it hit me. I'm getting an Alien Space Ship! No one knows how exited I am! It's like a birthday and Christmas rolled into one! But I'm getting ahead of myself again. Now, after the park incident, three things happened:

The Sato Group had a live conference about the Sato sibling's return to the group and the reveal of the eldest child, Suzanne Alison Sato, and her inclusion into the Zaibatsu, but she declined taking part in the inheritance. Instead she decided to continue her work as a secretary, accountant, and general manger of the business finances as she always done. In private, Sato Ayame, the widow of Sato Haruto, welcomed them all with open arms. She apologized for not doing so sooner, but with the late head of the clan's word being law when he was alive, and her dealing with all the work in the aftermath of his death, she just didn't have the ability, and then the time, to be more open to her. Now that everything is settled, she planned to change all that. (Good for them!)

Norway and Russia had announced a new energy generator project, created by their joint effort for a cleaner, safer environment. They dubbed it: "The Lantern", meaning that everyone would receive a warm light for all human-kind in the darkness. It would be ready for release for the world in around five years, with the prototype in two. Plus they stated that if the Green Lantern ever needed a country to call home, they'd be happy to have him and even have two volunteer I.S. pilots who would house him. (That's pretty nice of them.)

Finally, since Dan found out about me in the green, I had to tell Chifuyu-nee about that and the park incident. She was mad to say the least, but she understood, and said that the circumstances forced my hand, so there was no way out of it, but I should have been more careful about the situation, and that I shouldn't be so lenient with my enemies. But, all in all, it was a good job. She then spoke to Dan and he assured her that my secret would be safe and it would be better that no one else found out, not even Ran. (It's for the best…)

As of late, people are starting to accept me as someone who truly wishes to protect them from harm. Even the Security Police are cutting me SOME slack; they still don't fully trust me, but its progress. Oh! And if anyone's wondering, that publisher guy in the U.S. is still ragging at me being a threat to the public, a "masked menace" that staged the disasters I prevented. (That corny, loud mouthed, mustachioed, jerk!)

With all that and bagging a couple of small-time crooks yesterday, I think having my own space ship will be the icing on the cake. Chifuyu-nee came down the stars and saw me pacing back and forth for a minute before saying something.

"If you make a ditch on the floor, you're going to pay for the repairs." She joked (?), I could really never tell sometimes.

"AH! Sorry, Nee-san. I'm just nervous about today."

"You know that it might not be in a month exactly, that the ship arrives. There's always a chance that it may come tomorrow or the day after."

"I know, I know… Its just that I've been waiting for this long!"

"Then you can wait a little longer. You're not a kid anymore."

I only sighed, but she was right. I've waited this long. What's a few days? With that settled and nothing to do, I went to cook breakfast for us.

* * *

Forty minutes later…

In space a white and green colored ship had entered lunar orbit. Maintaining its position, the bridge lit up, and chairs floating from the floor lined themselves across the control panels.

"_System settings for M-Class Atmospheric entry set at 1121. Ship shielding to Type-Veta, set."_

The ship hummed as it adjusted its engines and protective shielding, prepared to enter the planet.

"_Locating Lantern energy signal- - - - - - - - - - - - - Signal Found, Locking on. Tracking coordinates and Heading to lantern location."_

The ship moved out of lunar orbit and headed to earth. To radars, it was invisible. To satellites, there was a small "disruption" in the feed. It took a minute to enter the atmosphere and two minutes to enter Japanese airspace after slowing down when the Island nation was in sight.

"_Activating cloaking function – 3641"_

The ship then blended with the background as it entered the town of Taiji. A few fishermen saw that happen and agreed that they needed to get more sleep when they got home.

The ship kept going, leaving the town and further into Japan as it went over each prefecture to reach the correct city.

* * *

Back at the Orimura residence, I was finishing doing dishes, while Chifuyu was working on some papers.

"Hey, Sis, what are you working on?" I asked curious. For sometime, around two days after I was saved from that kidnapping, she has been working on some papers that come from the mail and it had a flag that was from Germany.

"Sigh…" She looked like she was trying to figure out what to say. "There're… transfer papers to move to Germany."

"HUH!?" was all I could manage to put out of my mouth. I didn't understand what that meant. "Are we moving? Why!?"

She looked at me, seeing all the questions that swirled in my head. "It's for me. Remember how I said I would explain how I found you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but with the whole ring appearing, superhero work, training, and just plain exhaustion, we never found the time, and when things finally settled down, I forgot to ask." I admitted.

"When I received the message from the kidnappers about how they had you, I had to pull out from the tournament, but I still had no clue as to where you were."

I nodded as I followed the story so far.

"That's when one of the sponsors for the I.S. tournament, a German general who over heard, told me they would help me locate you, if I agreed to help train their own I.S. pilots for a year. With no leads and no other alternatives, I took the deal."

I was starting to get the picture and I didn't like what I saw. They basically took advantage of her in her hour of need. She saw the face I was making and continued.

"Like I said, it will ONLY be a year and that won't start until three days after the New Year."

"Then in roughly five months you'll be in Germany. But why take so long before then?"

"They need time to prepare the proper facilities for me to train their cadets, and I need time to get my affairs in order. Plus I wanted to spend the remaining holidays with my family before then and gave them no other option before I agreed for their help."

I felt touched and hurt at the same time, and I wanted to say something but the ring cut me off.

"Attention! A Message from the Oan scout ship, 00001. Relay message?"

"Go ahead." I said, annoyed at the interruption.

**{BZZZ-** _"Oan scout ship designated-00001, has arrived at point 2775. Green Lantern of sector 3625, please head to the coordinates sent to your ring. That is all_**." - BZZZ} **"Message completed. Will a replay be necessary?"

"Ah, no. I'm good."(I'd probably get warmer messages from my fridge!) With the news of the ships arrival, I was ready to head out but my sister had other ideas.

"I'm coming with you." She stated, and the tone she used was the "This is not up for debate" kind. "Go charge your ring and I'll be down in a moment." Seeing no other option (Like I had any.) I charged my ring and waited til' she was ready. She came downstairs in her grey training sweat suit and her I.S. wrist band to summon Kurezakura, if she needed it. I only stared at her wondering WHY she would need it.

"What?" She said, noticing my staring.

"You… uh… going to a fight?" I said, pointing at the wrist band.

"You can never be too careful." She warned. "What if it was an enemy that intercepted any messages between you and Ganthet, looking to take your life before you can become a threat to them? You said it yourself, there are going to be people who don't want your power to interfere with whatever criminal activities they've already engaged in."

"OK, OK!" I surrendered. "We go prepared!"

* * *

We headed to the outside of the city, going the old fashioned way, by foot, but thanks to Chifuyu-nee's morning trainings, it really wasn't tiring at all and it saves on ring power.

During the three hour walk to the outside of the city, we continued our chat.

"So you're really moving to Germany for a year?" I asked.

"Yeah, nothing but training drills, exercising, studies, and more."

I felt sorry for the cadets already. (Those poor souls…) "But will we get to call each other once in a while?"

"No. The location we'll be using is a top secret training facility with little to no contact with the outside except for certain situations." She stated flatly. "And even during that time will be heavily monitored to insure secrecy."

"Oh…" I said, a little dejected.

We kept walking for a few minutes in silence. I thought about what she had to go though to save me and what she had to sacrifice.

"Chifuyu-nee?" I called.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there for me and for being my entire family rolled into one." I said. "And sorry for having you go so far and do so much to save me."

"What are you talking about?" She then stopped and turned around, facing me, and put her hands on my shoulders. "You're my precious little brother; there is nothing I wouldn't do for you!" She turned and continued walking. "Besides, you would have done the same thing for me."

I just stood there thinking. (You bet your I.S., I would!)

"Ichika! Move your ass! The trek isn't over until we get there!" She said as she called out, already a good distance ahead of me.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I said as I ran to catch up.

* * *

Sometime after, we made it to the outside of the city. As we stopped just short of the forest near the city, I was about to ask the ring for directions when a voice spoke out.

" _Attention, Green Lantern of sector 3625, there is an unauthorized individual currently following you."_

(Ah! A warm welcome from the freezer!) "She is my family and I brought her along, so please allow her access."

"… _Please change to Green Lantern attire before boarding."_

I raised my ring and quickly changed to my uniform sans the oath, face, and mask. After that, my ring glowed and the ship sort of "vibrated" into sight. (So cool!) I floated a little to get a good look at the ship. It was mostly white with green lines around it and a green line circle on top. The bulk of the ship was more rounded with two engines (?) at the sides, and the tail end of it looked like a green and white meat fork with fins. I floated back down to my sister when a ramp lowered.

"_Enter and head to the hub center and await further instructions."_ The voice ordered. (Did I step on her space cat or something?)

We made our way up the ramp and into the ship. We walked to what looked like door and it opened automatically. We went down the hall and quickly realized that the ship is bigger inside then out. After a minute, we made it to the hub and waited for our host to arrive. A white eye-like globe attached to a pillar then came down from the ceiling. It turned to us, studying each of us, before it spoke.

"_Welcome, Green Lantern of sector 3625, to the Oan scout ship designated-00001, I am the ship's A.I., Unit 30206719417, designed to assist and, if required, train Green Lanterns for day to day activities and duties."_

"OK! First, hello, I'm Orimura Ichika." I bowed. "And this is Orimura Chifuyu, my sister." She bowed as well but she didn't lose sight of the metal eye staring at us. "Second, your name is too long and this ship's designation is too boring!"

"So you're going to change the A.I. and the ship's names?" Chifuyu-nee said, knowing where this was going.

"Yeah, we'll start with the A.I.'s name."

"You made contact with alien beings, have the most versatile weapon I have ever seen on your finger, and now an A.I. controlled ship is in your possession and the first thing you do change its name." She said as she looked at me funny. "It's almost scary how well adjusted you are to all this."

"Well, I've always just went with the flow of things." I admitted.

"_I am curious. Why do you wish to rename an A.I. unit? Such actions would be considered pointless and unnecessary."_ The A.I. stated. "_Most would refer to A.I. units as" Computers", "Unit", or "Ship" as I am a part of the ships' systems."_

"Because calling you "A.I. Unit _30206719417_" is complicated and "Computer" and all that, is too cold!" I pointed out. "Besides, having a name gives you some form of identity. Helps make you, you."

"Well, nothing complicated." Chifuyu-nee warned. "Seeing as it has a female voice, you should be careful how you name her."

"In that case, how would you name her?" I asked, curious to see how this would turn out.

She took a few moments to quietly think, while me and the A.I. waited, before she came to a decision.

"Aya." She finally said. "Since she is an "A.I.", we'll keep it simple and as for her original designation, she can use it for official purposes."

While her naming sense is… Questionable at times, this was pretty good. As for the A.I., Aya, she took the name as is. (At least she didn't name her "Aiiie" or something.)

"_A.I Unit designation change, acknowledged." _Aya stated. _"What will be the new designation of the Oan scout ship, 00001?" _

"That, I've got!" I said. "The Interceptor!"

"Why that name?" Chifuyu-nee asked.

"Because that was the name of the ship that the hero in that space cop show had." I said with an "All right!" look on my face.

"…Ah! That show." She said, remembering the show I watched long ago, after elementary school let out. "I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that trash."

"_Ship designation complete."_ Aya stated._ "It would be best to continue this matter off world."_

"Why?" Chifuyu asked with a firm stare at Aya. "Did something change?"

"_My sensors indicate that a group of 20 life signals and two medium-sized vehicles are heading to our present location."_

"Hikers or campers, probably." I guessed.

"Or soldiers." She pointed out. "We should make ourselves scarce, but we don't have go off world. Just move the ship to new location less likely to have human interference." Chifuyu-nee ordered. (So much for space…)

"_Understood. Activating cloaking function – 3641"_

The ship hummed as it took to the sky and while we didn't see it from inside, we faded from sight.

* * *

On the moon near Odym, in the battery chamber…

Ganthet, Sayd, Ion, and the blue entity, were in conference.

"You really had us worried, Adara!" The little blue man said with a tired smile on his lips. "But I knew we would see you again."

"_**Your hope for my return fills me with joy."**_ Adara said with a happy tone. Then her tone took a more serious sound. _**"But during my sleep, I saw many things. Dark forces, creeping into the universe, devouring everything in sight, but when all seemed lost, a light different from our own, more powerful then any I have seen, grew bright and fought and won against the darkness." **_

"**Then it destroyed the darkness?"** Ion theorized.

"_**Not quite."**_Adara corrected, making everyone in the room confused. _** "After the battle it didn't destroy the darkness, rather it absorbed it. As if it welcomed it into its arms."**_

"That's quite a vision!" Ganthet said as it literally put him at the edge of his seat. "But what does this mean?"

"_**I believe this may have to do with Orimura Ichika." **_Adara said, shocking everyone.

"How do you know of Mr. Orimura?" Sayd asked.

"_**How can I not know of the one who wields the very light that merged with the darkness?"**_ Adara gave her a knowing look.

"But does this vision mean that Ichika will accept the darkness?" Ganthet asked with apparent concern on his face. "Or will the darkness take root inside of the light?"

"You needn't worry, Ganthet." Sayd said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "We have met the boy and he does not seem like the type to do something reckless without reason."

"Reminds me of a certain Lantern…" Ganthet privately thought with a sad look in his eyes.

"**With that, we should continue our conversation with Ichika Orimura present." **Ion then moved over to the communication array. **"There is much that needs to be discussed."**

"_**While informing him of the legacy of the lanterns would be best, I believe he is not ready for what may be a vision of things to come.**_" Adara said with feeling of seriousness in the air about her._** "I shall focus my efforts to understand this vision until then.**_ Then she disappeared into the blue lantern power battery as Ion remained silent, watching her go, while Ganthet voice his concerns.

"Hmm…" Ganthet only gave a worried look. "I don't like this. It was too many secrets that caused the Guardians of the Universe to collapse in on itself and almost lose the trust of everyone in the corps."

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Sayd said, knowing how he felt about even keeping the unique ring under wraps. "But sometimes secrets are a needed to protect what we hold dear."

Ganthet relented and headed over to the communications panel and as he set the signal he quietly thought: "We said that many eons ago, but this time, Hal's not here to "Bail us out" if things truly go wrong."

* * *

We were at an undisclosed location when we set the ship down. We toured the ship and saw the bridge, it was a medium sized, arrow shaped room with floating white chairs lining the control panels and the center panel chair had the main control of the ship. Moving on, we headed over to the training room with all kinds of weights and stuff and I'm sure that my sister had a gleam in her eye. Later, after seeing the brig, which was a set of rooms of various sizes with force fields as doors, we then went to the recreation room, it was a black room full of yellow lines that criss-crossed it, that ran on holograms that can make anything that you can program. Afterwards, went into the Navigation room, that housed route maps, planet listings, and some stuff that I can't even guess could do, and finally the medical room, it had some really amazing and dangerous looking machines that could cure various diseases, set bones, fix organs, etc. (Still sound painful, though…)

We got hungry and Aya, using the ships panel lines, lead us to the kitchen. It looked a lot like a very modern, future-earth like kitchen, kind of a let down really as I was expecting something crazy and alien. A little after we ate, we got to talking, and it came up that this scout ship was constructed by Ganthet and a another being, whose name Aya could not identify as the ship's records at the time where removed and she had not been installed until after. Chifuyu-nee then figured that there might be more to the ship than meets the eye.

As we were about to leave the kitchen, Aya alerted us.

"_An incoming encrypted transmission from planet Odym's lunar satellite. Do you wish to answer?"_ She asked.

"Sure, I've got a good guess who it is." I answered. "We'll take it on the bridge."

"_Understood."_

We went to the bridge as Aya appeared on the captain's control panel as a floating holographic blue eye in the center. The main screen then opened up and the next thing we saw was Ganthet's face before almost everyone else came into view. (He seems little sad.)

"Hello, Ichika and Chifuyu." He said. "How are you all doing?"

"Hey everyone!" I said. "You ok, Ganthet?"

"Hmm?" Ganthet gave me a confused look before he realized what I meant. "OH! Sorry, I was remembering an old friend. Don't mind me."

"Oh! A new uniform I see." Sayd asked, noticing a large difference in my attire. "It looks wonderful."

"Thank you!" I said. "It took some time, but it came together nicely."

It was feeling like an awkward moment, like as if you're walking in on someone talking about you behind your back.

Eventually, we got around to talking about the ship and the fact that we named the ship's A.I. "Aya". Everyones response was different to say the least. Sayd raised a brow in a "Really?" kind of way, Ganthet laughed and said that it was a nice name, and Ion looked a little off at hearing that.

"So are we going to talk about the second earth lantern?" I know that I was jumping the gun but I really wanted to know more of my predecessor and what he did.

"Already hungry for more I see?" Ganthet laughed.

"Then I will start." Sayd announced. She then put on screen an image of a grizzled older man with a full head of gray hair and small goatee, sitting upon an impressive chair wearing a green domino mask and dark green cape, and bright emerald full plate armor with a round circle in the center. A green flame burned inside of it and next to him on his left was a green energy lance construct and on his right was an intricate metal long sword, giving him a powerful image of an experienced warrior and leader that had a commanding aura. Sayd then explained that his armor was not from the ring, but real metal made from the same material of the lantern battery. His personal lantern was built inside it so that his ring was always charged. He even had a seat once with the Guardians of the Universe on Oa.

I was starting to feel really intimidated by this impressive being when Ganthet spoke of him personally. He was calm and flexible man with a large heart that held all his loved ones close. He was reckless at times but he always did so for the sake of others. And even though he saved the universe several times he'd never mentioned it. When ever someone brought it up he would always ether downplay it or talk about the ones who were there to help him achieve the task, always stating that: "One being alone can move a rock but many beings together can move a mountain." He was a family man. Hal married a smart and strong hearted woman named Carol Ferris, who was his boss at one time, and had a son, named Martin Jordan after Hal's father, who in turn married into a family and had children of his own. Hal gave up his seat with the Guardians of the Universe to have more time with his large family.

"Wait! I thought we couldn't get to Oa due to being so far away, what gives?" My sister questioned, noticing the fact he made it to Oa regardless of distance.

"Well, he was a pilot by trade before he wore the green ring." Ganthet answered. "While following the directions his ring gave him, he easily navigated the space ways and black holes as if he had done it hundreds times."

I felt humbled by such a person. He was strong, kind, skilled, and heroic. Even Chifuyu-nee gave a mental salute to the man, but the story was not over as Sayd spoke.

"There was also another who wielded a light but not like the one you know of. "

The Blue Lantern Corps, which Sayd stated is the Guardian of, focused on the light of hope. Their powers where similar the Green Lantern's but they had to have, and inspire, great hope to wear the blue power rings and none embodied that on the mortal plane than Bro'Dee Walker, or "Saint" Walker as he was more commonly known and he often worked with Hal Jordan. He was also a family man and had some amazing heroic adventures that seconded only to Hal Jordan-san himself. The video Image of him was something else as Saint Walker had an extraterrestrial shaped head and rather large black eyes, with an eye having two eyelids with one opening and closing horizontally and the other vertically and had a slender build. He had several lines on his head that ran down from the front to the back. He was roughly as tall and skinny. With a personality of peaceful person, always choosing to resolve situations without fighting. Saint Walker was extremely capable of keeping his emotions in check and could outsmart others easily. Saint Walker was very sophisticated in his mannerisms, attitude and in his short speeches and metaphors he used while talking to others. He was also a great teacher, striving to help everyone learn and better understand themselves. One of his most noticeable aspects was his sense of humor. He just loved playing small pranks and knew a good joke or two and only preferred to be serious when an actual threat was lurking. Wearing a blue version of a Lantern uniform, with the torso, a part of his shoulders, and legs being blue, while arms and the armpits are black. The forearms of his costume are blue along with the neck portion. The Blue Lantern Corps symbol is located on his chest.

At that moment I had a powerful gut feeling that Jordan-san and Walker-san, had something to do with my ring. Next thing I knew, everything was coming together like photos that, when aligned together, made a bigger picture:

All the Past-tense words describing the two Lanterns.

The two lantern rings that fused to become one super ring.

The words that: "The rings May have come from Oa."

The powers of Will and Hope. For example, when I was in Norway and almost out of power, suddenly I had more energy then I knew what to do with when everyone suddenly had the will and hope to live.

There was only one conclusion that made sense but there was one last thing to confirm it.

"Wait!" I spoke in a loud voice. "There's a question I'd like to ask and I want a clear cut answer."

"O-Ok." Ganthet stammered. He somehow knew deep inside what this question was before I even asked. "I'll answer it as honestly as I can."

"What happens to the rings when their users die?" Ether it never occurred to me to ask sooner or I was too afraid to, but now I had to know.

"…The rings… leave the body of the wearers and go off to find users that fit the criteria to use them." He said with a pained tone. "I've seen many Lanterns over the thousands of years who have lost their lives in the service of their Corps."

"Including Hal Jordan-san and Saint Walker-san." I deduced. I knew that I was making Ganthet re-live that moment but this was important. "What happened to their rings?"

"The rings fused and are now on your finger." Sayd replied. "Allow me to explain. There is several Lantern Corps. that operate in the universe. The first is the Green Lantern Corps. of which you know. The second was the Sinestro Corps. that was lead by a former Green Lantern of the same name. They are powered by fear and seek order though terror. The third is the Red Lantern Corps. Whose power is based on rage and sought vengeance and was lead by Atrocitus. The fourth is the Blue Lantern Corps. It was lead by Hal Jordan and Saint Walker to bring hope to the universe. There are others, but the first four are the ones that are at the center of it all."

"Atrocitus and Sinestro are the ones responsible for the deaths of Hal and Saint Walker!" Ganthet said with an angry face that spoke volumes. "They wanted the corpse of the very creature, Gouvala that devoured life and the very monster that Alan Scott gave up the Starheart to defeat!"

"Why!?" I asked. Feeling like everything was coming full circle. "What would they need a dead monster for?"

"**By weaponizing it's biological ability to use against anyone that stood in their way and formed an alliance to do so."** Ion stated finally entering the conversation.

"It had the ability to absorb life energy, store it, and unleash it into a devastating beam of destruction. Wiping out whole solar systems." Sayd answered.

"**It's body decayed at a vastly slower rate than most organic beings and was impervious to any other form of damage." **Ion added.** "Even I with all my power could do nothing more then a scratch at best to it's dead skin."**

"With no other option we had no choice but to seal it's body into a asteroid base far away in the Nevoin system, a space sector that had no life within it, and let time do all the rest." Sayd continued. "It was thought that no one would find it and that it was completely destroyed by Alan Scott, but Atrocitus and Sinestro found out some how."

Ganthet followed. "As big a threat it was, Hal and Saint Walker and a small platoon of the best of the Green Lanterns traveled to the asteroid. From here on this is the report from the survivors of the attack. They made their way into the facility that housed Gouvala's corpse and found Sinestro and Atrocitus controlling the body of the creature by powering it with their rings and unleashed it upon them. It almost killed the platoon if not for the combined efforts of their leaders. They were going to fire another volley when the power from the rings of rage and fear brought Gouvala back to life. It first struck it would be handlers and killed Atrocitus by draining his ring of it's power, and then his life force. Sinestro grabbed the red ring and had tried to escape, but it was too fast and shot him with a large blast of force most likely wiping him from existence. That left Hal, Saint Walker, and the Lantern platoon to battle such a monster. A fierce battle broke out between them. With Hal leading the charge and keeping it's attention on him, they battled while Saint Walker provided support while acting as medic and transport to the injured."

All three of us. Me, my sister, and Aya were hanging on every word that came out of his mouth. We where in awe of the bravery and risk it took to face down a creature that could kill with little effort.

"It was becoming a desperate situation and no one was making a dent in its hard skin and the Lantern's were running out of power." Ganthet continued. "With everything riding upon their shoulders Hal and Saint Walker had made a choice. Using their power they transported every Lantern but themselves just outside the sector, so as to unleash the full force of their power."

"The Report showed that when the Lantern platoon tried to head back to the asteroid base a Large explosion that completely wiped out the system in the sector." Sayd said. "It was then, a strange colored light shot out from the debris. It was the ring, with the Green Lantern icon and aqua colored aura which stopped in front of them."

"**It had been a full year since then, studying it in secret and understanding it's potential." **Ion said. **"When I felt the ring's power pointing towards the vastness of space, I knew it had chosen someone."**

"So we allowed it to find it's new owner and an hour later you were chosen to bear the title of Green Lantern." Ganthet said. "The rest you already know."

It was at that moment, it felt like the whole universe was on my back. All the work they had done in life. The sacrifices they had to make. The legacy they leave behind. The responsibility I had to carry.

I needed some air.

I excused myself and walked out of the bridge and headed towards what I hope lead to the hanger door. Moving from hall to hall I made it to the hanger and hit a switch by the bay doors, opening it and flew out.

* * *

Next Chapter: The White Knight.

Now that Ichika knows about the sacrifices that lead to his ring and the weight of the legacy he must carry, he leaves to try to cope with this new information, but it comes at a bad time when South Africa is under siege by his most dangerous enemy yet and with this new force striking him from the shadows and into the light, Chifuyu rises!

* * *

Sorry for taking so long with this post. I had to get the facts straight and describe the ship to give a good idea since it will be used more in later settings. As for Hal Jordan, most comic book experts would have noticed that I used the Alan Scott version of his armor with some differences here and there. At first I was going for the "Parallax armor" version but it just didn't speak "Dangerous OLD man" like Scott's ver. Did.

Now for those of you who wondered when Chifuyu gets to have her own place in the story: Now the she has access to the ship and a few things, she going to go HAAMF when things get RAW! So pre-prepare (That right, Folks! You got to get ready to get ready!) for the next chapter soon!

And if any of you like a challenge Check out Aya's destination in the story. Hint: it starts at zero.


	10. Chapter 10:The White Knight!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue"_ \- "_**Adara's Dialogue"**_

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 10: The White Knight.

Contained informative chaos. That was what was going on. All this information was pretty hard to sink into my head. I needed air and left the ship to gather my thoughts together. I flew off into the air in whatever direction I could take. I had to wonder what the future had in store, what the universe expected from me, what was expected from this ring, and what my friends and family would say if say if something happened to me. Can I fill the role that true heroes behind, and if so, do I have the right? I know I have a duty to this ring but do I have what it takes to do it right?

I could only run the questions in my head as I, without realizing it, flew out of Japan.

* * *

Back at the ship Chifuyu-nee and the others still in a quiet discussion about the situation.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled. "I understand that he needed to learn this, but that was too much to lay on him all at once!"

"I'm sorry, but I was sure he would have taken it in without trouble!" Ganthet apologized with a slight hint of annoyance. "He had such a similar mind set as Hal Jordan that I thought-!"

"ICHIKA IS NOT HAL JORDAN!" Chifuyu-nee had enough. "I get that Jordan-san has left a large hole in the ranks of the corps and in the hearts of those who knew him, but don't you DARE put the expectations you had on him on my little brother! He is still a child by our people's standards, too young for this kind of responsibility!"

Ganthet remained silent. She was right. He had put Hal's image on Ichika so completely that he had almost forgotten who it was that had the ring now. Sayd remained quiet as she knew he needed this realization, while Ion and Aya studied the drama as it unfolded.

"…I'm truly sorry." Ganthet bowed. "I forgot myself. It has only been a year since his death that I still have not gotten over it. We have worked together for so long that I had forgotten how fragile a human he was." He then floated to the right side of his control panel and smiled a little but turned so his back was to everyone. "Hal and Walker were of the few who got my jokes. Both I and Hal Jordan had always been close like brothers since the Manhunter war long ago, something we we're responsible for…"

"So past failures came back to haunt you?" She figured. "And Jordan-san saved you when things got worse."

Ganthet Nodded "He always knew the best way to handle a situation and has "pulled our bacon out of the fire" more times than I could count. He even saved the Guardians of the Universe from complete physical and political destruction. When he took a seat with us, he made a fine leader. After he left the seat, we strove to be more honest and upfront as he did with not just the corps but with the universe at large."

"And what about Saint Walker-san?" Chifuyu-nee asked, trying to drawing his feelings out. "What was he like?"

"Saint Walker… He had been a moral compass with his devout belief in hope. He would always find a way to make me and Sayd laugh even through the darkest times and many came to him for moral advice in times of personal crisis. He saved many souls from corruption and inducted many who felt great hope in his words of wisdom and still he always smiled no matter how horrible the things he had seen. For him, there was a positive spin for everything. He always felt that much of his strength came from his wife and two children. "

Then Ganthet began to shake. All those memories were starting to take their toll, his feelings bubbling to the surface. "When they died, I didn't know what to do… I had to tell their families of their loss, I had to tell the respective corps of their sacrifice. I had to do so much with getting everything back in order. So I kept smiling and pretending that their sacrifice was an expected result of their dedication to the safety of the universe, but in truth, I was dying inside. I was angry, sad, and in pain. I had no time to grieve as all that work dipped into everything I did." He turned to his companions. "And I, without realizing it until now, distanced myself from those closest to me…" He couldn't say more as quiet sobs could be heard. Sayd swiftly went to his side and held him.

"My apologies, but he needed this." She said softy as she held the crying guardian in her arms. "I had worried that he was losing himself in his work and he never truly opened himself to me, or anyone else for that matter, about Hal and Walker's deaths. They were like younger brothers to him."

"…I understand. I would've been a wreck if something happened to Ichika." Chifuyu-nee said with her features softened some. "Sometimes the responsibilities we carry take precedence over what we want to do. Ganthet carried that burden when the universe needed him most. I think its best that he takes the time to heal in private."

"Understood." Sayd agreed. "We are sorry for burdening your brother with the task ahead of him, and we will be more delicate when next we meet, and I hope it will be as friends."

"I welcome that." She said with a slight smile. "Now go take care of your husband."

Sayd only smiled and with that the transmission ended. Chifuyu-nee was left with her thoughts for a minute before she straightened out and turned to the floating eye on the control panel.

"Now then, Aya." Chifuyu-nee began.

"_Yes, ma'am."_ Aya answered in response.

"We are going to find my brother."

"_Understood searching for Green Lantern energy signals."_ She was quiet for a moment but questions swirled her processors. _"Ms. Orimura?"_

"Yes, Aya?"

"_What is the feeling of loss like?"_

Chifuyu-nee was surprised not by the question itself, but who the question came from. For an A.I. to ask about something like that meant she may be capable of growing further as an individual. She took a moment to think before finding an answer. "What would happen if you lost a part of yourself?"

"_I would simply head to the nearest Oan repair depot for part replacement."_

"Now what would happen if they didn't have any parts to replace what you lost for some reason or another? Never mind the fact that they do."

Aya calculated the answer but couldn't find anything satisfactory except. _"I would be incomplete."_

"That would probably be the feeling we would have when we've lost someone close to us."

"_I do not fully understand."_ Aya said, unsure of what it meant.

"Don't worry about it." Chifuyu-nee sighed. "I just hope you never have to get that feeling."

"_Ms. Orimura, I think -! Attention! Yellow radiation detected in the 55__th__ Quadrant!" _Aya alerted. _"It is attacking Mr. Orimura!"_

"Where is that!?" Chifuyu-nee ordered.

The screen pulled up the map of the earth and two blips in the same area. South Africa.

"I want us there now!"

* * *

Some time before, a really good distance away.

I was flying pretty fast but hadn't noticed as I was lost in my thoughts. (What does it mean to be a Green Lantern? How can could I be the light they need? Do I have the right to use this ring? Do I have the strength to be… more?) The questions kept coming and I didn't have the answers. I looked at my ring wondering how I could I carry on the will of such great people. I looked away from my ring and realized that I didn't recognize the landscape.

"Ring, where are we?" I asked as I saw a tree that I recognized from a book somewhere called a Baobab or something.

"We are currently in Africa on the southern section." The ring answered. "At the current speed we will be in the capital of Verenigde City."

"Seriously?!" I shouted. "Hmm… I've always wanted to go there… Why not?" I shrugged as I decided my new destination.

South Africa grew from a small nation into a free republic that reached half the entire country ten years before the new era began and the I.S. from there, which are known for their speed and the rescue teams and self-defense force that utilized them, dominated the I.S. Grand Prix, a major racing circuit. While they do have an imposing aura about them, they're generally more a peaceful nation, unlike North Africa, which is now run by a corrupt despot. I remember I was going on a class trip there some time ago, but it got canceled before we even got out the classroom due to a skirmish between the two nations breaking out. But now this was a good chance to go see the sights and get some things off my mind.

As I got closer to the city, I noticed smoke coming out from the city. Worried, I flew faster until I saw fires all over the place coming off buildings and terrified people running about. Recue teams were at full operation. Medical workers and self defense units were doing their best to contain the situation while fighting off soldiers.

"What going on!?" I yelled. "Ring, why wasn't I told about this!?"

"Yellow energy radiation is causing interference." The ring replied.

"Yellow energy?" I questioned. "Never mind I'm going in!" Deciding to put that to the side, I headed to the city to provide assistance and save some lives but as soon as I reached the outer edges of the city...

{BOOM!}

"AH!" I yelled at something yellow hit me square on. I fell some feet down before I corrected myself. I looked around to see what hit me but nothing came to sight until a voice spoke.

"Hm. Hm. Hm. So. The great Green Lantern graces us with his presence." said the voice. "Funny. I thought you'd be taller."

"And who, may I ask, is addressing me?" I ordered as I took on my serious persona.

"I am the nightmare who haunts the dreams of "would-be" heroes."

"That tells me nothing. Now answer me!"

{BOOM}

"UGH!" Instead of a reply, an explosion happened right next to me, knocking me back. I readied my ring and created a bubble shield to fortify my defense, but against an enemy you can't see, I'm not sure how effective I would be against who ever it was that's attacking.

"Aww. The little hero thinks that soap bubble will protect him. HA HA HA!"

"I demand you tell me who you are!" I was getting tired of this guy, and his creepy voice sounded familiar.

"I don't take demands from you!" Then a yellow beam of energy fired out of nowhere and pierced the bubble hitting me square in the shoulder. As it broke through, it felt like taking a sack of potatoes to the head and when it hit me I could only think about the pain. (AGH! I think this is what getting shot by a bullet feels like.) Fighting the pain, I fired multiple shots while I backed away from the direction of the shot that hit me. Just when I thought I was a good distance away, yellow colored machines suddenly appeared, ten in number, with barrels pointed right at me. (AW CRAP!)

"DIE!" Was all I heard as the flying drones fired.

* * *

The ship was entering African airspace while my sister, in the captain's seat, scanned for me. She understood from the conversation that yellow energy meant one, or more, Sinestro corpsmen may have come to earth to take me out.

"Aya, E.T.A.!" She ordered.

"_Estimated time of arrival four minutes." _

"Are the ship's weapon ready?"

"_I'm sorry, but the ships weapons are deactivated."_

"What!? Why!?" She demanded.

"_The ships armaments and hyper drive are sealed by Oan lock protocols, which separate me from the programs needed." _Aya explained. _"Without_ _Guardian Ganthet's approval code, I am unable to unlock both systems."_

Chifuyu-nee was in a bind as she knew Ganthet was not emotionally up for another talk and even contacting them may take time. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she walked over to the bridge door.

"I'm heading to the Hanger bay! When we get to the location, open the doors, I'll be heading out in my I.S.!" She said as she readied herself for battle.

"_But if the enemy combatants are Sinestro Corpsmen, your weapon will be out classed and your identity will be known as multiple recording devices are in use, possibly revealing the identity of Ichika Orimura."_

"Then that's the risk I take. I have to save my little brother." Chifuyu-nee said as she was heading down the hall. She quickly made her way to the hub that leads to the hall that connects to the hanger bay, as she turned to the direction of it, Aya came down in her machine eye pillar.

"_If there was a possibility for you to become capable to fight on par with a Lantern corpsman, while ensuring your identity remained out of earth media control, would you take it? _

"If it helps me save Ichika faster then yes." She looked at the eye for a second as she wondered what was going on in Aya's processors.

"_Then I believe I may be able to assist you." _She said highlighting the elevator next to her.

"?"

* * *

Let face it. I was getting my butt kicked.

As my invisible enemy, who has access to bit drone technology, was busy taking me apart, I looked at my situation, hoping to find a way to counter him.

(OK, review time. I'm battered, bruised, and in lots of pain. My left arm and right leg have seen better days, meaning I won't be as effective in close quarters combat. As for my enemy, he's invisible and somehow able to attack without setting off my ring's sensors meaning it might be a new experimental weapon and I may as well be fighting blind. He's creepy in a "familiar" way and seems to have it out for me, so he might be someone I've tangled with in the past. His weapons are yellow flying drones that can attack me in any position and is able to penetrate my shields. When I do shoot one down, another comes from nowhere to take its place. I need an angle, a form of attack, but how?)

As I tried to figure my enemy out, he didn't feel like waiting.

"If you're done thinking about where you'll be buried, I believe I have solution for that." He said with a slimy tone. "I burn up your body and spread your ashes to the winds!" He then fired away.

While I dodged most of the shots, some hit and I was getting weaker by the moment. Then five of the drones converged on each other and combined forming a bigger drone. The other drones firing, keeping me in place, while the big one charged and blasted me dead on.

It hit. It hurt. I blacked out.

* * *

My enemy's big drone moved to the crater it made, I was unconscious in the center of it. As it readied another charge a blue wave of energy sliced it in half causing it to split in two and explode.

"WHAT!?" The invisible man yelled. "WHO DARES!?"

"I dare." Said an armored woman, calmly walking into the field. She stood tall as she sunk the tip of an energy broad sword with it's glowing blue blade in the ground, her right hand on top of the handle's end. She wore a violet body suit incased in white armor with bits of black and magenta from her waist, legs and arms. Two large white and magenta bit engines following at her sides. Her head was enclosed in a full white and magenta helmet with fins on ether side. Her tone was vibrating as to hide her voice. "I would suggest that you leave while I still feel merciful."

"Who the hell are-!" The invisible enemy stopped in mid sentience as he recognized her. "YOU! YOU'RE THE WHITE KNIGHT!"

"Never mind that, let's just get this started." She said as she removed the sword from the ground, took flight, and readied her stance.

"Heh! All right then!" The bits immediately went to work surrounding her. I've always wanted to kill a legend!

"Humph!" was all she said as she waved her sword in a circle. From it, a wave of bladed energy sliced through each and every one of the bits, making them explode.

"If sending these toys after me are all you can do, then I have to question whether or not, you have the brass to face me directly." The knight mocked. "Then again with a creepy voice like yours, I doubt it."

"I AM NOT A CREEP!" He screamed as the sky cracked and broke apart revealing himself using a box -like device that was firmly crushed in his hand. Wearing a yellow army fatigues with black boots, gloves, and balaclava with a symbol of a different Lantern Corps on his back and on his belt buckle. He threw away the box, then created a yellow rifle construct, raised his ring at her, and began to recite his oath.

[In the deepest pit of bravery]

[Fear is the greatest slavery]

[To those who walk the blackest night]

[Behold the terror of Maltimor's might!]

"Quite a name, but I don't think you can live up to it." She said. "In my opinion I'm sure you come up "Short." In reality she didn't think someone would take the time to speak an oath in the middle of a battle, but this also meant that he was sure of his power. She could use that against him.

"Damn B!tch!" He yelled as he took aim. "I am the terror that moves through the minds of the populous, putting order through fear, and ensuring death to all who stand in my way." He then started shooting at his opponent. "Die, Die, DIE!"

Even though she dodged each shot with expert precision, she had to admit, he has some long range skills, but he was angry and that made him sloppy. She moved towards the sky as she made her way closer and closer to him, motioning him to try his luck. As for Maltimor, he took the bait and changed his gun into a serrated knife-like sword. Dashing towards her; he swung it, looking to behead her fast but she blocked it and kicked him back, swinging her own blade almost taking a leg off if he hadn't backed away further using her kick for his momentum.

They clashed as each swing hit blade to blade as both fighters tried to feel out an opening. As Maltimor swung his blade, he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with an opponent that can go blow for blow with him. Every time he sped up, she would match him. Every military technique he used, she would counter it with the same precision. He drove his sword down only for her to block it, then in record time, she let go of her weapon and worked his body with ten blows to his abdomen, grabbed her sword before it fell past her waist, and took a swing at him, only for him to move back just in time. He was in pain, he needed a way to defend against her, and then it hit him. A heavy war armor to deal with her attacks, and get some hits in. Making a bright flash of yellow light as a diversion, he managed to get some distance from her to create his defenses.

"AH!" She said in surprise as she backed away from the flash. When the flash died down, she saw what could only be a large being covered from head to toe with yellow and black metal, his shoulders and chest emblazoned with the Sinestro Corps symbol, and floating with a yellow machine rifle. "Tch!" She look at the crater with me still knocked out from earlier. She looked back at the enemy and knew her sword might not be enough to get though and that she didn't have time for this. So she lowered her weapon and uttered two words:

"Cavalry Mode!"

The effect was immediate as the large Pods disappeared and blue fins formed around her body armor, a blue circle appeared in her helmet and her leg armor had blue covers on her shins. Her skirt that had blade like ends disappeared and her two of the four fin skirts broke off and vanished leaving two of them that had one on her over her left leg and one behind her right. Her sword, that she was so well known for, changed as well as the hilt became a long handle and the blade shortened and became brighter. She then grabbed it with both hands and spun it into a battle stance.

Maltimor was surprised to say the least but held firm in his belief that she would not get pass his defenses. But that belief would be broken as he sudden found himself with a hole in his armor and a spear in his chest, his skin could feel the tip of the blade just lightly touching him where his heart would be. White Knight backed away with spear in tow as she pointed it at him.

"That was me going slow." She pointed out. "Don't think for a moment that I can't reach through your armor."

"Che!" Maltimor said in a panic. He knew with his power, he could out-class her in an instant but he also knew that he was at a disadvantage with her unknown new form, the fact she did not fear him, and no plan to go on. With no other option he had to make a tactical retreat.

"In that case, don't think for a moment that this is over, Knight!" He then created another yellow flash bomb, but instead of flinching away, she stood firm focused on the center. You could use the same trick only once before she learned to defend against it, but he disappeared when the light faded.

Checking her surroundings for a moment and determining that Maltimor had truly left she changed back to her original form and Headed over to me. I was still unconscious as she checked to see if I was all right. Seeing as I was still alive, she sighed in relief and carefully picked me up and flew to the ship in the short distance. I opened my eyes for a moment to see the legendary White Knight carrying me. Noticing me, she could only mutter. "You really do worry me, you know?" I was going to say something, only to pass again.

* * *

When I sort of came too, I was in some large container filled with blue colored water and a mask over my mouth and nose. It was hazy but I saw Chifuyu-nee talking to Aya in her eye ball form, I couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed serious. I was about to move but then sleep came over me so fast…

* * *

I woke up in bed. But not mine; it was the infirmary in the ship's medical bay. When I looked at myself, I was wearing plain white pajama shirt and pants. I was about to get out when pain hit me all over my body. Thinking that it would be better to rest, I laid back down. Not sure of what had happened, I began to recall the fight I had with the invisible attacker and the beating I took from his bits. I felt stupid. Looking back, there were a number of things I could've, should've, done that would have changed the outcome of that fight. As I kept thinking about what I should have done back then, the door opened with Chifuyu-nee came in with a flat tablet-like object with a hologram of a person standing with its arms out and data next to him.

"So, you're back to the land of the living?" She said, looking up with a furrow in her brow. She only does that when she is holding back something she wants to really say. "I'm going to assume you got in over your head."

"I'm lucky to be alive…" I said, setting myself into a more comfortable position. "The only thing I can really be thankful for is White Knight saving me." I gave her a look that said that I knew.

Her reaction was a small smile and a raised eyebrow, meaning she was somewhat surprised. I always knew she had something to do with the "White Knight Incident", I just wasn't sure in what way, and after seeing the I.S. armor up close, I figured it out. She IS the White Knight. (You know, I can only think back as the girls in my class squealed at the mere mention of her, calling her White Knight-Onee-sama, and the guys wondering how hot she was with out the mask and armor. I wonder what they would say if they knew my sister and the White Knight were one and the same. Well, I doubt they'll figure it out like I did. I mean, I pretty sharp about things.)

She explained so far, after she saved my bacon, she placed me in the medical bay and Aya took it from there. From the bio-scan, I had bruises all over my body, a broken arm, cracked tibia, and micro fractures on my ribs. Aya then quickly, but carefully, hovered me over to the tank with special fluids filled with swimming nano-bots to fix up the major damages while keeping me asleep. With me safely out of harms way and receiving medical attention, she went back to the city to help out. Turns out, the city was attacked by the north with the Sinestro corpsman, Maltimor as he calls himself, leading the charge but after he left. Most of the invaders bugged out as well, leaving the destruction of a quarter of the city behind. Some of the soldier's left behind kept fighting but with the combined forces of my sister and the fast moving Self - Defense force, they were quickly captured and would be interrogated and tried for their crimes. It didn't take long for news crews, out in the battlefield, to record White Knight helping out with the relief effort. Needless to say the world at large will find out about this soon enough and either be up in arms about it or welcome the warrior that challenged the world. As for me I had been asleep for two days in that tank and let out an hour ago and placed in the bed.

At the moment, I was not feeling good, ether it was the bruises from the beat down I got from Maltimor or my feelings of being weak when the people needed me. Chifuyu-nee saw the look I was making. "Use what you've experienced as a stepping stone to better yourself."

"Yeah…" I said agreeing to her words. But then I had a question that anyone in there right minds would ask. "How exactly did you get your I.S.? I didn't see any stand-by equipment."

"That's for another day." She replied. "You just focus on recovering."

"Ok…" I said.

"Besides, I need to get a certain someone here to answer that. Do you mind if I bring Tabane here?" She asked, as the ship was still Ichika's.

"Sure, just keep her away from anything important." We both knew she had a habit of taking apart new tech that interests her.

"_The optimal location would be the conference room on the third level."_ Aya advised. _"Shall I redirect the hanger bay to the second hub level?"_

"How many levels are on the ship?" I asked, concerned about getting needlessly lost one day.

"_This ship has five standard levels for different uses." _ Aya answered.

"OK then, as long as the conference room is the only room she gets to." I warned, thinking back on that time when I was six and she took my toy remote car's electric battery and added a supped up engine that blew a hole in a wall. I've never seen a person move so fast when my sister came home and saw it. She chased her for miles.

With that said you should get some rest. It's already 23:00 P.M." She turned to leave. "Good night, Ichika."

"Good night, sis." I then turn to the wall panel with a blue eye on the screen. "Good night, Aya."

"_Rest well, Mr. Orimura." _

"Aya do me a favor?"

"_Yes, Mr. Orimura?"_

"Just call me Ichika, please?"

"_Of course, Ichika." _

As I laid there I thought about the only person who I knew is the quack of a scientist, Tabane Shinonono, the very one responsible for the creation of the I.S. and the one to create the Shirokishi, coincidentally named White Knight by the world. After I.S. took off, she and her family went under protective custody. It was the last time I saw Houki.

As I was about to go to sleep, I wondered how Houki was doing and if I would get to see her again…

* * *

Next Chapter: Blue Hope!

While Ichika recovers, Tabane arrives. With her habit of taking apart machines and her being on a space ship, will Aya be OK? Meanwhile, Maltemor is not in the best of moods and he still has a job to do with South Africa.

* * *

The chapter is suffering ALP (Another Late Post.) Sorry. But it's better than no post I guess. I decided to add enhancement to her Shirokishi I.S. to better handle fights against ring users. Hope you like it.

As for Maltimor that armor was based on an old yellow War Hammer armor design. For those of who where waiting for Chifuyu to take the stage. "It ain't over yet!" Maltimor still has work to do and those two are going to clash with… Well, I don't want to spoil it. See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Blue Hope!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue"_ \- "_**Adara's Dialogue"**_

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 11: Blue Hope!

It was the next day when I woke up. I still had some aches here and there but way less then yesterday. (The wonders of alien medicine!) I found myself hungry as Aya greeted me.

"_Good morning, Ichika. I have gone to the liberty of making a balanced morning breakfast using earth's various recipes and through your body's biologic data."_ She said. _"I have learned that some earth customs involve eating in one's sleeping quarters. Will you be taking part in this custom?"_

"Ahh… No. I'll eat in the kitchen." I said, already concerned about her reading my bio data. (I wonder what's in it?)

"_Understood."_

I made my way over to the ships kitchen with little difficulty. I sat on the table and saw that I was having a speckled drink of some kind, pancakes with blue syrup, green eggs and, what I assume was ham. (I don't want to think too much in the morning.) I started to eat and realized that this was good stuff. I then took a sip of the drink. Not so good…

"Aya, please show me the day's news." I asked, wondering about yesterday's events how the world is taking it.

"_Which planet's broadcasting would you like to receive?"_ She asked simply, not knowing the ramifications of her words. (I can get channels from other WORLDS!?) Deciding to rain in my curiosity, I stuck to the normal options.

"Just the ones on earth pertaining to yesterday's events."

"_Understood."_

* * *

A video screen came from the ceiling and floated in place.

Nipon J News in Japan: "-With the White Knight appearing in Africa and helping with the relief efforts, one has to wonder: Where has she been during the years since the "White Knight Incident" and what are her intentions. More at three."

Norwegian Now News in Norway: "Jack Tompson and Issac Nakai, who were captured by the Green Lantern, four days prior, are in court today for arraignment for the attempted robbery of the New Himmelen Stjerne Vault in the City of Oslo as well as several other crimes. More on this at six. In other news, the White Knight appeared in the South African City of Verenigde during an unprovoked attack, providing assistance in fighting off the would be invaders. Many are wondering if her helping the city means she has joined the peaceful South African country or if she was merely passing though."

Channel 2776 in New York: "-and that Masked Menace has done it again! Now he's recruited the infamous "White Knight", who attacked the world and ran away from receiving justice, into his rain of terror! Just one criminal was bad enough, now the world is truly in danger if these hoodlums team up. It's only a matter of time before they try to terrorize the populous and I for one will not bend to these masked monsters! I'd say more but I'll leave it at that with the limited time I have on TV. This is J. Jona-{BZZ}"

I had enough news from this blowhard. (Seriously, he needs give me a break!) I kept changing the channels until I came to the South African Republic Broadcasting News station.

SARB News in Africa: "Good morning. I'm Waarheid Teller with this morning's news. With the unwarranted attack on the capital city of Verenigde, the resulting casualties have numbered in the hundreds with many more left injured. The city's power grid had been taken off line due to damages to the generator during the attack, and relief efforts are currently still in effect as South Africa's president, Eerlike Leier, has been forced to declare temporary martial law until the city has been brought back to operational capacity." Suddenly, the newscaster then put his hand on his ear piece and relayed new information. "We are receiving breaking news! North Africa's current ruler, Korrupte Kwaad, son of the late Dwase Kwaad, who died in an accident while during a hunting trip with his son three months ago, has called for a public conference to answer the rumors and speculations from the public to have his say about the attack. We go now, live at the conference room, in the king's castle in Maanlose."

The screen then changed to show a bald, portly, dark skinned man with stubby legs, dressed in regal attire and crown with a lion pelt over his shoulder, a cigar in his mouth, standing at the podium with a flag behind him that had an image of a man standing over the world with a gun in one hand and a bleeding heart in the other. From the moment he opened his fat mouth, I knew a lie was going to come flying out.

"My brothers and sisters. Despite what the rumors say, this attack was not the work of our government's army as we still have a standing truce since the day of my father's rule. Most likely this was an attack by individuals who are tired of such polices that make their country look weak. It's likely they had decided to take action in order to change the great country of Africa to become a unified whole and bring the world to respect us as a powerful nation! I am sure that once the truth comes out, we will see that being a divided country will only hinder us and that this attack from 'unaffiliated' terrorists will pull us together with a leader to take charge and have us rise up and take our rightful place as leaders of the "free" world. So for now, my brothers and sisters, I bid you farewell." He then turned and headed into the room next to the stage. For the briefest moments, I saw a sickening smirk on his face as the camera moved by the door of the room.

"King Kwaad! King Kwaad! Do you-!" One reporter was about to ask but was cut off by one of the security guards.

"I'm sorry but his highness will not be taking any questio-{Bzzz}!"

The screen then returned to the news caster to wrap up the broadcast but by then I had ran to the bathroom nearby and threw up my breakfast. Aya tried to check if I was alright, but I had told her to give me some space for a moment and that I'll be fine in time.

* * *

My sister was currently in the conference room in the third level; she had contacted Tabane-san through an encrypted message and was waiting for a response. Normally it would take days to weeks for her to respond due to her work on… Whatever she does! But this time she answered as if there was no tomorrow. Appearing on the main screen, her looks would get anyone to notice her. She had purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extended to her hips, wearing a pair of robotic rabbit ears. and wearing a frilly maid like blue and white dress with a white lab-coat over it. It was a combination of Alice in wonderland meets the maid, with mad scientist thrown into the mix. Chifuyu-nee began to greet her long-time friend.

"Hello, Tabane-!" Chifuyu-nee started.

"OK, FESS UP! That was you in that Shirokishi copy!" Tabane-san accused. "WHO IS IT!? WHO'S THE ONE THE TOOK MY WORK AND MADE SUCH WONDERFUL IMPROVEMENTS!?" Her eyes glittered with sparkles as she wanted those answers.

Chifuyu-nee was hardly shocked. She knew this scientist was more about the interesting beauty of machines, Houki, Chifuyu-nee, and me. Very little else ever entered her line of site. This had caused many headaches for Chifuyu-nee for as long as she could remember.

"Do you know of the Green Lantern?" Chifuyu-nee asked.

"Of course I know about the alien space cop!" She replied, pointing her finger like a gun and acting like she was a cop in an action movie. "Even now, I've been trying to get in contact with him, but every time I try to track him, he just won't show up on any of my instruments, and he visually vanishes from sight! I was about to take the direct approach when you showed up in the White Knight I.S., fighting a yellow super soldier with powers similar to the Green Lantern! I recorded everything, your fight, the change in your I.S., and you picking up Green Lantern from a crater and disappearing from sight! Now, SPILL IT!"

"OK, Ok, calm down." She said with her hands in a "settle-down" motion. "He had the equipment to make it and He'd like you to come with me to his ship."

"…Eh?" Tabane-san just dumbly looked before reacting. "ARESGCULULOLO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GET TO GO ON A SPACE SHIP! I'M GOING TO GET MY HANDS ON ALIEN TECHNOL-!"

"HOLD IT!" Chifuyu-nee Yelled. It was rare for her to raise her voice, so yelling is normally a near impossibility, but Tabane-san always knew how to bring it out of her. "First there are some ground rules!"

"OK!" Agreeing while her head was filled with thoughts about my Ship and the secrets is holds.

"One: You cannot touch any equipment unless he allows you to."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Already Tabane-san deflated from hearing that. She was hoping to see under the hood of an extraterrestrial vessel, but now, since Green Lantern was so secretive, she had a snowball's chance in hell.

"Two: You're only allowed in the ships conference room before and during the talks."

She sort of came back to life since that meant she may have a chance. 'After all, who knew how big this ship was? A person could get "Lost" in there…'

"Three: and I'm sure you may already know this but I'm going to say it anyway! NO ONE can know that you are coming to see him because that could be a disaster on a scale that could change the world again."

"I think I get it, but if he decides to make me join him, I'm letting everybody know!" Tabane-san said with an "I'm sure he'll ask" look on her face.

* * *

At the ship, in the medical bed….

"AAACHOO! Ugh!" I held my ribs as the sneeze made it ache.

"_Ger-=zina."_ Aya said in response.

"Thanks, I think?"

* * *

Meanwhile in an office with the North African Flag of the royal family on the wall. It had been an hour after the televised broadcast. He was sitting on his gold trimmed chair, encrusted with jewels on the back, behind a desk that was similarly fashioned. He was admiring a picture of himself on the wall when an uninvited guest made himself known.

"You know, if you keep looking at yourself, you won't notice anyone when they come for your life." The figure said.

"And you should know that a man as important as me will never die." The pompous king stated as his eyes then focused on the intruder. "And when are you going to kill that thorn in my side, Leier?"

"Leier is as good as dead. Just some… lose ends I need to tie up first."

"Ah… The 'unaffiliated' terrorists… If they talk, it could undermine all the work I've put into this campaign. I can't afford to lose now, when I've come this far, Maltimor."

"Don't worry. This is what you hired me for…" In a yellow flash, he disappeared.

"You had better…" King Kwaad said under his breath.

* * *

Back at the ship's conference room Chifuyu-nee was making sure Tabane-san understood the rules.

"OK! OK! I get it already!" Tabane-san said, pouting with her arms crossed. "I won't touch the ship, unless allowed to!"

"Good!" Chifuyu-nee finally said, not sure if Tabane really meant it. "Just follow the coordinates I've sent in the message to the location specified at Alpha - 20:00, African time."

"I'll be there!" she said as she saluted. "Wait! Africa!?"

* * *

I was in the medical bay. After throwing up in the bathroom, I hid myself in bed, and had Aya leave me alone for awhile. Tears came from my eyes as I thought a lot about the people who died, the families they left behind, and the pain they had to go through. It reminded of a time a week ago, when Chifuyu warned me that my powers can't protect everyone in the world and that for every one person I save there may be dozens more that I couldn't. I didn't really think about that until now, but if I can't save everyone then what do I do?

I then felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I moved the blanket to see my sister sitting by the bed. She had heard from Aya that I was not in the best of moods. She didn't say anything but just stayed by my side. After a short time, I put my hand on hers and nodded my head, motioning to her that I was fine now. She understood and sat on the chair near the bed and we talked about my fears and she told me that just because I can't save everyone doesn't mean I can't stop trying. It was good advice. We got around to talking about Tabane, who was coming tonight and made plans.

* * *

In a prison in an undisclosed location, seven prisoners where waiting together. Due to the state of the city, they couldn't get transported out to a more secure prison and with many of the cells damaged in the attack, this was the only choice.

"When are we getting out of here?" Asked one.

"How the hell should I know!?" Said another.

"Just wait until help arrives." Said a third.

The others were ether sitting or just milling about, when a yellow snake came from a drainage hole in the middle of the room. It slithered over to the one nearest, who was sitting down, and quickly moved to him and bit him in the thigh.

"AAAH!" Said the sitting prisoner, jumping up. "It hurts!"

"What happened!?" Said the guy sitting next to the man in pain.

There was no answer, the bitten man then fell, and started to convulse, foaming at the mouth and then stopped moving. On of the men moved over to him and checked his vitals. He was Dead. They ran to the other side of the room when they saw the snake, that killed the mercenary. The snake then changed shape and size turning into a yellow version of Maltimor.

"Hello gentlemen, how are you?" Said the yellow visitor.

"What the hell was that!?" Said one of the men, terrified by the show of power, but still willing to move towards their dangerous guest. "I thought you were going to free us!"

Maltimor construct smiled before walking up to the group. "Oh, I am here to free you," He said, creating a serrated sword in his hand. "Free you from the mortal coil!"

The six men backed away as Maltimor creepily walked up to them, licking his lips under his black balaclava.

From outside the guards heard screaming and ran inside the building, but when the screaming stopped, they ran faster. They made it to the cell and unlocked it, running inside, then ran out with one of the guards throwing up while the other ran to the phone. The sight they saw, that even I couldn't describe correctly, was one of hell given life…

* * *

Three hours later, we had worked out a plan, Aya had given me an alias to use, and I created a temporarily outfit. It was a collared emerald green thawb with a small Green Lantern icon on the left of the chest, forest green Tai-Chi pants, and black cloth shoes with green along the lines. I had changed my face and hair color, and wore my green visor mask as I had always had. As we were headed to the conference room to get ready for our excitable visitor, Aya came with some shocking news.

"_Ms. Orimura, Ichika, the news has an unsettling update on the captured soldiers."_

"Put it up on the screen in the conference room!" I said. We ran over to the room and stood as the video screen came down and the news came on, showing a woman in a grey suit in the middle of reporting in.

"-eth of the prisoners from an unknown assailant, who somehow managed to enter and leave without any traces. The bodies had been torn apart to such a degree that we cannot show it due to it's extreme graphic nature. The authorities have been put to work to find perpetrator to bring them to justice, while many of the public see their deaths as retribution for their part in the assault and massacre of the people of Verenigde City. More information will be revealed as it updates."

The screen shut off as we were worried as we figured it was an assassination to prevent information slips, with Maltimor at the top of our list. We would have changed plans to investigate the murders but without concrete proof and any solid leads, we had nothing to go on and our hands were tied.

* * *

It had been an hour and we were waiting for our guest to show up.

"Ichika, are you sure you want to do this?" Chifuyu-nee asked, worried about hiding truth from such a longtime friend.

"While I don't like it ether, I know that the less people that know that I'm the Green Lantern, the safer they are." I reasoned. "And I don't want her to pull the "I helped in raising you" card." I thought back at the times before I.S. when she babysat me while Chifuyu was out on some family business that she didn't want me getting muddled in, while the Gotandas were coincidentally, too busy with their own obligations to help. She was always fun!

"Fair enough." She said knowing Tabane-san might pull that stunt.

"_From what I have studied, she is currently the most intelligent human in the system." _Aya chimed in. _"What if she deduces your identity during the talks."_

"We pray to god and hope she is merciful!" Both Chifuyu-nee and I said in unison.

We waited for half an hour longer before we started to worry. As soon as we were about to search for her, Aya alerted us.

"_An intruder is attempting to scan the ship." _

"Tabane/-san" We said with a sweat drop, already knowing her habits.

"Chifuyu-nee, can you bring her in?" I asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in King Kwaad's private room, Maltimor and his highness were discussing the night's activities.

"Good, I do hate loose ends; they make the world I will build look ratty." Said Kwaad. "And what of the President?"

"It will go as I planned it. Everything will begin with an explosion due to some unseen attacker." Maltimor explained. "It will be such a shame that President Leier will be too close to the action."

"Humph!" Said the King. "If it wasn't for your creepy personality, I would think you perfect as my personal guard."

Maltimor's eye twitched but he kept his cool as Kwaad was also going to be his star attraction to the world's stage.

* * *

Back at the ship, Aya had connected the hall to the conference room to the hanger bay so that Tabane-san wouldn't try the "Getting Lost" excuse to get around the ship. She came into the room and looked around. It was a round room that curved out some with one door as the exit and entrance. In the center was a large, round, white table floating above the floor surrounded by floating egg-shaped chairs. Only a small panel with controls showed any visible tech in the room. She eventually stopped looking and took a seat next to Chifuyu-nee, across from me.

"Hello." She said.

I simply nodded to accept her greeting. "Well met, Dr." in a calm, but serious tone. "I hope your scanning of my ship had yielded some results." I didn't want her to recognize me in any way that I could help it. (Please don't find out! Please don't find out!)

She look at me and then at my sister and then back at me. "Hmmm…"

"Is there something not to your liking?" I asked in concern.

"No. Nothing like that. It's just that you and my friend here, are very similar in attitudes."

We looked at each other, a little nervous, and back at Tabane-san. "While I do not see it, I'm sure you may be right."

"So, on my home world, we usually tell each other our names to better get acquainted." She pointed out. "So will you give me a name?"

"Then a name you shall have." I said. "Abin Sur." OK, I know what you're thinking. Technically, I didn't lie. She asked for A name, so I gave her one. The name came from a record archive of Green Lanterns that Aya researched. (I hope he doesn't mind me using it, if I meet him one day.)

"How nice!" She said with a playful level of interest. "I am the great genius, Shinonono Tabane!, though I'm sure you know who I am already."

"Yes. Your development of the Infinite Stratos armor was quite the amazing leap in human technology." I said, maintaining the act. "Though it saddens me that the potential for it's space exploration capabilities were hampered for more… terrestrial pursuits."

"It couldn't be helped." Her smile slightly shrank. "Many of the scientific communities, scoffed at the idea of a mechanical suit of armor for interstellar exploration. I needed to make a demonstration of sorts."

"Yes, I know of it. You changed the abilities of the proto-type Infinite Stratos armor towards Combat-Effective-Action." I began to deduce the situation while making it seem like I already knew. "Afterwards, you hacked the worlds many military installations and targeted Japan with their missiles."

If Tabane was stunned, she didn't show it on her face but her hand twitched a bit.

"Then by sending Ms. Orimura, in the former space armor, into the path of said missiles, you calculated that she would have destroyed each one saving the small country. Then she was to fly around defeating anyone who sought to destroy or capture her without taking a single life." I was sure I was in the ballpark as it all made sense. "After a humiliating defeat, they then agreed with your proposal of the Infinite Stratos project, which lead to all of the world's governments to create the "Alaska Treaty" to prevent the misuse of said armors, and allow equal distribution, preventing any one country from dominating another."

"You… are well informed." She said as she started to look at Chifuyu-nee in a suspicious way.

"Do not worry." I said. "She had said nothing. I merely looked into the incident to better understand your creations."

"Really?

"Yes."

"You're not going to arrest me?"

"I understand why you did it." I assured her. "Humankind can be a... shall we say "stubborn" race. Unwilling to change until something drastic happens."

"Hee, hee! Sorry!" She said with a fist on her noggin and tongue out.

We spoke though the night. She even wanted to see me without my mask, noted my deep green eyes, and commented how I seemed slightly similar to someone she knew. When we got to the part about Chifuyu-nee's I.S. replica, that's when she asked the one million yen question.

"So how did you get it?" She asked my sister. I leaned in to hear the story.

"Well…" My sister started.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

The elevator opened with my sister coming out. Following the line placed by Aya, she went to the room nearest to her and went in. She stood just inside, looking at a room with various machines ether moving about, beeping, clicking, or some other activity. Pods and tables lined along the walls and three very large, silver container-like, stations with colored lines that helped tell the deference amongst them. They had robotic arms inside along the walls with formless liquid metal floating in the center, not touching anything.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"_You are currently on the fourth floor made for the Research and development technology."_ Aya stated. _"This room is for re-creation of machinery."_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Tabane shouted, interrupting the explanation. "The ship talks!?"

"Y-yes… The Interceptor is outfitted with the very best artificial intelligence created." I said.

"Amazing!" she said, hoping to speak with it too.

Aya, who heard that, couldn't help but feel two new emotions in her processors: Embarrassment and Pride. Unfamiliar with these new feelings, she began to run diagnostics to check for errors in her system.

"May we continue?" Chifuyu-nee said.

"OK!/Please." We said.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"How is this going to help?!" Chifuyu-nee asked.

"_Please lay on the table next to the blue scantainer."_ Aya then highlighted the table.

Not getting an answer, she quickly laid on the table. No sooner did she put her head down, the machine started up, scanning her from head to toe, taking particular care on the head. The robotic arms in the blue lined container went to work. It solidified parts of the liquid metal and started working on the process of creating armor, wires, micro-fibers, anything and everything to complete its task. In one minute, Chifuyu-nee witnessed the re-creation of the Shirokishi that she remembered.

"_Using the image of the Infinite Stratos in your memory, I recreated it with enhancements to better handle a Sinestro corpsmen's power."_ Aya stated. "_I have connected the hall outside to the hanger bay. Please head there and prepare to receive your new armor."_

Chifuyu-nee jumped off the table and headed to the hanger bay. When she got there, waiting for her was a small floating ball capsule. It opened to reveal a small white ring with the Green Lantern symbol on it.

"Th-this is?"

"_Place the ring on your finger and envision wearing the armor to activate it."_ Aya instructed. _"Note: while it operates on a special Lantern energy core, it is not designed to create constructs. Only to power and command the armor to full use. Should the situation be necessary, a high speed mode, faster than the current form, can be utilized for immediate piercing strikes. To activate it, utter the keyword you wish unlock it with."_

"Understood!" Chifuyu-nee said, already with a name in mind for the new form. As she put the ring on her right hand, a question came to mind. "Do I also need to speak an oath?"

"_No oath will be necessary as this is not a Green Lantern power ring." _

"…"

"_Do you wish to have one?"_

"Later. Are we at the drop zone?"

"_Yes."_

Raising her ring, she thought back to the time she wore the Shirokishi armor and her ring glowed. Her jogging suit changed to a black body suit from the neck down and armor began to form from her ring. In quick fashion, the legs, torso, arms, and then the head became armored. Opening her ring hand, her sword, which she had called Sigrdrífa ("Victory-Bringer") in the past, formed as she took hold of the hilt. As two wing generators formed, she decided to name them as well, Gunnr ("War") and Hildr ("Battle").

The hanger bay opened with the city in sight, the ship in camouflage mode for obvious reasons. As it stopped, she took that as the sign to take flight. Hovering over to the bay doors and floating down, her generators hummed as she began to move at high speed to the battlefield.

* * *

"And the rest you know." Chifuyu-nee finished. Tabane-san was quietly processing the story before finally saying something.

"So what is the new oath you created for your ring?"

"…"

"Come on!" Tabane-san goaded.

"I too, wish to know." I said, curious about what she would say.

She gave me a hard stare before she finally gave up. "Ok! Ok!" She raised her ring as spoke her oath.

[Riding through the fields of war.]

[To protect the innocent, forever more.]

[I carry my kin through the light.]

[Guarded by the Brunhilde's might]

"So cool!" Tabane swooned.

"Indeed!" I said. "Quite the poetic edda."

"I wonder though…" Tabane made a concerned face.

"What?" My sister asked.

"Does this mean you and Sur-san are going to start dating now?"

We both face faulted before we refuted.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" we said with our faces red as tomatoes.

* * *

It was two in the morning before she was satisfied. She even talked to Aya. Hilarity ensued. We still didn't let her near anything as the hall was still connected to the hanger bay. I wanted to ask about Houki, but knew if I did, she might figure out the truth.

As she got in her Carrot capsule(?), she waved good by and warned us about a strange energy signal she pick up in the mountains near Nepal. She didn't feel good about it and wanted to warn me about that sooner. Taking note on that, we waved goodbye to her as the carrot flew away to parts unknown.

* * *

After cleaning up and readying the beds, we turned in for the night. I wondered about the signal Tabane found. The feeling something bad was going to happen loomed over me.

"Nee-san?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to watch over the city here tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that something big is going to happen."

"Then we'll head there in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight Chifuyu-nee, Goodnight Aya."

"Goodnight Ichika."

"_Sleep well Ichika, Ms. Orimura."_

"Call me by my first name."

"_Of course, Chifuyu."_

* * *

Next Chapter: The King's Rage.

Ichika is in full health, Chifuyu is in full armor, and Maltimor is in full combat as they face off. As the battle goes wild, a new threat arrives to burn all in his rage. Stay tuned!

* * *

Faster than I though it would. Huh? Who knew? Sorry for the minimal action but stuff needed to get explained. Now that the technical jargon is out of the way, we can get to the meat and potatoes of this dish next chapter! See ya!


	12. Chapter 12: The King's Rage!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue" _– "_**Adara's Dialogue" **_\- "**RED RING DIALOGUE"**\- **RAGE POSSESSED DIALOGUE"**

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 12: The King's Rage!

It was the morning and we were already in the city. Me and my sister wanted to help with the recovery efforts but as the locals unwilling to let anyone enter the city, and the fact that we didn't bring our passports to verify us being here legally, we had no choice but to lay low, split up, and get a better idea about the layout of the city before meeting up at an pre-arraigned time and location.

I was in the urban district dressed in a green Hawaiian t-shirt with white tropical flowers, white khakis, dark green and black running sneakers, and black shades. They were made thanks to a replicator in R&amp;D on the fourth level. (Thinking back on it, I don't think it was meant to be used like that.) As I was walking around minding my steps, the surroundings were pretty rough as streets were torn up and some of the buildings that survived the other day's attack, looked like they had been condemned for years even though a local told me that some had only been up for a few months. Many people were still reeling from the attack as makeshift memorials weren't few and a number of folks were still in shock or in a daze.

The park was being cleaned as the place had holes in the ground from grenade blasts and debris in the lake. I sat down on a bench that was still in one piece, when I saw two children standing there looking at a cross with a large grave in front. They looked to be no older then ten or eleven but had eyes that both showed a lot of pain. As I watched them, an old woman came up to me. She was dark skinned, and had short grey hair, with some wrinkles here and there. She wore a white shirt, a light blue sweater, a light blue skirt, and some black flip-flops. Her most notable feature was her pale brown eyes. It had this kind, but wise, look about them.

"I take it that you are a tourist?" She asked, eyeing me carefully.

"I came here on some business when this whole mess happened." I replied, telling her the truth while omitting some things.

"I see." She then sat down right beside me. "Those two are standing at the graves of their parents."

I was not as surprised as I knew that many people died the other day. It still bothered me that I couldn't do anything that day but get my butt handed to me before I even got to the city limits.

"I… Tried to help." I explained. "But one of the enemy forces knocked me out."

"Thank you." She said. "But you must take better care of yourself. I am sure that there are people who would be sad if they heard something happened to you."

"Yes, they would." I admitted. "Still… It doesn't make me feel any better when I couldn't do anything to help."

She looked at me and asked me to take off my sunglasses. I did as she asked and she took a good look at them. "You have strong and warm eyes." I blushed a little. "T-thank you."

"My husband has the same kind of eyes." She said. "Always helping others, always doing the best he can for so many years. But even he has his limits; he knows the human body can only do so much. Heck, I'm sure that alien we hear so much about most likely has his own limits as well." I flinched a little hearing that last part. (You're not wrong…) "So try not to do so much like you have the whole world on your shoulders. Just take on what you can and the rest can be dealt with when the right time comes."

It was like a light went on. She was right. (I tried to do too much. I put the expectations of the universe on myself and let it affect my mind. How can I bring hope if I'm stuck being stressed and depressed! I need to be more optimistic to help pull people out of the darkness and I need to improve myself mentally before I can really take the fight to guys like Maltimor!)

"Thanks, ma'am." I said with a new light in my eyes. "I think I get it now."

"It's alright as long as you understand." She said with a smile. "And it's the job of the elderly to pass the wisdom of the past to the inheritors of the future. Besides, my husband had the same problem when he was around your age."

"Ha-ha!" I could only laugh and wonder if the day will come when my future wife will do the same for some other lost soul. (If I find someone that is!)

"Now if you don't mind, I need to take my grandchildren home." She then got up and walked over to the two children and said something to them and they smiled. They said goodbye to the graves and walked off, hand in hand.

The fact that those children were her grandchildren meant she lost two children, her own and the one she welcomed into the family. This only reaffirmed my oath to the corps and my promise when I was in space.

* * *

Chifuyu-nee had been around the outer sections of the city checking the places hardest hit. One was the factory district that lay situated between the city and the large man-made lake designed for the use of hydraulic power. Chifuyu-nee was in the district gathering information. She wore a dark blue long sleeve safari shirt, beige zip-off safari trousers, dark brown combat riding boots that went up to her knee. To hide her identity she wore sunglasses, tied up her hair into a bun, that looked smaller then the length would suggest (Don't know how she did that.) and put on a beige baseball cap. She also wore a beige muti-pocket vest so as to have what she needs for quick survival with her.

Going around the work places that had less hustle and bustle going on, she began her inquiry while keeping her questions as simple as possible as more direct ones could bring unnecessary notice from the wrong people on her. A city this well known would have better protection and defenses. For an attack to hit this city hard would mean it took planning, timing, and most importantly inside help. With this city possibly compromised, she had to tread lightly.

Seeing a worker who looked like he was on break, she asked some questions about the attack. She said she was trapped under some rubble when it happened and she needed some kind of closure to help understand what happened around her. At first, he was surprised that any tourist would still be here after the ordeal the other day and even more so to ask about the small war that happened at their doorstep.

* * *

He remembered it vividly. He was there when, what looked like a luxury tank, came in from the lake side and to the factory docks where most of the workers operated in. The tank was mostly bright grey with a gold bow and top with silver lines, four white nozzles were blasting air out from behind until they turned downward, allowing it to float above the water's surface with ease. The windows the were on the front and sides showed that many occupants were in the ship. Sending out a signal, it told the harbormaster that his royal highness, King Kwaad, had arrived. After conformation of the ships code was accepted, it moved to the dock closest to the city gate and it's nozzles turned it to allow the ship to back into the pier. When the back opened, a large group of soldiers came out armed and ready for whatever came at them. Normally, armed solders would have the city security on them like a swarm of locusts on a wheat field, but since this is royalty, it made sense that he would have armed guards with him.

At first they expected the king to come out of his impressive craft, but it floated there with no sight of him coming out, and the soldiers were standing at the ready as if waiting for some signal to move. Then from inside the city, a light flare came up and exploded, then the ship closed up the back and started to leave, it moved back out into the lake and slowly dived into the water, vanishing beneath the waves, while a soldier sent out a flare.

That's when the nightmare began.

The worker continued his story about how two of his closest friends died that day, and how the solders took over the docks and factory. They hacked the mainframe responsible for the port's record line up before a fire fight happened with the city's security. She raised an eyebrow. That would be something to look into.

* * *

At the arranged time, we met back up and compared notes. The city had been attacked and four places had city mainframes that got hacked and most likely data was stolen, leaving the image of the attack as a ether a distraction while the real job was what those computer systems had in them or a group inside the attack just taking an opportunity for something else. There's just not enough to go on.

As we were about to head back to the ship, people were suddenly heading to the center square near a large fountain. Both me and my sister decided to see what was going on. Heading to the square we were bumped around like pachinko balls before we made it.

It was the president of South Africa, Eerlike Leier. He had come to help with the cleaning and rebuilding of the city by working with the people with his own two hands. I learned about him in class about how he, a quarry worker, fought and rose to become the southern country's leader. I wasn't surprised. At heart, he was a man that had to help people directly, rather than let bureaucracy do it for him.

When he turned the corner my ring flashed and I turned and saw a yellow solder flying in place above the city.

"Maltimor!" I said, getting my sister's attention. She turned, saw him and quickly put two and two together.

"Ichika!" She said quietly, turning to me. "Get to a location and change. I'm going to join you as soon as I get these people out of here."

"Got it!" I moved to an area that had no one looking and changed into my Green Lantern appearance. I then checked my power levels.

"Power level at 60%." The ring stated. Surprised by it's statement, I smacked my head as I realized that I forgot that I needed my lantern to recharge my ring and that was back a home in Japan. With no other option, I headed off to take on the Sinestro Corpsman.

* * *

As Maltimor flew above the city with a yellow grenade launcher construct, he set his sights near the country's president. Once it lands in the fountain he planned to detonate it. Taking aim, the people started to move fast and the president's ride started to move back. Maltimor was confused to say the least, but thinking that he was simply delaying the inevitable, he changed the launcher into a sniper rife and took aim at the president's heart.

"Hope ya don't mind me taking you out!" He said in a sick tone.

"DENIED!" Someone yelled. Maltimor looked up and turn just in time for a fist to connect to his face.

{POW!}

That punch was loud enough for people down below to hear. Looking up they saw two lights tussling in the sky. Then…

{BOOM!}

A building exploded and the tank that was in the factory the other day, moved through the center wall and opened up for solders to come out.

Those who saw this tank before ether moved the elderly and children or readied for a fight. They were attack before due to being surprised but this time they wouldn't take this lying down!

But before the first shot was fired, the top of the tank opened to show a pudgy dark skinned man. It was King Qwaad. He smugly looked at the president car, stuck from the solders blocking the way.

"President Leier!" He called. "Come out or there are going to be deaths on your hands."

Leier came out of the car, but he had no fear in his eye and stood tall, ready to sacrifice himself to save the public. He had an athletic build hidden underneath a deep grey suit. His black hair, while peppered with grey, was self-shaved into a short cut, tapered on the sides, back and neck, and had a mustache that went well with his glasses. "I see you're in the neighborhood, want to talk?" Leier said with a smile, not showing a hint of fear. Kwaad didn't like the words that came out of his mouth.

"Tch!" Was all he could say in response. He felt everything was not quite as he hoped. Maltimor was supposed to kill the president and he would come in to "save the day." A simple case of swooping in like some hero, morning the loss of South Africa's leader, and promising to rule fairly. He didn't like how he had to speed up his plans since Maltimor was seen. Hell, this day was just going down hill, but it was still salvageable. He could just kill Leier and take over the city by force, after that, work his way downward until he took over the whole country. What he wasn't expecting was that things were about to get worse for him.

Kwaad pulled an old fashion pistol, that once belonged to the former king, out of it's holster and aimed at him. "I believe this is the last time we meet." As he pulled the hammer to fire, an energy shot hit the weapon out of his hands, melting it on the ground.

"AGH!" was all he could say as his hand was burned from the attack. "WHO DARES HURT THE KING OF AFRICA!?"

"You are no king!" Said a vibrating voice above him. "You are just a despot who belongs in a cell!" Everyone looked up only to see the White Knight hovering in place and while she wore a helmet, Kwaad knew her eyes were directed at him. Behind her were the soldiers and I.S. of the South African Defense Force and rescue teams.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Now Kwaad was losing it. Everything that he planned had gone up in smoke because of the Green Lantern, and any contingencies he had in place were rendered useless due to the interference of the White Knight. "NONE OF YOU GET IT! THIS COUNTRY NEEDS A TRUE LEADER TO TAKE CONTROL! TO RULE ALL OTHER COUNTRIES BY AN IRON FIST WITH ME AS THE RULER SUPREME! I WOULD BE A GOD ON EARTH WITH ALL WORSHIPING ME AT MY FEET!"

Everyone was sure he had gone nuts. Even Maltimor and I stopped fighting to hear him rant.

"Heh!" Maltimor laughed. "So the would be king is about to get de-throned." This wasn't a surprise, because he was the one who gave "Soon-to-be-Former-King" Kwaad the plans knowing they would fail. The people would be heart broken but they would know that the king would be responsible, then it would be an all out war and by the end, Maltimor would rule the entire country with his power keeping everyone in check through fear. The Green Lantern coming back wasn't in the plans, but the result was still the same. Kwaad was revealed as the attacker and the people are not going to take this lightly.

"AND YOU!" Kwaad pointed at Maltimor. "YOU PROMISED ME POWER! YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING WAS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN!"

"And they are!" Maltimor replied with a sick smirk in his voice. "You take the fall and I rule instead."

"WHAAAAT!" That put him over the edge.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the snow-topped mountains near Nepal, a red light rose into the air. It pulsed with a bloody shade as it said two words…

"**RAGE… DETECTED…"**

It flew into the sky and shot out the mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile back in South Africa, King Kwaad was shooting up the place with a machine gun, trying to kill my sister.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" He screamed as he shot at her. She looked like she had been hit as the bullets went through her, but in reality, she was moving side-to-side really fast that she seemed to not move at all.

"Are you done?" she asked crossing her arms. "I've got better things to do then baby-sit you."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE A CHILD!"

"Funny." She said. "You acting like a spoiled brat with a temper tantrum doesn't help."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

While White Knight was keeping King Kwaad occupied both me and Maltimor were watching each other carefully.

"So, we gonna do this or aren't we?" Maltimor started. "Frankly, I wanna get back at you for that punch you gave me."

"Anytime you're ready!" I said, looking for a rematch from earlier. "Just don't start crying when you're hauled off in cuffs."

"HAH!" Maltimor fired his sniper rifle at me. Prepared for him this time, I dodged the shot and answered back with a ring blast of my own. Speeding to each other we clashed as I created a paladin war hammer with a lantern icon on side and brought the thunder as I dropped it on him. He blocked it with a yellow battle axe with his own icon on the side. As we smashed our way across the sky, the public were in awe of our power. We made and broke constructs (these are some really nasty headaches!), we crossed fists, we kept fighting, but then something happened that changed everything that day.

* * *

"**RAGE DETECTED!"** Said a loud voice, surprising everyone in the middle of fighting. It was a red light that hovered over the battlefield. It quickly flew over to Kwaad and the light died down to reveal a red colored ring. Immediately, both Chifuyu-nee and I knew what it was, and we tried to stop it. Tried being the key word. Maltimor blocked me off and my sister got knocked back from the ring's energy as it felt like mix of the sun's heat and hate.

"**KORRUPTE KWAAD, OF SECTOR 3625, YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART. YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS!"** (AWW, CRAP!)

"WHA-!?" Kwaad didn't have time to understand as it slipped itself on to his finger. The effect was immediate as his eyes flared crimson and his royal outfit changed into a version of a Lantern Corps uniform. It had black and red as it's primary colors with red heavy chains wrapped around his neck, his gloved hands became clawed, and the lion skin on his shoulder burned and turned red furred. Kwaad himself looked like he was struggling with something inside him until he bent back and roared, unleashing a red blast of energy from his mouth. When he was done, his mouth had blood on it and he had a feral look in his new red eyes. He growled as he looked around and saw both my sister and president Leier. He crouched down…

"**hate! Hate! HATE!" **Kwaad screamed as he flew to leier with his clawed hand outreached only to have his way barred by a slash of my sister's sword, Sigrdrífa. That only made him change targets as he fired a blast of energy from his mouth at her. Backing away quickly, she defended herself as Kwaad gave chase into the sky.

* * *

While Chifuyu-nee was dealing with the red king, I had a different problem.

"Warning! Power level at 20%." The ring pointed out.

Maltimor was the only other person to hear this. As we stared each other down, he decided to cut his losses.

"Heh, this became kinda' troublesome." He said with annoyed sound in his voice. "I'll just take my leave for now, but remember kid. I'll be back for your head one day." I tried to get to him before he'd leave but he created a yellow flash bomb and detonated it, forcing me to back off, and giving him time to disappear.

"Damn…" I cursed.

While I didn't like justice un-served, I had a different issue to deal with and he was fighting my sister. Flying over to the battle she was having a rough time with his persistence as he did not care if he could get sliced up. All he cared about was getting his targets of hatred. I flew in and made a large hand and grabbed him, throwing him out of the city. I looked at my sister and told her to deal with the soldiers on the ground while I deal with Kwaad. She nodded and flew on to the battlefield below and reminded the enemy on how she became the most wanted person on earth.

* * *

Flying to where Kwaad landed, I search around until a surprise attack nearly caught me. Thankful that the ring warned me, I quickly asked for some level of info on a Red Lantern. While Kwaad and kept a reasonable distance.

"Red Lantern corpsmen use Rage as their source of power. The stronger level of en-ragement, the more powerful their energy generates."

"Hmmm…" I wondered. (What if he had a threshold?) Thinking about it, I decided to make him burn himself out the best way possible while conserving my ring power.

"**RAAAH!** Kwaad roared. Tired of waiting, he started to move to me, but I raised my hand, getting his attention.

At this point, what I said was recorded by Aya as the ship was watching the battle.

Clearing my throat, I began:

"You're so fat, you have a wanted poster on all the restaurants in town!"

"**RAAH!?"** Was all he could say as he didn't expect me to crack jokes on him.

"You're so fat, your belt size is "Equator!"

"**RAAAHH!"** He leaped at me, only to hit air as I moved quickly.

"You're so fat, you make sumo wrestlers look anorexic!"

"**SHUT UP!"** he swung at me again, missing me as he was blinded by his own rage.

"You're so fat, I bet if you wanted to get a water bed, they'd have to put a blanket over the pacific ocean!"

"**STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" **He screamed. His breathing was becoming ragged and his attacks were getting sloppier. It wasn't going to take long before he would burn himself out.

"You're so ugly, when you walk into the bank, they turn off the cameras!"

"**GRRR!"**

"You're so ugly, your mate won't have to worry about birth control...your face will do just fine!"

"**GRAAAA!"**

"What's wrong, Pudgy? You don't like my jokes? Why don't you weeble-wobble, your ugly ass, over here and do something about it?" I said, motioning him to come get me.

"**Gaaa!**" Kwaad tried to keep up, but exhaustion was really getting to him.

"You're so ugly, when you looked in the mirror, it said "I Quit!"

"**Kill… you!" **He started to float down to earth as he was losing his power fast

Taking the chance, I flew into him, fist first, and knocked him out. As I stood over him, I reached for the ring only for it to blast me back.

"**RAGE LOST… BODY INCOMPATIBLE!"** It came off his hand and flew off into the sky, quickly disappearing in the distance.

As I got up, I could only worry on the next time I run into that ring.

* * *

Later, as the city cheered in its victory over the invading forces and in their champions, the White Knight and the Green Lantern, President Leier wanted us to stay for the celebrations and present us with medals, but we respectfully declined, stating that we are needed elsewhere and that we didn't need such things. The safety of the people on earth was all the reward we needed. Seeing as he couldn't change our minds, he told us that if they were ever in need of a place to rest, this country would be happy to be their place for respite.

* * *

We were in the ship and heading back to Japan, when I asked if there was a place for me to recharge. Aya lead me to the ship's power core that also functioned as the power source for the ship. It was a large green lit room with green power lines vertically lined the walls. In the center was a large power battery. I tried to charge the ring but nothing happened. Aya theorized that since my ring was a combination of Hope and Will type energies, then it stood to reason that I needed to use my own Lantern to recharge. Then she asked me to summon my lantern from a pocket dimension…

"A what?"

"_A pocket dimension is a small area created to store items and affects. Lanterns use this to carry many objects for long cases of travel. It most commonly houses the lantern battery for easy recharge access."_

"Ah."

"_Did you not store it in one?"_

"No." I answered. "I didn't know about that at the time."

"_Understood."_ She said._ Once you have recharged you ring and placed the battery into a pocket dimension, we will begin the Green Lantern training regimen, using the Kilowog protocol."_

"Kilowarog protocol?" I asked.

"_KiloWOG." _She said, correcting my mispronunciation. _"A training option for new recruits created by Green Lantern drill sergeant, Kilowog."_

"Why do I feel like I might die from that?"

"_You would not be the first to ask such a question."_

(Kami ,Help me!)

* * *

Next Chapter: World Class!

With two new threats in the world, the people are going to need the Green Lantern to rise again. Meanwhile the world is on full alert since the White Knight has returned. Watch as Ichika faces his most deadliest moment yet: His sister and Kilowog training him.

* * *

Hey everybody! It me that guy from the place. Now for those of you who hoped for Ichika on the ropes by the Red Lantern, remember, Kwaad did not have the mind and body strength of the previous owner. As such He lucked out. but the next user won't be so nice…

Until then, Chao!


	13. Chapter 13: World Class!

Infinte Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Standard Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue" _– "_**Adara's Dialogue" **_\- "**RED RING DIALOGUE"**\- **RAGE POSSESSED DIALOGUE"**

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Warning: Sensitive content concerning racial subjects may be  
considered too serious for direct viewers and DOES NOT reflect  
the views of the author. If subject matter is too much for  
you, please wait until Ch. 16 is posted.

Thank you, The Mettaur-Man.

* * *

Chapter 13: World Class!

"YOU DAMN POOZER! YOU'RE TRAINING TO BE A GREEN LANTERN, NOT A MEMBER OF THE GUARDIAN COUNCIL CHOIR!" Screamed a towering alien in a Green Lantern uniform, with a brutish cross of porcine and bull-doggish appearance. I'VE SEEN HUNDRED YEAR OLD GRANNYS WITH BROKEN LEGS GO THROUGH THAT OBSTACLE COURSE FASTER THEN YOU!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" I yelled as I went back into position.

"LESS TALKING AND MORE MOVING!" Then turning to my sister who had a raised eyebrow. "You see, I prefer to see rookies like my own children, nurturing them, raising them, until they reach their full potential. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO OVER THE BRIDGE, NOT UNDER IT! GO BACK AND DO IT AGAIN!

THIS was the 3D life model copy of the Bolovaxian Green Lantern, Kilowog. Who is the drill sergeant of the Green Lantern Corps. Created by the guardians, the Kilowog protocol is used to train GL recruits on frontier worlds, on the in's and out's of how to properly use a power ring, while instilling an understanding of the rules, regulations, risks, and responsibilities that come with it. (Or the four R's as I call them.)

When we first met, he greeted me nicely enough and asked if I was a new Green Lantern recruit. When I said yes, his face contorted into rage and he screamed at me saying:

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE A ROOKIE! YOU'RE A WEAK SLOPPY MOVING TARGET, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, A POOZER! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME ONE HUNDRED!"

"A-a hundred?" I asked, thoroughly shaken by the outburst.

"DID I STUTTER!?" He asked back. "NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWO HUNDRED!"

"But you said one hundred!"

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" He said thinking back. "Let me correct myself: THREE HUNDRED!"

"Yes, sir!" I compiled (I'd rather not to have him make me go a full thousand or something.)

"WHAT WAS THAT, POOZER!?"

"I SAID SIR, YES, SIR!" I hit ground and started doing push ups as fast as possible.

He told me that he was going to whip me into shape and sharpen my skills so well that it could cut reality, plus he wanted me to stay on the ship while he beats the lessons into me.

* * *

Meanwhile in America, a court case was in the middle of it's proceedings and was nearing it's end. Two individuals were arguing about the value of the group of lives he, the accused, had taken.

"Do you even understand what you've done?" Asked a judge dressed in black.

"I took it upon myself to rid a pack of animals by using my marines." Replied a clean shaven man dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

"They are not your marines; they are the United States of America's marines."

"And I say the world is for the pure blooded, not some god damn-!"

"Enough!" Said the Judge. She was tired of hearing something that should have ended in a bygone era.

"I say enough when I say it's enough, bitch!"

"You are trying my patience, Mr. Dowmen…" She began to rub the bridge of her nose as this was getting nowhere but towards a headache.

"And?"

They kept going back and forth for an hour before the judge and the jurors made their choice. For the act of Genocide, Adam Dowmen was sentenced to execution by lethal injection, a first after over forty years.

* * *

On the Interceptor, it has been three days since C-(Copy) Kilowog appeared, and his training methods were torture.

At four in the morning, it began with me getting thrown to the floor, courtesy of my drill instructor flipping my bed like an angry man flipped a table. Breakfast consisted of a healthy diet of pain as we sparred, with him kicking my butt and telling me that I don't get morning breakfast until I beat him. During lunch, I had healthy food that tasted like chalk and a drink that was as tasteless as an off color joke, followed by a training session with ether he, my sister, or both, and she doesn't hold back ether. That alone tested my mind and body to the limits. At dinner, it was normal enough and after dinner was studying on the Green Lantern four R's, leaving me with less than six hours of sleep. (I'm dying…)

As for my sister, when not knocking me into next week, Chifuyu-nee was training on how to master the powerful speed Calvary-mode had. She had learned how to stop in the middle of her speed bursts, thanks to her prior I.S. training and was trying to better handle cornering in her bursts with much difficulty. C-Kilowog offered to help her in that as it was no different from teaching a rookie GL on how to master their ring's maximum speed, save for the equipment on her. An offer that she gladly took up on.

After that I noticed his training methods were very different depending on who was under his care. With me it's like everything was not up to snuff and I had to do it again and again until I got it right. (Which was never…) As for my sister, he had a one eighty in his personality as he was more careful and patient with her, like a father would his own daughter, taking the time to give her pointers on how to use her speed as a weapon, and not just a means to get from point A to point B. (Where's THAT guy when I get instructions?)

* * *

It had been ten days later…

Dowman was being lead to the injection chamber. During the days that lead to this moment, he had become increasingly violent shouting how "this was not right" and that he would "kill those involved in this execution." Today was very different. He calmly shaved his facial hair, had gotten a buzz cut, and he ate his last meal in silence as if all that rage he had went away. Many of the multiple victims' families chose not to attend and the very few who did thought he was getting what he deserved.

What everyone didn't know was that rage hadn't vanished; it was merely just under the surface, waiting to get out. But one ring knew.

After the worker strapped him to the gurney, they preformed the procedures of inserting the IVs in his arms. Before the barbiturates were halfway down the tube, an explosion suddenly went off in the room, killing the worker near the wall. A glowing red ring blew away the IVs from Dowman's arms and floated to him.

"**RAGE DETECTED!"**

Dowman could only stare at the floating anomaly as it stopped in front of him.

"**ADAM DOWMAN, OF SECTOR 3625, YOU HAVE GREAT RAGE IN YOUR HEART! YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS!"**

* * *

Meanwhile…

We were in the holodeck and I was maintaining ten puzzle constructs while sitting on a small platform floating over a fire that C-Kilowog created. My sister was sparing with him to an even footing, surprising him.

"Not bad, kid." He said with a smile. "Though your footwork with your speed could use some tuning."

"That's why I have you training me." She returned. "But why is it that you're so hard on Ichika and easy on me?"

"Simple. He's a Green Lantern and you're not." He answered, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "You see you're going to be on this planet, dealing with stuff you're already familiar with. As for your brother, whos' a rookie, he's going to be facing things that you've probably never even wrapped head around. From super criminals who controlled armadas that could take over a planet in one afternoon to space creatures the size of a nebula! He needs to be prepared mentally and physically before I even deem him ready to even look at a space rock, let alone protecting the cosmos."

"Thank you for the text book answer." Chifuyu-nee said. "Now why do YOU train Green Lanterns like that?"

"Err… It's my duty as a drill instructor?" C-Kilowog said as he looked away a little.

"Yes, aaannd?" She pried, not satisfied with the answer.

"…"

"…."

"Did anyone tell you that you're real nosey?" C-Kilowog asked.

"I just like to be well informed." My sister replied. "Especially when it concerns my little brother."

"Haaa…" Surrendering, he walked over to the benches and sat down. Chifuyu-nee deactivated her I.S. and sat next to him. "Look, I'm a life model copy of the real thing. A fake just for training purposes."

She nodded in understanding.

"But to make me, they had to use the original Kilowog's brain signals to ensure that I train rookie GL's exactly as the real one would have, which means adding all the positive and negative experiences that came with his past, including the death of someone that altered the course of his life in the corps to complete the process."

"I see. Well even if you are the same as him due to the signals, the moment you came to be would make you someone else who received the same training as the original." Chifuyu-nee asked. "Therefore you are your own man."

"When you put it that way, it ain't so bad."

"Now who was it that changed your life?"

He took a minute before answering. "His name was Ermey, and he was the drill instructor that trained me."

"If you're willing to tell me, what happened to him?"

"I don't mind. I'll tell you about him first."

"Ok, then."

"Ermey was a strict drill instructor assigned to train new recruits, known as "white circles," in the Green Lantern Corps. That's what new Green Lanterns recruits were called on account of them having no GL icon on their uniforms." Kilowog explained. "It's after completing training that they would receive the icon and become full fledged lanterns. To the hardened Ermey, we were "poozers" or "useless rookies." Though he trained us in the use of the power ring, Ermey didn't want us to solely rely on its abilities. He took us recruits to the planet Fourscore, so named for its four extreme and distinct atmospheric zones of volcanic activity, desert sands, ocean and ice. We were gonna need to learn to survive in situations without the rings. Now before you think he was a supreme jerk, let me tell you this, despite his outward demeanor, Ermey cared deeply for all the recruits he trained and was hard on all of us to make us stronger."

"Did he show it?" Chifuyu-nee asked.

"I was amongst the last of his trainees. Ermey referred to me as "Brillolog from planet Ballowax" and it always pissed me off!" C-Kilowog laughed a little, thinking about then. "So if he showed it, it was in some angry way!"

"So what happened?" My sister asked.

C-Kilowog made a sad but serious face "It was during our training on Fourscore, when an emergency transmission was received. A group of at least six Lanterns were on a protection and evacuation mission. When they came under siege from enemy forces, their power rings couldn't be recharged due to a dimensional dampener. So Ermey led us recruits into the battle, only to be mortally wounded by an enemy beta-cannon. It happened right in front of me. Thinking quickly, I took the lead to secure the cannon and route the enemy. Ermey lived long enough to learn the civilians and Lanterns were saved. His dying words were of his admiration for the success of me and the other recruits."

"He died with no regrets, then." Chifuyu-nee concluded.

"I'd... like to think that he died believing the universe would be safe in our hands."

"Did he have family?"

"Not that I know of." C-Kilowog answered. "Emery was taken back to Oa to be memorialized in the Crypts of the Green Lantern Corps. Every Lantern that trained under him was in attendance, but no one from his world ever showed up. Afterwards, we all went our ways, following our duties. For me, I decided to become a drill sergeant to train the next generation of Lanterns. It's my way of honoring him and my promise to him that no "white circles" will graduate until they fully learn all there is to know about being a Green Lantern."

"That is very noble of you, Kilowog." Chifuyu-nee said with an approving look. "But, there is one thing. Ichika always had that symbol on him since he first put on the ring."

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised he had it. The only other guy, who had it after getting his ring, was old Hal."

"You mean Hal Jordan?"

"You two knew him?" Asked C-Kilowog in surprise.

"We only know of him through Ganthet and Sayd."

"Huh! Well ain't that somethin' else!" He then looked up and saw me listening to his tale. "HEY! THIS AIN'T STORY TIME! GET BACK TO TRAINING, YA POOZER!"

"SIR, YES, S-!" I stopped when Aya interrupted.

"_Ichika, Chifuyu, and Green Lantern Kilowog, a red radiation spike has been detected in quadrant 5-C."_

"That's… In the United States of America!" I realized as I had been studying the quadrant sectors that surrounded the earth. "Aya, ready the ship!"

"I'll prep up the medical bay for injured bystanders and join you out there when I'm done." Chifuyu-nee got up and headed for the door. But before anything got fully underway, C-Kilowog was confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" C-Kilowog said, raising his hand for attention. "What's going on here!? And what's this about red radiation spikes? That would only mean a Red Lantern is in that area!"

"Yeah, we've been fighting a Sinestro corpsmen named Maltmeor and fighting a Red Lantern ring that's been choosing it's bearers trying to find someone that could handle it." I admitted.

"AND YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME WHEN!?" C-Kilowog Yelled at me with his face so red you'd almost forget what Lantern corps he belong to.

"You had me training at the time!" I argued, releasing my pent up frustration from the ten days of back breaking training.

"You could have told then!"

"When would have that taken place? Between Sir, Yes, or Sir?"

"Don't give me any lip, ya rookie! I've been fighting Red's and Sinestro corpsmen before you were in diapers!"

"What was that old man? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you creaking in some places!"

"What was that, ya punk!?"

"You heard me, gramps!"

"KIDS!" Chifuyu-nee yelled, putting a stop to our argument. "If you're done measuring yourselves, there are people in need of our assistance, NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" We both said, realizing who was really in charge.

* * *

Meanwhile, moving from state to state, finally stopping in his old home, the small town of Wallworth,Texas. Dowman's family and former friends didn't want anything to do with him and he was having trouble finding supporters to his cause as he had hoped that like-minded individuals would follow him in his quest for racial purity, but with the fact that most people understood that everyone was a mix of one race or another and that racism, while not completely gone, was virtually non-existent.

Plus it didn't help that he spat up corrosive blood every now and then, scaring anyone who saw it.

"AHHH! MONSTER!" Screamed a woman in a group causing everyone to run away from him.

"^%$ this! No one understands the **DISEASE THAT PLAGUES** this country!" Dowman cursed, not realizing that his mind was getting chipped away bit by bit by the rage his ring brought out. "But I think I get it now. Everyone is too impure**, TOO GENETICALLY CORRUPT, **and** TOO **ignorantto understand! They **ARE THE DISEASE AND I AM THE CURE! I WILL BURN THEM ALL UNTIL NOTHING IS LEFT TO TAINT **this beautiful country! And I know just where to start…"

He headed to the one place that represented the mix of races, the symbol of unity for all countries:

The United Inter-Nations building in New York!

* * *

As the ship got closer to the California coast, we explained what had happened up until we came to C-Kilowog joining us. He was already aware of Hal Jordan and Saint Walker's deaths as well as the deaths of Sinestro and Atrocitis, but the red ring jumping from person to person while they're still alive was new. His best guess was that it must have been Atrocitis's personal ring that somehow made it to earth and since it was the first red power ring, it must have some differences from the others. After that we began planning on how to find the Red Lantern ring and, if it found a host, take them down. C-Kilowog had asked how I took down the last Red Lantern and I explained that by making him madder made the ring burn through their rage until he ran out of fuel.

"Not bad, but you'll need to do more than anger tactics to take on a Red Lantern." He said. "What if the ring got a hold of someone with an edge?"

"I'll use the skills you and my sister taught me."

"That's fine and all but what if you can't bring him down?" C-Kilowog asked.

"I'll find a way"

Looking at me carefully. "What if it came down to taking him down or saving the hostages?"

Making a serious face I replied: "I'd save the hostages AND bring down the bad guy."

"…Even at the cost of your own life?"

"NO Hesitation!" I said keeping the serous face. "If I don't, who will?"

"…You're just as greedy as Jordan!" He said with an annoyed look. "You're gonna be a headache for the guardians to deal with down the road."

I could only give him a smug smile as I didn't mind. Aya then got our attention and called us to the bridge.

* * *

When we got there, the ship was already over a prison. (What's left of it anyway) Aya gave me a communicator for my ear as my ring didn't have communication abilities for some reason; I figured it was damaged during the fusion. I left the ship to survey the surroundings. Local law enforcement were already on the scene along with firefighters, E.M.T.s, and, unfortunately, news crews. I stayed a good distance away before a familiar I.S. came to my side. My sister pointed down signaling that we should check the area.

As the ship landed, we were spotted as news crews were coming to us, most likely for answers. Creating a barrier from my ring, blocking them from reaching us while my sister spoke with the SPs. They were not completely willing to tell her anything until…

"Finally, someone found a way to keep them out." Said an unshaven SP with a cigarette in his mouth. He had brown shaggy hair and glasses that hung at his nose. He wore a pair of black slacks and boots, a white dress shirt with an unbuttoned top, and a tie hanging loose off his neck, he had a grey trench coat with blue shoulders, marked with badge symbol that signified that he was part of the SP force. (A sloppy one at that!) "How ya doing? Name's detective Nick Ames."

"Well as a thank you, detective, how about telling us about what happened here." White Knight said.

"Heh! Ahh, what the hell! Seems an explosion caused this mess. Happened just as some prisoner was about to get the ol' death cocktail."

"Who was the prisoner?"

The detective pulled out his paper note pad, something not a lot of cops had these days. "Err… Adam Dowman… Nasty piece of work, he was on death row for genocide. Went missing after the explosion."

"Hmm… Lantern!" White Knight called out.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can you check if anyone had left a trail?"

"Of course."

Minding the barrier, I set my ring to detect any energy trail leaving the vicinity and scanned the area. At first there were numerous ones but by excluding the animals and the people present, I found five. Two of them had a faint red radiation trail. One was a small line that got stronger as it got closer to the prison and a larger one that got stronger going away from it. It confirmed our fears as it meant someone had been chosen by the ring and is out there doing who knows what in the world.

"I have something!" I said getting the attention of the two. "Five energy trails. One coming, four going."

"Well I bet three of the four leaving those trails are from some "guests" that were staying at the prison." The detective pointed out. "We caught three inmates trying to escape when we searched the surrounding forest."

"Then that leaves two out there." White Knight figured.

"No. Just one." I said. "Both of those trails are from the same person."

"A red?" C-Kilowog asked on the line as he was listening in.

"Yeah, we got a red." I answered.

"Fal-hine!" C-Kilowog cursed. "Come back to the ship. "We've got to figure a plan on catching him."

"In that case, we're done here." White Knight then turned to the detective. "We'll be following that trail, thank you for your assistance." As she was about to leave the detective stopped her.

"Hold on there missy. Hows' about the three of us work together on this case?"

"I'm sorry. But this is now our business as this person currently has a lot of power at their finger tips." She warned. "And aren't SP's limited to the area they're assigned to?"

"Normally yeah, but I'm an I.S.P." He pulled out a badge that showed U.I.N. Numbers. International Security Police are considered the best of the best and held some kind of image of a super cop with no borders but his appearance was not what my sister expected.

"Sir, I would like to remind you about the current duties here." Said a woman who came from the scene. Her face was one who looked too serous. She wore a female SP grey and blue dress-type uniform with a small matching jacket that was clean and pressed with black boots for the field. She had light chestnut colored hair was in a short neck length cut with brown eyes behind a pair of light blue ray-band glasses. (Except for the glasses, she's a one eighty compared to detective Ames!)

"Ahh, lay off, Nissa. Can't you see I'm workn' here!" Said Ames-san with an annoyed look.

"It is Elissa." She said, correcting her co-worker. "And for the hundredth time, you will refer to me as detective Anniston."

"Will do, Nissa." He said waving his hand away. "You know, if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles early."

"You-!" Anniston-san was about to complain when I intervened.

"Detective Anniston, would you like to come with us?" I asked in a frank manner. "Since this is a valuable lead in finding a dangerous criminal, this should benefit both parties, and the more experienced people to help in this, the better."

"I don't know…" She said with some doubt about the direction the case was going. "I think it would be better-Wha!"

"See! She thinks it's a better idea after all!" Ames-san jumped in while pushing her towards the ship.

I could only smile as they as my sister and C-Kilowog wondered what I was planning.

* * *

Outside of the ship, out of earshot of the soon to be guests, my sister pulled me aside with C-Kilowog also wanting to have words with me on the communicator.

"What are you doing?!" They both asked.

"You try'n to give me a heart attack!?" C-Kilowog yelled through the comm. "We have enough trouble dealing with a Red Lantern, without having to baby sit a couple of lookie-loo's!"

"Plus we don't know them." My armored sister added. "I.S.P. are directly World Government agents and could try to take over the ship."

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." I told them. "By letting government agents help us on this, we're establishing some level of trust with the SPs. They may be more likely to see us as an ally, than a possible threat when dealing with future cases, especially ones involving extraterrestrial matters."

They took a moment to think about it.

"And what about the ship?" Chifuyu-nee asked. "Are we going to give them the same treatment we gave Tabane?"

"Yes." I answered simply. "I'll only allow access to the lunch room, conference room, and bridge. You got that, Aya?"

"_Understood." _Aya complied. _"Initiating "Tabane Protocol #3." _

"The what protocol?" My sister asked.

"After Tabane-san came to the ship, Me and Aya worked out a plan in case we have future guests."

"Yeah, and I'm sure they'll be okay with this." C-Kilowog sarcastically remarked. "And what happens when they run into me?"

"They get to see a real alien." I smiled.

"Grrr…" C-Kilowog couldn't help but feel he had been here before.

* * *

Over the State of New Jersey, Dowman was flying at a fast pace, watching the public. He saw many things he didn't like. A couple holding hands, walking down the street. While nothing new to anyone, this was not in the world view of Adam Dowman. To him all he saw was a while man and a black woman in a disgusting show affection. He looked over to the left and saw a school with children of many nationalities playing with each other. To him, he saw white children associating with their lesser. He kept watching other locations, disliking everything that showed anything of Multi-Racal unity. He flew faster to his destination as he planned to take care of everything he saw after he begins carrying out his agenda at the U.I.N. building.

* * *

While in the ship, Anniston-san was surprised by C-Kilowog's appearance, but after a few words, got along with him very quickly after realizing that they were similar in many ways. As for C-Kilowog, he didn't care much for Ames-san as he had this slacker appearance that C-Kilowog hated. Later, we were discussing the matter of Adam Dowman in the conference room. If he has the ring, then we needed all the information we could get on him, and while we could have Aya download basic information from data bases, we needed a human touch to understand him psychologically. We began reviewing his information.

* * *

Anniston-san began going over the points of interest:

Name: Adam Dowman.

Age: 32.

Past Occupation:

U.S. Marine (Sergeant First Class)

Training: 

General weapons training with specialty long range rifles.

Sniper Pro with over a dozen kills. (Hundreds if murders added)

Excels in urban warfare.

Expert level C.Q.C. training consisting of:

Taekwondo

Karate

Jujitsu

Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu

Eskrima

Muay Thai

History:

"In his youth he had been part of Neo-Nazi group before the SP's crashed the party and busted all of them. The ring leader and most of his top men, decided to commit suicide. It was a long time before the youths were free from the programming that was put in them. Dowman was the only one who didn't take, as it turned out, he joined willingly fully believing in the doctrine. Since then he's had minor scrapes with the law, but due to his age never really got in trouble. When he was old enough to join the U.S. Marines, he had completely changed. For years, he kept an impeccable service record and seemed like the model marine, until people in the small towns and villages over seas were found dead then, when he came back to the states, a whole town of people, including a couple of marines of African American and Latino decent, were found massacred. At first, it was an unsolvable case as no clues were left behind.

That is until the SP's Naval Criminal Investigation Service (N.C.I.S.) team lead by a Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs uncovered Dowman's actions and crimes, bringing the criminal to justice. According to the report to Gibbs's team, they located him trying to recreate the Neo-Nazi group, but he failed to garner any supporters. Afterwards, a gun battle broke out when he resisted arrest. After capturing him, the rest was an open and shut case.

Medical records state that Agent Gibbs took him down with a well placed shot in the shoulder."

* * *

As we processed the information to figure out his motives, Aya got our attention.

"_We are approaching the Red Lantern energy source in quadrant 4-A. Please prepare for landing." _

"That's in the New York area." I realized. "Is there anything there that would be of interest?"

"From the profile, the only place that would be is the U.I.N. building." Ames-san answered. "Since it's one of the few places the fully represent international unity and that means a conflict in his beliefs."

"Then we'll head there before he does!" I got up and headed to the door. "We'll ready up and be in the hanger in five!"

"I'll see you there." White Knight followed behind but headed into a different hall.

"Are you going out there as well, Mr. Kilowog?" Anniston-san asked.

"Sorry ma'am. I'm strictly operations manager here in the ship." C-Kilowog then headed to the door as well.

"Don't worry; your alien boyfriend will be just fine." Ames-san said with a hint of annoyance, making her pout. "Now can I get in contact with our people?"

"Yeah, I'll take ya to the bridge."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dowman was floating above the United Inter-Nations building with his ring glowing as power was rising up from his stomach. As he was about to fire, someone got his attention real fast.

{ZZAATTt-fuuuu}

A beam flew right by his face. He zigzagged forward before quickly turning around seeing the White Knight flying in place. But then...

{ZZZIIIITTT}

Another beam flew past his face again. Taking caution, he adjusted himself to see the Green Lantern with a green moonraker laser gun construct aimed at him.

Dowman smiled. He was going to have some fun.

* * *

Next Chapter: Crimson Ideology!

With Dowman, the current Red Lantern host, surrounded by White Knight and the Green Lantern, a fight is inevitable but not without a war of words between strikes.

* * *

Ok! I've been at a family gathering, so no internet at the place so I couldn't post. As for the story I needed something to really get the juices going and what better way to really get this going then to bring a battle of ideologies into the mix!

And for those of you wondering what happened to the ring warning Ichika about the massacre, Remember: No Green Lantern can be anywhere at the same time as multi-able crisis's happen. Look at Green Lantern comics: Like when Rayner found his girlfriend in the fridge after she got killed. No warning or nothing. The ring is based on logic and views taking down other more dangerous threats first. EX: Purse snatcher or mad bomber? The ring would go after the bomber as he posed a greater threat. So Sinestro corps or some mass murderer? Remember Sinestro blowing up a planet filled with people? All right then...


	14. Chapter 14: Crimson Ideology!

Infinte Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Standard Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue" _– "_**Adara's Dialogue" **_\- "**RED RING DIALOGUE"**\- **RAGE POSSESSED DIALOGUE"**

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Warning: Sensitive content concerning racial subjects may be

considered too serious for direct viewers and DOES NOT reflect

the views of the author. If subject matter is too much for

you, please wait until Ch. 16 is posted.

Thank you, The Mettaur-Man.

* * *

Chapter 14: Crimson Ideology!

Me and my sister were floating across from each other, with Dowman in the middle. The current Red Lantern smiled as he began to speak.

"So how did you find me?" He asked.

"Your actions made it an easy guess as to where you were going to be." White Knight answered, not telling the whole reason.

"Now why don't you come down quietly and we'll talk this out." I said hoping that we might avoid an unnecessary battle.

"Now you see… I can't do that." he said, crossing his arms while studying us. "I still haven't destroyed this building you see behind you."

"We can't let you that." White Knight said.

"And what if I tried anyway?" Dowman said with a sinister smile.

"You are surrounded and any negative action towards this building will result in you getting hurt, badly!" She said with her sword raised.

He slowly moved to the direction of the building. I could only think he was crazy for not believing my sister's words because, in a quick dash and stop, she was right next to him with Sigrdrífa coming down on him. He kept his smile as he quickly moved his hands around the arms to her hands, holding her elbow in place while he grabbed the hilt of her sword, he then tried to move the sword downward as by doing that he would have disarmed her and used her sword against her, but White Knight saw what he was doing and countered by moving herself into him and activating her barrier, slamming him back.

Recovering, he then moved forward into a straight line before he quickly spun around and elbowed her in the stomach. She moved back from the blow but Dowman kept up the attack. While dodging his blows, White Knight realized that her weapons and generator bits were getting in the way. Deactivating her sword and sending her bits back, she decided to take him to a few places. He went for a straight punch but she countered by parrying Dowman's arm inboard and before he realized what happened, he was in a side hold.

I was hanging back, acting as support while waiting for everyone in the building to evacuate. Ames-san and Anniston-san called ahead warning the local SPs about the unannounced remodeling and getting every dignitary, employee, guest, and tour group out of there, but with so many people in the building it was going to take time. My duty was to protect them from errant attacks and watch White Knight take on Dowman in case we can't catch him here and have to fight him in the future.

* * *

"And that's what's going on so far." Ames-san said to the serious looking official on the screen, he was an African American man with had gray hair a black suit with frown lines that made one wonder if he scowled on the day he was born. The ISP agents and C-Kilowog were at the bridge telling the government about the current situation.

"Then the best course of action is to bring him in." The government man said. "That ring of his may give us a better understanding of how to deal with any future developments against more hostile threats."

"Fraid' not." Said C-Kilowog. "That ring is not on the table. Once we get it, it has to be destroyed."

The government man gave a disapproving look. "I'm sorry but this is our planet's problem. We don't need an… Individual… such as yourself getting involved in our matters."

"That's fine." C-Kilowog said with a shrug. "You can keep the criminal, but the ring is still not your concern."

"And who are you to make that decision for us?" Said the man.

"Me? Oh, I just someone who represents a large group of intergalactic peace keepers, who's powers are able to move planets like… what do you call them again?... Oh yeah, Chess pieces!" C-Kilowog said with a look that said he was not kidding.

"Y-You can't serious!"

"Try me…" C-Kilowog said while creating a planet construct the size of a bowling ball, which revolved around his hand.

"…"

"…."

"….."

"…"

"F-Fine!" The government man said finally caving in. "You can keep the ring, but don't think this is over! Ames, Anniston!"

"Yeah?/Yes, sir!"

"You are to remain on this ship until this criminal is captured!" He said with a vain popping out. "That is all!"

The screen blanked out. C-Kilowog had seen guys like him before. The type of suck up who got by kissing the butts of higher ups and on the hard work of others, and he wasn't going to let guy's like that throw their weight around. Ames-san was laughing as the guy, who was on him for results every other day, got showed up, while Anniston-san was looking at C-Kilowog with admiration in handling a situation so confidently. She then looked at Ames-san and secretly wished he would pick up some of C-Kilowog's attitude.

* * *

"**ENGH!"** Dowman had been hit in his shoulder, the very one that had been shot many days earlier. **"**Damn** IT!"**

"Do you give up?" White Knight said with her stance at the ready. She wasn't taking chances.

He slowly raised his head and turned it to her. His face was like ashura **"I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. YOUUUU!" **While his mouth was open, a blast of red energy flew out of him, causing White Knight to dodge to the left. Taking advantage, he dashed over to her and proceeded to smash his combined fists down on her, only to have it blocked by her barrier, but the force of his swing cracked it, making her take a defensive posture. But before he could go any further, a green lasso wrapped around him, keeping him in place.

"Okay, buddy!" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "I think playtime is over. So why don't we just calm down and-!"

"**TAKE YOUR STINKIN' PAWS OFF ME YOU DAMN DIRTY ALIEN!"** Dowman screamed as he bust out of the construct, stunning me for a split second. He then landed a punch on me, but I didn't take that lying down as I hit him back with a right hook. After that we just kept trading blows as he kept spiting out his way of thinking.

{POP!}

"**YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"**

{POW!}

"What's your point?!"

{PAP!}

"**MY POINT IS THAT ALL THOSE WHO ARE TAINTED WITH IMPURE BLOOD ARE A DISEASE, A PLAGUE ON THIS WORLD AND THAT INCLUDES YOU!"**

{BLAP!}

"And who or what, gave you the right to think like that?!"

{BAP!}

"**GOD GAVE ME THE RIGHT! HE GAVE ME THIS RING TO BURN ALL THOSE IMPURE SO ONLY THE CHOSEN RACE REMAINS!"** (Crap, an extremist!)

This was the worse kind of enemy. It's like back in history class, how we studied about those Nazi soldiers who obeyed that guy with the tiny mustache or those Al-something guys who believed in holy wars. They tend not to quit until ether they reach their goal or die trying, and while that's all in the past now, I needed to think of a way to take him down quickly and remove that ring before he starts something up again. (Yell loud enough and somebody's bound to listen will listen.)

{WAP!}

"Don't you realize that everyone on this planet is biologically connected to one another?!" I yelled. "Someone, no mater how distant, is related to someone else, regardless of race!"

{BRAP!}

"**LIES!"** He screamed. **"MY RACE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAME TO BE! ALL OTHERS ARE ANIMALS! LIVE STOCK! TO BE USED AND THROWN AWAY!"**

{THUMP!}

"You fool! The universe is filled with an innumerable amount of beings that live and breathe different ideals that overshadow your narrow minded views!"

"**THEN WHEN I'M DONE, I'LL GO OUT INTO THE UNIVERSE AND PURIFY THEM AS WELL! AH-HA-HA-HA! THEY'LL ALL BURN, FOR THAT IS THEIR FATE!"** He said with a psychotic laugh. But before he could say anything else, a white metal fist hit him squarely in the face.

{BAM!}

"Silence!" White Knight said, giving him a bloody nose. "I'm getting ill just hearing you speak."

"**AAAAAHHHH!" **He snapped. Charging at White Knight, he reached out to grab her but got punched by a fist construct made by yours truly. He then went after me, only to get knocked funny by my sister's kick. During this, we figured that while rage may give a power increase, it makes your vision of the overall picture narrow, making you fight the one person that enraged you at a time. He's had a lot of experience in fighting multiple enemies, so for him to fight like a savage animal, made our theory possible. We kept at it for a quick while, but at some point, both me and my sister started to try "one-upping" each other in a weird case of sibling rivalry. (Is that bad?)

This kept going on until Dowman's senses started to come back to him. He then stopped and looked at me and then at White Knight and rushed to me. My sister was going in for a hay-maker when he caught it and threw her at me. I created a baseball glove construct to catch her, but when we got our bearings, Dowman disappeared.

* * *

Later back at the ship we confirmed it truly was Adam Dowman and that he had the red ring, while C-Kilowog and the others told us what happen between him and the government. Chifuyu-nee couldn't help but smirk a little under her helmet, while I was more concerned about how this could have gone really bad if they took it in a dangerous direction. With nothing else to do we began the search for Red Lantern energy signatures.

* * *

Hiding in cavern in another state…

"Damn!" Dowman cursed as he punched a wall leaving a fist print with cracks around it. "How **DID** this **HAPPEN!**?"

He walked to the back of the cave and sat down trying to figure out what went wrong, but whenever he goes back to that point in time he gets angry, keeping him from thinking straight. He kept trying and trying but all that happens is him is rage interrupting his thoughts. Until a strange thought came to his quickly deteriorating mind: **"**I**T'S THE GREEN LANTERN'S FAULT... HE WRONGED ME AND MY PEOPLE!"** To anyone one else this was just some errant excuse that no one would believe, but to Dowman's rage poisoned mind, it was the definite conclusion. He was unaware that this thought of his came from someone else who had died long ago...

"**YES**, that's **IT! IT ALL **makes** SENSE! **It's** HIS** fault that **NOTHING** is working right! I'll kill him and **EVERYONE WILL FOLLOW ME** **AND** **THE DREAM OF AN ARYAN RACE WON'T BE JUST A DREAM!"** He said to himself in crazed tones. He then walked out of the cave and into the swamp with a new agenda in mind.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"**

* * *

We followed the energy trail into the Crooked Swamp Cave Preserve in the New Jersey area. A busted gate greeted us as a tell tail sign that it had an unannounced visitor. We then explored the caverns hoping to find our wayward criminal, only to find dead ends, and Aya's geothermic scans found nothing in the area, save for some of the swamp's natural dwellers. We searched the surrounding locations that had some traces of red radiation for three days straight with nothing to show for.

During Ames-san and Anniston-san's reports, I did manage to talk with the man that they take orders from and he wanted to speak with me privately. His name was Mr. Blanche, he was nice enough person, but the more we spoke, the more he seemed more interested in both the tech and ring in my possession. He kept talking about combining our technologies to better the world. I was sitting at the conference table and I was getting slightly annoyed by his persistence.

"What do you think?" He said. "With your advanced technology and our resources, we could make this world better, stronger, safer!"

"…."

"….Mr. Sur?"

"No."

"But why!?"

"Mr. Blanche, the reason why is that this planet's civilization is still too young to trust with such powerful technology. It is currently at a critical juncture where your species may grow to become one of the greatest civilizations since the Oans… or kill yourselves off with but a simple push of a button. So you must understand, I cannot give you anything that can endanger the path you set for yourselves."

"But think of the lives you could save with your contribution!" Blanche-san pointed out.

"Think of the lives that could be lost from the misuse of said contribution." I countered.

"We can regulate it so only official operators can use it safely for the public."

"Like you regulate firearms?"

"Ulp!" He couldn't really reply to that. "Well… that is…"

"No, Mr. Blanche. I cannot overlook the human races "track record" in this situation."

"Then when!?"

"Until your people learn to understand their part in the universe."

"But what does that even mean?!"

"If you do not know yet, then that just shows the immaturity of your world."

"But-!"

"Good bye, Mr. Blanche."

The screen blipped off and C-Kilowog appeared from nowhere, giving me the slow clap.

"Ya know, if being a Green Lantern doesn't pan out, you'd make a great actor or politician."

"Knock it off, C-Kilowog." I said while faking an annoyed look. "So, anything yet?"

"Nope." C-Kilowog said with a bitter look. "Chufuyu is working with her contact, Ms. Shinonono, in her quarters and Aya's been checking any and all information that may point where Dowman might go next with no hits so far from ether."

"Damn…" I cursed under my breath. This was starting to get to me. As long as that red ring was on that guy's finger, there no way anyone was safe. I needed a clue, a hint, SOMETHING!

"Anyway, when are you going to get some sleep?" C-Kilowog said with his arms crossed. "You've been at it for the past three days straight and your sister's been hasslin' me about making sure you get some shut eye."

"I'll be fine." I said waving him off. "Once we catch this guy, I'll rest easy."

"Oh no ya don't, buddy." C-Kilowog then created a hand construct and grabbed me out of the chair.

"HEY, LET GO!"

"Sorry, Ichika, but no can do. Your sister would ring my digital neck if I let you keep working without some kind of rest in between." From there he dragged me off to my sleeping quarters'.

* * *

Meanwhile something was silently approaching the side of the ship at a fast pace. Carrying a dented box, it kept flying closer and closer…

* * *

I was on my bed trying to get some sleep but too much was running on my mind, but luckily Aya came in with questions that took my mind off of things.

"_Ichika, my sensors indicate you are awake. Are you unable to rest?"_

"That's putting it lightly…"

"_In that case, may I ask you a question?"_

"Yeah, sure." I rose into a sitting position.

"_Why does Adam Dowman carry out such dangerous acts of violence against those different from him?"_

"Because he's nuts!" I said remembering his psychotic laugh. "No, that's not an answer."

"_Then why?"_

"I'm… not sure how to explain it, so bare with me if I'm wrong in a few places."

"_Understood." _She said.

"OK then, I think it's his… level of belief." I said, trying to word it somehow. "Since he believes so strongly about his "superior race" dogma, that anyone who looks, acts, or even thinks differently would be a considered an affront to his beliefs. Him looking to destroy other ways of thinking and anything that represents that, is so that he can continue believing that his way is the right one. Well… that's my best guess at least."

"…_I see…" _Aya said trying to compute the meaning. _"Then, Ichika?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Do you also have beliefs that you would kill others for?"_

"Uhh…"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, but before I could try, the ship rocket violently. Aya checked any and all sensors and a high spike in red radiation came up. Ames-san and Anniston-san where at the bridge with C-Kilowog trying to see what hit us and my sister was in the lab getting her armor. I changed into my uniform and was at the hanger bay ready for action when a holographic video screen appeared.

"Ichika!" My sister spoke from the image. "There's no sign of whoever's attacking us and my armor won't leave recharge mode, so you're on your own. Watch Yourself!"

"Got it!" The bay door opened and I flew out.

* * *

Once I was outside the door closed and I went looking for whoever got the drop on us. I checked everywhere around the ship but nothing was there. I checked the area that was hit and there was a black ring of soot. I was about to call Aya on where the Red Lantern was, when I got hit in the back by a red blast of energy.

"AAHH!" While the pain on my back was throbbing, I corrected myself in the air and aimed my ring at the direction of the attack. In my line of sight was Dowman with a crazed look in his eyes and a familiar box in his hand. He then flew right at me but before he could get to me, I flew up and drop kicked him and while he was in mid-spin, I grabbed his leg and threw him down into the ground below us, making him drop that box.

"Warning! Red Lantern Radiation detected!"

Surprised by the rings announcement, I realized what that box was and why it was so familiar. It was the same box the Maltimor used to hide himself.

"Where did you get that box!?"

"**I DON'T KNOW!~** " He said in a sick tone. He then went for the box and I shot it with a beam, destroying it.

"**DAMN!" **He said as he looked at the slag that was left of the box. Suddenly another beam flew passed his face.

"Dowman, this ends now!"

"**MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!"**

He moved in a zigzag as I fired my rings energy at him missing each hit. He went for a tackle, knocking me down, and then he proceeded to pummel me with hits. I moved to turn for each punch he threw so as to minimize the damage. When I he a half second delay in his next swing I punched him in the jaw and kneed him in the groin. He backed off while holding his family jewels and I kicked him up side the head. I then created a rope construct to tie him up and an iron box construct to hold him inside. I thought I had him then and there but I was wrong. I felt the rope break and cracks were starting to appear on the box, so rather then try to hold the box in place I deactivated it and fired a fist construct at him. The moment the box disappeared, Dowman, who was in the middle of using full strength to escape, was surprised by the fist that hit him dead on. He then quickly turned around and fired a red blast of energy from his mouth surprising me. It just barely hit my shoulder but it stung like someone put a hot iron on it.

Putting the pain to the side, I turned back to my opponent with my fists raised and my ring glowing. He had a face that screamed for blood and a body that showed he was at the limit in holding back his rage. So I decided what needed to be done that could turn the tide of this battle, but I needed to confirm something first.

"I bet your mother must be proud of you."

"**HUH!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"**

"I'm just saying, would she approve of you doing this to the world?"

"**LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!"** Whatever was holding back his rage was beginning to crumble.

"Ichika, what are you doing!?" C-Kilowog yelled on the comm-link. "You're getting him angry and that's only going to power him up!"

"I want him to get angry." I whispered back. "He's going to be a mass of mistakes and openings that I can exploit."

"Just be careful Ichika, don't go overboard." Chifuyu-nee reminded. "Even if he becomes a mass of rage, all he needs is to catch you and it will be all over."

"Got it." I said. I then made a smile so sinister that my sister back on the ship felt a chill. "HEY DOWMAN!"

"**WHAT, YOU GREEN SNOT!?"**

"Your mother's so fat that when she fell down the stairs, I wasn't laughing, but the stairs were cracking up!"

At that moment everyone had a different reaction. Ames-san was on the floor dying from laughter, Anniston-san was making a strange face as she didn't expect that from me, Chifuyu-nee sighed as she knew I could be quite vicious with my words ever since the King Kwaad incident, C-Kilowog snorted a laugh but got back to business, and as for Aya, since she didn't understand it, she just took the data and moved on. Now Dowman…

"**W-WHAT DID YOU SAY…?"** He was so positively stunned by my words that he couldn't process them.

"I'll say again till you get it. Your mother so ugly the local peeping-tom knocked on her door, and asked her to shut her blinds!

"**AH-!" **He shook with rage as the dam was about to burst so I pushed one more time.

"Your mother is so ugly that when she walked into a top class restaurant and the grade from the health inspector went from an A to a Z!

"**YOU SONOFAVA…!"** He dove after me and as expected left himself open. I immediately created a pair of hands and slammed him in between. He managed to squeeze out and kept going as he got closer and closer to me. I clenched my left hand when he was within reaching distance. He grabbed me with two hands, I grabbed him back and using my hips and elbows, threw him down. He then countered by spinning and pulling me into an arm lock of some kind using his legs over my chest and neck and pulling on my wrist. (Crap! I miscalculated!)

"**TRY TALKING SMACK NOW PUNK!"**

"UGGH!" He was pulling my arm with such strength; it felt like it was going to pop out. If it wasn't for the ring's power I might have been torn in half. I tried to shake him off but that only made it worse. He wasn't letting go for anything, but thankfully my team had my back, because Annistion-san came on the comm-link.

"Mr. Sur he has you in an Arm-Bar. It is a simple type of arm-lock that can cause muscle, tendon and ligament damage, even dislocation, or bone fractures during the hold, so trying to get out by force will make it worse for you." She explained. "In order to escape you'll want to trap his far leg between yours. Once you do, you can either try and slide their top leg off, or swivel your hips into them, which takes away the angle of the elbow. From here, you can sit up and potentially end up in half guard." (How does she know all this?)

Following her instructions I managed to get up and lift Dowman up and slam him down with enough force that he let go. As I took a low defensive stance, Dowman was beginning to back away.

"Where are you going?!" I demanded.

**"…"** He said nothing; his eyes were void of anything that I wasn't sure what was going on in his head. Creating a chain construct I wrapped him up but as soon as the last chain link connected, he broke out of it, and before I could stop him, zoomed out of here at a speed nether I nor the ship in it's locked state could match.

* * *

Back at the ship C-Kilowog and Chifuyu-nee and I were in the first conference room with our guests in the second one.

"You idiot, you got in over your head!" She said clonking me on the head.

"I told you what could happen if you got him angry, ya rookie!" C-Kilowog yelled. "Who knows what he'll do now!"

"I'm sorry but the sheer fact that someone like that has a dangerous weapon in their hands does make me more than willing to do what I can to take him down and disarm him!"

We kept arguing for at least thirty minutes before exhaustion took over. I took a knee and, realizing that lack of sleep also contributed to my beating, my sister took me to the medical room to get checked and then to my quarters for rest.

* * *

At the second conference room, C-Kilowog came in.

"Is Mr. Sur ok?" Asked Anniston-san with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he taken worse beatings then that." Ames-san replied.

"Mr. Ames is right. He'll be A-OK once he's gotten some rest." C-Kilowog assured her. "So how did you know about that arm hold and how to get out of it?"

"I use to do mixed martial arts before I joined the Security Police academy." She said correcting her glasses, blushing a bit.

Ames-san couldn't help but imagine her in a shorts and sports bra.

"Let's practice some holds, Nick." She said in a seductive pose.

He made a funny look which ended with a sharp hit in the ribs snapping him back to reality.

"You were thinking something rude." Anniston-san said with a furrow in her brow.

Ames-san held his ribs, while C-Kilowog shook his head at the silliness of the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dowman was flying over the clouds, but he wasn't in control. In the black empty void of his mind he was floating.

"Where am I?"

"…**weak…"**

"W-who's there?"

"…**WEAK…" **

"Come out!"

"**YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO USE THIS RING PROPERLY."**

From the darkness walked in a muscular male with a dark red skin color, with burn scars on his body. His most notable feature is his half burned face showing the right side of his gums, his big-blockish teeth, three small horns on each side of his face, a small round nose and has yellow eyes. He wore a big Red Lantern battle armor, with large red boots, should pads and gloves and has the Red Lantern symbol on his chest.

"W-who the hell are you?!"

The dark red being turned his head to him with a condensing look and answered.

**"I AM ATROCITUS, LORD AND MASTER OF THE RED LANTERN CORPS.** **I'M THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY THE GUARDIANS AND ALL THEY STAND FOR. I AM WRATH! I AM HATE! I AM RIGHTEOUS VENGEANCE!"**

Dowman was stunned he couldn't say anything in the presence of Atrocitius as he commanded an aura of hate that could snuff out the life of weaker men.

Atrocitius then held out his hand and pointed down.

"**BOW…"**

And before he could realize what happened, he bowed down. Dowman couldn't deify such a man filled with true rage.

* * *

Next Chapter: Red Sacrifice!

Ichika and crew has faced Dowman as a group and in one on one combat, but now  
that an unseen hand has begun making his move, what will the crew do, and how far will  
they have to go?

* * *

Aaaaand We're back again with a new installment IS:AOW, Like the Rémy Martin Cognac's ad: Things Are Getting Interesting! Now to make this moment lasting… Wish me luck!


	15. Chapter 15: Red Sacrifice

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Standard Ring Dialogue"\- **"Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue"_ – _**"Adara's Dialogue"**_ \- **"RED RING DIALOGUE"**\- **"RAGE POSSESSED DIALOGUE"**

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Warning: Sensitive content concerning racial subjects and blood and gore may be

considered too serious for direct viewers and DOES NOT reflect

the views of the author. If subject matter is too much for

you, please wait until Ch. 16 is posted.

Thank you, The Mettaur-Man.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Infinite Stratos: The Movie!

Red Sacrifice

In the deep, dark recesses of a mind's abyss, two beings were in the center. Dowman kneeled toward the towering being with a look of shock and dismay as he listened to the unrivaled master of rage's plans.

"You… You can't!"

**"I CAN AND I SHALL."**

"But my dream of an Aryan race, everything I worked for!" Dowman said with a feeling like someone took a piece of his soul away. "I can't let it end here!"

He had found the strength to rise and charge at the red titan as he swung for a punch, but Dowman's bravado was cut short as his hit didn't even register on his enemy's skin. He kept hitting and hitting, but to no avail. The red giant didn't care as he was busy at the moment. Atrocitus looked at his surroundings, noting how weak and feeble Dowman's mind was as it had nothing but darkness, no sense of real imagination, just a feeling of a single minded pursuit and nothing more. He grew tired of such a state of mind that he decided to make some changes. A red aura of energy seemed to flow out of him as he began a strange chant.

**"OH MIND, WHICH HAD BEEN BOUND BY MORTAL THOUGHTS, RISE FROM YOUR BONDAGE. YOUR CHAINS, BROKEN. YOUR ROPES, BURNED. AND YOUR GUARDIAN, ENSLAVED. RISE AND EXPAND. BREATH NEW LIFE TO YOUR WORLD. RISE AND GO FORTH IN THE IMAGE OF YOUR LIBERATOR… FOR HE HAS RELEASED YOU!"**

He then raised his hand and the darkness warped. Dowman was on his knees in pain as it felt like someone placed a red hot poker on his brain. His mindscape groaned and twisted, creating shapes of varying sizes and then, moving down to one knee, Atrocitus lowered his arm and touched the ground with one finger. Suddenly, the world had changed as the scenery became a place that was died in crimson. The sky and the ground were as if they were soaked in death. The water that washed over the coast was a large sea of blood that expanded as if it was seemingly endless. The ground burst open and a wall of skulls rose up and in front of it was a throne. Atrocitus then walked over to it and sat down. He then looked at the red waters and, with a minor gesture, the water then separated into five streams from the sea and moved to a section of ground that dipped into a bowl shape. It pooled then started to bubble and boil and from the depths came a large red lantern. It was the Red Lantern Central Power Battery. It stood tall in the center of the pool of the Blood of the Red Lanterns. It burned to life with a fire that knew no satisfaction and felt no end. It is the source of power for all Red Lanterns and kept their hate burning...

He then turned to Dowman, who stood with whatever strength he had left, and with a sneer, spoke to him.

**"WELCOME TO YSMAULT, THE DOMAIN OF THE RED LANTERNS." He said. He then made a smile that could make a saint's blood run cold. "ENJOY YOUR STAY AS YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE…"**

As if he had lost the will to live, Dowman dropped his arms, fell to his knees, and the light in his eyes disappeared.

* * *

Outside of the mind, Dowman's body was floating in the air over the Atlantic sea. His eyes that were empty suddenly blazed with a gold fire. It then straightened it's self and moved its hands behind itself in a manner of a leader. This was the utter take over of Atrocitus.

**"THIS WILL DO FOR NOW."** He said. **"NOW TO PREPARE…"**

He flew off west to begin laying the ground work for his plans.

* * *

It had been a full two days since Dowman had disappeared. I was forced to rest up in my quarters as I had been up for three days straight looking for the Red Lantern and almost getting killed by him. Aya had been going over the data from our last encounter. C-Kilowog and Chifuyu-nee were keeping our guests company. My sister had been wearing the White Knight helmet that hid her face and hair and a black suit and tie with black elbow-length gloves underneath, to keep her identity completely hidden while not in her I.S. so you could imagine my surprise when she walked into my room dressed like that.

"Who-!?"

"Who do you think?" She closed the door behind her and pressed a button on the side of the helmet, causing the visor to raise open.

"C-Chifuyu-nee!?" I said, surprised by the disguise.

"Now have you rested?" she said. "You won't be much help if you fall out like that again when we need you the most."

"Yeah…" I then rubbed the back of my head. "S-sorry for blowing up like that yesterday…"

"It's fine." She walked over to a panel and pressed some buttons that made some coffee. "You were tired, stressed, and on edge, plus the fact Dowman almost snapped you in half, didn't help."

"Ugh…" I sat down on the bed and decided to change the subject. "So what with the suit? Going to court?"

"While we have guests, I had to figure out some way to remain unknown while my armor charged and staying in my quarters was not an option."

"So you had a suit made and now you look like the mastermind to an evil plot." I chuckled.

"Not at first." My sister smiled.

"Eh?"

"Well, I tried using the I.S. combat suit underneath the armor but that… had caused problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Let just say Ames-san learned up close how masterful Anniston-san's knowledge of mixed marshal arts really was."

We laughed for a bit at that and shared a happy moment. This is what my family was all about. We have our arguments from time to time, but we'll always find a way to make up and stand with each other in the end.

"So what are you going to do about Dowman?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well, I'm not going to face him alone, that's for sure. We need a plan to take him down fast and hard, disarm him, and send him off to face justice."

"Well said." She gave me a look that showed she was satisfied with my answer. But before we could get into the brain storming part of planning, Aya called.

_"Shinonono is on the line, Chifuyu."_

"Tell her I'll be on in a moment. Link it the one of the unoccupied conference rooms." She said then she turned to me. "Ichika, change."

"Got it." I put on my ring and changed into my civil outfit and we headed to the next room. We sat down and took the call and Tabane had a smile mixed with a slightly worried look on her face and got right down to business.

* * *

"Chi-chan, Abin-kun! There have been five incidents of red spires showing up on several countries." She then pulled up a map on screen. "They don't give off any form of energy and they just seemingly appeared over night. Because of this, no one had noticed until now! The world government has kept this under wraps, but it's only a matter of time before something happens!"

"Could it be Dowman doing this?" Chifuyu-nee asked.

"I would also like to know as well." I then turned to my sister. "We are going to have to investigate to see if these spires and Dowman are related somehow." She nodded in agreement.

"In that case, I'll head to you and join in the investigation!" Tabane exclaimed.

"I have the coordinates ready from Ms. Shinonono." Aya stated. "Shall we proceed to the nearest location?"

"Make it so." I said as I headed to the bridge while willing into my uniform.

"I'll see you there!~ " The bunny-eared scientist said before closing communications.

The ship hummed as it flew out of the Pacific Ocean and towards South America.

* * *

Near the city of Celaya, Guanajuato, in Mexico, a dark red spire was standing out in the sun as people started to come to see the strange towering object, but the local law enforcement and the Mexican government had been keeping people back. Suddenly, a white and green ship appeared from nowhere in the sky and people had already recognized it belonging to the green visitor from another world. Some were backing away, while others tried to move closer to meet the ships occupants. The ship lowered until it was two stories off the ground. Aya sent a signal to the SP camp below and after receiving a reply signal, we landed a short distance away. C-Kilowog chose to remain on the ship as we headed to the hanger bay. (Why does he always stay on the ship, again?)

After we got out, Anniston-san went to speak with the government agents, while Ames-san headed to the local law enforcement to get what ever information might have been omitted. Me and my sister went to work studying the spire and C-Kilowog and Aya went about scanning sky for anything unusual.

It was twenty stories tall and thirty feet wide in a circle. The feel of it was like touching well packed sand, but when hit, it was like pure solid steel. Scans showed no signs of radiation or any form of power for that matter. I was about to try chipping it some for samples when Aya gave us a call.

_"A small craft is approaching at mach 1. Signal received from it determines it to be Ms. Shinonono."_

"Chifuyu-nee answered first. "Location and E.T.A. of landing"

_"Three meters from the Interceptor in five Minutes."_

"Abin-san, you keep checking the area, I'll go greet our guest." She walked off to the ship and I went back to trying to chip the spire for samples. Two minutes in though, people started to collapse. I raised my ring in defense and then called my sister and C-Kilowog on the comms.

"White Knight! C-Kilowog! People are passing out suddenly but I don't see the cause! Could it be the spire?" I raise my ring at the towering red giant prepared to take it down fast if I heard a yes.

"Hold on, Kid! I'm not getting any readings from it! The signals coming from somewhere far off and we can't seem to get a lock on it!"

"And the people affected seem to be only asleep." My sister added.

{SNOOOORREE}

"What was that?!" Both C-Kilowog and I asked.

"Ames-san…"

* * *

After five minutes, everyone in the area was asleep and Tabane's pod had arrived. But I was still worried and quickly flew to the nearby city, and my fears came true as even they were unconscious. A bus was about to crash into a building, but I made green ramp appear, putting it in a circle track, while I went inside and moved the driver off the seat and turned off the ignition key. Later in a factory, many workers were in danger of the machines they operated, so I moved them off site, grabbing everyone in the room and placing them in the large lunch room nearby. After a whole day of making sure no one else got killed by their, normally safe, day to day activities while they slept, I was beginning to feel the exertion of my ring and my power was running low. I made one last check before heading back to the ship to recharge and report my findings.

When I got Back to the ship, I saw a familiar carrot-like pod, meaning Tabane. Inside, Anniston-san and Ames-san were in the medical bay, awake and confused. They were being checked by Aya and Tabane, who theorized that whatever signals that were bombarding the spire and the city nearby couldn't get through the Interceptor's haul. We explained the current situation to them and they were quick on the uptake and after that, I went to my room and pulled my lantern out of sub-space to recharge my ring and rest a little.

Later, Tabane and crew where in the conference room to report our findings. What we gathered was that the signal was some sort of sound attacking the part of the brain that deals with delta waves. Delta-brainwaves are commonly associated with the deepest sleep and this signal messes with it causing anyone who heard it to fall into an instant coma. Tabane explained it in more detail but this was the best I could understand. Chifuyu-nee figured that the red spires might be a receiver of some sort so as to bring the same effect to its personal locations. We wanted to check further so we packed up Tabane-san's pod into the ship and took off.

* * *

At the next sight in the American state of Pennsylvania, near the city of Gettysburg, a red spire was sticking out of the ground. When we arrived there were scores of people out like lights on the ground. During the trip, Tabane quickly whipped up some noise filters for us. Me and my sister didn't need it as her helmet and my ring can block the signals, but Anniston-san and Ames-san took it with thanks. After landing, we exited the ship and started checking the unconscious. It was then my ring flashed and I dodged a red beam that missed my head by inches. I rolled into a kneeing position with my ring aimed at my attacker.

Floating in place with one arm behind his back and his ring arm pointed right at me was Dowman. White Knight then told our guest to get back in the ship. After getting back in, it took off and disappeared with its stealth mode. I was about to say something when I noticed something was… "Off"… about him. His eyes were a brilliant gold and he had this aura of a calmness that covered his rage. It felt wrong, and I didn't know what it was but this Dowman was not the same guy I punched in the face not that long ago. I stood up with my ring still trained on him and was about to call my sister to back me up when Dowman was suddenly right next to me, and his head right by my ear and spoke with a deep dark voice that was lined with rage.

**"FOOLISH HUMAN CHILD."**

After he said that, EVERY instinct in my body told me to get away from him. FAST! But before my body could react, Dowman's hand was on my head and my nose suddenly hurt and bled a little. He apparently kneed me in the face before my brain possessed what had happened. Next thing I know, of barrage of punches and kicks were hitting me body-wise. I dodged some, but the majority of them hit their mark. Before he could continue, he quickly back away as Sigrdrífa got between us, allowing me time to shake off the dizziness.

**"SO THE WELP HAD CALLED FOR ASSISTANCE AFTER ALL…"**

"Dowman! Surrender now or face my blade!" White Knight ordered. "Though, either way is fine with me."

**"HEH HEH HEH… YOU HAVE SOME BACK BONE." **He then made a sick smile.** "I WILL TAKE DELIGHT IN BREAKING IT."**

We readied ourselves to give him a thrashing. I made a Bokken construct and prepared my Kenjutsu. My sister had her sword at the ready. At first we were sure this would end in our favor but Dowman just creepily smiled and then he then did something none of us expected. He created a construct with his ring. Making a laser rifle, he fired at my sister with one hand while holding me back with his ring on the other. We dodged the heavy fire, coordinated our assault, and closed the distance, but when our swords were about to reach him, he changed his rifle into two razor-toothed blades and proceeded to block us. Parrying each thrust, swing, and slice we could make, he showed off a fighting prowess that spoke volumes of experience. As we began to feel the frustration of Dowman's sudden growth of skill, he then created a blast of energy that sent us back.

{zaaAA-KOW!}

"AHH!"

"YOW!"

**"IT SEEMS THAT THIS IS AS FAR AS YOUR PITIFUL SKILLS COULD TAKE YOU."** He said to my sister with a sneer. He then pointed at me. **"AND YOU… TO THINK, HAL JORDAN, WHO IS OF THE SAME SPECIES, WAS A TRUE THREAT! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DISAPPOINTMENT."**

"How do you know about Hal Jordan!?" I was confused by this statement. Questions where flying around my head and C-Kilowog was just as much concerned.

"I'm not likin' this… He suddenly got this powerful and skilled all of a sudden." C-Kilowog said with concern. "And his voice is different. More… Familiar."

"If you have any Ideas, feel free to share!" I said while dodging a swing that could have taken my head off.

"Aya, check Dowman's voice frequency and match it to any known individual in the database! I wanna confirm something!"

_"Understood. Checking voice sample."_

While Aya processed, C-Kilowog went back to giving us strategic tactics while a feeling that something bad would happen silently gnawed at him. As we kept fighting, I busted out a cannon construct and fired at him, hitting him square on, but when the smoke cleared he was floating there looking at me with an "Anything else?" face. My sister took a more proactive approach and changed to her Calvary mode. Going fast and hard, she moved faster than I could see but in that next moment Dowman was holding the spear near the head, that was pointed at his heart.

**"WELL DONE."** He said as if he was hoping for it. **"NOW DIE!"**

Grabbing her spear arm before she could counter, he swung her around and smashed her into the ground. He then created a crimson spear and dived towards her, with her heart as his target. Fearing for her life, I moved faster then I've ever done before and rammed him, taking him by surprise. We kept flying until we hit the spire hard, breaking it half. With out looking away from Dowman, I quickly blasted the broken top half so as to not let it crash on the sleeping populous below, then made giant fist constructs on my hand, knocked the Red Lantern into the ground, and proceeded to pound the living crap out of him. As he took each hit, he looked annoyed and punched both my fists, cracking them in the process. I dispelled them and in a quick moment he locked fingers with me. We were in a power struggle as our energies warped around us.

Meanwhile back on the ship, everyone was impressed by the fight but C-Kilowog was still worried about Dowman, as something was very familiar about the way he sounds and acts. Aya then reported on her findings on screen, and it was what he had feared.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" He yelled. "Aya, do it again! It has to be some kind of error!"

_"I have run the voice sample 3,000,000 times against the database and the results were the same with a match of 99.99% with 00.01% margin for error."_

If C-Kilowog had blood, it would have ran cold at this point. He then said the name that was on screen forgetting that the line was on.

"Atrocitus?" I repeated out loud. I wasn't sure why he said that, but Dowman clarified.

**"SO, THE YOUNG LANTERN FIGURED IT OUT."** He then kicked me back and floated up.

I looked at him and it all made sense. The sudden rise of power and skill, his calm composure, his knowledge of Jordan-san, and this sense of hatred that out shined Dowman's by miles.

"You… You're him, aren't you?" I stood there and looked straight at him.

"But didn't he die?" White Knight asked while making a death glare at her enemy.

**"YES. MY BODY WAS DESTROYED BY THE WORLD EATER."** Atrocitus acknowledged. **"BUT MY HATE, MAY RAGE, MY VERY ESSENCE SURVIVED THROUGH THE RING."** He then raised his hand and like that, the broken spire and its pieces recombined, looking brand new. He then continued.

**"BUT MY CONSCIOUSNESS WAS DORMANT. UNABLE TO DIRECT MY POWER, THE RING LATCHED ON TO ANYONE WITH GREAT RAGE, BUT THEY WERE USELESS AND EACH WEARER BURNED AWAY TOO QUICKLY. AN ARROGANT KING, A FAILED ACTOR, A BULLIED CHILD, A WOMAN SCORNED, MANY HAD WORE THIS RING, BUT MOST BURN OUT BEFORE THEY HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO TAKE MORE THEN TWO STEPS."** Then Atrocitus looked at his ring. **"BUT THIS BODY IS THE PERFECT VESSEL. A STRONG BODY THAT COULD TAKE THE PUNISHMENT THE RING GIVES TO THE UNWORTHY AND A MIND SO WEAK THAT I COULD TAKE OVER WITH LITTLE EFFORT. ALL THAT WAS NEEDED WAS THE RAGE IN THIS FOOL'S MIND AND SOUL TO AWAKEN ME."** I couldn't help but feel a little guilty that it may have been from my taunting last time.

"What's your end game?" My sister asked. "It's obvious that these red towers are your creations, so what are you planning? Why put these innocents to sleep?"

**"INNOCENTS… SUCH A USELESS NOTION."** Atrocitus made a face that showed disdain for the word. **"THEY ARE HINDRANCES TO MY RESURRECTION."**

"What?" We exclaimed.

**"IF YOU WISH TO STOP ME, THEN DEFEAT ME, IF YOU CAN."** He then moved into a higher position. **"ASK THE GUARDIANS ABOUT THE "MASSACRE OF SECTOR 666…"**

"Hey, wait!" I dashed towards him but in a red flash of energy he disappeared. (I'm really starting to hate that move.)

With him gone and nothing else to do, we headed back to the ship.

* * *

Back on the ship, after a quick trip to the medical bay, we scanned the area for red lantern energy only for it to be localized in the area we were fighting. Atrocitus seemed to have the skill to hide his power when moving around. Tabane and the others grilled us for answers, but we had to contact the guardians first. We went to the communication room and proceeded call on the private line Ganthet provided us. For an hour, nothing had appeared, but just as we were about to give up, we got through.

"Mr. Orimura, it is good to see you again." Sayd answered. She seemed pleased to see us as it had been some time since the last call. "I trust that you are well?"

"Ah yes, Sayd-san, we been doing fine up until now." I replied while bowing. My sister nodded in greeting and C-Kilowog stood at attention, while the others had their own reactions.

"OH WOW!" Tabane-san was a bundle of fireworks as she fired off questions left and right. As such Chifuyu-nee gave her a "Stay quiet" glare, causing Tabane-san to pout before finally letting things go.

"Who's the little blue granny- OMPH!" Ames-san started only to get an elbow to the ribs. (Again…)

"You're being rude!" Anniston-san said while correcting her glasses. "Hello Ma'am. My colleague and I are representatives of earth's law enforcement. Mr. Abin Sur has been kind enough to allow us to remain on the ship until our current case has been resolved."

Is that right, "Mr. Sur?" Sayd gave me a funny look. (Yeah, I know...) I motioned at the three standing nearby and she caught on quick.

"Speaking of the current case…" I quickly said to change the subject. "There is a problem that has come up. But first, is Ganthet around?"

"No, he is currently on Odym." Sayd answered. "Do you need of him?"

"No, no." I declined. "It's better that he wasn't around to hear this."

"Why?" She gained a worried look.

"Because of Atrocitus."

"W-what?!" She was shocked by my words. "What does he have to do with this?!" I had Aya show her the video of the last battle and the words spoken between us. Sayd then adopted a horrified look.

"There was something he said abruptly before he disappeared…" I brought up.

"The Manhunter war…" She spoke without thinking.

"So it goes back to that?" I asked. "You said that you guys were responsible for that. Why?"

"I will explain, but… This is a more… Private matter…" She said as her eyes wandered over to our guests. We took the cue and had them wait in the conference room. Ames-san and Anniston-san left without incident, but Tabane complained a bit.

"Why should I go!?"

"Because it's lantern business!" My sister answered.

"But why are you staying!?"

"Because I make it my business!"

"NO FAIR!?"

As my sister was about to toss her out the room, I decided to let her stay, telling Sayd that she could be trusted, But C-Kilowog had her sit to the side so as not to cause any trouble. Afterwards, Sayd began her tale.

* * *

"It… was long ago, before the creation of the Green Lantern Corps. We, the guardians are a long lived existence; we were among the first intelligent life forms in the universe. We even managed to tap into green energy of the emotional concept of willpower that powered the corps." She then looked away. "But intelligence and wisdom are not the same. We've… made mistakes. Because of this, we sought to make up for these mistakes with a simple goal: combat evil and create an orderly universe. But because we were few in number and not capable to handle every problem that arose, we created a mechanized police force, composed of powerful, self-aware androids known as "Manhunters" to act as our avatars of order in our steed." She then brought up an image of one. The Manhunter resembled a red uniformed, blue-skinned humanoid with muscles, holding a silver baton. Its face had zero emotion on it.

"At first, they were the successful attempt in creating cosmic peace keepers. Powered by the same energy that flows through your ring, they protected civilization and peace in the Universe for millions of years, patrolling the 3600 sectors the cosmos had been divided into." She then made a sad face. "However, one disastrous day, the Manhunters collectively changed their directives and set out on a campaign to eradicate all organic life. Starting with Sector 666, they killed the people they had been created to protect, eradicating almost all life in the entire sector before we had, after a great struggle, managed to stop them. This became known as the "Massacre of Sector 666."

"What is Atrocitus's connection to this?" I asked while the feeling of knowing the answer was already on my mind.

"Atrocitus is from Sector 666, more specifically, the planet, Ryut." Sayd answered in a depressed tone. "It was one of the first planets to fall by the Manhunters hands. He had lost all he cared about, His wife, his daughter, his people…"

"How could the universe trust you after that debacle?" My sister sternly asked.

"Strange as it may seem, most of the universe did not know of our connection to the Manhunters." Sayd answered.

"What?!" I yelled.

"We never announced it and the Manhunters never spoke of their origins and after the incident, we expunged any and all data, made deals, and altered memories, to keep it that way. We then went back to understand what exactly went wrong."

I had complicated feelings about this. On one side, I swore an oath to protect and serve the people of the universe and thanks to the power that the guardians created, I could do it. But on the other hand, they are the same people who, albeit indirectly and unwillingly, killed a whole sector of innocents. I wasn't so sure about what to do, but this was something that had to be put to the side… for now.

"So what were your findings?" Tabane asked. Curious of what could have caused such mayhem.

"That an error in their programming was the cause. Most likely due to a lack of understanding what is truly good and evil." Sayd answered.

"I'm not surprised." Tabane said with a shrug. "There are nuances to the varying degrees of ones actions and one person's evil is another's justice. The emotionless machines you created couldn't understand such things as they can only process what they been programmed to do."

"Yes." Sayd agreed. "We felt the same way and after much deliberation, we decided to create a group of individuals who would fight on the side of order, people who could understand what others felt when an injustice has been done and intervene; The Green Lantern Corps."

"So how did the universe find out about the connection between the Guardians and the Manhunters, and how did you all survive the fall out?" I asked. At the end of it all, I needed answers.

"To answer the first question, it happened when Atrocitus rose to power by, somehow, tapping into the emotional force that represented rage. Using its power, he amassed a large army and dubbed them the Red Lantern Corps. Their first act was revealing our connection to the Manhunters and had substantial evidence to prove his claim."

"What kind of evidence?" I pressed.

"Memory data from a damaged Manhunter left on Ryut and Audio and visual data from computers that we thought too damaged to be of any threat."

"I see…"

"And to answer the second." Sayd continued. "After the truth was revealed, two thirds of the Green Lantern Corps quit and to the remaining one third, we were, as Hal would have put it, "On shaky ground." The universe wanted us to face judgment for our actions and the Red Lanterns were already attacking us and trying to spread their dogma of hate throughout the universe."

"Wait." My sister interrupted. "Where were you and Ganthet at the time and what was your roles in this?"

"At the time, we were banished by the guardians." Said a familiar voice. From the shadows, a ponytail wearing guardian came out dressed in his red robe with the same green lantern icon on his chest.

"Ganthet!" Both me and Sayd exclaimed.

He raised his hand before we could fire off questions.

"I'm fine both of you." He said with a smile. "It took some time, but I can finally stand on my own two feet with out crying for once."

"Umm…" C-Kilowog entered into the conversation. "I'm a little out of the loop here. What does Guardian Ganthet mean by crying?"

"She made him/me cry." Both me and Ganthet said while pointing at my sister.

"What!?" The life-model program said in surprise. "How did-!"

"Uh-hrm!" My sister coughed getting our attention. "Getting back to the original subject…"

"Ah,yes!" Ganthet remembered. "The guardians were-!"

"No, no, no, Hold it!" Tabane interrupted. "Why were you exiled?"

"Ah… that is…" Ganthet stumbled to find the right words. "We were exiled because of our feelings, which are something the guardians were supposed to have no need for. We had, foolishly decreed it unnecessary and had banned it long ago."

"Was it your feelings about the situation?" Tabane grilled. "The Red Lanterns and the exposure?"

"No." Ganthet then held Sayd's hand. "For each other."

"Ara! How Lovely~ "

"If it weren't for that and Hal Jordan fighting on our behalf, the Guardians would have perished." Sayd continued. "For, at the time, we had been experimenting on a new source of energy to combat the growing darkness."

"The blue light of hope." My sister deduced.

"Correct." Ganthet acknowledged. "Meanwhile, Hal spoke on our behalf at the universal tribunal. At the time, he was a young light bearer of only five years experience and had already been through many battles and heartbreaking moments and the more stern guardians never made it easy for him due to his unique mindset and the youth of his species. As such he should have been one of the first to leave, but instead, he chose to stay and fight for our rights to continue our duties as protectors."

"Why?" I asked, more curious then ever about the reason to why Hal stayed.

"He told them: "Since you took a gamble on me, I will do the same for you." Ganthet replied.

After hearing that, I had decided to do the same and while I still had some misgivings about it, I thought that it would be for the best. (I'll talk about it with Ganthet later.)

"When we recruited Saint Walker, he was the ideal candidate. A priest and family man who's pure soul held the greatest hope of a peaceful universe." Sayd said.

"And it didn't hurt that he was quite the joker!" Added Ganthet. "He always knew how to make a good laugh."

Sayd Smiled. "Yes, and thanks to his discerning eye and earnest spirit, he had gathered together others who would wear the blue ring and follow him into battle against the hate and rage of the Red Lantern Corps. and after Hal managed to prevent the condemnation of the guardians at the trial, he rallied the remaining Green Lanterns and joined in the fight. In the chaotic battlefield, he and Saint Walker's forces battled Atrocitus's to a standstill until we too joined in."

"Both Sayd and I convinced the other Guardians to participate in the conflict and from there, managed to push back the Red Lanterns until they were left with no choice but to retreat." Ganthet said while swinging his fists.

"So why did Atrocitus tell us to ask about the Manhunter Incident?" I asked.

"Hmm…" My sister wondered. "Most likely he told us to ask about the Incident to see if hearing the past failings of the Guardians would break us up or perhaps earn some sympathy from us for his losses."

"Well, while I feel for him, it changes nothing." I admitted. "We can't just let him ruin our world with whatever plan he has in mind."

"Then about those red spires, what are they for?" Tabane asked. "They seem to be unable to transmit signals, only catch and expand them for an area wide effect, but I suspect they have a more active role in this. Aya-chan, could you put one on the screen, please?"

Aya put one on the screen. It was the same twenty story, deep red spire that stood with an ominous feel.

"While scans showed no out-going signal coming from the construct, one highly concentrated signal is being sent to it, bouncin' off of it like a sonar effect in a wide circle." C-Kilowog explained. "It seems it's an area wide range like the little lady said."

"I checked the surrounding area before in at the city nearby and the range was determined to be fifty kilometers." I added. "Anyone who hears the signal winds up in a heavy coma."

_"I have been checking any and all signals in the area related to the effect on the victims."_ Aya began. _"There was no source to follow."_

"What's your best theory, Aya-chan?" Tabane asked.

_"Highest probability would be that the signal is self-sustaining."_

"Self-sustaining?" Chifuyu-nee asked. "How?"

"It's those red spires." Tabane theorized. "They must be able to maintain the signal somehow."

_"There was a 20% decrease in signal cohesion upon the spire's destruction during battle."_ Aya explained. _"After Atrocitus restored the structure, the signal returned to it original level of strength."_

"Hmm…" Running the numbers in my head, I thought of something that might be able to work. Calling Anniston-san and Ames-san in, I shared my details.

* * *

Meanwhile, floating above the earth, Dowman's body hung in the air with his eyes closed, covered in chains.

In his mindscape, Atrocitus was sitting upon his throne looking at the wall of skulls.

**"WITHOUT A DOUBT THAT WAS HIS RING. THAT FORCE WAS TOO MUCH LIKE HIM FOR IT TO NOT BE SO."** Atrocitus spoke to a skull.

"Now there is no one to stand in your way…" Replied the skull.

"You are able to enact your vengeance freely…" Said another.

"Blood shall rain upon the Guardians…" Spoke a third.

**"AND WHILE IT WAS QUITE A DISAPPOINTMENT THAT THE SUCCESSOR OF HIS RING SHOULD FALL INTO THE HANDS OF A MERE YOUNGLING."** He said while holding a cup filled with an unknown drink. **"THIS WILL MAKE MY PLANS THAT MUCH EASIER."**

"Hate shall spread quickly…"

**"STILL… KNOWING THAT JORDAN WILL NO LONGER INTERFERE FEELS AS IF THIS COMING VICTORY WILL BE BITTER-SWEET."**

"Soon all shall know the rage of the Red Lanterns…"

After hearing that, Atrocitus made a sickening smile. **"WHY WAIT."**

* * *

As we had finished working out the details, Aya alerted us to a broadcast.

"It is broadcasting on all stations in all languages." She said before she put it up on screen. We stood there shocked at the sight of Dowman with an evil smile. He was in a familiar prison. Ames-san then recognized it.

"Wait! "That's the prison that Dowman escaped from sometime ago!"

We looked watched as his broadcast began while I wondered. (What is Atrocitus Planning?)

**"ATTENTION MORTALS OF EARTH. THIS IS ATROCITUS, YOUR NEW LORD AND MASTER. YOUR PITIFUL LIVES WILL NOW HAVE USE AS MY SLAVES. TO THOSE OF YOU WHO WISH TO FOLLOW ME YOU WILL BE SPARED IN THE COMING CLEANSING AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO WISH TO STAND IN MY WAY…"**

He then gave a demonstration by pulling a person by the neck into view.

"ACK! Wait… a… minute…" He managed to get out while Atrocitus held his neck tightly. "I'm sorry for shanking you back then, ok!"

**"OH?"** Atrocitus then let go of him. He then smiled and the man nervously smiled back. Suddenly, he spat out blood. The man looked down and saw an arm in his chest. Atrocitus then pulled back and ripped out his still beating heart.

**"BURN…"** Atrocitus then used his power to turn the heart into ashes as the man fell to the ground dead. He then turned to the public. **"THIS IS WHAT AWAITS YOU IF YOU DARE TO."**

* * *

We watched in shock. Ganthet, Sayd, and Tabane gave dangerous glares, Chifuyu-nee and I felt angry and nauseous, Ames-san looked away, pissed, Anniston-san was visibly shaken, but held her ground. C-Kilowog continued watching while crushing a metal device in his hand, and Aya felt deep in her programming that this was wrong on so many levels. We all knew then and there that this monster had to be stopped. I immediately barked out orders.

"Aya, Tabane-san, lock on to Atrocitus broadcast signal!" I commanded. "If he so much as sneezes, I want to know!"

_"Yes, sir."_

"OK, Abin-kun!"

"C-Kilowog, Ames-san, get the world government on the line and have them ready the plan."

"But what if they won't get on board?" C-Kilowog asked before Ames-san put his arm around him. "Don't worry." He said. "I've got some good contacts to help pull some stings for us." I nodded and they headed off to the conference room.

"White Knight, recharge your armor. When we go up against Atrocitus again, it will be at one hundred percent."

"Got it!" Chifuyu-nee smiled under her helmet as I was coming along quite nicely as a "take charge" kind of person that she'd had always hoped I'd become.

"Anniston-san, can I speak to you for a moment?" She looked at me quizzically for a moment before nodding.

"Ganthet, Sayd…"

"It's okay, "Abin." He said with smile and a wave of his hand. "Just be careful out there."

"And come back safe." Sayd added. "We still have much to speak of."

"Will do!" I said. And with that, the line was ended.

* * *

After everyone left, I sat Anniston-san down.

"Anniston-san, I know that this situation goes beyond the scope of what you and your partner originally were tasked to do. So I have to ask: Would you and Ames-san like to leave the ship?"

She was shocked for a moment, but she understood what I meant. "No. I will stay and see this through and I'm sure that Nick would say the same."

"I see… Then I will check with Ames-san just to be sure." I said content with the answer she gave. "There is also something else."

"Yes?"

"I would ask that you tell Ames-san what you've wanted to tell him all along before it's too late."

"Wha-! W-What do you mean?" She became red in the face, signaling that she knew what I meant again.

"I am not blind, though Ames-san seems to be…" I said. "We are about to fight a powerful warrior that lived and breathed rage and would slaughter a whole galaxy for the sake of vengeance. I honestly don't know if we will win, but I what I do know is that we MUST win. But… Things happen out there in the field of battle, unexpected things. So it is best that you speak to Ames-san and tell him what he means to you, before whatever happens comes up on you at the worst possible time."

"..."

I got up and headed to the door. As I was about to leave, I gave her some parting words. "Sometime ago, I almost lost my life and during that, I thought about what I felt I should have said to the people that meant a lot to me. I was lucky to have a second chance."

I left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

It had been one full day and Atrocitus had long since moved away from the prison, but the combined efforts of Aya and Tabane had bore fruit as they managed to find and track him. As for the C-Kilowog and Ames-san, they got the World Government to give the go ahead to our plan. (I'd rather not know how for plausible deniability.) Chifuyu-nee had fully recharged her ring and was primed and ready. I had spent a good part of the day to move anyone near the spires away for the plan to work fully. Now I just needed to wait for all SP teams on the ground to be prepared and give the signal. I turned to see Anniston-san speak to Ames-san and she walked up to me.

"Mr. Sur?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to speak with Nick alone, please."

"Of course. Aya, give them Conference room three. No surveillance."

_"Understood."_

"Thank you, Mr. Sur."

"Call me Abin." I asked her.

"Then I would ask you to call me Elissa."

"Then I expect good news, Elissa."

She smiled and herded Ames-san into the room.

A half-hour later they came out, red faced, and she gave me a small smile and a nod that said everything went well. I gave her a quick thumbs up and went back to my surveillance. Now the hard part was the waiting.

* * *

As Atrocitus floated in the sky, he awaited the coming storm that he created.

**"SOON THEY WILL BEGIN AND THAT WILL SIGNAL MY RESURRECTION."**

He closed his eyes and saw through the spires, armies amassing just outside their sphere of control. They had missiles and cannons aimed at them and were waiting for other forces to get into position.

Atrocitus smiled at the sight. Each one of the spire were not randomly placed. They held a kind of significance in location and position. One in Russia, America, Mexico, Germany, and Africa. Each had some violent place in history and in a moment, those blood stained lands were going to feed him the power he needed.

* * *

It was ten in the morning and the last of the gathered forces were in place. When we received the signal, I went to the hanger bay, my sister already there, and brought out my lantern to recharge my ring and to reaffirm my oath to this world.

[In the light, born of strong will.]

[In my family, my hope stronger still]

[To the evil that seeks to harm others for a thrill,]

[The Green Lantern's justice, I shall instill!]

The light that glowed from my lantern and ring shone bright, fully charged. Then My sister raised her own ring and chanted her oath:

[Riding through the fields of war,]

[To protect the innocent, forever more.]

[I carry my kin through the light,]

[Guarded by the Brunhilde's might]

The Shirokishi armor appeared with sword at the ready and with that we took off to meet our enemy.

* * *

Truth be told, things going so smoothly had me worried, but as soon as we made it to Atrocitus, I had to put my thoughts aside. Small islands scattered the location while he floated there without a care for what he did earlier. He opened his eyes and looked at us. He stared and motioned us to come at him. I reached for my comm-link.

"Begin."

At the same time multiple missiles hit the spires with the intent to tear them down. They exploded into fragments and landed everywhere within the radius of its control. With the signal gone it was only a matter time before people started to wake up. With that taken care of we advanced to Atrocitus.

"Atrocitus, there is no reason for us to fight!" I said with my ring sparking some. "Stand down and we will only detain you!"

"But if you resist, we will be forced to take you down!" My sister warned with her sword pointed at him. She already knew that talking would be pointless but she gave me a chance to try.

**"NO REASON TO FIGHT? FORCED TO TAKE ME DOWN? HEHEHE-HAHAHA!"** He started laughing almost hysterically. **"FOOLS! THE ONLY WAY TO HAVE ME SUBMIT IS TO KILL ME AND NETHER OF YOU HAVE THE POWER OR SKILL TO DO SUCH A THING!"**

"So you will not back down?"

**"NO."**

As soon as he finished talking, we were on him like water on a fish. I created chains and wrapped him up while White Knight went in with a slash. Atrocitus quickly leaned back dodged the swing and burst through the chains. Creating his razor sword, he clashed with White Knight. She parried the sword and practically danced around him before slashing his back, making a clean hit.

"You can only use so many moves before I understand your fighting style." She mocked. "And pay attention to your enemies."

At first he didn't understand but then quickly realized that I was also here. He turned around, only to see a ball of energy attached to a chain, whack him face first and into the sea. At first we waited for him to counter attack but then the water boiled and before we knew what happened, a large chuck of seabed the size of a small house flew right at us. We dodged it only for it to explode. Atrocitus, hiding inside the mass of rock and coral, attacked me. I dodged the first hit but his hand was on my head. Quickly realizing what he was about to do, I created a spike mask as my face got close to his knee, jabbing him badly. He yelled in pain before throwing me away, but I wasn't done as I created a clamp, pulled him back to me, grabbed his head, and dipped up, kneeing him in the face, and while I didn't have the speed he had physically, I could make up for it in ring power. While he was still reeling from the hit, I created multiple energy fists; hitting him at high speed. (Payback can feel good sometimes.)

He created a fiery barrier making me back off but White Knight tagged in. By charging her sword to its limit, she cut his shield in half like a daikon radish. Surprised, he made a blast of energy and quickly backed away. He didn't expect that we would do so well, not knowing we had spent a good portion of the night studying his moves from the last fight. He just needed a little more time before he could strike back, but we didn't let up the attack. I came at him from the front with a shield and lance and he moved over me and kicked me in the back, but just as he was about to strike again, White Knight suddenly appeared in Calvary Mode hitting him with the butt of the spear and at the speed she went, Atrocitus was knocked for a loop. He quickly got his bearings and blocked the next hit from her by grabbing her spear with both hands, a mistake he would pay for. As soon as he had a firm grip on it, she let go of it and landed over sixty punches on his torso before flip-grabbing her spear back and kicking him away. He flew into one of the small islands, crashing into the ground, but before he could get up, I dropped on him with a giant fist burying him even deeper into the earth. Not taking this lying down, he blasted out of the rubble, knocking me back into the air and floated quietly and raised his ring in the air. **"IT IS TIME..."**

**[WITH BLOOD AND RAGE OF CRIMSON RED]**

**[RIPPED FROM A CORPSE SO FRESHLY DEAD]**

**[TOGETHER WITH OUR HELLISH HATE]**

**[WE'LL BURN YOU ALL-THAT IS YOUR FATE!]**

We heard his oath with disgust and went back to the charge, not realizing that he didn't do that for nothing.

* * *

Out at the locations of the rubble, where the spires were destroyed, the pieces began to sink into the earth. Each one using the power they accumulated from the missile blasts, then created a chain of energy that absorbed the rage, hate, and violence that slept under the ground, remains of past wars and battles, then rising from the dirt as a red mist, it became a bolt of red lightning and flew through the air and to the direction of the battle before anyone could understand what happened in front of them.

* * *

Back on the ship, C-Kilowog was… monitoring the battle. (Albeit, while swinging his fists like he was watching a boxing match…) At that moment the instruments on the console went off. Quickly checking the readouts, he saw some flow of energy heading to the battlefield fast. Calling up Tabane and Aya to help understand the sudden power surge, they went to work quickly analyzing the data and finding out where it came from.

"Kid!" Called C-Kilowog.

"Kind of busy here!" I said as I was catching a sword with my hands.

"Yeah well, some kind of Red Lantern energy is coming from the locations where the spires were destroyed and is heading your way!"

"What 's the ETA?!"

_"One minute and counting."_ Answered Aya.

"So fast!"

"You better hurry up and take him down before things get really hairy, Kid!"

"Easier said then done!" I said, kicking Atrocitus in the face. "It's not like he just going to let me win!"

I dodged his sword swing as he was also trying to defend against White Knight's fast strikes. **"AGH!"**

He screamed his frustration as he was getting beaten by my sister and I. He unleashed a wave of energy to knock us back but after experiencing it before, we avoided it by combining our power. I coated White Knight's spear with a thick coat of energy and she charged it to it's maximum and threw it at the wave, making a hole big enough for us to get through without a scratch.

As we were about to finish the fight, a blast of energy hit us from behind us knocking us away. As we got back our bearings, we saw Atrocitus absorb the energy.

**"YES! YES! YES!"** He shouted. Suddenly his aura glowed brighter and brighter until his body became a solid bright red. He grew in size and shape. His suit got balkier and heavier. Soon he had a less-than-human appearance with his body became a glowing image of the Atrocitus we saw back on the screen when we were talking about him with Sayd and Ganthet. **"MY BODY IS BEING RESTORED… SOON I SHALL BE COMPLETE!"**

He suddenly was right behind us, his back to ours and elbowed us into the ground of another nearby island. He then suddenly created two collar construct that grabbed us by the neck and pulled us to him. He held our throats tightly as we tried to fight back but each hit didn't even register on him as they seem to do nothing to him.

**"YOU ARE TOO LATE."** He said with a smile. **"THE LIFE FORCE THAT SLEPT IN THE BLOODIEST OF BATTLEFIELDS THAT THIS PLANET HAD TO OFFER HAS GIVEN ME MORE POWER THAN EVER BEFORE AND I AM ONLY MOMENTS AWAY FROM FULLY RESURRECTING. SOON ALL THAT YOU KNOW WILL BE AT AN END!"**

"O… Over… My… Dead… B-Body!" I managed to choke out.

**"THAT WAS THE INTENTION, BOY."** He then looked at his surroundings and smiled again. **"BUT I AM MORE FOR PUBLIC EXECUTIONS THEN PRIVATE ONES. LET'S REMIND THE WORLD WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO WOULD STAND AGAINST ME."**

He closed his eyes and various energies swirled into wall like constructs. Then large groups of people started appearing on it. It was at that moment we realized that this was like a TV. He was broadcasting this all over the world. He raised us up by the necks to show them his victory.

**"LOOK, MORTALS. LOOK UPON YOUR WOULD BE HEROES!"** He then turned to us. **"YOU FAILED YOUR DUTY TO PROTECT THIS WORLD, JUST AS THIS BODY'S FORMER OWNER FAILED HIS DREAMS."**

Then it hit me, this wasn't his body, it was Dowman's! Taking the chance as this might be a swing and a miss, I called out to him.

"D-DOWMAN!" I yelled as it surprised both Atrocitus and my sister. "Is this it? Is… this all you could do?"

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** He yelled kneeing me in the gut. **"THIS BODY HAS LONG SINCE SURRENDERED TO ME!"**

I ignored him and continued. "You were spouting your reasons for creating an Aryan race only to let it get taken over by someone who wasn't even from this earth!"

* * *

Back in the mindscape, Dowman was bound, hands and legs with chains. He had empty eyes but moved slightly from hearing me. He listened to my calls as I challenged him, taunted him. For each point I made, a small spark lit and then went out, but each time it appeared, it got bigger and bigger until…

* * *

**"I GROW TIRED OF YOUR ATTEMPTS TO SPEAK TO MY SLAVE."** Atrocitus said with a less-then-pleased look in his face. **"IT IS TIME FOR YOUR END."** He tied me and my sister up in a mass of chains and created a large jagged scythe. (OH CRAP!) I breathed in air as I made my final plea.

"DAMMIT DOWMAN! IS THIS HOW IT ENDS? WITH YOU BECOMING ATROCITUS'S BITCH!"

As Atrocitus began his swing, he suddenly seized and held his chest and a voice screamed out. "WHO'S GONNA BE SOME DAMN ALIEN 'S BITCH?!"

* * *

Back at the mindscape, Dowman was ripping the chains that bound him apart as he dashed over to Atrocitus's throne and knocked the living crap out of him, making him fall off.

**"YOU DARE!?"**

"Shut up! I want my body back!"

**"YOU WANT IT? THEN COME TAKE IT!"**

* * *

Outside we saw Atrocitus struggling with himself as his rage towards us faded making the chain holding us weaker. We nodded to each other and used our strength to break our bindings. We then turned to Atrocitus ready to fight but what we saw was something I would never forget.

**"DAMN YOU! IF YOU WANT THIS BODY SO MUCH, THEN DIE WITH IT!"** Atrocitus then pierced his own chest with his hand and pulled Dowman out of his body and, with his hand on his neck, created a sword and…

{SHIIING}

Stabbed him in the stomach. Both me and White Knight dash over to the two, but Atrocitus let go of him. I speeded over to catch him while my sister covered me. I caught him and landed on the island below us. Dowman was bleeding heavily from his mid-section.

"Aya! Bring the ship!" I ordered but the ship was half an hour away due to the people inside. We didn't want to put them in anymore danger then this.

"Cough, cough!" Dowman was spitting up blood as he was starting to feel cold inside.

My sister looked at Atrocitus with a calculating stare. "How can you do this? I thought you needed him."

He looked back at her and answered. **"I AM ONE STEP AWAY FROM MY FULL RESURRECTION. WHAT USE IS A HUSK BUT A MERE HINDRANCE?"** The way he said it was like as if he was throwing old clothes away.

Dowman looked at me trying to say something. I leaned in closer to hear. "I sh-should have known th-th would happen. I tried to belooong- Cough, cough! B-Belong somewhere but no one accepted me, not even my own father. But my mom, she accepted me, with all my faults, she did. That should have been enough…"

"Stop talking. You can tell her yourself." I told him. "Just hold on!"

"Even the Neo-Nazis didn't care about me, only their damn agenda." He continued. "But I thought that if I created people like me then I would finally have a place to be-Cough! Hack!"

"Please! Stop!" I asked, practically begging. "You're draining your strength!"

He slowly shook is head in the negative as he looked at me. "No. I won't. I know that if I live they'll just send me to death row again. It's too late for me. Just-! Cough!" Tears started to well up in his eyes as I held him. "Just tell my mother that I love her… And sorry for… not being the… son… she… deserved…"

His body then slumped. I was in shock and tried to move him. But realty sets in faster then one could imagine. Having someone die right in front of you is just… too much. I was angry. (Why? Why should I be angry? He was just as bad as Atrocitus, so why am I so angry!?) I turned to see the red titan floating there as it meant nothing to him. I realized while I didn't hate him, Kami knows why, but I knew that if he didn't get the biggest ass whipping this planets history had to offer, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I gently laid Dowman down, closed his eyelids, made a quick prayer, and created a Shin guntō as I wasn't just going to a fight; I was bringing war with me. My sister was ready to assist me but I turned her down asking her to not interfere. I turned to my enemy and floated to him. Atrocitus created a sword similar to what was called a bastard sword, but made no moves as we stared each other down.

As we waited for who would make the first move, I took note that the outlines of his body were sort of "buzzing" Like an old era TV that was on the fritz. We floated there. Waiting, watching. Until…

{Ka-thok} A falling rock.

We clashed! I unleashed my Battōjutsu, something I learned from my sister, While Atrocitus swung his sword faster then what his blade and its wielder's size would suggest.

Nothing was said as we met sword for sword, countering each blow and missing each other by a literal razor's edge.

* * *

While we fought, the world watched. In Norway, the White wolves were cheering me on with a certain Reidun Brekhus watching silently.

"Come on, Green Lantern." She thought. "Give it all you've got!"

* * *

In the town of Reine, a large group of scientists and a I.S. pilot were watching with bated breath for the outcome of the battle.

"Papa? Will he win?" Asked Kalinka, with worry apparent on her face.

"I don't know my little one." Her father, Professor Cossack, answered. "But I will have faith in him like he did for us."

* * *

In Japan, the Gotanda family was watching. Ran was scared of what might happen to the world if Atrocitus won and wishing for a certain person to hold her. While Dan sat at the edge of the couch, silently hoping for me to win.

"Come on, Ichika! Show him how we do things out there!" He mentally said.

* * *

The Sato Group watched with absolute attention as they knew this was going to be one for history.

"Yeah! Give it to him Lantern-san!" Yelled Hana-chan.

"Calm down, Hana!" Yelled Hajime-kun trying to keep things calm. "Can't you be more mature like our sister?!"

"YEAH! GO FOR THE JUGULAR, LANTERN-SAN!" Screamed Suzanne-san like a blood thirsty sports fan. "MAKE HIM SCREAM!"

Hana-chan looked at her brother with a smug smile.

"Never mind…" He said, annoyed with both of them.

* * *

In Africa, President Leiar and his family were watching in the crowed with the public. His son and daughter were about to turn away but, he told them not to.

"Don't look away my children. Let it burn itself into your memories as this is a true moment in humanity's history. The outcome of this battle will determine whether we will fight to protect our freedom or fight to regain it. So look upon this fight and face the future that it will create."

While not that far from them, a grandmother in blue was holding her grandchildren close as she looked on. Sure of my victory.

* * *

As we battled, I was losing ground. His experience was determining the outcome as he was using skills that countless years of true combat taught him. He was getting closer and closer as he finally managed to knock my sword away and go for a killing thrust to my head. I managed to grab his blade, but barely as it was a few inches away from my eye. He made a sick smile as he pressed further causing it to bypass my lantern aura as I felt it cut my hands at the skin.

**"YOUR FATE HAS BEEN WRITTEN, CHILD."** He mocked. **"SOON THE WORLD WILL WITNESS THE DEATH OF IS "GREATEST HERO" AND THEN THE CLEANSING WILL BEGIN."**

"You… HIGG... Seem so sure of yourself!"

**"AND WHY NOT? I MY VICTORY IS ASSURED AND THE WORLD WILL FALL INTO DESPAIR!"**

"NEVER!" I yelled, managing to throw his sword back. "This world is stronger than you think!"

**"?!"**

"You let your hatred blind you and you've killed more innocents than the Manhunters ever did!"

**"SILENCE!"** He tried to swing his blade but I blocked it with mine, freshly recreated. He put tremendous pressure on me as I held my ground. "No! You gave up and let yourself give in to the hate. Do you really think your family would have liked to see you as you are now!?"

**"SHUT UUUP!"** He was not letting up as the edge of his sword was coming closer to my face. **"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THEM!"**

"And now you think that by killing me you will invoke the same hate to help in your revenge?" I questioned. "Then you are ether more of an optimist than you realize or you're the dumbest person I've ever fought!"

**"WHAT!?"**

"The people on this planet are made of tougher stuff than that! Their hope is stronger than your rage and it will live on even after I'm gone!" As I spoke, people listened as my words were rallying them. "You and your rage are nothing in the face of hope! The peoples hope and the hope of the universe will always stand against the despair evil like yours has to offer!"

At that moment people from all over the world hearing me began to truly hope and believe in my victory and at that moment, it overflowed. As Atrocitus's sword was coming in for the kill, I grew in strength as I felt my second wind. My ring announced my growing power once again.

Attention! Power reserves at 35% 65% 83% 100% 130% 150% 180% 200%

My body flared up with a fiery green glow larger then the first time it happened and my suit changed some of its color. The charcoal grey parts became a dark blue, grey mix and sections of my boots and gauntlets became ether white or bright green. Atrocitus was looking at me in shock as he remembered the feel of this energy.

**"THIS POWER! IT CAN'T BE!"** His body was warping as the energies of hope and rage conflicted with each other, making him more monstrous in appearance. With his sword construct fused to his hand, he slashed his blade at me but I caught it with one hand like it was nothing.

"Oh, yes it is! Do you feel this power? This is the strength of hope and will combined!" I then snapped his sword in two and gave him an uppercut covered in blue energy that sent him higher into the air. "I'm not just an Avatar of Will; I am an Agent of Hope itself!"

I focused all of my energy into one gigantic blast of power as Atrocitus was still stunned by my hit. "It is MY hope that you will find peace in your next life!" I then unleashed everything I had in me against him. From my ring, it was a large fiery blast of blue and green energy that became aquamarine in color by the time it hit him. He tried to fight it but his unstable body was unable to take the power as it overwhelmed him. He warped and disappeared like an old era TV shutting off and what was left was his ring. As it was about to fly off, I quickly grabbed it and it started to make defensive concussion blasts to protect itself, but with my power it may as well had used feathers to hurt me and with one closing fist, I crushed it and wiped it out with a little energy to make sure it was vaporized. (Good bye, Atrocitus. I hope that by exorcising your spirit, you can rest in peace with your family.)

At the rings destruction, the remains of the spires evaporated and the portals that people were watching were beginning to vanish. I made a salute to everyone before they finally disappeared.

* * *

Around the world people were celebrating at my victory and earth's safety being ensured.

In Norway, the White wolves were howling till their throats were raw, with Reidun-san being the loudest.

* * *

In the town of Reine, Everyone was cheering.

"PAPA, HE DID IT!" Kalinka-san shouted, with arms wrapped around her father's neck.

"I got it, I got it! Now stop chocking me, little one!" Her father, Professor Cossack, answered.

* * *

In Japan, the Gotanda family was celebrating. Dan and Ran were running around the house before hugging their family.

"He did it Onii-chan!" Ran said squeezing her family tight.

"Ichika, you green son of gun, you did it!" Dan yelled without thinking.

The Gotanda family "WHAT!?"

"Uhh…" Was all he said, fearing the wrath of a certain person called "The Brunhilde."

* * *

The Sato Group was in complete elation as the victory was as clear as day.

"HE DID IT, HANA!" Yelled Hajime-kun trying to keep things calm. "DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

"Yeah, I saw, now get down from the couch!" Yelled Hana-chan.

"Really, little brother, you should be calmer." Suzanne-san said with a quiet voice.

Hana-chan looked at her brother with a smug smile once more.

"Wha... But you... AHRG! "He said, annoyed with both of them again.

* * *

In Africa, the whole country itself was also celebrating. The presidential family was cheering along with their countrymen with the president simply smiling. While not that far from them, the old woman was talking to her grandchildren.

"You see? What did I tell you?" She asked them.

"That the Green Lantern was going to win!" They both said.

* * *

After checking on my sister, who was proud of me, I checked the area to make sure that the "Ōkina akai mashin" of hate was truly gone, when I felt my strength fade. Knowing what it meant, I flew to the ship as it came into view. As we went inside my suit changed back to its normal state of green and grey and my ring told me that my power was at two percent. (Man, I feel like tofu…)

After that, we picked up Dowman's body and put it in preservation, while I went to rest. With Atrocitus exorcised and Dowman… Dead, I was more tired than I realized and passed out the second I even touched the bed.

When we got to the U.S. we sent the body to the waiting SPs. Nick and Elissa got off from here as they had reports to fill, much to Nick's annoyance. As they got off, I wished them many happy years together and they in return wished with me well for years to come too. C-Kilowog was sad to see them go, not that he would ever admit it. Aya wanted to see them again as her chats with Elissa were enjoyable. As we took off Nick smiled and grabbed Elissa giving her a deep kiss and, while surprised, she returned the favor.

Tabane had prepped up her carrot pod and was saying good bye in her usual sing song way.

"OK, now!" she said clapping her hands together. "I'm going to get going as I still have some tests running. Now you two behave now, if something big like this happens again, let me know! I like to stretch my legs every once in a while~ ."

"Got it." My sister said while I nodded.

She got on her pod and it floated away a short distance before it left at high speed to who knows where.

With everyone gone I had one last thing to do.

* * *

In a small country home an older woman was making coffee, as a knock on her door was heard. She went to the door and opened it. "Hello, young man. I've been waiting for you…"

* * *

Next Chapter: Cold Ice!

It has been a week since the battle against Atrocitus and Ichika while trying to balance hero life and his personal life as school takes up his time and with diamond thieves out on the run, he has his work cut out for him. Plus, news that will impact the crew for the future.

* * *

Sorry for being gone for so long, readers. Stuff happened that kept me from working on the Fan-fic. After finding a balance, I managed to finally start up. To those of you who were wondering what happened: I'm Sorry! m(_ _)m

But after three months, I'm now back.


	16. Chapter 16: Cold Ice!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue"_

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 16: Cold Ice!

It's been a full week and let me tell you: Much had changed. Too much actually, so I'm just going to give you the highlights:

First, North and South Africa, after the deposing of King Kwaad, became a unified country. But it wasn't going to be that easy as there was a lot work to do before it could be truly one country and it could take some years for full integration. Fallen nobles from the kingdom that rode on the backs of the people became supposed resistance fighters, but in time I'm sure they'll be brought to justice too. (And if they needed some green muscle, I'd be happy to supply the demand.)

Second, the governments of the world officially declared that the White Knight would no longer be hunted by them due to her part of saving the world. (Now she won't have to worry about being chased if she needs to armor up.)

Third, they also declared the day I defeated Atrocitis, Green Hope Day. (I don't know who names these holidays.) It supposed to be a day where we celebrate our hopes and dreams for the future.

And finally fourth, And most importantly that publisher from the U.S. got his show canceled due to him shouting that I was in "cahoots" with Atrocitus, destroying his credibility to the public. (Good riddance!)

On a side note, Dan accidentally said something about me being the Green Lantern to his family and I had a hell of a time trying to explain that away, while my sister stared at him with lethal precision, scaring him to a level of fear that he didn't realize humans could go. Luckily, Aya managed to save the day by sending a drone she created that showed a holographic image of me in Green Lantern form flying by, making them believe that he and I were two different people, saving my hero identity.

And now…

* * *

A grey van was blasting through the streets with four balaclava wearing men inside was carrying a large sack of diamonds that were to be used for lab work in the Gojima Medical Research Center. On the black market that would mean a lot of money. They were moving fast, turning streets and running lights because I was in hot pursuit. Every time I used my ring to catch them they would turn and avoid it. Eventually they were on a straight long street and with no corner in sight I raised my ring to catch them, but they had other plans.

"Dammit!" Yelled a masked man. "Gunn it hard! I'll deal with him!" He kicked the back doors open and held a small cannon-like weapon. I thought it was a rocket launcher and created a bubble shield. Instead of a rocket, he fired a white-blue beam of light that hit me dead on and after the light died down I was surrounded by ice. (What the-?!)

I smashed my way out and flew faster to catch up to them. Seeing me, the guy who had the cannon fired at the streets creating a wall of ice. Creating a battering ram, I smashed through it and saw that they had disappeared somehow.

"Damn!" was all I could say as I checked the area, but nothing would come up. I stopped for a minute and tried to figure out how they disappeared and where to. I needed to catch these guys before they can unload the diamonds somehow.

"Attention! The time now is 7:32AM." Said the ring. It was keeping check for a reason; it was a school day and I needed to head there before I'm late and have to face my sister's wrath. With nothing to go on and school calling me, I headed off.

* * *

I carefully flew into the school grounds near the empty tool shed. Checking for anyone around and finding no one, I changed back into my black gakuran with a white dress shirt underneath and black sneakers and pulled my school bag out of the pocket space. Since we had a six week summer vacation, my sister explained my absence on the days that I was supposed to go back was due to an important family situation. (And how!) Now I've been balancing school work and hero work I entered the school and changed my sneakers for my uwabaki and went to my classroom upstairs on the third floor. (I'm a third year now! YEAH!)

As I entered the classroom, a couple minutes before class would start; students were talking to each other about various subjects: Movies, gossip, love of certain anime girls for some guys. You know, the usual stuff. I saw Dan by my desk and I walked up to him. He started apologizing about something without saying what it was, but we both knew the subject in question. As I looked around the chatting in class was varied, but one conversation piece did manage to make the top of the list: The Green Lantern. (I may as well listen in.)

"Hey, did you hear?" Said a chubby male student. "The Green Lantern was spotted chasing a speeding van earlier."

"Yeah! I was just out of the house, when they flew past me!" Said a tall one with glasses.

"Ohh, you're so lucky!" Said a small female student, jumping in. "I think it would be so cool if he came to our school!"

"I know right!" Said a "gal-type" student. "I'd love to get my claws into him!" {Shiver} I felt that cold feeling down my spine. (I don't even want to know what she'd ask me to do!)

"Yeah, but isn't he dating the White Knight?" Said a sporty girl. "They worked together for this long. Who's to say "Things" didn't happen between them." (I admit we work well together, but what does she mean by "Things" just now?)

"Ahh… White Knight-onee-sama!" Said the chubby student. "If it can't be us, then at least you're in good hands with Green Lantern-Aniki!" (WHO THE HELL'S YOUR ANIKI!?)

As the conversation was about to get some solid ground, the teacher came in and we all had to go to our desks and begin class. As the class was bowing to the teacher, I still wondered about what to do about that group of diamond thieves. (I gotta catch them fast! Maybe during lunch hour…)

* * *

Back at the ship while in stealth mode, my sister, C-Kilowog, and Aya were busy making a section of the forest a private base by using basic droids. (Well, more of a large hanger for the ship with a bunker for resting when the ship is out.)

"With this, I feel better about the ship not getting spotted." Chifyu-nee said. "It amazes me that these skinny robots can do so much in a short time. Don't you think so C-kilowog?"

"….." C-Kilowog only stared at the walls.

"Something on your mind?"

"Huh?" He said in surprise. "Umm… Yeah."

"_Master C-Kilowog's training program is almost done." _ Aya brought up.

"I was going to tell her!"

"_From past conversations, I have determined that you would "Stumble" through your words before you would make your point." _

"Rotten…" C-Kilowog grumbled a bit. "Sigh… She right though."

"So what happens once the program is over?" My sister asked in a slightly worried tone. "Do you get deleted?"

"NO, NO!" C-Kilowog hastily waved his hands. "I get turned back into data form and get sent back to Oa!"

"What else?" She asked, probing further.

"Well, I get processed, the data of who I trained gets added to the Lantern registry, then I get sent to another new frontier lantern who needs the pozer beaten' out of him, and then the whole cycle starts all over again."

"Hmm… What are the chances that we would meet again?"

"It's a big universe." He sadly pointed out. "Not very good odds."

"I see…" She said. She felt sad at the thought of him leaving. For the two plus months that we had known him, he was kind of like a father figure to her. Giving her advice, helping her when she hit a wall in her training, of just listening to her gripe about the day to day stuff. To think of him leaving, hurt her some, but she understood that he had a duty to his work and to the universe. "We will speak with Ichika about this when he gets back."

C-Kilowog nodded and went to a panel to work on some programs to help with the construction. Aya, felt something like a black hole in her program that she didn't like and ran a diagnostic, but nothing came up. She didn't understand what it was, but she decided to keep this information to herself until she could properly figure it out.

* * *

In an abandoned building, the masked thieves got out their loot.

"Alright!" Said one masked thief. "We got away from the Green Lantern!"

"Shut up!" Said another. "We need to lay low. You and number three go get some gas and food. Number two and I are going to check the van and patch up any damage on it. We leave at 7:00p.m. On The Dot!"

"Yes, sir." They said.

"Remember we're on the time table of the "Re-maker." If we go over the time limit, we'll be lucky if she doesn't just off us quick."

They gulped at the thought and quickly went about their work.

* * *

At lunch, I was talking to Dan while heading to the rooftop. I was going to change while he stood guard, but that plan got dashed when we saw a couple of second years in the middle of a love confession and, being good bros, we left them alone.

We headed to the tool shed that I used earlier, but some students were using it to clean up the back area. We tried once more over by the lockers, but the girls were using it right now to change for their volleyball practice. (Give me a break!) We finally tried the old detached section of the school that was in disuse for two years. It was scheduled for demolition in a month or so, and we highly doubted that people would be there since it was off limits. It was a bit of a walk but we made good time and found an open door. As I was about to change, Dan stopped me.

"Hold on, man."

"What happened?" I said lowering my ring.

"I hear something…" Dan walked over to the old gym section. We were in a basement gym, so when you entered from the first floor instead of the parking lot, you'd wind up on the gym balcony instead. When the school had the new gym built the old one was left to rot as it and the building was to be torn down and replaced with a new study and testing center the future of education and stuff. (I don't really think about overly complicated things.) As we looked down from the top we saw four men with masks and a familiar grey van.

"Hey, Dan." I whispered. "Those were the guys I was chasing this morning."

"Some ducks have come along carrying leeks on their backs." He said. "You going to make an entrance?"

"Why not?" I jumped from the balcony and changed before I hit the ground, surprising them.

"Hello, boys!" I said while lightly waving. "Did you miss me?"

"Holy crap! It's the Green Lantern!" Said one of the masked men, holding a sandwich.

"H-How'd you find us!?" Said another with a big wrench in his hand. I took note on him.

"Don't you know?" I asked. "No matter how well you hide in the darkness, my light will always expose you!" (I know, it's corny, but it keeps up the persona.)

"What are you waiting for, GET HIM!" One of them ordered before running to the van. As expected, the one with the wrench came at me with a swing, but I ducked and uppercut him as he was caught in the momentum, putting him down. Then shots rang out as the other two fired guns at me. One whizzed past me as I moved over to get cover I fired my ring at one, missing him, but I willed my shot to turn and hit him in the back, knocking him out cold. I then crated a boa constrictor that quickly slithered on the ground and caught him, squeezing him into unconsciousness. I was going to get to the van to deal with the last of'em, but then that guy that ran inside it busted out with that ice cannon again and fired at me. I dodged it but the wall behind me froze, cracked, and shattered with a loud boom.

{KA-TOOM!}

The icy explosion distracted my attacker and I fired my ring at him again. He dodged it and fired his gun freezing the spot I was in, with sharp ice crystals pointed at me only to stop just inches from my face. I created a boomerang and, poking out from the ice, threw it at him. He fired at it freezing it in place and fired at me again. I was getting nowhere fast and I couldn't go all out due to two things. One; this building is old and could collapse at any moment due to our fight and two; Dan's here and could get caught up in this. After moving around each other we came to a stand still pointing our respective weapons at each other.

"Put the ice gun down and I won't have to put you down!" I ordered.

"Suck my-!" He fired before I could hear the rest. I match his blast with mine and they collided with an explosion knocking us back as a result. But as a side effect, his cannon's nozzle froze, putting it out of commission. As I walked up to him with my ring raised, he aimed it right at me.

"With the cannon blocked like that, it could explode!" I warned.

"I'd rather a quick death then let the Re-maker kill me!" He pulled the trigger activating it.

"No, don't!" I tried to reach him but the resulting explosion threw me to a wall on the other side of the room with some ice covering me here and there. I shook it off, got up, and ran to him. It was not pretty. His jumpsuit was torn and he was bleeding. His hands were frozen solid up to the middle of his forearms. But the weird part was that his veins were a solid ice blue.

"Dan, call the S.P.s and the paramedics fast!"

"Got it!"

As he was calling from the stands, students and some teachers were already coming in. (Great…) I told them to stay back as this was a dangerous area. The teachers complied and kept the students back, but when asked about Dan's involvement I told them he just showed up after he heard the explosion.

When the S.P.s came, I explained the situation and Dan corroborated my story by showing a video of the fight and my warning to the man about the gun. Satisfied, they got the diamonds and arrested the crooks that didn't need medical attention, while the ice guy was carefully taken to a medical facility.

* * *

In an unknown lab with various large test tubes with weird creatures floating inside and machines running tests, a woman with a white lab coat, dress shirt, slacks, shoes, gloves and a female face mask that had a single read tear was checking the time.

"So those fools failed me…" She said in an icy tone. "They will receive their punishment soon enough."

She turned to a blue object under a square glass and carefully caressed it. She looked at the data next to it, and with a terrifying whisper she said: "Soon all your secrets will be mine." She walked out of the lab, but as the doors closed she smiled. "I will re-make the world."

* * *

Due to the attack being so close to the school, we got a half day and club activities were canceled. As me and Dan were going home, I got a call from my sister to come down to the ship about something. Dan had some free time so he tagged along. After ducking into an ally, I changed into my lantern form, made both me and Dan invisible, and flew off. But when we got there, I got news that surprised me big time.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Pretty much." C-Kilowog said surprised at how well I was taking this.

"I expected this to happen due to you being a training program and all, but I thought we had more time." I admitted. "Why so soon?"

"After going toe to toe with Atrocitis and bringing hope to an entire planet, I would think that would be your final exam." He answered.

"Sooo… How long do you have left?" Dan asked.

"What's it to you?" He asked back. While Dan and C-Kilowog were going back and forth Aya answered.

"_Master C-Kilowog currently has six days until transfer."_

"Can you stop that?"

"_Of course."_ Aya answered. _"You have but to ask."_

"..."

"If you two are done with your skit, I would like to know if there is anything that we need to know after the fact?" Chifuyu-nee asked. "Are there going to be changes aside from the group dynamic?"

"Not really." C-Kilowog explained. "The Aya and the ship will remain here as a base of operations. The mission of a Green Lantern still remains."

"In that case we'll enjoy the time we have left together!" Dan said with a final clap.

"Huh!?" C-Kilowog and my sister were surprised by that.

"Got it! We'll go over the plan!" I added. "I'll make room at the house for the farewell party at the end of the week! You work out the details on what we will do for Tuesday and Thursday… "

"While you plan for Friday and Saturday!" Dan caught on. "But WE we'll work on the last day festivities."

"We?" I asked. "As in you and me?"

"What!? No way!" Dan crossed his arms in an X. Me and that girl with the cute voice!"

"Aya?"

"Yep!"

"_I will be glad to assist in any way." _

"Great!" Dan said with a smile. "So why don't you come down and join us?"

"Umm… Dan?"

"Yeah, Ichika?

"Aya is the ship's A.I."

"What does that mean?"

"She is the ship's computer navigator." I explained. "Technically, you are inside her."

"…" Dan just stood there before coming to terms real fast. "So that means I've already climbed the stairs of adulthood! Thank you, Aya-chan!"

"_Your welcome?" _

While Aya was confused by Dan, the rest of us sweat dropped.

* * *

Two days later we were enjoying our time in the amusement park with C-Kilowog in tow. Due to the fact that he can't leave the ship because his core program would delete itself should the program go renegade or something, Aya rigged the small mini drone to create an avatar for him to send a small portion of his code through. We altered the form to a more human guise. A large, bald, African American man with a black goatee named "Kevin". He wore a green and white Hawaiian shirt with black slacks and a pair of black shoes. Because it's a solid avatar with a little drone as a core, he doesn't have his lantern powers as he draws that directly from the ship. Once the done goes back, the code will reintegrate with him and the memories stay with him.

On the roller coaster, he had his hands up in the air enjoying the moment. I was setting up the food, while Dan got the drinks, even my sister smiled while drinking a tasteless smoothie from the ship she brought from. (She developed a taste for it. YUCK!) But that didn't last long as SPs were driving by fast with an Assault Carrier Vehicle (ACV) for special crimes in progress. I looked to my sister and she nodded. With that, I took off.

* * *

"I WAN'T THE GREEN LANTERN!" Said a blue skinned man in a in a bodysuit with tubes and wires sticking out of him and into a machine on his chest. The area was covered in ice as he fired a blast from his hands at the SPs. It missed and froze the car outside the designated danger zone trapping two people. Before the SPs could get to them, a green circular saw cut its way through and pulled them out, placing them further out of the zone.

"YOU!" The blue man screamed. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I BECAME A FREAK!"

"And you are?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'M THE GUY WHO'S LIFE YOU DESTROYED!"

"Be more clear!" I ordered. "When was this?"

"…Two days ago, me and three others were supposed to steal some diamonds and YOU GOT INVOLVED!" He fired another blast, aimed at me I blocked it with a bowl-like construct and dropped it down.

"So it's you?" I said. "I'm not the one responsible for your "Condition". You did that all by yourself."

"LIAR!" He kept firing blasts like a mad man and that doesn't fly with me. I created a large dome and shrunk down until it was about the size of a locker then I morphed it into a straitjacket confining him. After taking him on the first time, I won't let him get the drop on me again.

As the SPs were closing in I felt his power growing and made another dome to protect the outside officers as he burst out of his restraints. I felt it as he made his way for the officers outside and quickly got inside the dome.

"OK, Frostbite, you wanna dance? Then let me help you hit the floor!" I created a fist construct that hit him square in the face knocking him into the ground. At first I thought I had him but he got up like nothing happened.

"One of the things that accident you caused with the gun did was taking away my sense to feel anything, especially pain!" He explained. "The other is the ability generate ice and, while I don't know how I can do that, I going to give you a gift in return; BY GIVING YOU AN ICE COFFIN FOR YOUR CORPSE!"

He fired another blast and while I blocked it with a large tower shield it froze over it and got my left arm. I made the barrier around it expand, shattering it, and made a green carpet under him and made him slip. I then wrapped the carpet around him and spun it around a few times. When I stopped he staggered into a spin before getting on his hands and knees and throwing up Ice chunks. (I'm not kidding!) I then hit him hard knocking him out. (Even if he can't feel anything, the body knows its limits.) I lowered the dome and the SPs descended on him with tranquilizers and cuffs.

With that done I was about to fly off, but then Frostbite started to struggle in his sleep.

"Please don't… I don't want to die… let me live, Re-maker-sama..."

I walked up to him and leaned in asked who that was.

"The woman in…white… who will… remake… the… worl…" He completely stopped moving thanks to the tranquilizer before I could get anything more useful out of him. I heard that name the first time we tangled but I thought he was going nuts. If it turns out there is another mad man, or in this case a mad woman, trying to control the world then that means I need to find them and squash their operations fast. I asked the SPs if they needed anymore assistance from me, but they declined and thanked me for the hard work. I bowed and flew off back to the amusement park.

* * *

Back at the unknown lab, the same woman in white was watching with interest.

"How amazing!" She said with some enthusiasm. "Just a little of the data I was able to glean from you made this creature of ice."

She turned to the blue object with both hands on the glass. "I WILL make you mine…"

* * *

Next Chapter: C-Kilowog-Sensei!

Now that a new threat has reared his ugly head, Ichika needs his team now more then ever and with C-Kilowog's departure coming fast, they need to find the master mind, The Lady in White, who is behind a series of robberies with robot minions who know nothing.

* * *

And this is my second post in one day. I hope I can keep going before anything else happens…


	17. Chapter 17: C-Kilowog-Sensei!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue"_

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name is Orimura, Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 17: C-Kilowog-Sensei!

We were sitting around the living room back in Dan's place, discussing the mess of today's events, what with the diamond theft that lead to a weird ice cannon that lead to the creation of Frostbite, (I don't know his name and I had to call him something, so sue me!) and the mysterious mastermind "Re-Maker", who was pulling the strings.

It was annoying enough that crime was still happening even when the world was hanging in the balance barely a week ago. Now we have to deal with a nut job that wants to change the world in her image. We didn't have much to go on and our only lead was too wasted by tranquilizers to be of any use and unless we want another ice age, we had to leave him alone under the care of the SPs.

As we tried to figure out how to deal with the situation when Ran came to serve some drinks. She didn't know of anything me and the Green Lantern being the same guy and we all planned to keep it that way, so we sort of changed topics.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Ran asked. "It sounded pretty important from the noise."

"Oh, just some stuff from my job." Kevin (C-Kilowog) said without lying. "The Orimuras have been very helpful in my work."

"Oh…" She seemed to accept that as she headed back into the kitchen to help her mom cook, but she stopped for a moment. "Dan, get in here and help!"

"What? Why!?" He complained. She walked up to him and whispered into his ear so that we didn't hear.

"Help or I'll put something dangerous in your plate one day…"

"Yes, ma'am!" He got up and ran into the kitchen like there were swimsuit models in there or something. When they left, we got back to the original subject. (What did she tell him?)

"So what do we know of the weapon he used?" My sister asked.

"_I had scanned the weapon from the records of the Security Police."_ Aya answered through all of our comms, including the one in Dan's ear. _"Its materials are were uncommonly rare and expensive, but can be found on earth, save for it's programming."_

"So the Lady in White ether has some serious bank or is backed by someone that does." I theorized. "But what do you mean by that last part?"

"_Though the data from the weapon was incomplete, from what could be read has been determined to be extraterrestrial in origin." _

"Aliens!" Dan yelled from the kitchen.

"WHA-!" Ran hit him on the head and handed him a tray with assorted cookies and the like. "Don't scare me like that! Now get these to them!"

"It's as Dan said." C-Kilowog confirmed.

"Then what about, Frostbite, was it?" She asked. "What happened to his body is from the blast of the gun, correct?"

"That's the prevailing theory." Said Dan, coming in with some snacks. "From the blast, whatever was used as a catalyst to make the ice, got on him. His veins were blue, right? So what ever substance it was, must have gotten into his blood and traveled its course around the body fast and mutated him by altering his D.N.A. and, due to what he was exposed to, giving him his ice powers as a side effect."

We just stared at him wondering where the heck he learned that.

"How-?" I asked.

"I've read about this sort of thing." He shrugged.

"Where?!" I asked. (If he says: At a Manga café…)

"Natural selection &amp; Mutations: Japanese edition." He answered in an annoyed tone. "You really need to check some of the school books we got in the library, man."

"Yeah…" I sweat dropped. (These are book for a Middle schooler!?)

"Aya, can you check if what Dan said is true about the man at the center of that incident?" My sister asked her. "It might give us something to go on."

"_Unfortunately, any information concerning him is limited at best." _Aya reported. _"His current medical records are placed in a separate system and I can not access them directly."_

"Just give us what you have." C-Kilowog said. "At this point, anything'll help."

* * *

_Name: Shimo, Shiroi_

_Age: 38_

_Occupation: Mercenary_

_Blood type: AB_

_Education: Amai shika preparatory-!_

* * *

"Skip those parts, please. I want to know his mercenary history." Dan interrupted. "Like the locations he frequently sold he services to."

"_Understood." _She took a few moments.

"Anything?" He asked.

"_His records were encrypted. I have bypassed his security and now have his contract list."_

"Lay it on us." Dan said. (Who is this guy and where is my usual, girl hungry, best friend.)

* * *

_Locations in order of contract: _

_1\. Uzbekistan_

_2\. Russia_

_3\. North Africa, Libya_

_4\. China, near Bhutan _

_5\. America _

_6\. Brazil_

_7\. Mexico_

_8\. Mexico_

_9\. Brazil_

_10\. Uzbekistan_

_11\. Turkey_

_12\. Mexico_

_13\. Japan_

* * *

After that Dan folded his arms and started thinking and two minutes later asked another question.

"Can you access Shimo-san's bank account?"

"_Affirmative."_

"It empty, right?"

"Current balance is $0.00"

"No surprise there." My sister said. "A mercenary gets caught with a weapon in a diamond heist and attacks an area that is a children's education facility, they made sure any and all assets are seized."

"Yep!" Dan agreed.

"Then that means you're after the records of transactions." Chifuyu-nee figured.

"Exactly! Now, Aya-chan, focus on Brazil, Mexico, and Japan see what transactions came from who. Never mind the amount of money."

"_Checking."_

* * *

_1\. Location: Brazil_

_Contact: Eduardo Feliciano_

_Job Contract: Bodyguard_

_2\. Location: Mexico_

_Contact: María Luiz_

_Job Contract: Government Sabotage_

_3\. Location: Mexico_

_Contact: María Luiz_

_Job Contract: Assasination_

_4\. Location: Brazil_

_Contact: Enricua Francisco_

_Job Contract: Security Guard_

_5\. Location: Mexico_

_Contact: María Luiz_

_Job Contract: Terrorism_

_6\. Location: Japan_

_Contact: Jane Luiz_

_Job Contract: Theft_

* * *

After hearing that, assuming the last contact was this María Luiz using a fake first name, we had to know who she was and what her plans were. After going through her history, it turned out that she was a government researcher who tried to make her government follow her plans of a clean and orderly utopia, but since they deemed her a crack pot, they made her go on medical leave before firing her due to the question of her mental state, making her go to extremes in forcing the government to listen, which validated their point. She tried to make them fear her but then she suddenly disappeared from the radar. No one had heard from her since.

We decided to finish the day and get ready for tomorrow, since Saturday is a half-day for school, I'll head to the ship and we'll take off the moment I enter, and make for Mexico to find Ms. Luiz.

* * *

It was the next day and I was walking down the hall from class when I heard some gossip about the other day's smack down at the old building. Due to the fight the building's structure made it a hazard zone and the demolition time table was made earlier to next week. So I went down to the area and saw some construction trucks parked nearby. I went inside and into the gym, changing into my "Work uniform" and started scanning the area to make sure that I got all the clues from the fight, I didn't want to miss anything crucial to our new case. Hearing a noise, a security guard came in and saw the gym room empty. "Huh… I must have been seeing things…" He said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

I was already outside heading back to class before I wind up late.

After classes ended I was heading to a clearing when I saw Dan waiting for me with a black bag in hand.

"Dude, you're taking too long!" He said. "Hurry up and change!"

"OK, OK!" I changed into my outfit and he told me that he had something for me to bring along, but he needed to make sure I took it there and wanted to come. He told me he would leave once it was delivered, so just like that, I took him to the ship.

When we got there, the hanger bay doors closed behind us as we walked over to the bridge. When we got inside my sister was in her white Jogging suit. I said hello and she asked why Dan was here.

"He said that he had something to deliver and then he was gonna to leave."

"You idiot! Did you forget?" She yelled, bopping me in the head. "The ship was supposed to take off the moment you got on board!"

I was surprised and turned to Dan, who was sitting down in a chair by the radar controls. He looked at me and shrugged.

"You knew!" I accused.

"And you forgot." He replied. "Now you can't have all the fun, you know?"

I walked up to him and pulled his collar and screamed at him. "Are you an idiot?! You're an idiot, right!? This isn't some game, man! Don't you know how dangerous this is?! You could get killed!"

"I know that!" He yelled back, throwing my hand off. "How do you think I feel when my best friend goes out there, fighting super criminals, with the chance that he might not make it back?!"

"Wha-!" I said, taken aback.

"At first, I thought that my best friend getting super powers was the coolest thing ever and yeah, I got a little bit jealous." He admitted. "But when I saw that battle between you and that red alien, I almost had a heart attack for each of the number of times you almost bit it!"

"Dan…" I said.

"I mean, thank Kami that Ran doesn't know! What would I tell her?! I know it would kill Houki-chan and Rin-chan, wherever they are, and I can't even begin to wonder what Chifuyu-san would do if something happened to you!"

"…" My sister stood there listening and while she didn't want him here, she understood what Dan meant by this as he and I were brothers even though we weren't related.

"So I'm coming! Not for shits and giggles, not for some fun adventure, but as back up for my bro!"

"But-!" I tried to protest.

"Stop, I know, and don't try to stop me, my mind's made up." He said with eyes filled with determination. "Since big green here is leaving and Chifuyu-san is going to stay in Germany for a year, it'll be just you and Aya, so I'm coming along to make up the ranks and pull your ass out of the fire if things get too hot!"

I looked to my crew. I know Aya would stand by my decision, whatever it was, C-Kilowog shrugged and went back to the control panel like it wasn't his problem, and my sister told me that, while she didn't want him here, I had the final decision. (You guys sure were helpful….)

"Sigh… Fine, you can stay." I finally said. "But don't get in the way of the investigation, got it?"

"Don't worry!" Dan exclaimed. "I'll be the soft steps if the big stick fails."

"I mean it, man, don't get in the way." I warned. "Speaking of which, what did you tell your folks?"

"That I was hanging with you for the weekend at Kevin's place." He answered. "It's technically not a lie."

"I guess it's not…"

* * *

We made it to Mexico in an hour and landed outside the last known location of María Luiz in Mexico City, home to Campo Militar No. 1.

Inside the ship, Dan got an new ear piece, so now he could speak and understand different languages. He wore a purple shirt that matched his head scarf with tan khakis and vest with pockets and a pair of brown hiking boots and I wore the same outfit but with a green shirt and black shades. My sister had the same outfit from back in Africa, though she changed the shirt to a lighter shade of blue; C-Kilowog activated the drone for his Kevin form, while Aya watched the ship. (What? It's not like she could come with us.) Aya produced some Travel IDs by hacking the Mexican government computers and adding us on the list with assumed names. (Mine says Uchiyama, Kouki.)

I had Dan stick with me as we made our way into the city. After sneaking in, we separated into groups of two, with C-Kilowog teaming up with Chifuyu-nee heading to military base and me with Dan over to the areas that had less scruples about minors getting inside of a bar.

* * *

Chifuyu-nee and C-Kilowog made it to the base located between Conscripto and Zapadores Avenue. Normally open to the public, there are still large sections of the base closed off for their I.S. research and other activities for the betterment of the country.

"So this is a going to be fun…" C-Kilowog said in his Kevin disguise.

"You're the one who wanted in on the action." Chifuyu-nee replied.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd be busting some heads a little." He whined a little.

"Quit sulking." She then shoved him into the building.

As they made their way inside, lady in a tan military guard uniform with a gun holster at her side came up to them. Asking if they are taking the tour, Chifuyu-nee and C-Kilowog said yes and joined a group of tourists and a couple of locals who were also taking the tour. As the tour guide pointed out areas of interest, they noticed two guards stationed at a pair of automated double doors down a hall with "Data Records" on it.

"Notice that?" She whispered.

"I see it." He acknowledged.

"I'm going to make a scene." She then turned to him. "Clench your teeth."

"Huh?" C-Kilowog didn't even have time to react when she slapped him so hard that the guards heard that.

"YOU PIG!" She screamed. "IF YOU LIKE THAT WHORE SO MUCH, THEN WHY DON'T GO BE WITH HER!"

She then ran off. Down the hall to the left making the guards chase her. The tour guide immediately told the group to head to the break room and remain until the matter was resolved and for the guards to return her. C-Kilowog had already slipped out, in drone mode, heading for the room.

He hacked the keypad, making the door open, and entered. Scanning the are,a he moved down the hallway. He began checking mainframe by mainframe before finding the directory. Zooming over to the next room with the relevant data, he was almost there, when a researcher came out the room. He was looking at a chart before he began to look up. He looked around thinking that he saw something, not seeing the drone hovering close to the ceiling. He then went back to his charts and headed to his next destination. C-Kilowog floated down and over to the computer that held the data for personnel files, past and present. He downloaded the data and headed back, floating into a nearby bathroom and then came out in his Kevin form, finally heading over to the tour group. The tour guide asked where he was. He made an excuse about stomach problems before the two security guards, with Chifuyu-nee in tow, told them to leave as they were a disturbance to the tour.

Later as, they were leaving, C-Kilowog had to ask.

"Why'd you hit me so hard?"

"Nothing works better as a distraction then a good drama." She said as she straightened her hat. "If it was any other method, they might have gotten suspicious."

"Uh-huh…" He had a feeling of doubt in her word somewhere. "And why do I feel there's more to that."

"…." She kept walking until they hit the park. After sitting down on a bench, they sat in silence for an hour. As he wondered how Dan and I were doing, Chifuyu-nee finally spoke.

"I'm annoyed."

"About?" He asked, thought he had an inkling as to what.

"You leaving us." she admitted.

"Yeah, I had a feeling." He then turned to her. "You know that I have to go in order to train the next guy so that they don't die if they try to take on the role of a protector of their sector, right?"

"I know that. It's just, in the short time that you've been with us; you have practically been a more like a father to us than our own flesh and blood one."

"That's because you two are still kids." C-Kilowog explained. "After telling me about your parents, how could I not look after you guys?"

"And I thank you for that, but still, to know that you're leaving, has been hard on us. Ichika has been making the best of things, but I'm not sure how to deal with it. I want to do something so that you won't forget us."

"You two did more for me then any of the pozers I've trained."

"?"

"You treated me as a person and not like some program that you could delete if you didn't like what I had to say."

"…" She lowered her head as she began to feel emotions that she thought she buried since her parents left.

"You guys gave me, a reason to live stronger." C-Kilowog said with tears welling up. "And I'm going to treasure that for the rest of my digital life…"

They then hugged like a father would his daughter and cried.

* * *

Dan and I walked into the section of the city that had… problems… with security. Not that the city was overly dangerous, but one had to exorcise common sense, especially after nine at night. We started asking questions with the locals but no one was very talkative. Since we didn't look like we were from around here, some guys tried to hustle us out of our money but we didn't have any and when it looked like they were going to do something, we tried to leave. They blocked us and attacked. I dropped one with a punch to the stomach and a knee to the chin. Dan put two down by judo throwing one into another. As we were mopping up the local thugs, the sound of a gun firing in the air stopped us. We turned to one of them. He wore a dark grey hoodie with matching sweats and sneakers.

"You two got some moves but word has been getting around that a couple of foreigners have been busy." He took out a cloth and cleaned the top of his gun. "Sniffing around, asking about María Luiz, we don't like that." He aimed the gun at us. "You can't out run a bullet and you won't find our boss now."

I was about to use the ring light lightly, when Dan moved faster then him, and knock him down, disarming him. Quickly, I finished off the last two thugs, while Dan looked at the gunman straight in the eye as the man looked back in fear.

"We can and we will…" He said in a threatening voice.

An hour later, when we were heading back, we got to talking.

"Dan that was dangerous of you!" I told him. "He could have made you into Swiss cheese!"

"Yeah, I know." Dan said in a nonchalant manner. "But if you used your "Skills", we would have been made and Ms. Luiz would have gone deeper underground."

"Yeah, but that's not the poi-!"

"Dude!" Dan turned around and gave me a serous look. "I said I was going to be your back up and that included making sure your private life and your "other life" where separate in the eyes of the enemy! I mean, if you had did your thing and revealed yourself, you might have had trouble down the road, later. Who knows if they had some kind of camera or something?"

"…."

"Now unless you wanted to get blackmailed, I would suggest that you shut this matter down and say "Thank you, Dan-sama, master of the universe for saving my worthless hide." He said with a smug look and I felt like punching him for it. (This bastard!)

"Fine!" I conceded with my teeth. "Thank you, Dan-sama, master of the universe for saving my worthless hide." (I'm gonna get him back, somehow. I swear it!)

* * *

Later at the ship, we combined the information we acquired and figured out who exactly is Ms. Luiz. She was an up-and-coming government researcher that had a slight superiority complex, but her work out-trumped any concerns, but once she got fired, she went off the deep end.

It all started when she acquired an artifact. Ted Kord, a Scientist / Business man, had it in his possession until his death in a sudden accident. It went to Ms. Luiz through auction before the Garret family, the original owners, could get it back. After studying it, she discovered something amazing about it, and then tried to get the Mexican government to side with her on her new plan, creating an unique algorithm that could effectively destroy the world's economy and cause chaos and in the hysteria, she would then create a new system so that a new stronger society, with her as the controlling power in the new utopia, that followed her every whim.

But they saw that her plan was dangerous and told her no. She persisted and they gave her a forced medical leave. When she went back and tried to hack their systems to download and activate the program, that was the last straw. They fired her on the spot and tried to arrest her, but she escaped somehow and went underground. No one had seen her since.

Rumor had its that she then got in contact with a mercenary who had some unique weaponry and started a small group, calling herself the "Re-Maker." She then went about making some dangerous moves to shake the government, ranging from sabotage to assassination.

So far she had been everywhere around the country, but never left the city for long. So she must be here somewhere.

* * *

With that, we scoured the area, searching places that had the space and machines for her to work with, but each location was empty, the places were cleaned out and the machines taken. C-Kilowog then decided to take a deeper scan of the city; he had a hunch that came from a past experience involving a race of ground dwellers that knew if you didn't want to be seen from above, then look below.

Aya focused the ships scanners and noted a large dome-shaped black spot underground. If was a cavern, it would be visible through three dimensional scans but this was something that had the ability to block an alien ship's scanning instruments. It was a good guess we found Ms. Luiz's base. We checked the area around the dome and saw two tunnels, one was unfinished and the other was connected to the military base.

We knew that the tour of the base was done for the night and Even if I used my Green Lantern credentials, it might tip off Ms. Luiz.

So, we decided to sneak in.

* * *

C-Kilowog joined us as himself in holo-drone form, while we had Dan stay behind. My sister then used her ring creating a black anti-personnel bodysuit with white highlights and the symbol of the Brünnhilde on her back. (A woman wearing a winged helmet, armed with a shield and sword, riding a horse. Nice!) It had two small armguards that could generate energy shields if she needed them. Her helmet was the White Knight's, but in black and it was missing the side fins and had small white lines. Her sword, Sigrdrífa, was no where to be seen, instead she had four energy Katanas that she named: Sigurðr, Gunnar, Hogni, and Gutthorm. (Where does she get those names from?) When not active, they were only hilts that held close to her thighs so as to not get in the way of her movement. She called this form "Shield Maiden Mode." While she didn't have the power like her standard White Knight form or her explosive speed from her Calvery mode, this form boosts the best defense without hindering her movement and natural abilities. (She was already dangerously strong to begin with before she got the armor.)

Dan was staring at her due to it being a "form fitting" suit and while I agree that she is a beautiful woman, I smacked him the back of the head.

"What!? I was just admiring the work of art the gods made."

"Do I have to throw you into the brig and have Aya show you naked men having a "Fun" time?" I threatened.

"Sumimasen deshita." He calmly said while prostrating himself. "I won't do it again."

"So, new outfit?" I asked, turning to my sister. "Must have cost a bundle."

"Hah-hah, funny guy." She said in sarcasm. "I asked Aya to make it for when I'm in situations that require more finesse."

"_I made it with material similarly found in Undelna Solders from sector 2768 and adding Graphene and micro amounts of Nth metal polymers to provide necessary protection for the outfit's thin make up."_

"Nth metal?" Dan asked. "I heard of Graphene, but what's Nth?"

"Nth is a heavy isotope of iron, Fe676. It's native to the planet Thanagar." C-Kilowog Answered.

"_Among the unusual properties of Nth metal is the ability to negate gravity, allowing a person wearing an object made of Nth metal, such as a belt, to fly. In addition, Nth metal also protects the wearer from the elements and speeds the healing of wounds, increases their strength, and protects them from extremes in temperature. Because it's extremely limited by trade, most of it is used for research. I had used 98% of the stock of Nth metal stored in the ship." _

Both Dan and I whistled.

"Since it's a micro amount, the most she'll get is the ability to jump a little bit farther, get a tiny bit stronger, heal a little bit faster, and resist SOME temperatures up to a certain degree. To get the full effect of it requires a more substantial amount of Nth metal and you'd have to go straight to the source for that." C-Kilowog pointed out.

"Then can't you order some?" I asked. C-Kilowog looked at me like I grew a second head. "What?"

"Didn't you hear?" Dan asked in return. "Aya-chan said "extremely limited by trade", meaning that if you just ordered it like it was take out, they'd laugh in your face before hanging up."

"Oh…" I said in embarrassment.

"OK, everyone. Its time for the mission." Chifuyu-nee said finally. C-Kilowog changed the color of his uniform by switching the green parts black and the black parts dark green. I did the same, also making my goggles black as well.

We were going stealth for this mission.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Mastermind!

After sneaking into the base, Ichika and crew find themselves against the Re-Maker  
and her army of metal. As they struggle against her forces, they find an artifact that is more than it appears.

* * *

Hello again! I've go a new chapter up and running. Now do you know what the blue object is yet? I've left clues for the "New to DC comic" group. As for you guys, who got it already: "Ah-Ah-AH! No spoilers!"

As for those of you who are wondering what Graphene is: It is about 207 times stronger than steel by weight, conducts heat and electricity efficiently and is nearly transparent. Just a thin sheet alone can lift an elephant with out breaking. Now that's some tough stuff!


	18. Chapter 18: The Mastermind!

Infinte Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue"_

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Mastermind!

We were outside the base. Anyone who saw us kept to themselves and for those who wanted to say something, C-Kilowog's glare told them to move along. As we looked at the base, I noted that the security looked pretty strong. Chifuyu-nee said that wasn't the case in the old era. It used to be an open base that anyone, who had the right reasons, could go onto without problem, but after I.S. came into the world, and military forces realized the adaptive potential the armors had, they rebuilt the location into a full military installation with an R&amp;D for I.S. with better defenses and better security, and unless you had the right times, papers, and/or authorizations, you couldn't go pass the first floor entrance. That is, unless it's to get shot at…

We managed to get past the automated defenses and bypass most of the security, but when we got to the area that had the opening to tunnel, all we saw was an empty hallway. White Knight looked around for a moment and then suddenly kicked a light fixture, breaking it off the wall. Before we could ask why she did that, a wall near it buzzed and blinked out. It was a solid light construct, similar to C-Kilowog's body when he uses the drone. Pass the wall was a grey elevator with a bronze image of the earth with a V-shaped hole and a gold section of the earth inside on the door. (I'm going to guess that we found it.)

We went inside and, considering the size of the door, it was pretty roomy in there. We waited on the way down in silence; the elevator music was boring us to death. The sound of something entering the vent made it known that some kind of defense mechanism was trying to gas us. It had no effect as I had my ring's shielding, my sister had her suit, and C-Kilowog's body was a machine. When we finally made it down to the last floor, the elevator open and several robots greeted us with guns aimed at us. They were silver metal skeletons in appearance with grey military jumpsuits and black machine guns. (What? If you're looking for details, this was all I could get before they started shooting!) We hit ether the deck or jumped out of the way and they filled the elevator with holes from the floor up. I made a hammer and crashed it over a couple, while C-Kilowog grabbed one, raised it over his head and dropped it, back first, on his knee, effectively snapping it in two! My sister on the other hand sliced down five of them with two swords. We turned all of them into scrap in four or five minutes.

We ran down the hallway until we made it to an open area with a lot of numbered doors, ranging from one to fifteen. When I looked at one of the doors more closely, it didn't have a doorknob, just a square green button on the side. (That's some security you got there, Ms. "Genius.") We each decided to separately check which door lead to the big boss and call the others for back up if we find her and after an hour of trial and error, we finished with the last three doors. I went to door six and pressed the button, C-Kilowog choose door nine, and my sister entered door two.

* * *

When C-Kilowog entered the hallway, and into a room on the other side, He saw boxes upon boxes of stuff in storage. He began checking around as to make sure that this wasn't a camouflage like the elevator door earlier and started moving some of the stuff. When some papers fell, he picked them up and it had bold letters that read:

Proyecto Escarabajo azul:

Due to the mutagenic nature of the formula processed from the data made from the "Artifact", it has multiple applications and can be used for the creation of a superior human specimen. For military applications, a 'Super Solder' can become more useful in the field with their various capabilities.

0===========================0

Subject #0: Shimo, Shiroi (Frostbite)

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 38

Occupation: Mercenary

Blood type: AB

Status: Alive

Location: Currently contained in the Hongou Medical Research facility, under heavy sedation.

Subject Test History: Accidentally mutated by the A-107 Cryo-generator. Upon explosion, his blood was contaminated by the liquid created by the weapon after freezing. Most of the weapon discharge froze as intended but some of the substance created managed to maintain its liquid form and entered the bloodstream. His D.N.A. was altered and made capable of cryogenesis and possibly cryokinesis.

Abilities: By reducing the kinetic energy of atoms to varying degrees, he can thereby lower the temperature from cold to freezing. He can generate different levels of ice and, as his blood is freezing cold, render him invisible to all thermal cameras and causing his blood to freeze anything it comes in contact with.

0===========================0

Subject #1: Enrique Gonzales.

Nationality: Mexican

Age: 29

Occupation: Low end office worker

Blood type: A-

Status: Dead

Location: N/A

Subject Test History: Attempt to recreate event that lead to subject #0's powers. Subject died before frost took effect.

Abilities: N/A

0===========================0

Subject #2: Jaime Reyes.

Nationality: Mexican

Age: 16

Occupation: High school student

Blood type: O

Status: Dead

Location: N/A

Subject Test History: Attempt to fuse special weaponized armor through skin grafting. Subject died during surgery.

Abilities: N/A

0===========================0

Subject #3: Mia Dearden

Nationality: American

Age: 5

Occu-

As he read on, C-Kilowog was surprised and disgusted by the number of subjects during the time Frostbite appeared and now. It was only two days and they went through twenty seven subjects in that time frame? It was enough for him to think that he would have thrown up if he didn't have a mechanical and holographic body for what they did to these people. He recorded the information and continued his search. He wanted to put this nut-job away for good.

* * *

White Knight was in a white laboratory with many different machines running and humming. In a giant test tube was a reptile-like creature. It had leathery, scaly greenish-gray skin and sharp spines or quills running down its back. It seemed to be approximately 3 to 4 feet tall and had reverse-joint legs that gave one the impression that it hops in a fashion similar to that of a kangaroo. At the side it had been labeled: Proyecto Chupacabra. She moved on and saw some computers that were connected to cables that lead to a pedestal, on it was a white clothed covered object. The computer read: Proyecto Escarabajo Azul. The computers were processing data with strange lettering that she had never seen before. Curious, she walked over to the object and removed the white cloth to reveal a blue scarab with wires attached to it. It seemed out of place in the lab some how and she felt compelled to remove it from the pedestal and reached out to get it. Suddenly, two walls blinked out and groups of skull robots came in armed with knives and guns. She moved her hands to her sides and smiled. "Are you just going to stand there or are we going to dance?" They began to advance on her. (That's a fatal mistake on their part.)

* * *

I was in a long corridor leaving broken skull robots in my wake. After I passed the door, it locked behind me and they attacked, getting smashed in return. I walked for a few minutes and noticed that the end was still in sight but I wasn't getting closer. I levitated a little and noticed the floor ever so slightly moving backwards and I realized that I was on some kind of conveyor belt, meaning the faster I ran on the ground, the faster the floor would keep me in same position. I flew to the other end and landed on the ground, but the ground gave way and I fell down. I stopped my fall and saw spikes with some red color on some of them, most likely from some other poor soul who wasn't so lucky.

Flying back above, I checked the ground and saw the whole floor was booby trapped. As I didn't want to test my luck, I floated over to the door on the other side and was about to reach for the button, when I saw a numbered keypad.

"Ring, do you happen to know the code to this?"

"I do not."

"Ok… How many possible combinations does a twelve number keypad lock have?"

"479,001,600 possible combinations."

"Great…" I activated my comms to get a hold of Aya for some help, but something was blocking it. I tried to get a hold of my sister and C-Kilowog.

"White Knight, C-Kilowog, are you there?"

"Did you- hmmp! -Find her?" She said as she was cutting down the last of the robots.

"Are you ok?" C-Kilowog asked her.

"I'm fine." She answered. "I just finished cleaning up."

"I can't get Aya on the comm-link." They checked their lines and found that they couldn't reach her ether.

"I'm going to go up top to check on her. It might be that shielding the ship couldn't get though earlier, but I don't want to take any chances." My sister said. "I'm also bringing an object that might be the source of our host's progress. It has the name Project Escarabajo Azul on the computers."

"I just read about that!" C-Kilowog brought up. "It was the reason for the gun that guy, frostbite, had. After the whole power thing, they had been trying to recreate the same situation that gave him powers by using test subjects."

"So there are more of them?!" I asked worried about another Ice-age.

"Not really… Most of them died."

"…"

"…"

"I'm going." White Knight said, breaking the silence. She cut communication, grabbed a black bag hanging from the wall near the entrance, put the blue bug inside, and headed back the way she came.

"Ok." I said. "C-Kilowog, are you busy?"

"Nope, I just finished here."

"In that case, come over to door six and help me with this keypad lock."

"On my way."

* * *

As White Knight dashed across the hallway she came to the elevator, still riddled with holes but functional. As she was about to enter, she dodged a giant axe that lodged itself in the door, destroying the elevator for good. She sighed as she turn to see an armored skull robot that had a slim build, a ripped black jumpsuit that showed it had muscles without skin, and the words "Proyecto Veneno" on it's name badge. It had a machine on its chest, with tubes that went from the machine to its back, arms, and legs. It pressed a button on it and a yellow liquid flowed from the machine and to the suit. Suddenly its body exploded in muscle mass as it roared and jumped over to her direction. It crashed down on the ground breaking the floor and swung its fists at her. She flipped over it and used it arm to provide some extra air time as she pulled out one of her katanas and sliced down on its forearm. It made contact but couldn't get through the muscle, she then kicked it in the neck but that didn't even register to him. It reached out to grab her, but she slipped passed his grip. She kept a good distance away, watching it carefully as it shambled over to the elevator, her katana raised in a defensive posture. She didn't want to pull out her armor unless it was necessary as the clash might destroy the tunnel outside in the process.

As it pulled out the axe from the elevator, White Knight noticed the tubes were still sending the yellow liquid to its body and targeted them. With the speed that won her the I.S. tourney the first time, she aimed at them, but it turned around quickly and blocked her blade with its axe and pushed her back. She flipped back and as soon as she landed she dash over to him and kicked him in the elbow, hitting a nerve, and making him unconsciously raise his arm. She took advantage and sliced one of the tubes making it spill its contents on the floor. Its arm shrank in size quickly, smaller then it originally was, making it drop it's weapon, as its axe became too heavy for it to hold. White Knight then moved over to the left side and quickly slid under it making it look down and reach for her, missing in the process. She goaded It to attack her as she stood in back of it. The muscled skull turned around switching the axe to its other hand and swung down, but when it looked, she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she was right next to him on his shoulder with her blades on hand.

"You should have been more careful…" She whispered before cutting the main tube that fed the fluid into its body. The effect was immediate as its whole body shrank down and collapsed from the sudden loss of power. It seized and convulsed before it finally stopped moving. The stress of that substance on the body was too much for its heart to take.

"…" She stood over the body of her fallen enemy and muttered a silent prayer before switching to her I.S. form and flying up the elevator shaft.

* * *

Back at door six, C-Kilowog and I were not making much progress as we tried to circumvent the system. When C-Kilowog tried to hack the keypad, it shocked him and when I tried to force my way in, an automated voice warned that a second attempt will make the base self-destruct with a thermal nuclear bomb, meaning everyone in the city could get caught in the blast.

We were not sure as to how to get in and there was no other room to go to, so Ms. Luiz has to be in here. As we tried to figure out the combination a woman's voice could be heard on a speaker somewhere in the room.

"I was wondering who it was, knocking on my door." She said in a tone as if she was addressing some nobodies. (No respect for the ones who going to bring you down, huh?)

"Why hello, Ma'am." I wanted to be as unpredictable as possible so as to find a way inside. "In case you're wondering who we are, we're wandering bakers here to sell you some churros." (Dan and I had some earlier and they tasted pretty good, though he told me not to wash it down with any water from here for some reason.) C-Kilowog face faulted as I stood there with one eye on the door and one around us.

She laughed at my joke as she opened the door, beckoning us to come in. We knew that she was ready for us now. We changed our colors back to our original shades and walked in, ready to fight our way to the final boss if need be.

* * *

Dan was sitting in the conference room. Aya was lecturing him as to why it was inappropriate to use the holo-deck to practice picking up women, when she stopped and announced that my sister was coming in. Dan then headed to the hanger bay to greet her.

"Hey there, Chifuyu-san!" He said as she stepped aboard. She tossed him the backpack she was carrying.

"Take this to the R&amp;D research lab." She said. "I'm going back to help Ichika."

"Got it." Dan said with a two finger salute. He looked at the bag curious as to its contents.

As she was getting off, she stopped and looked back a little. "Don't open the bag."

"Uhh… O-OK…" He replied, squashing any thoughts of peeking inside fast.

After she left, the bay doors closed and he told Aya that he would be going the long route to the research lab, but after finding the room missing after reaching the third floor he was completely confused as I had explained the layout of the ship.

"Aya-chan, I'm a little lost now. I'm on the third floor right?"

"_It appears you have not been informed of the reassignment of the ship's layout."_

"Reassignment?"

"_Chifuyu made changes so as to make the ship easier to navigate." _(Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell him about that.)

"…I'll take the short cut…" Dan finally said as he felt like strangling me for not telling him about the changes sooner.

* * *

I felt a chill as I walked through the long path to a floating platform.

"You alright?" C-Kilowog asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I just felt a threatening aura."

"Well you are a hero after all." C-Kilowog explained. "Some crooks are bound to wish you fell down some steps or something."

"I guess…"

"Are you done talking among yourselves?" Said a woman's voice from the platform. "I prefer all my enemies to give me their full attention."

We turned to the person speaking and what we saw was just… something else. She wore robes that'll make anyone think that she was some kind of royalty; on her head was an elaborate crown and mask. And she was armored in a strange giant I.S. as she looked down from her throne. It was silver with strange gold symbols on it. She had large four fingered hands, with one holding a goblet and the other resting on the hilt of a sword buried in the platform, and while it looked decorative, I wasn't going to take chances and kept my eye on it. On her shoulders were silver missile launchers painted with gold trim. Even the missiles looked elegant! (The girl knows how to accessorize!)

C-Klowog told me that those words on her I.S. were something that had not been seen in over a hundred years and that we would need to be on guard. I wanted to ask what he meant, but our host had raised her hand.

"Welcome, beings from another world." She said like she was the earths welcoming committee. "These halls will be the center of my castle and the home of this world's ruler: Queen Luiz the magnificent!" (This girl's dramatically cracked!)

"As much as I thank you for your gracious welcome, I believe you know why we're here." I told her.

"Yes." She then gave me a dangerous glare. "To stop my chances at becoming the one true ruler of the world…" She then stood up from her throne. She, in her I.S., was twenty feet tall and went into a stance that was meant for fighting.

C-Kilowog stood firm, while I raised my ring as this was about to get messy but before the festivities could begin, she asked me a question.

"Why are you getting in the way?" She looked straight at me as she didn't understand my reasons for being here. "You are someone from beyond the stars. Why interfere with our matters?"

"We are, in layman's terms, space cops." I answered. "If you commit a crime, no matter whom you are or what planet you reside in, we WILL bring you in. That is, roughly, the oath we took when we accepted this duty!"

"So remember this: If you're breaking the law, we'll be coming to fix you!" C-Kilowog said with his arms crossed. I created a tablet construct for dramatic effect. "Acts of terrorism, assassination, kidnapping, illegal human experimentation, the list goes on." I looked at her. "It's no wonder we're here to bring you down."

"Then there is nothing left to say except; Become the sacrifices to usher in my new age!" She pulled her sword out from the platform and rose it into the air. (Damn! I knew it!) "Come, my solders, rain death upon them!"

A large platoon of skull soldiers came in armed with rifles and machetes and charged at us. C-Kilowog went to work grabbing the nearest enemy and using him as a bat. {BRAKK!} "COME ON! I'LL BEAT A "MA-FUKA" WITH ANOTHER "MA-FUKA"!" As he was wailing on another two skulls, he turned to me. "I got these pawns, you go get the queen!"

I nodded and flew to her. She fired her missiles and they followed me around. (Heat seekers!) I started maneuvering around them as I had them follow me. I flew to Queen Luiz and dove out of the way. The missiles hit her, but she had an "Absolute Defense" field activate to protect her, just as I hoped. I.S. come with an "Absolute Defense" that creates a bubble-like barrier to protect the pilot from life threatening attacks, but it eats at their energy reserves and once it's gone, the I.S. goes into its stand by mode, leaving the pilot defenseless.

She fired more missiles and I grabbed them in a bubble and swung them at her, making them explode. Her Absolute Defense activate again. She was watching me as she raised her arm and a big laser gun came from the wrist. {BLAMM!} It fired like a cannon and hit me hard, making me crash into some skull soldiers below. If it wasn't for my personal barrier, I might have bit it. (Still hurts though…)

C-Kilowog was bashing one of the skulls when he noticed a cable connecting the platform to Queen Luiz's I.S. He grabbed a machete and moved over to the floating platform.

"Kid." He quietly said. "Don't answer, just listen. There is a cable connecting her I.S. to her easy chair. It's probably supplying her with unlimited power."

I listened carefully while dodging her cannon laser. (I'm not getting hit this time.) I fired back at her but her shield took it with grace. (As long as she has a limitless supply of power, I may as well attack her with mochi!)

"I'm going to fly up there and cut it down." He then sliced a skull in half. "You keep her eyes on you, got it?"

"Let's cut to the chase!" I created a chainsaw construct and dove on her. She blocked it with her sword that held well against my weapon. (He wants me to give her a show, then let's go for it!) C-Kilowog threw the machete up on to the platform and changed into his drone form and got to work. I was keeping her focus on me as she kept firing her cannon laser. I flew close to her a few times and she swung her sword, missing. I clenched my left hand as I fell into a comfortable routine, she grabbed my leg and threw me over to the wall then fired another volley of missiles, but I managed to get up and block them by making a dragon construct coil around me. As I was recovering, she almost looked in C-Kilowog's direction, but I threw the dragon at her getting her attention back on me.

"{SHING} She cut the dragon in half with ease. I felt the nausea but quickly got over it and flew into her at high speed. She braced herself as she felt me hitting her hard and grabbed me with both her giant hands and slammed me into the platform, but just as she thought she had me, she got punched by a fist construct that made her stagger back. C-Kilowog managed to get close enough to ready his machete, but as he was about to chop the cable, she grabbed his arm.

"Did you think I didn't see you!?" She yelled. "Know your place!" She picked him up and had her sword ready to eviscerate his drone core, but just as she was about to do her worst, green ropes held her back. She turned and saw me pulling her.

"You think you can stop ME!?" She then moved her arm to me and was about to fire her cannon laser when a black and white blur came into the room and stuck two katana into it. {BZZZZ-BOOM!} The cannon exploded, damaging her mechanical arm, while the blur sliced the cable in three and landed on the top of the throne.

"White Knight!" Both me and Queen Luiz said at the same time.

"Did you want something?" She asked as a joke.

"No!" She saw her cables sliced apart and realized her power source was cut off. Now she had to conserve power or everything she had planned will go down the drain. (Like we're gonna let her.) We put up the pressure as she was trying not the use too much power. She jumped off the platform and flew to the next room that showed a miniature I.S. Lab. She moved over to a wall with a red switch and grabbed it.

"You've no experience with an I.S. of that magnitude, surrender and we will try to get you life in prison." White Knight offered her.

"NO! I WORKED TOO HARD TO MAKE THIS PLAN COME TRUE, BUT IF I MUST FALL HERE, THEN AT THE VERY LEAST, I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME!" She screamed. She pulled the switch and the room shook.

"Warning! Thermal Detonator active. Countdown in T-Minus 7 Minutes." A system voice alerted.

"Damn!" I yelled.

* * *

Back at the ship, Dan was in the hallway trying to learn the ship's layout when Aya alerted him.

"_There is a rising source of thermal energy under the city."_

"Thermal ene-! Aya, get this ship to the base now!" Dan said in a panic. "Ichika and the others are going to need an extraction, fast!"

"_Understood!"_

The ship floated off the ground and quickly flew into the city, heading for the base.

* * *

As we flew down the halls, I was carrying a black-eyed, unconscious, Ms. Luiz on my shoulder after my sister "persuaded her" in coming along quietly. C-Kilowog then turned a corner and stopped.

"What gives, Man?" I asked. "We need to get out of here!"

"Kid, here!" He reached into his body and pulled out a chip, tossing it to me. "That has my data!"

"What are you going to do!?" White Knight asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm going to the reactor core and redirect the energy flow! " He started running down the other hall. "You kids get everyone out of the base, ya hear?!"

"As I was about to argue with him, my sister grabbed my shoulder and shook her head. I was mad but if he can save some lives, then I can't stop him. No matter how I feel about it.

As we made it to the base floor, we got the attention of the base personnel who didn't expect to run into us. We warned them about the nuke below us and they sounded the alarm and those inside evacuated. (It helped that we saved the world or else we would've been arrested instead!) People outside heard the noise and with the help of the military, immediate left the area. As we got outside the ship was right in front of us. Not wasting time White Knight and our new guest got on, while I stayed to monitor the ground, moving people out to safety with my ring.

"K-, can –u he-r me?!" Came a scratchy voice on the comm-link. "If you c-n, ma-e a tu—nel a-ou-d th- base -o divert the p—wer ba-k in—i-e!"

I quickly pieced together what C-Kilowog said and made a tunnel around the base and into the underground lair while bracing myself for the worst. The ground shook, windows broke, and things felt hotter and more unstable by the second. Suddenly the bases main building had bright lights rise up from below and blasted the roof off. I held my ground as the power was trying to get through the walls. While it didn't have the same kick as that machine from Norway months ago, that didn't make it any less painful to hold it in as it flew up.

"Now try to make the walls thicker to keep the blast from leaking radiation!" C-Kilowog said, since the hole in the base must have made the connection clearer. I followed his instructions carefully while minding the power left in my ring like I was taught.

"Hey, Ichika, I'll keep track of the amount of radiation coming out." Dan said on the comm-link. "If there's any change for the worse, I'll let you know!"

"OK, you guys! I'm going to have the safety protocols here in the reactor absorb the power and cause it to implode like a vacuum, sucking the radiation up like a sponge. Now I'm cutting the data transmission between the drone from the chip, making it run on auto. See you when you link me back to the ship."

"Right!/Got… It!" We said as I held the slowly growing blast and Dan kept the radiation levels in check. The signal lights from the small chip cut off and I knew that the drone was on full auto performing its intended task.

* * *

On the ship, Dan was at the bridge checking the radiation counter as it stayed at a stable one to three REM, nothing that could impact anyone's life. As he kept watch, my sister came onto the bridge, after dropping Ms. Luiz in the brig earlier; she sat down at the scanners to monitor the base. Aya readied the emergency protocols if the situation required an immediate evacuation of the crew.

The powerful blast suddenly got stronger and Dan warned that the radiation level was about to reach nine REMs. I increased the barrier's thickness and it went back down to four. The blast grew some more, but then stopped and started to shrink and it became more manageable to control. The radiation then lowered until it hit zero and the power fizzled out. I kept the barrier up to make sure that everything was fine and my sister told me that the danger had passed. Relaxing my ring's grip, I deactivated the barrier and flew to the ship.

* * *

After we placed the chip into the ship's computers, C-Kilowog came back online. The moment he was fully formed, he grabbed my arms.

"Is everything OK, did we do it!?" He said with serious concern carved on his face.

"Everything is fine." I said to him, while Chifuyu-nee moved over to the monitors showing Ms. Luiz in her cell.

"And since we caught the fallen queen, our mission was a success." She pointed out.

We smiled at the win and prepared the ship for the next day.

* * *

Next Chapter: Farewell, Sensei.

It's the final day and C-Kilowog is ready to leave now

that everything has been taken care of. Or is it…

* * *

And once again, a new post. As I'm retiring C-Kilowog for now, the team dynamic is going to change. So I'm going to minimize the action next chapter but rev things up on the next one after that (Ch.20) so just enjoy the lull for for where I got the information about radiation and their terms, head to (radiationanswers - org) to learn more about what it is and what it can do to your bodies.


	19. Chapter 19: Farewell, Sensei!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue"_

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 19: Farewell, Sensei!

It was the next day and I was flying to school. Dan had gone ahead earlier due to some business with the school and Ran had work at the request of her school's student council and had left earlier as well. While I flew, my mind went to last night.

After we saved the Mexico city from "Queen" Luiz, we handed her over to the authorities. And while they weren't too happy about losing their base, the price paid for the lives saved, and the capture of a dangerous terrorist, was more than enough as compensation. Plus the data on the members that C-Kilowog copied from the base had the names and locations of the low ranked thugs to high ranked officers, helped them in finding and arresting those tied to the Re-maker's group. But the most important thing that also came to mind was that today is the day C-Kilowog leaves. Chifuyu-nee and I honestly, didn't want him to go as he would be transferred to some section of the universe with the chances of seeing him again being almost nil'.

Before breakfast, We had hoped to speak with Ganthet. After getting to the ship and calling, Sayd answered. We voiced our reason for the called, but she told us that even though she herself is a Guardian, her hands were tied as this was a program that was made to ensure a Lantern's survival though rigorous training, so C-Kilowog's work was far more important to the corps. With nothing to change C-Kilowog's departure, we at least asked how Ganthet was doing, and Sayd told us that he was getting better, little by little. We thanked her for receiving us and ended the call so we could head home as my sister still had more paperwork to fill and I had school to go to. As for C-Kilowog, he had locked himself in the ships R&amp;D to study the blue bug idol in order to make sure of something, with Aya assisting him.

I quickly landed in the school grounds, near the shed, confirming that no one was nearby; I changed to my gakuren and pulled my bag out of the pocket dimension. A few minutes later, I was on the third floor, heading to my classroom, when two of the school's disciplinary committee members ask to see me. They spoke with my home room teacher and I was excused from class. When I came to the committee's room, someone was standing with their finger pointed at me.

"The Green Lantern!" They said.

"HUH!? WHAT!?" I was frozen.

* * *

C-Kilowog was busy in the lab trying to cut a piece of the blue idol, but with little success.

"AW, COME ON!" He yelled. The tool he had was wrecked beyond repair as it couldn't so much as scratch the surface of the blue bug idol. "Just what is this thing made of!?"

"_Perhaps a semi-rotation laser can provide more success." _Aya advised while her eye column was coming down from the ceiling.

"That might work!" As he got up for the machine, Aya voiced her concerns.

"_Are you going to remain in the R&amp;D Laboratory until your time of departure?"_

"Yes… no… I don't know." He said, looking sad and annoyed. "I don't really want to but…"

"_You do not wish to worry Ichika and Chifuyu."_

"Yeah…" He admitted. "I know they've looked out for each other long before I ever showed my mug, but…"

"_You are still worried because you have become close to them and are concerned about their safety once you depart and Ichika begins his duties proper."_

"…You know… You've picked up a bad habit from Chifuyu." He pointed out.

"_I would like to think that as a complement." _Aya then switched tracks. _"From my observations, they are fully capable of taking care of themselves and handling a problematic threat should it arise. And while your fears are well founded, you must understand that you have trained them to the best of your capability with successful results due to their ability to rally the world and defeat Atrocitus. Those facts alone should show you that you must have better trust in them."_

"Heh…" C-Kilowog put the machine down and got up from the work desk. "You're right…" He then walked over to the drone storage room and smiled. "I guess I outta' enjoy my time with them until midnight!"

As he pick up a drone he turned to Aya. "After all, what could go wrong?"

* * *

"The Green Lantern!" They said while pointing at me.

"HUH!? WHAT!?" I was stunned by the accusation. (DID I GET FOUND OUT?!) "W-what are you t-talking about!?"

"Huh?" The person said. Now that I saw her, it was Shia, Shimi, or "Sashimi" to those who are close to her. She was the disciplinary committee' leader. She had dark brown hair with light brown eyes that she hid under black rimmed glasses. She wore a black sailor 'fall' school uniform with an arm band with the words 'Leader' sewn on it. But the most noticeable aspect was the fact she was a head shorter than me. "Who are you!?"

"He's the other student that was near the old school building, Leader." Said the boy on my right.

"Oh yeah!" She said, hitting her fist over an open palm. "Sit down over there, please."

I nervously sat down on the chair in front of the disciplinary committee leader's large desk. She sat down and looked hard at me with her hand on a computer keyboard, then looked at the screen and saw my info.

"Orimura Ichika, a third year, Huh?" She read. "A former member of the kendo club in your last school, you declined to take part in any clubs since you entered middle school. You've had no problems with attendance, except during the first week of your third semester, but that was family matter. No record of trouble in the school and you have average grades."

"Umm…" I started but one of the committee members covered my mouth with one hand.

"Save for the fact that you're Orimura Chifuyu-sama's little brother, you have no outstanding traits." (I can't help but feel a little bit annoyed by that.) According to my sources, you were seen with Gotanda Dan, heading to the old school building before the great Green Lantern saved us from those diamond thieves." She paused to think about something, turning red, before shaking her head. (Is she ok?) "Now then! Why were you and Gotanda-san near the vicinity of the building, knowing full well that it was banned to even enter the area?"

"Ah, err…" I stumbled. I didn't think that the conversation with Dan about if they ask why he and I were there in the first place would be needed. Basically, lie. "W-well, I had some bruising when I fell that morning at home. I had asked Dan to see if it looked bad, but I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, so we headed out somewhere so he could see."

"For a bruise?" She gave an incredulous look. "You broke school rules for a bruise? You could have gone to the school nurse!"

"It was in a 'delicate' area..." I blushed. "And it was too embarrassing to show a stranger." (This is starting to get uncomfortable…)

"What area could be so 'delicate' that you would need to ask your fri-!" One of her fellow committee members came up to her and whispered into her ear. She looked confused for a moment and then turned red like crazy. "I-I see… In that case I can sort of understand."

"Ah, thank you." I said, thankful that I didn't have to embarrass myself more.

"BUT!" She then placed a couple of pages in front of me. "You still were in an area designated as banned from students entering, as such you will have ten days of community service as punishment, starting tomorrow after school. Have your guardian sign this and hand this to me first thing in the morning."

"Yes ma'am." I didn't care for the punishment, but I counted my blessings as it could have been worse. As I got up, I had to ask. "Shia-san what was that earlier?"

"Huh?"

"You pointing at me and calling me the Green Lantern."

"HUH!?" She looked at me like I grew another eye, before she remembered. "Oh! I was finishing my speech for if the Green Lantern ever came to our school. Like the Green Lantern could be some middle school student, ha!" (Ha-ha. Yeah, what are the chances?)

"Oh?" I was surprised by the thought. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

She then had stars in her eyes. "Because he's the ultimate force for justice and order!" She got up and ran to a revolving board and turned it around showing clips and printouts of my many heroic feats. "A police officer from space who came to bring down corruption and save people from evil. He is my light in the darkness! Just when I thought that what I did was pointless, here he comes to become the shining example for all to follow!" She had a red face with a dream-like aura around her. (Do I need to get the school nurse?)

"So if the Green Lantern were to come to the school, what would you do?" I asked.

"I would roll out the red carpet!" she said with absolute seriousness.

"I see…" I then took the papers from the desk. "I hope that day comes. I'll see you tomorrow."

She was engrossed in the board like it was the answer to the meaning of life. "Yeah… see ya."

I closed the door and walked to class. After hearing her talk about my alter-ego "Green Lantern" so passionately and filled with hope, I once again learned how important I was to the people who appreciate the good I've done. Breaking down the darkness that kept them in fear, I shone a light that people would go to. Suddenly the papers in my hand didn't seem so bad and maybe some community service might be fun, after all, I'm pretty sure Dan got caught too and is serving with me, so I won't be alone.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mexico City…

In what remained of the lair under the ruins of the base, men and women were moving rubble or carrying out equipment. One woman in a form-fitting black sneak suit was holding a vial of the liquid that powered that muscle skull.

["Hmm… A little tweaking and this will sell nicely in Santa Prista."] She said. She had orange hair with red eyes and wore a smile that hid her madness.

["Captain Autumn, ma'am."] Called a saluting male soldier in a black fatigues and balaclava. ["We have finished with the inventory recovery, your orders?"]

["Clean up the base and bury everything."] She then turn to leave. ["I've got a lovey-dovey date with Squall-sama later."]

["Yes, ma'am!"] He then ran to the others.

As she walked pass the halls, she thought about what transpired here. ["The Green Lantern… Thank you for taking out the competition."] She continued on her way laughing in a way that would put chills down a spine.

* * *

Hours later...

Back at home, my sister listened and understood my situation and like any guardian would when faced with such information: She bonked me on the head. She wasn't mad about the fact that I was somewhere I shouldn't, my ring powers would protect me. She was mad that I could've been followed and seen, when I changed into my 'uniform'. As punishment, I was to run around ten blocks, ten times, tomorrow after school. Tonight, we're holding a farewell party for C-Kilowog.

Later at 8:00PM, we all got together, except Dan, whose parents were not so understanding. Apparently, when their son goes to a dangerous area that becomes a war-zone between the Green Lantern and some dangerous criminals, it gets seen in a negative light. (Adults are funny that way.) But Ran came though, she wore a nice light purple lace long shirt a white shirt underneath with a blue jeans with an open toed heels and her hair was done up nice with her purple head scarf. C-Kilowog, in his Kevin form, had some black jeans with another Hawaiian shirt that was brown and gold with strange symbols and brown sneakers. Chifuyu-nee had black slacks with a lady's white dress shirt and low heel shoes. I wore a white shirt with blue jeans and a black blazer. We weren't going to go out, but we thought that we may as well look nice for him.

After kicking off the festivities, we had a lot of fun.

We had karaoke:

"IiIi LefT MY HEaRT in GLUUUUUUI-DIVIDAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Sang Kevin in such broken tones that he most likely was ether tone deaf or that was his people's idea of 'good singing.' Either way, he didn't hear any complaints, or more like he was so loud, that he couldn't hear anything.

"MY EAR'S!" Cried Ran while she held her head in her hands. "IS THIS HOW THE SONG SUPPOSED TO GO!?"

"BETTER QUESTION, IS THIS A WEAPON!?" I yelled while doing the same.

"This is pretty nice." She said with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. I thought she her sense of hearing was dead, but upon closer inspection, she had ear plugs. (THAT'S CHEATING!)

Then there was Nabe, specifically Oden:

"Here you go." Ran gave Kevin a bowl.

"Ahh… Yeah… Thanks…" He looked at the food, not sure how he was going to pull this off. Since he was a drone, covered in a solid light hologram, eating was not really advisable.

"So Richardson-san, are you going back to America?" She asked him.

"Well…" He began.

"He's going on a training mission in another place by request of his government." Chifuyu-nee said. Saving him the need to make up a story. "Due to the secrecy of it, he can't tell us where it will be or how long it will take. This may be even the last time we see him."

"Oh…" She said.

"That's why we're hosting this party." I explained. "So if we don't see him again, at the very least he knows that we care about him and that no matter where he is, we'll always be connected by a bond we've shared."

C-Kilowog smiled fondly at us.

"Sniffle" Ran wiped a tear away. "That's so beautiful." She then got up, told us to wait a moment, and ran to the next room. A few minutes later we had a knock on the door and to our surprise Dan was right there with a smile on his face and with some party games in hand. "Heard this party was dying, so I came to give it some sweet [T.L.C.!"] He wore a black slacks, a black dress shirt and black shoes, with his black head scarf still present.

"Dan! I thought you were grounded!" I said in surprise.

"I called him over." Ran said coming out of the next room. "Mom said that he looked sad that he couldn't say goodbye to his friend. So she lifted the punishment just this once."

"So let's get this party started!" Dan said with a pumped fist.

We lasted into the night from quiz games to twister games and dance games:

"Dan…" I called.

"Yes?" Dan answered.

"Why are we dancing together?" We drew straws and both me and Dan had been doing the tango with funny results while Kevin and Ran watched, laughing at the awkwardness of our steps. As for my sister, I think the somewhere deep inside she found this amusing.

"Hush my dear, let's make magic happen tonight." Dan joked, dipping me in the process.

"I will seriously throw you down." I warned him.

"Oh, Ichika! I didn't know you were so 'aggressive.' He laughed.

"THAT'S IT!" That became a mess in of itself. Later, Chifuyu-nee and Kevin, they took the floor like it was their job. It was seventies music and they used moves that let me know that they were at the top of their game. (Hal Jordan-san showed the original Kilowog how to do the moves.) It really was the first time I ever saw Chifuyu-nee do this, so I practically burned the moment into my head as I might not see this again. (Who knew she could shake those hips like that?) I then turned to see Dan ogling her and both me and Ran suddenly worked as one.

{BAM!} "GYAAA"

After that, we drew straws again and I was back on the floor but with Ran as my partner. Kevin took the music player and put some slow dance music. Embarrassed a little, I held her waist and hand, and did my best to dance with her. (I hope I don't step on her feet.) A good two or three minutes in, her face was red like a tomato and I got worried, but before I could say anything she spoke first.

"I-Ichika…" She said.

"Yes?"

"I-I L-lo-!" But before she could finish, Death Metal music was blasting loudly from the speakers. In shock, we turned to the DJ only to see Dan waving at us. Suddenly, Ran flew to him and gave him a flying lariat that turned into a choke hold when she landed. "YOU ASS!"

Anyway you look at it. This was a fun night, but we all know the saying about all good things. It was 11:25PM and Dan had to take Ran home since it was a school night while we took Kevin to his temporary residence. Ran gave Kevin a tight hug. That really surprised me as most people don't do that with people they barely know each other. It would be later that I found out that he helped her with something before Dan messed it up. (I wonder what it was…)

"Kevin-san, Take good care of yourself, OK?" Ran told him.

"Heh-heh, I'll do my best, bean sprout."

"Don't be a stranger in this neck of the universe." Dan gave Kevin a firm handshake.

"I won't." He smiled.

"Let's wrap this up." Chifuyu-nee said. "It's late and we all have things to do in the morning."

"She's right. Let's get you home." I agreed.

We all went our separate ways and, when we were far enough, changed into our outfits, and flew off into the night.

* * *

At the base, Aya welcomed us and we headed inside. We went to the bridge were we first met C-Kilowog and prepared for his departure.

"We're going to miss you, C-Kilowog-sensei." I admitted.

"How's about that." He said with a slight case of amusement. "It takes me leaving to another galaxy to finally get some respect."

"N-no! I-!" I stammered. (I didn't expect that one.)

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" C-Kilowog laughed. "I just ribbing ya, kid. I know you respected me just as I did you."

"Pffft- Ha-ha-ha! You're terrible." I said, relived.

"C-Kilowog." My sister spoke.

"Yeah…" He responded, while feeling a bit sad.

"I… I will miss you." She said. At that moment it was like looking at a daughter saying goodbye to her father as was about to head for deployment.

"I know it's not possible, but if I had ever had a kid, I'd want her to be just like ya." He said, while patting her on her head. She felt tears well up, but she held them down as that would only make things harder for him and she never wanted me to see her cry again, due to the need to be strong for the both of us.

"What about me?" I asked, curious about what he thought about me.

"You'd be the disappointing son!" C-Kilowog answered as if he was saying an obvious fact.

"What, you old fart!?" I argued in a joking manner. "You wanna go!?"

"HA! I'd love to take you on and learn ya somthin', but it looks like this is it." He said with a fading smile. They noticed that the timer was counting down to less than two minutes. It was at that moment that Aya had the last word.

"_C-Kilowog, I would like to thank you."_

"Really?"

"_Yes. You have been instrumental in helping me comprehend, to a certain degree, what a "Family Unit" is like."_

C-Kilowog looked at her with surprise, but took it as a compliment. He walked over to the transmission console and readied himself. As the countdown went on, we wish him well, and when it hit zero, his body began to cubically break down and, as his last action, gave us a two-finger salute. We stood there as it was now just the three of us. (I know that one day, we'll see each other again.)

* * *

It had been a full nine days since then. We began to fully settle into our new routine of me, my sister, and Aya. Dan helped occasionally, but since he didn't have any means to fully help out in the field, his duties were regulated to the bridge as an operations manager. (He was our eye in the sky.) And we only brought him along, if the situation wasn't too dangerous. He complained a bit, but understood his position. We took on some minor criminals, ranging from simple "Smash-And-Grab" thieves to dangerous terrorists. We even helped on some cases with the Security police. Still, we were watching out for the villains who would raise powerful forces and come try their luck at would domination or something to that extent, like a certain Sinestro corpsman, who we had not seen since Africa.

* * *

It was after school and I was sweeping the outdoor basketball court, due to my punishment for being in an area clearly labeled a danger zone at the grounds, when Dan (My partner in crime.) struck up some conversation.

"Hey, Ichika." He called.

"Yeah?" I wasn't giving my full attention due to me wanting to finish my duties and getting home.

"When are you going to let me go on more important missions?"

I raised an eyebrow and leaned on my broom. "You do know I'm pushing it as it is, taking you with us for the more mild crimes right?"

"I know and I thank you for that, but I thought we would be working together more seriously." He said while sweeping the leaves into a larger pile.

"We are." I replied. "It's just that-!"

"I know, I know. I don't have powers and you can't protect me all the time, but that's not what I want."

"Then what?" I asked.

"Sigh… Just let me in on some of the more important jobs. I know I can take it."

"You know I can't do that." I refused. "One, you could get killed. Two, my sister would kill me. And three, what would I tell your family should anything happen to you?"

"Come o-!"

"NO!" I told him, unintentionally, in my Lantern voice. "And that's final.

"But-!" He tried to argue, but I shut that down quick.

"The matter is closed!" I went right back to sweeping.

Dan grumbled a bit, but let it go. I knew this wouldn't be over, but just can't let him really get involved so deeply. I was chosen and given to power to do the job, my sister is the most capable fighter in the world, and C-Kilowog was doing this before I was in diapers. Dan's smart, and has some fight experience, but that can only get you so far before you have to deal with someone with abilities that surpass human limitations. So we swept in silence for the rest of our community service.

* * *

The next day, after class let out, due to being a half-day on Saturdays, we went to the ship and flew out. I was in the bridge, while Dan was in the lab, examining the Idol C-Kilowog had worked on prior. My sister had to talk to some officials from Germany today and wouldn't be back until 9:00 pm. After about an hour, Aya and I spoke about Dan and how far did we really want him involved in all this.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes." I pressed a few buttons to check on any news for major crimes in progress. "We're already tempting fate as it is. All it takes is one look away or one miss-step and…"

"_You care for Dan deeply."_ She stated as a fact.

"Not just Dan." I looked at her, she was a floating blue eye on the top of captain's console. "Aside from my sister, the Gotandas have been my irreplaceable family for years. If something would happen to any of them because of my decisions, I would never forgive myself."

"_So what will you do?"_ She then put a live feed of Dan studying the Idol. _"He will want a more definitive answer in the near future."_

"I don't know…" I didn't want to hurt his feelings or our friendship, but I don't want him in harm's way ether. "I wish I knew."

With no answer in sight, the screen blinked back to the globe and we continued to monitor the world's safety.

* * *

Dan had been in the lab, taking up C-Kilowog's last project: The Idol. He was following the notes left behind and checking every route he could think of, but nothing could break the blue bug or it's mysteries. He looked up and noted that it was almost time for his curfew. Taking the bug and tossing it in the duffle bag that it came in, he put it on the table, and was about to grab his, when the ship shook suddenly, dropping both bags on the floor, while he fell. After the shaking stopped, he got up and moved over to the intercom, he called the bridge.

"What's going on, Ichika!? Are we being attacked!?" He was ready to throw down, if he needed to.

"No, just some turbulence from a nearby storm." I answered. "Nothing to be worried about."

"Oh..." Dan sounded slightly annoyed. "Well keep this ship still. I pretty much fell on my ass."

"Oh, well, geez, I didn't realize you were sensitive." I joked.

"Laugh it up, aibou, laugh it up."

"We're about to land. Get ready to leave."

"Got it." He pick up one of the duffle bags and walked over to the hanger bay. I was waiting for him and he stood next to me. Creating a dark green Lamborghini, we drove out to our houses. (What?! I can't have a little fun with my ring every so often?) After our joy ride in the city and quietly into our neighborhood, we pulled up the driveway and got out, dispelling the car in the process. Dan threw the duffle bag over his shoulder and, saying good night, headed home.

* * *

Dan came inside and his mother welcomed him in. His father was in the kitchen, working on a new dish and Ran was in the living room watching T.V. Dan was tired, but hungry, so he headed over to the dinner table and practically swallowed his plate. He then got up and headed to his room, dropped the duffle bag next to the bed, threw off his clothes, slipped under his sheets, and flicked off the lights. Sawing logs as heavily as he did, he didn't notice a blue glow coming from the bag.

It moved and shuffled, until it cut it's way out. It was the blue bug idol. It moved around, as if to check it's surroundings, and then climbing up the bed, it saw Dan sleeping soundly. It crawled over to him and on to his back.

Dan's dreams were, at first, the kind you'd expect.

He was at the beach, laying on blanket under an umbrella, surrounded by beautiful women.

"Do you want some cherries, Dan-kun?" Asked a buxom, blue-eye, blond in a red white and blue bikini. She held the cherry in her lips to tempt him.

"Or maybe a banana?" Asked a shapely Latina with a red, white, and green bikini, held together with rings, which revealed more than what the blond had. She held the fruit in her cleavage.

"Or perhaps coconut." An African woman suggested. She wore a backless one piece swimsuit with the colors of the South African flag. She poured the coconut juice on her athletic body.

"Or maybe you would like a peach?" Spoke a Japanese girl in a white and red bikini top and short shorts. She placed the fruit on top of her plump rear.

"Ladies, ladies." Dan said. He made a dangerous smile and then reached out and grabbed them in a hug. "I'm a fruit punch man, so I'll take you all!"

"IYAAANN~! OH NO~! ECCHI! Naughty Boy~!" They called out. Just as he was about to dig in, things suddenly went black. The beach was gone and, much to his anger, the girls too. "GOD DAMMIT! WHY NOW!?" He floated around thinking that maybe he was having a nightmare, but for hours, nothing happened, and at the end, he faded into darkness. "At least let me have fun with one of the girls!"

When Dan woke up and saw that it was morning, he grumbled. His body was sore as if he had exercised for several hours straight. He plopped back down to bed, annoyed by the crappy sleep he had. He turned and a blue bug tattoo could be seen on his back.

* * *

Next Chapter: Blue Fire.

As Ichika patrols the city, he runs into a blue armored stranger that's zooming around the sky. As he tries to figure out who it is, Chifuyu deals with a strange heat/crime wave that has come down on to the city.

* * *

Here's another chapter for the crowd. I was wondering how I was going to bring the blue beetle up, but I think I got a good grasp of how to go about it. Be ready for some solo action as Chifuyu and the S.P. fight for their city. Post ya later.


	20. Chapter 20: Blue Fire!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue"_

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

* * *

My name is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 20: Blue Fire!

It had been two days later and weird things have been happening in the city. Sightings of a strange blue person flying around at night, crime has been on the rise, and at the same time, a heat wave had hit the city. The S.P.'s were stretched thin and we had our hands full dealing with the more severe crimes. These were not the usual criminals you see every day, as they were smart and resourceful, somehow evading capture by using unconventional tactics and their surroundings.

"Pull over, right now!" I yelled though a megaphone construct, while flying after a modified blue M.G.F.T. (How'd they get something like that?) As I turned the corner, a missile flew right at me, and I caught it in an energy bubble, letting it explode safely. I continued after them and the next thing I know, I'm suddenly taking gunfire from another M.G.F.T. in red. I created a shield and flew after it, but when I got close, it stopped firing and exploded. It was lucky that there was no one around to get caught up in it, but the other trailer got away.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the city, the S.P.s and White Knight were having a standoff with a similar group of criminals that stole precious metals from a secure depository storage facility. They held themselves in a condemned building, firing their rifles, and keeping the S.P.s at bay. White Knight had chased them for a good distance and they had passed several routes that could have helped them escape. Something stunk. She took the initiative, switching to "Shield Maiden" mode, she quickly and quietly moved around and entered the building. She headed to the floor and room that the gunfire came from only to see an automated machine gun, programmed to fire if fired upon or if any one comes too close to a pre-set perimeter. She shut off the mechanism and signaled the S.P.s that it was safe. How'd they get away, she didn't know, but she was planning to find out, one way or another.

* * *

At home, we were dead tired. So as soon as we got showered and ate, we compared notes, and came to understand that they might be part of the same group, operating two different jobs. We already had a full day ahead of us tomorrow, so we went to our rooms and fell asleep. By morning, my sister headed out to get her paperwork officiated, while I headed to school. After that, we're planning to go full force in hunting these smart crooks, and bring them down.

At school, nothing had really changed much, except for my friend. He was tired again. As a matter of fact, he's been very tired for the past few days and I was starting to get worried.

Dan dragged himself on to the desk with his bag in tow. He plopped it on top and fell on in, falling asleep without missing a beat. {SNOOOOOOORRRRREEEE}

"Dan… DAN!" I called, waking him up in the process.

"WHAT!?" He snapped. I raised my hands in defense. This was a Dan that was in no mood for any conversation.

"Calm down." I told him. "I'm just worried. You've been coming to school exhausted for the past two days. What gives?"

"Yawn." I don't know." He said, putting his head back on the desk. "I've been like this for no reason. Every time I go to bed, I wake up feeling like I ran a marathon or got beaten by sticks. I look fine, but I feel dead tired. I just need… some… res…" {SNOOOOOOORRRREEEE}

"DAN!"

"HUH? AH? OH?"

"OK, we're going to the infirmary!" I decided. "Excuse me, sensei?"

After telling our teacher that Dan was not feeling well, he excused us and we left the classroom.

* * *

At the main headquarters of the Security Police in the city, a meeting was taking place. Officers and detectives were up in arms about these new, smarter, criminals taking the city for themselves, while S.P.s were trying to figure out what the end game was. White Knight was in attendance as she also had a stake in this. They got away from her last time, she planned on making it just that: The Last Time.

She refused to let some crooks wreck her city, so, as Orimura Chifuyu, she had gone and quickly officiated her paper work and, as White Knight, flew to the main office to listen to any plans or hints on who they were dealing with in the first place and how to bring them down.

She was not going to let them get away again.

"I-I understand that the Security Police Force is at wits end about these criminals." Said the Chief Head of the S.P.F. Japan Branch, Commissioner Yaminari Sasuke. He was a thin, balding man, who managed to get his position through political skill and P.R. control. "But, rest assured, we will bring them down with OUR skills and experience." He emphasized that word, while looking at White Knight. He never made it a secret that he held no love for vigilantes. While most of the S.P.s accepted us, there will always be those kind of guys who see us as a part of the problem. But after what we've done for the world, he couldn't REALLY voice his opinions openly.

"But the main question is; how do we do that without blow back from our actions?" Asked one of the Chiefs. He was an American with light brown hair, who wore glasses, and seemed like he was natural leader type. He was looking carefully at Commissioner, Yaminari. As if he was expecting something. "We come with cuffs, they come with guns. We come with bullet-proof vests, they come with armor piercing rounds. Every time we step up our game, they come at us harder. How do we end it?"

"Yeah!" "There are kids who could get caught up in this." "How the hell are we going to protect the city?" They cried. Some of them have friends and families that could get drawn into the battle and they can't afford to risk their lives if these new breed of criminal takes advantage of them by kidnapping or…

"Calm down! Calm down!" He said, reclaiming order. "Security Police Chief, James Gordon…san." He looked at him the same way he did White Knight. "You were brought here due to your familiarity with handling advanced criminal tactics, not to stir up trouble." He then made a smirk. "Though, I'm sure most of your cases take care of themselves, what with that vigilante in your city, who walks around in a party costume."

Most guys who get insulted, would usually get mad, but Gordon-san, he just took it in stride. Apparently, to live in his city, you HAD to keep your cool. Noticing that Gordon-san was not biting, his smirk turned into a small sneer. "Tsk…" He gave his attention to the other chiefs and detectives. "Now we will discuss the tactics, which Chief Gordon has devised, and incorporate the valid parts into our strategies."

Everyone opened their folders and the meeting began in earnest.

* * *

(Green Lantern Side)

We made it to the infirmary, but the nurse wasn't there, so I laid him on one of the beds. He wasted no time getting comfortable and pulling the covers over his head. {SNNNOOOOOOOOORRRREEEE} I smiled and got up to go get some canned tea from the vending machine outside. As I walked over to the machine down the hall, I thought about the city's problem with these new breed of criminal. They were smart, knew the layout of the city streets, and may have the money and skills to buy or steal I.S. trailers.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I picked green tea on the options and started walking back.

{BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!}

An explosion rocked the floor and it knocked me down. I got up fast and ran over to the source of the blast: The infirmary.

"DAN! DAN!" I yelled. I set my ring to detect life, while I moved debris. I was terrified that my best friend, my brother, may had been hurt or… worse. After a minute, I found his blazer and his shirt, both torn to shreds. I was starting to freak out, when the teachers came in, with one of them checking if I was OK. I was about to yell about Dan, when they looked up in shock. I turned around and saw it too. A blue and grey armored humanoid man with bug-like wings. It's chest had an intricate design in it. It was like a grey spot with a four pointed star surrounded by lines to its back. His face had an insect-based kabuki design, but no mouth. Its eyes were yellow like the gem on its forehead. It was looking at me with, what I assumed, was a blank expression. It flew off quickly and, while the teachers were distracted, I ran off.

Changing into my Lantern uniform, I flew off in pursuit. It moved like a dragonfly as it zipped around the sky. I eventually caught up to it and we flew across the city until we wound up in a quarry where development was in still in progress. The workers were surprised by us as we landed across from each other, ten feet between us. I said only one word to the workers: "Leave!" I raised my glowing ring, pointing out the seriousness of the situation. They didn't need to be told twice and they grabbed their stuff and got the hell out of there. I stood there, practically burning holes into it. I was angry at it for what it did, but I knew that if I let my anger get to me, I might make mistakes that could cost me.

"What are you?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"….." It said nothing in response.

"Why did you attack the school?"

"….." It just stared at me.

"Where is the kid you took from the room?!" I was losing patience. "Answer me!"

It stood there, and for a moment, I thought it froze, so I took a step towards it. Suddenly, it's hand changed shape and fired a laser at my feet. I quickly made a shield as I backed away.

"Green Lantern Identified." It said with the sound of two voices in speaking as one. "Protocol 1 failed. Protocol 2 is now in effect." As I wondered why one of the voices sounded familiar, it didn't let me think too long as it flew at me with a mandible blade for an arm. I dropped back in dead man fashion, missing it's swing by a hair. When I tried to sweep it's legs, it had already made some distance between us. It took a stance, telling me that it was going for another swing, so I created a bouken to defend myself. When it's blade glowed yellow and swung at me, I thought I would be able to block and counter it, but it sliced right through my sword construct like butter, catching me off guard. If I hadn't taken a step back during the attack, I was sure I would have wound up with more than a haircut. (Damn! I missed my chance to counter!)

It then straightened itself and looked at me with it's head turned to the side a little. It then changed it's blade back into a hand and took a boxer's stance. It made it's fists like spiked boxing gloves and each spike glowed yellow. I was confused for a moment, but I quickly understood that it figured out that sword tactics won't do the job, but close quarter combat was still on the table. I created a pair of boxing gloves and assumed a stance as well. Dan had taught me some boxing, but I wasn't very good at it. Out of ten battles, Dan would out class me nine times, and that's if he's holding back.

We stood our ground and waited, as the first move would determine who won, the battle. (I'm not planning on losing.) For a full minute, no one moved. We carefully watched for any movement. Finally, the blue guy moved first. Flying at me with some really impressive speed, he launched two small left punches. I dodged them easily, and threw a left hook, followed by a right cross. It avoided the first one, but got caught by the second in the face. It retaliated by going for an uppercut, but I moved away with room to spare. At we fought, it felt like I was fighting a boxing otaku. (It read the manga and watched the anime, but never practiced the moves.) Deciding that I've seen enough, I picked up the pace and laid out combos that Dan taught me. One hit, two hits, three hits, four hits. The number of punches were going up as I landed each one without getting hit back once. (This is just too easy.) I clenched my defending left fist and went for a right uppercut, but, without warning, it stepped back, missing my swing, and landed a four hit combo on my stomach. (Crap! I got too cocky!)

I froze as I felt pain in my stomach. I never forgot those spikes on it's gloved fists and me feeling only aching pain, must have meant that my body went into shock and hasn't realized that I've been seriously hurt. I slowly looked down, expecting to see holes with blood and the like, coming out of me, but when I saw my body it was still intact, my mind went sideways. Confused, I looked at my opponent and saw it had it's boxing gloves, still glowing yellow, but without spikes. I looked at it as if to ask why and saw a sight that made me wonder what the hell is going on.

It's looked like it was struggling with itself as it held it's head. "Y-you are-are-are-are! I am-am! We, they… Who?" Suddenly it slumped it's arms and stopped moving.

"I not sure what was going on, but I plan to find out." I walked up to it and grabbed it by the arm. "Get up! We're going somewhere so I can get some answers!"

"Error! Synchronization rate at 10%!" It said with only one machine-like voice. "Protocol 16 in effect!"

It threw me off and flew into the sky. I followed but as soon as I got close, it created a pair of translucent bulbs on it's shoulders. I felt this feeling before and reacted by covering my eyes, just as a bright white flash came on. When I put my arms down, the bug guy disappeared. "What?! HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU BLUE BASTARD!" (ARRGH! I HATE THAT MOVE!)

* * *

At 9:00 pm, I finally came home and my sister was pretty mad. She heard about the explosion and how I disappeared from school. But before she could talk, I told her about Dan going missing and the blue armored "bug man" that was the cause of the explosion. She nodded and I asked her if she had heard any news, then furious knocking came from the door. I headed to the door and it was Dan's sister, Ran, and mother, Ren-san, with worried looks.

Gotanda Ren-san is the beautiful unofficial mascot of 'Gotanda Eatery.' She had short, blood red hair, which her children had inherited, and she wore a purple kimono. She would smile, welcoming customers warmly, no matter what the situation. It was her way of keeping things going that helped more people than most even realize. To see that smile replaced by a worried frown, really brought out how serious this was. We let them in and seated them in the living room.

"Chifuyu-chan, Ichika-kun." Ren-san was not looking well and we already knew why. The Gotandas had heard about the explosion and Dan's disappearance. As such, the father, Gou, and Grandfather, Gen, had been at the School and S.P.'s station, trying to get any and all information about Dan's whereabouts, while Ran and Ren-san had gone to the places that Dan would frequent, such as the aikido dojo or the boxing gym a ways down from it. "H-Has Dan been here?" It broke my heart to tell them that he wasn't. She looked like she was going to cry.

{THUMP} {THUMP} {THUMP} I got up and excused myself to get the door. (Who the hell knocks like that?!) I opened the door and got the shock of my life. It was Dan, bruised, exhausted and… naked? I grabbed him before he fell on the ground. Calling everyone, we got him inside. After laying him on the couch and covering him in a blanket, we all had our own reactions. Chifuyu-nee cursed how things could have happened, Ren-san was pale, but holding strong, as being hysterical was not helpful and her baby needed her, while Ran, sobbing tears, wanted to know who did this to him and cursed them to their grave. As for me, I knew who did this and that guy was going down. HARD.

* * *

It was the morning and it was a Sunday, so no school. My sister was stuck with hunting the crime group that was gripping the city in fear. Dan was in the hospital and I was standing guard around his bedroom to make sure nothing happened to him again. While Ran was in the room by his side. I didn't really want the Gotanda family there because, the chances that the blue bug guy showing up was not zero, but his family was still worried and scared of losing him suddenly, and I can't fault them for that. (If something happened to my sister, I wouldn't leave her side for nothing, ether.)

When visiting time was over, we headed over to the lunch room. Ren-san and her husband, Gou-san, where already sitting by the tables, talking how tasteless the food was and thinking up ways to improve it. In reality, they were trying to keep their minds occupied from thoughts of how they almost lost their son. Before we walked over to them, Ran pulled my sleeve and pointed to some empty seats. I got some drinks and we sat down.

"You know… I've always thought of my brother as annoying or a pain. There were even times that I would want to kick his butt." She admitted. "But, I've never really wanted to hurt him, wish that he would disappear or… die." She began to tear up a little. "So why? Why would someone try to hurt my Onii-san?" She started to sob. She hadn't called him that in a long time. I held her close and suddenly we were embraced by two more people, Ren-san and Gou-san. I too, didn't want anything to happen to him ether and that whatever it was, is going to get it as soon as I find it. But, almost as if fate had heard me, {KA-DOOOOOM} an explosion rocked the hospital. I got out of the group hug and ran over to Dan's room, not realizing that the Gotandas were following me. (I was too focused on the danger.)

As soon as I got to the room, I was greeted by a sight most people would have blocked from their memories. Dan was on his knees and metal bug wings were coming out of him. I wanted to get to him, but as soon I took a step…

"Onii-chan!" Ran moved past me, while Gou-san and Ren-san were in shock form what they were seeing. As soon as she got close, Dan's arm was covered in grey armor and a blue gauntlet, it changed into an arm cannon, aimed at her, and fired. {BOOOOM}

"RAAAN!" Ren-san and Gou-san yelled. The bed was burnt away, machines were knocked clear across the room, and a large, blinding, cloud of smoke was where their child was. At first, they thought they lost their daughter, but when the smoke cleared, I was holding an unconscious Ran in my arms, with a kite shield construct in front. She had passed out from the shock. With my ring, I handed her over to her parents, while I tried to figure out what happened to their son.

"Dan!" I called. "What happened to you?!"

"I-I-I can't control it!" He cried in pain. He struggled against whatever it was that was covering him. "Something's t-taking over my body!"

"Fight it, Dan!"

"I… I don't think I can!"

"YES YOU CAN, DAMMIT!" He looked at me in shock. I continued talking to him, hoping that words of encouragement might help him through this. "The Dan I know, didn't let things like this stop him. Where is the guy that fought alongside me against some gangbangers in Mexico? Where is that guy that picked up the slack when C-Kilowog left? Where is the guy who became my best friend, when no one else wanted anything to do with me and my sister, when our parents left? I'll tell you where he is!" I pointed right at him. "He's right here! And sure as hell, I know he wouldn't let something like this stop him!"

"Ichika…" He then closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. "O-OK! I'll do… what I can on my… end, but… stop my body until then!"

"Got it!" I fist pumped.

"And remember… Not the face." He joked with a strained smile. "It's... My money maker..."

I sweat dropped and returned the smile, then turned to the Gotandas. "I'm sorry. I'll explain when this is all over." I then raised my ring and spoke my oath:

[In the light, born of strong will.]

[In my family, my hope stronger still]

[To the evil that seeks to harm others for a thrill,]

[The Green Lantern's justice, I shall instill!]

They watched in shock, as my outfit changed into the uniform of the Green Lantern. My face changed and my visor appeared. After the blue and grey armor covered Dan completely, it looked at me and flew out to the park nearby, while I followed suit.

We landed near the pond in the center of the park and stood before each other.

"One chance, parasite!" I warned. "Get off my friend or get torn off!"

"…Protocol 0 in effect." It stood with two legs apart and bulked up in size. Muscles were bulging out as it tensed itself. Frankly, it was like looking at the weight lifting athlete Liam'e Hoekstra'ker. (Suddenly, fighting this guy doesn't seem like a good idea. Dan's going to owe me BIG time!)

* * *

Inside of Dan's mind, he was fighting a different battle. At first, he was floating in the darkness, but after realizing that this was something like a waking dream, he focused himself. Something he had learned from training in a gym and a dojo. It was beaten into him. Through that focus, he created a room that was a mix of the two. Satisfied, he then called out for the presence that was holding his body hostage.

"Alright, you… whatever the hell you are! Come on out!"

"….."

"I know your there!"

"…."

"I can see you from behind the training dummy." At first it continued to make no sound, but after hearing that, it really did come out from behind the training equipment.

"Eh?!" Dan was surprised by what he saw. It wasn't the fact that it really was behind the dummy (He was bluffing.), but it was the form it came as. The Bug Idol.

"You… You're that blue statue I was working on!"

"_- -_ - - _ - _ _ -_ -" It said in a weird language.

"Huh?" He looked at it with a question mark on his head. "Let's try that again, only… in a language that I understand." It was a full minute before Dan felt like something wiggled in his brain.

"Understood." It said in a bland voice. "I request assistance."

"Eh?" Dan was taken by surprise with it's blatancy. "After high jacking my body, is that how you ask for favors?"

"I do not understand."

"What I mean is, I'll do something for you, if you do something for me."

"?"

* * *

I saw the glittering lake with it's serene scenery, I thought (Now that I see it from here, this is a nice place.) Then I hit the ground real hard. "UOOF-HA!" As Dan's body picked me up by the arm, while turning his other hand into a cannon, I created a bubble that took the hit. It was destroyed and before I could recover, he knocked me into a tree with enough force that it shattered, I kept going until I crashed into the next one and broke it in half. I then noticed that it didn't hurt as much. (Dan must be holding it back to some degree… Still hurts though.)

I got up as it lumbered up to me, still a gigantic beast, and grabbed my neck. It started to choke me. As I tried to pry it's hands from me, I was running out of options. I created a jack hammer construct and aimed it at his torso. It hit rapidly, forcing him off me. (Sorry, Dan.) It stumbled back, holding it's stomach and I flew at him with a battering ram construct, knocking him down, then I created restraints, holding down parts of the body, preventing him from escaping. He struggled fiercely, making the restraints crack. I held on as much as I could, putting more power into keeping the construct as stable as possible. He started to quiet down and, for a moment, I thought I may have found a solid way to hold him in place, but as soon as I relaxed a bit, it struggled even harder, breaking the bonds. Due to me putting so much concentration on the construct and then relaxing my mind after, I was mentally stunned and fell on one knee. He walked up to me and kicked me onto my back. I couldn't see his pupils, but I could feel it. He was looking me in the eyes. He put his foot on my chest and turned his hand into a mandible blade, raising his arm to finish me off.

"ONII-CHAN, NO!" Screamed a familiar voice. Lowering it's weapon, both it and I looked at the source. Ran and the others were there. I wanted to yell for them to get away, but it pressed it foot harder on me, forcing the wind out of me. It turned to me, raised it's blade back in the air, and then swung. I couldn't stop what was coming and closed my eyes.

But nothing came.

I opened one eye and saw that it froze in place. The blade was inches away from my face. I paled for a moment and realized that I could slip out. It then moved and went into a standing position, shrinking in size, then it kneeled, and finally, the armor started to come off as Dan's familiar form came into view.

"Kuh!" He said wincing in pain. "It told me it would hurt for a little while…"

"Dan? Are you… You?" I asked, scared that he might attack me at the last minute.

"Who else could I be?" He replied in a tired voice. "If I wasn't me, the world would become less awesome. Now, take me to the nearest bed, I'm sleepyyyyy…" He collapsed and we ran to him worried, but as soon as we got to him…

{SNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRREEEE!}

We all face faulted. (This guy…) Ran came up to him and yelled at him, not that it did much good, while Ren-san and Gou-san were watching them with smiles of relief, but then, they looked at me with a frown. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

(While I figure out how to do that, I let the narrator tell you how my sister's morning went.)

* * *

(White Knight Side)

It was morning and Orimura Chifuyu had a full schedule. She wanted to join her little brother, Ichika, in watching over his best friend Dan at the hospital, but she had other work to deal with. She showered and put on a white dress shirt with a black dress skirt and dark stockings and heeled shoes, with a black blazer and tie that her brother placed neatly on her bed. She looked at her outfit and felt thankful that her brother always knew how to be her support and that he'd make a great house husband, one day… If he wasn't so dense to every girl who liked him.

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" Sneezed Ichika, who was sitting by his friend's bedside. (Is someone talking about me?)

* * *

After that, she headed to the German embassy to finish the paperwork and have it registered and officiated. The German government was doing everything in their power to make the process as smooth as possible, as this was the only chance for the legendary first Mondo Grosso Champion train their I.S. pilots. Since the tourney was always held in Japan, there were many locations that held embassies from other countries. The one she was heading to, was situated near the French Embassy, close to the park with a beautiful lake. Across from it was the hospital that her brother and the Gotandas were in, but she didn't have the time to visit.

Entering the gateway, security guards in black suits and sunglasses were the first to receive her.

"Halt!" Said one of the guards. The other had his hand in his blazer jacket. Chifuyu quickly analyzed the guards and knew their threat level was pretty low. She showed them her pass and, after a checking with the office inside, they let her through. She walked up to the building. It was like looking at a full military installation, only without tanks and the like. It is an embassy after all.

She entered the imposing building and the first to meet her was the very general who gave her the proposition in the first place: General Trotzen. He was an older man, graying from the sides. A thick scar on his check showed he has had experience with life and death situations, and his eyes show full determination that most men, half his age, wished they had. He wore a grey suit, different from when she first met him. She made a futsurrei bow and began speaking to him.

"Sie haben sich angezogen?" [You've dressed down?] She asked in German.

"Ich habe im Ruhestand." [I've retired.] He replied in surprise. "Aber sie wollen immer noch, ihre Hunde an der kurzen Leine zu halten." [But they still wish to keep their dogs on a short leash.]

She raised an eyebrow. "Wann ist es passiert?" [When did it happen?]

"Einen Monat nach Ihrem kleinen Bruder entführt wurde." [A month after your little brother was kidnapped.] He walked over to a nearby table and sat down. He held a hand over to the chair across from him, motioning her to sit. She took the seat.

"Heh…" He smiled. "Also, wenn hast du gelernt, Deutsch zu sprechen?" [So when did you learn to speak German?]

"Ich begann eine Woche, nachdem ich erfuhr, dass ich im Begriff war, in einem anderen Land für ein Jahr zu leben ..." [I started a week after I learned that I was going to live in another country for a year...] She gave him a clear understanding that she didn't care for what he did when she needed help. "Ich mein Studium der Sprache fertig vor zwei Tagen." [I finished my studies of the language two days ago.]

When she said that, she wasn't making light of him. During the first month she bought books and studied late into the night and when the ship came, she would have Aya create holographic scenarios to provide simulated real-time experience so as to sharpen her dialect. Within the span of two short months after that, she mastered the language and used the remaining time to get comfortable with fully speaking it at any time, while perfecting any and all rough spots she may encounter.

"Das hast du gut gemacht." [You've done well.] He said with a smile. "Sie sprechen, als ob Sie in Deutschland Ihr ganzes Leben gelebt haben." [You speak as if you've lived in Germany all your life.]

"Ich tue, was ich muss für meine Familie." [I do what I must for my family.] She then got up from her seat. "Im Moment habe ich Aufgaben zu erledigen. Entschuldigen Sie mich." [I currently have duties to attend to. Excuse me.] She bowed and left to the registration office on the next floor.

* * *

After spending an hour at the office, she had an appointment with the Security Police. After leaving the elevator she noticed that the ex-general was gone. Thinking that he probably had some other duties to attend to, she walked out of the embassy and headed to an alleyway where she contacted Aya.

"Aya, can you "Adjust" the feed from the cameras following me?"

"_Of course."_

In a dark room somewhere, a group of men and women in dark suits were watching the screens. On them were surveillance video feeds of Chifuyu.

"Mit wem redet sie?" [Who is she talking to?] Asked one of them.

"Ich weiß es nicht." [I don't know.] Answered another.

"Ich kann das Signal nicht zu verfolgen." [I can't trace the signal.]

Suddenly, the screen was caught in static. Everyone was scrambling left and right, until the screen came back, but without the subject they were tracking.

"Wo ist sie hingegangen!?" [Where did she go!?]

"Finden Sie sie oder wir gehen fehlen auch!" [Find her or we'll go missing too!]

Little did they know that Chifuyu wasn't missing. In fact, she was still there, standing in the same alleyway that the surveillance was recording. It's just that the devices were ignoring her image.

"_All surveillance data has been altered."_

"Thank you, Aya."

"_My pleasure." _

Chifuyu put her white ring on and raised it to the sky. She blushed ever so slightly before speaking her oath:

[Riding through the fields of war.]

[To protect the innocent, forever more.]

[I carry my kin through the light.]

[Guarded by the Brunhilde's might]

Soon five rings appeared around her. One around her head, two on her hands and two at her feet. They glowed and her outfit became illuminated, turning into her I.S. combat suit. Then the rings then converged on her waist creating her I.S. armor. Her two giant wing generators came to life and she took off into the sky.

Her destination: S.P. headquarters.

* * *

Upon landing, she changed to her Shied-Maiden form, and was welcomed by most of the S.P.s while others were intimidated by her through her reputation. She was lead to a large conference room and, after a short while, the meeting began. It had been three hours and some of the S.P.s left due to a disturbance at a park somewhere, but it had been resolved by the Green Lantern.

After three more hours, the conference came to an end. During that time, she was about to leave, when an S.P. officer called out to her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

"You're… Chief, James Gordon."

"That's correct, Ma'am."

"Well then, Chief Gordon, how can I help you?"

"There's something I need to ask you." But before he could ask her what the topic was, two officers came out of a room and began chatting. He frowned for a moment and turned to her. "But not here. Come to Tsuinmūn Park later, by the statue, at 10:00 P.M." He then, handed her and old USB drive, walked away, and stuck up a conversation with the two officers.

Normally she would be very suspicious about this, but something about him told her that this was important. She nodded, turned, and left as if nothing happened. All the while, wondering what the contents this small device had.

Later, she got home with the intention to rest and check the drive in the ship's systems afterwards, only to find the Gotandas sitting in her living room, the bug Idol on the table moving about, and her little brother looking very pale. She mentally face palmed as she knew that this was going to get complicated.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Knight's Justice!

When Chifuyu, Ichika, and Dan try to explain their double identities to the Gotandas, the result is unexpected. Later, White Knight and Chief Gordon try to solve a crime, which could result in ether the Security Police's Destruction or Salvation.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt end there, but I was pressed for time constraints. So as of 12/25/2015: I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

The German spoken earlier was done by Google Translate, so if there's any mistranslated words, I am sorry.

And for those who don't know what a Futsuurei Bow is:

A futsuurei bow is used when you're interacting with someone who is higher-ranking or has some sort of power over you, such as your boss or your in-laws, or like the Ex-general who pulled that stunt early in the story. There is also the Keirei bow that has the same 30 to 45° angle, but that is a more respectful version for people who deserve it.


	21. Chapter 21: The Knight's Justice!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue" _– [Different language]

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 21: The Knight's Justice!

Ran-chan, Ren-san, Gou-san, and Gen-san were sitting across from Dan and me with the occasional stares from trying to figure out what happened. Gou-san was looking at Dan and me with confused eyes. He had short black hair in a standing position, his face matched Dan's in certain places. He was muscular somewhat, but in a lean kind of way. Something Dan also inherited. He wore his short order kitchen clothes due to habit and went to the hospital like that. From what I understand, he married into the family and took the Gotanda name.

Gotanda Gen-san was a traditional looking Oji-san. He wore a black and grey hakama. His hair and mustache was fully grey, but he had the same blood red hair color during his younger years. He is very strong and Dan told me that when Gou-san tried to marry Ren-san, years ago, Gen-san buried him in the park after knocking him out with a left hook. (Apparently, he had a hard enough time accepting her dating him.) After many trials, some that sent Gou-san into the hospital many times in one day, he proved his worth by making several pastries that impressed Gen-san, and after bleeding tears, allowed him and his daughter to marry.

They began asking questions, but I was limited to how to answer, as revealing myself was already problematic. I didn't want to out my sister as the White Knight unless she allowed it. (Plus, she'd kill me if I did that.) I dodged the questions as best I could.

I felt ill the moment I heard the lock click and Dan started sweating like he was on death row. (Not that I don't understand.) After coming home from her meeting, Chifuyu-nee entered the house and saw us sitting in the living room and the bug Idol on the table moving around. She took a moment to process the sight and then face palmed.

With a dangerous glare, she asked: "Who told?" Everyone pointed at me. (YOU TRAITORS!) She then gave me a look that said 'There better be a good explanation or else!' and I told her everything that happened. She kept quiet, looking at us with a serious expression on her face. Finally, she sighed and accepted the situation.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked in her usual stern way, while looking at the family in front of her.

"We wish to know what exactly happened to Dan." Gen-san asked in a clam manner. Arms crossed and eyes closed so as to not miss anything she said. "But to know that, you may have to start from the beginning, so if you please."

My sister nodded and started from the top, from when I became the Green Lantern to when she became the White Knight, and everything after. I added parts that she missed, and answered any questions that they asked. After a few hours of this, we finished and painted a pretty clear picture as to what we had been doing up until now.

"So you've been doing all this dangerous stuff, putting your lives on the line, to save the world?!" Ran said from shock.

"That's the core of it." I replied.

"This is nuts." Gou-san stated. "How could they do this to you?"

"Is there no one else who will do this instead?" Ren-san asked with full concern in her eyes. "It's too much to ask children to risk their lives for the sake of the universe!"

"Do not bother, you two." Gen-san said with is hand raised. "I'm sure they have been down this road before and resolved to take the task head on."

"But father-!" Ren-san started, but Gen-san had raised his hand.

"And, while I had wished they had come forth with this secret of their own volition, rather than from an emergency," He stated, making us feel a little guilty. "They choose this path for themselves. It is their right as individuals who wish to do good for all those who live in this world… and beyond." He then folded his arms. "This matter is closed." With that, the talk was over.

"Thank you for your understanding in this matter." My sister said as we both bowed.

"Whew…" Dan exhaled while wiping his bow.

"Now for Dan's involvement." Gen-san said with a slight glint in his eye. "What shall we do about your punishment?"

"Wha- I thought the matter was settled!?" Dan asked from shock.

"This and that are two different matters!" Gen-san yelled. "These two have powers and the experience to use them to deal with dangers on a level that we should not interfere with! You do not! Making you more a liability for them! Did it even ever occur to you, that you have a family that is waiting for you at home, boy!"

"I… It's just…" Dan stumbled his words. Gen-san walked over to Dan and put his hands on Dan's shoulders.

"How do you think we would feel if something had happened to you?" He said with soft eyes. "It would be like losing a piece of our family's heart and soul."

"Gomenasai… Grandfather…" He said with complete sincerity. "I just wanted to be there for my sworn brother."

"And that is very admirable of you." Gen-san smiled. "But, you need to know when to be there when it counts and when to let your brother handle the problems that come his way."

"Yes, Grandfather."

"Umm… May I ask a question?" I interrupted. "How did you get the idol to listen to you?"

"Hmm? Oh! I just told it that if it wanted my help in staying safe, then it was going to have to pay rent." Dan said in a cryptic way. "And the rent does wonders!"

"Dan, what IS this rent, exactly?" I asked in concern.

He smiled and said, what I thought were two words: "Khaji-Da!" Suddenly the idol took to the air and flew to Dan's back and grew in size, it covered his body in a blue and gray shell skin with a bug/kabuki face. In moments, he was in the armor of the blue invader that attacked the school and hospital. I reacted and quickly moved to the others and made a wall barrier to protect them.

"TA-DA!" The invader said like it was a magic trick. "I now have super powers!"

I looked at him like he was an idiot, but I needed to check. "Dan? Are you alright?"

"Of course!" His face moved into something of a smile. I slowly lowered the barrier and carefully walked to him. His mask sort of… melted off, showing his toothy grin. "So… what do you think?" His family was stunned. Even my sister wasn't sure what to say in this situation, but sure I did.

"I think you've lost it, man!" I yelled. "You don't know what that bug could do to you! It took over your body the last few times and it nearly drove you into murder!"

"Yeah… And that's why I offered to help it." He said.

"What!?" We all were floored.

"It needs a handler, someone to keep it from doing something criminal." He then walked over to the table at the center of the room. "It's name is Khaji-Da. It came from somewhere out in space a long time ago, but doesn't remember much after waking up from some form of stasis." The armor melted back into the bug as it shrank and it disappeared. "It graphed itself into my spine. This way, it won't try to take anyone else over."

"Dan, have you gone nuts!" Ran yelled. "I'm having a hard enough time trying to come to grips with Ichika-kun being a superhero without you adding more into this! ARHGG! I'm going home!" She got up and stomped to the door. Turning around for a moment, she stuck out her tongue. "Dan's a big baka!" And with that, she left.

"Dan, I think you-!" I started, but then I froze.

"No, she's just mad at me…" Dan said to himself. "Yeah, it happens often, and from how she blew up, it's going to take at least a week of bowing and sweets to make her forgive me…" Suddenly Dan noticed us looking at him with blank faces. "Khaji-Da speaks to me by using the nerves in my spine as an intermediary, so I hear him in my head. I guess I look crazy now, huh?"

I walked up to my friend and put my arm over his shoulder. "Dan. Friend. Buddy. We're going to head to a nice place where they have these pretty white jackets that make you hug yourself. Won't that be fun?" Dan poked me in the side with a finger. "You're not funny, dude…" He said with a smirk.

"Well, we can't let you walk around without some understanding of what that bug in your back is." Chifuyu-nee pointed out. "We're going to the ship right now."

"Yeah, no." Dan said in a firm voice. "Not going."

"What!?" Chifuyu-nee asked in surprise. Truth be told, the number of people who have ever told her "No" can be counted on one hand. (Dan HAS lost his mind!)

"The thing is… Khaji-Da doesn't trust the Green Lanterns for some reason." Dan then sat down on the couch. "And going to a Green Lantern's ship wouldn't sit well with the little guy."

After that, it was for three of so hours that we argued, talked, argued some more, and finally compromised that the bug wouldn't be taken to the ship, but I would be Dan's observer. (Or as Dan would put it, his babysitter.) By the time we finished, it was twelve thirty and we were all tired and had a morning full of things to do. Dan wanted to sleep over and Chifuyu-nee agreed to it, reasoning that if Dan gets mind controlled again, we would be there to stop him.

After the elder Gotandas reluctantly left for home, Chifuyu-nee went for a shower, and me and Dan went to my room. I left for a moment to lay out her sleeping wear. Truth be told, she can do a lot of things, from combat to administrative, but house work, not so much. After I finished with my small chore, I came back to my room and caught Dan in the middle of a conversation between him and the bug. (He still looks crazy, when I see it.) We all talked for a little while until she finished, after that, Dan went, and then came my turn. When I came out, I walked in on my sister warning Dan that if he threatens my life in any way, she would do whatever's necessary to stop him and Dan understood and agreed to it. I walked in, when I judged that the conversation was over.

"I'm done showering" I announced.

"Ok then." My sister headed to my room door to leave. "Good night. If anything happens, let me know." She left to her room across the hall and closed the door.

After that, we all turned in for the night.

(Hopefully, things will turn out alright… You take it from here Narrator-san. Yawn! I'm going to bed.)

* * *

(White Knight Side)

After closing the door, Chifuyu headed to her bed. Thoughts about her brother and his best friend were on her mind. As she sat on the bed, she looked at her night table and saw the USB that Chief Gordon gave her. Remembering his words, she got back up, taking the small thumb drive, and headed to her computer desk. Deactivating the system's internet, she plugged the device and the computer lit up with a password screen.

"Hmmm…" She thought about how to get in. Typing 'Gotham' she got an X in response. Trying again she typed 'Gordon' and received two X's instead. Guessing that it was a three strike security code, she knew one more wrong answer would mean the drive might delete the data. She thought hard as to what the code would be, but nothing came to mind. She didn't know him that well and nothing in their conversation gave any hint as to the answer. She glanced at the thumb drive for a moment but then turned back, looking at it. She saw something etched in it's side. She took out the drive and looked closely and saw the numbers '2-1-20-18-1-19'. She put the drive back in and the password screen came back on with the two X's still in effect. She typed the numbers but she didn't put it in as something was bothering her. It was too easy. "No. There's more to this code or it would be pointless to put it there for all to see..." She thought as she studied the numbers on the screen. She opened a text box and typed the numbers.

She looked at them and decided re-arrange them in all kinds of ways, from backwards, to sideways, to addition, to subtraction and many more, but nothing made sense. She was about to give up when she saw a letter on top of one of the numbers. A two on top of a three. The three looked like a B without the line on the back. Going on a hunch, she tried to make the numbers into letters, but what surprised her was the word that it spelled out: 'BATMAN'. She then put the word on the password screen and held her breath, pressing enter. The screen went dark and a light grey 3d bat symbol appeared.

A video then opened showing Chief Gordon staring back.

"If you're seeing this, that ether means I trust you enough to help me or you got involved and I had no choice but to rely on you. Either way, I pinning my hopes on you to save this city from corruption."

The video ended and pop-ups came on screen. It showed something that shocked her trust in the security police deeply. After looking at the data, she knew that she had to get to Gordon tomorrow before the SP's and the terrorists do.

* * *

The next day she began her day like any other. Morning training, with Dan joining along, then breakfast made by her brother. Dan then cracked a joke. "Hey, Chifuyu-san, your wife sure knows how to cook!" She inwardly blushed and then proceeded to choke him, with Ichika having to stop her. After that, they headed out to the school to help with some things. She then sent them off and made the most of what was left of the morning. In the afternoon, she visited the ship with the USB in hand, and asked Aya for assistance because when the night falls, there might be some chaos.

At 9:00PM in the park, she was hiding in the tree tops by the meeting spot by the statue. She was in Shield maiden mode and watching her surroundings, as anyone could be her enemy. She noticed a group of people scattered all over the place. Some of them were men and women that were running, talking or acting like couples, nothing that would raise an eyebrow, except that her helmet scans showed small heat signatures at their sides or backs, locations where one would hide energy-based weapons.

Realizing that the area was compromised somehow, she prepared to leave, until she saw, from the corner of her vision, a light flickering in sequence. Reading it, it told her what she had already deduced. That the location was a trap and the meeting area was now near block 21, building 9. She then slid from the tree and, vanishing into the darkness, moved out of the park.

* * *

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, she made it to the location. It was a broken down building, condemned for destruction soon. She check the surrounding sights until she saw a man in a trench coat and a slightly dented fedora. Waiting, the man took out his phone and it flickered on and off. Seeing it do that she read it, telling her to head to floor eight, apartment four, in the building. He then got up and walked inside. She followed suit, and headed to the appropriate apartment, entering from the window.

No sooner that she came in her combat senses were telling her something was wrong. Suddenly, the window closed behind her, and out from the darkness of the room, were the criminals she had been chasing the other day, armed and ready. "Sorry, but your meeting with that cop will be postponed. Permanently!" Spoke one of the thugs. "Waste her!" They fired at her with no intention for mercy. She wanted to block it but something told her to avoid taking any hits, so she began dodging their shots and moving quickly from the window to the armed thugs. She grabbed and disarmed one, flipping over to behind his back and knocking him in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle, rendering unconscious. Tossing the gun away, she then leaped to another and landed on his shoulders, flipping over to a dresser while the thug shot upwards, making the old ceiling weaken further and fall on him, and taking him out as well. She then jumped and split kicked two more in the head and, upon landing, rolled over to one more, kicking him in the stomach, making him lean forward some, allowing White Knight to switch to her other leg, and kick him in the neck. The last thug then fearfully stepped back. He was the one who gave the order to attack. "G-Get away from me!" He yelled, but before he could shoot, his rifle was quickly cut in two and White Knight grabbed him by the flak jacket collar, lifting him with one hand, with her energy blade in her other, giving off a low hum. "Where is the James Gordon?" She demanded in a low threating tone. "I-I'm not telling you anything!" He then gave her a frightened, but defiant, stare. "You won't?" She asked. Putting away her blade, she then walked to the window, holding the thug in her hand, shattered it with his back, and dangled him outside like a worm on a hook. "I wonder what will happen first." She mused. "You telling me what I want to know or the sanitation union having to clean up a big red mess."

If he wasn't wearing his mask, she would have seen his face lose blood fast. "I-I'll tell you! I'll tell you! J-Just don't let me fall!" She then pulled him closer but only enough that if he pulled something she could still threaten him. "Talk." She wasn't truly going to drop him, but scare tactics seem to work on weak criminals. "H-He was c-captured and was sent to a f-factory!" She shook him closer. "Where?" He kept quiet. She thrust him back out. "Funny." She said. "I must be exhausted, because my arm is getting tired." She then started to let go, but the thug began to spill more info. "T-To the Yoshi &amp; Tokato Fish Cannery. He's with the boss!" She pulled him inside and he sighed in relief, but that was short lived as she threw him into the wall, hard, breaking it and landing him into the next room, knocking him out in the process. White Knight the activated her communication device. "Aya, ready the data for holographic presentation when I give the signal." _"Understood."_ White Knight knew where the cannery was, she headed to the roof and activated her Infinite Stratos, taking flight.

When she arrived, she looked at the near deserted buildings. The Yoshi &amp; Tokato Fish Cannery, it had been closed due to a salmonella outbreak two years ago and the company that owned it decided to cut their losses, putting this place up for sale. On the data files from the USB drive, a dummy company bought it on the cheap and after going through records from another dummy company that own the one that bought it, she managed to see who owned it. Only one name came up and that person was most likely inside this factory complex right now. _"Twelve high heat signatures detected in the third building from the left." _Aya pointed out. "Heading there now." She moved quickly and quietly pass the trucks and few workers who were still employed.

* * *

["Really now, you should have picked a better side to be on."] Said a man wearing a black skull mask. ["I gave you a choice and you spit it back in my face."] He then grabbed a hanging control panel and gave to a man in an S.P. uniform. ["Now, there's no Batman to save you and that White Knight's assistance has been "cut short", thanks to those anti-I.S. weapons provided to me by my business partners."] James Gordon was hanging from a pair of manacles above a machine. He had a split lip and bruises on his face and sides, his clothes in disarray, and glasses missing, but he still held a look in his eyes that defied his enemy. ["I know my sides, Black Mask. And it sure as hell ain't yours."]

"Heh…, Yaminari-san, could you please turn on the machine." The corrupt commissioner nodded and press a button making the machine sound off grinding noises. ["Do you know what this is, Gordon?"] Black Mask questioned his prisoner, but he only received a cold stare in reply. ["This machine shreds de-boned fish so as to make it easier to can the stuff."] To prove his point he threw a fish into it and it grounded it into paste. ["I'll be sure to send some to your wife and kid."] Then the chains began to lower Chief Gordon closer to the machine. "Sorry Gordon-san, but the chance to be something more was far too great." Apologized Sasuke. "And being an officer wasn't?!" Argued Gordon. "It's just not as lucrative, Gordon-san." Sasuke replied with a slimy smile. "You should have seen it his way. I did and now I'm going to be rich." Gordon gave him a hateful glare. It made him sick to see people like this man, wear a badge. The gold shield was supposed to be a symbol for order, justice, to protect and serve, and this man practically spat on all that. The first chance he got out of this, Gordon promised he would go after this man, HARD.

Suddenly, the lights went out causing the emergency generator to kick on. The shredding machine was at full stop. Red lights lit up a few areas as Black Mask, Sasuke, and the armed guards were looking around at full alert. ["Damn! Don't tell me he followed me here!"] Said Black Mask in concern. "W-what's going on?!" Sasuke stuttered. "UUK!" said one of the guards, disappearing in the darkness. "GAH!" said another, vanishing on the spot. ["COME OUT!"] Black Mask then pulled out two automatic pistols. ["I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!"] Suddenly, right next to his ear, someone whispered. "You should be…" He whirled around and pointed his guns at the source or the voice only to see one of his men pointing his own gun elsewhere. "WA!" Then, right in front of him, the man was pulled into the shadows. ["Fine! That's how you want to play?! Let's see if you think this is any fun, when Gordon has a few holes in him!"] He then turned his guns to where Gordon was only to see him gone. From the darkness a pair of manacles landed at his feet. He then turned around to see everyone gone, grabbed by the same person hiding in the dark, save for Sasuke, who was wetting his pants from the fear.

"Black Mask-sama, who is doing this!?" whimpered Sasuke. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his shoulder and whisper: "Commissioner Yaminari Sasuke, you have failed this city." Next thing he knew he was being pulled into the dark as well. "AAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed, clawing the floor as the shadows enveloped him.

Black Mask began shooting the place while trying to make a getaway. ["If you think for a moment that I'm going back to Arkham, you got another thing coming!"] He was almost to the door when he got kicked in the head. He rolled with the hit, taking only some of the damage, he drew his pistols at his attacker. White Knight walked into the red light calmly as she gauged her enemy. ["You're not batman!"] She looked at him with an unseen smirk. "Obviously." That ticked the crime boss off. ["Well then who the hell are you!?"] "I ride the fields of battle to hunt men like you down and bring you to justice." Then it dawn on him the realization of who she was. ["So you're the White Knight. So where is your all powerful I.S.?"] "I don't need an elephant to crush an ant." Black Mask was not happy. The group that gave his men the anti-I.S. guns wanted her I.S. as compensation for their assistance. Of the few crime organizations that he is aware of, Phantom task was one even he didn't take lightly. They have means and methods to get what they want, or to find those who fail them. He stood up and took out a small switch, under his sleeve and pressed it, causing the anti-I.S. guns to open a small capsules inside each of them, and releasing small Nano-bots. They break down metal, wires, and motherboards. Causing the weapons to turn into nothing. Doing this means that, at the very least, Phantom Task won't be tracked, preventing him from being attacked by them in the future for this failure. He then looked at his enemy. He white Knight already was waiting for him to move. He didn't really need to fight her as his foot hold in Japan was negligible at the most. If he took her on now, he would have nothing to gain, save for an increased reputation, and everything to lose. Plus he really didn't know how she fought as he only knows that she can use a sword and spear with expert precision, but hand to hand. An unknown that was too risky to test.

Black Mask raised his hand in the air as if to surrender, pressing the guns in his hands at the back. He let go of them and, upon hitting the ground, they let out a flash of sparkles that disrupted White Knight's sensors for a moment. It was and EM Chaff, designed to knock out electronics. Due to the alien nature of her helmet, it lasted only a few moments and when she got her visual back, Black Mask had disappeared. "Aya! Scan for Black Mask's life signs!" On her HUD, she saw only empty landscape from above. He was gone. "Damn…"

When he came to, a half hour later, Sasuke found himself in a room with a familiar face. "Hello, Commissioner." Said the brown haired man. It was Chief Gordon, sitting with fingers crossed. Sasuke then got up. "You! You can't hold me! I am the commissioner! I still have power, the power to get you arrested." He said with a smile of a man thinking he still had a chance, but the moment he finished his words, multiple screens popped up. The commissioner was surprised, but not as surprised as when he saw what was on the screens. There it was, all the data pertaining to his personal affairs, Swiss bank account statements, shady contracts, every little dirty deed he had done through the years, for all to see. "N-nooo…" He looked around and saw the door. Getting up he ran for it. This was all Gordon needed. He got up from the chair quickly and ran after him, and as soon as Sasuke got half way through the hall, he was on him. He pushed the fallen cop to the floor hard enough to crack a few teeth, and put his hands behind his back. Reaching to his belt buckle, it held a small metal bar. Pressing the side of it, it made a solid light handcuffs. It was an invention based on the Green Lanterns light constructs, made by WayneTech. While he slapped the cuffs on, he read him his rights. "You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say, can and WILL be used against you in a court of law-" Gordon couldn't help but smile a bit. He brought down a scumbag that tainted the career he cared for.

* * *

Outside, after the S.P. showed up, they explained some of the situation but wanted to tell the rest to Internal Affairs, as the information they had was sensitive. Thanks to Aya showing the holographic data of the commissioner's private crimes, Sasuke stayed quiet in the back of the truck.

"Thanks." Gordon said with his hand out. "Of course." She shook it. "Sorry about losing Black Mask." She apologized, but Gordon waved it off. "Don't lose sleep over it. The most likely place he'll head to, is back home in Gotham. Me and a… "Associate" of mine will take care of it from there." White Knight raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. It was late and her brother was probably at home, worried about her. "I am needed elsewhere. Are you sure you'll be fine from here?" "Gordon quietly chuckled. "Don't worry, go home, go see your family, I'm sure they're worried about you." White Knight was shocked by how he deduced what she was thinking. Noticing the stiffness he felt that he needed to reassure her. "Calm down. I'm not going to go looking for your secret identity. If anything, NOT knowing helps me with plausible deniability." White Knight relaxed just a little after hearing that. "I see…" She then summoned her I.S. Gordon, then called out to her. "Hey! If you're ever in Gotham, drop by. My wife, Barbara, makes a mean casserole."

White Knight nodded and took off for home.

* * *

Next Chapter: Blue Introduction!

With a full week of training, Ichika believes it's time to introduce the world to  
it's newest hero. But will things go as planned?

* * *

OK! First Happy New Years to all of you, Fan-fiction writers and readers alike.  
Have you gotten your resolutions set?  
Mine is to keep writing as much as I'm able.  
So Good luck to whatever you set yours to.

Now to the nitty gritty:

The reason for a narrator was because Chifuyu seems like the Third - Person type.  
I just can't picture Ichika describing what she would do to a thug to get answers.

And most importantly: A reader asked if this James Gordon was a descendant of some kind and if Batman was going to make an appearance.

1: No. This is our Gordon. Not his descendant, son, clone, robot ninja space pirate, or Chuck Norris in disguise. This is James W. Gordon, Sr. His son had just been born five months prior.

2: Batman won't appear in AOW or AOH. But he will appear in Legacy of the Ring. (I didn't want to put LOTR or people would get confused. Though I'm pretty sure he could just walk into Mordor. He IS Batman, after all.) He had been the dark knight for two years now so it didn't make sense to bring him in yet.

So get ready because the next chapter may contain laughs.


	22. Chapter 22: Blue Introduction!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue" _– [Different language]

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 22: Blue Introduction!

So a full two weeks had passed and during that time three things happened:

1) My sister and a police chief from America brought down our city's S.P. Commissioner, who was caught scheming with some big time crime lord. Once internal affairs and the government got involved, they did a major sweep of the whole country and, using the data that the chief uncovered, lead to a number of officers getting caught for committing criminal acts, and due to the scandal, a lot of trust was lost with the public. It will be a while before that bridge can be rebuilt. As for that commissioner, due to the mile long list of crimes, he'll be going away for a long time. (I suspect he'll be at least a hundred, by the time he gets out.)

2) The Randamu family, somehow, managed to find our house and had asked us to take part in Culture day on November 3. It amazed me how fast time had gone. Me and my sister spent the day enjoying the sights and sounds of a lively festival. We ran into Dan and Ran, as he was trying to lift her mood with sweets and apologies. Rin-san, Gou-san, and Gen-san were drawing up business by putting a stall nearby. After seeing us, Ran then suggested we all go together, and with that, the Gotanda siblings joined in. Strangely enough, Nono-chan wasn't too keen on that for some reason. After a while, they began fighting over who would spend time with me. (Am I that hated?) When I asked Dan and Shonen-kun what happened with their sisters, they looked at me funny and sighed, while my own sister called me an idiot. (Why? What did I do?) Other than that, we had fun, we took part in the taiko drum competition, (Don't underestimate my skills!) Kabuki dancing, (Dan is a little TOO good at this...) And archery practice, (Chifuyu-nee takes it home!) though at the end, Ran and Nono-chan had looks on their faces like those Shonen manga characters that acknowledged their rivals.

3) The whole week after that, me and Dan had been training, deep in the woods, to get a handle on Dan's use of his armor's abilities. I had to get permission from the heads of the Gotanda family, Gou-san, and Dan's mom, Rin-san, but by teaching him with the same gentle hand that C-Kilowog taught me with, I'm sure he'll learn something…

* * *

{BOOOM!} "AHHH!" Screamed Dan, as he crashed into the ground. "GWAH!"

"Come on, ya Poozer!" I yelled with my arms crossed. "What was all that talk from before? When you said you were hot stuff, I didn't realize you meant hot air!"

Dan gave me a glare. "What was that, you flying Brussels Sprout!?" He got up with a fan like, arm cannon aimed at me. "I'm gonna blast you out of the sky!"

"OOOOH!" I said in false amazement. "So you can talk a good game! Then, what are you going to do, monologue me into submission? OH NO! I might not survive an exclamation point!"

"I got your point right here! {ZZZZZZ-KAZOW!} A crescent shaped energy wave flew at me. I waited until it was a foot away before quickly leaning back, making it miss me by a hair. Flipping into position, I flew at him with a fist and knocked him flat on his butt. "OOF!" I flew back into the sky in a waiting position, to see what he would do next. He got back up and began complaining.

"Can you ease up man?!" He then rubbed the side of his face, it wasn't damaged, but he still felt it. "You're going too hard on me!"

"I'm sorry, Poozer." I said, getting annoyed. "Baby wanna call time out? You need your momma to kiss your ouchies and make it better? Do you think the bad guys will "Ease Up", when they're trying to kill you and everyone you care about!?"

"Ah…Umm…" He mumblled a bit as he knew that in hand to hand he had the advantage, but when it came to enemies with super abilities, he was still a newbie. If he went against someone competent, who had hand to hand skills AND powers, he'd wind up as a blue splat on the floor. And that's the point of this training, so he wouldn't end up like that. "Sorry, Sensei…"

"Don't just apologize!" I yelled. "Show it to me, through your actions!"

"Yes, Sensei!" He answered as he took a fighting stance.

"If you get it, then get your ass up here, and get to work!"

"Got it!" He flew up and closed the distance, throwing punches. He then switched to his mandible blade, mid punch, nearly catching off guard. I caught it and he changed his foot into some kind of heavy boot, kicking me back. As I was about to pay him back, Ran called us.

"Ichika-kun, Other guy!" She called. "Lunch!"

"Coming!" I answered. I floated down to the table, changing back to my training jersey, she was taking out some tasty onigiri.

"Come on, are still mad at me?" Dan followed, landing next to her, while recalling his armor, reveling his own outfit, being a plain blue gi. (When he first showed up in that, I had to wonder what he was expecting.)

"Be quiet and eat, other guy!" She said with a pout, while giving him some plain onigiri. (You know, the ones that only has rice.) She was terrified when her brother disappeared and came back looking like someone gave him the once over. To hear him say that he wanted to dive back into danger, after all that, upset her big time. "Here you go, Ichika-kun!" She gave me some very well made salted salmon onigiri with some tea. (Girl knows how to cook!)

"Thanks, Ran-chan." I said. "I got a feeling that you're going to make some guy really happy for the rest of his life."

"R-REALLY!?" She asked with a red face. "I-If you g-go out with-!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Dan interrupted. "Why do I get the plain ones? And some of them are burnt!"

Ran then turned to him and pulled him by the ear. "Ite-ite-ite-ite-ite!" and walked away to the table. "What I'd do?!"

"You sure are dense." I pointed out. (Seriously! How can he not know?)

"I don't want to be told that by you!" He retorted in a yell.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Me and Dan, after seeing Ran off, had finished our week-long training session and were going to the library for some studying. With no sign of the bug taking over his body, save for their private conversations, I felt that he was capable enough to handle being a walking armory. As we made our way down the street, talking about what the final test will be for him, we heard an explosion. Worried, we ran over to the source. The library building was burning and people were running all over the place.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed a muscular man wearing a brown vest with wires connecting to two tube like switches in his hands. He had black hair in a crew cut and dark eyes, a black arm sleeve shirt, and boots, and green pants. "The public is corrupt, the police are corrupt, the government is corrupt, the whole damn system is corrupt!"

"What the hell?" Dan was surprised by what he was seeing. "Who is that nut-job?!"

"The only way to save this world is to BLOW IT UP" Yelled the terrorist.

"Stanley "Mad Stan" Labowski." I answered. "He was a construction worker who just 'snapped', and became some kind of uni-bomber. I caught him two weeks ago trying to blow up a government building in France. I really thought he was going to be put away in a psych ward for a long time!"

"Then, how'd he get out?" Dan asked. "I thought nuts like him stay in their can!"

"I don't know, but I'm about to put him back in!" I dashed over to the nearby alleyway and changed into my uniform. I flew over to Stan, getting his attention.

"OK, Stanly, just because they don't have your favorite bedtime stories doesn't mean you can have a temper tantrum."

"You think this is a joke?" Mad Stan asked with a crazed look in his eyes. "Look around, Lantern. Society's crumbling, and you know why?

"Let me guess, too many overdue books?"

"Information overload, man." He said, as if it was that simple. "As a society, we're drowning in a quagmire of vid-clips, e-mails, and sound bites. We can't absorb it all. There's only one sane solution: BLOW IT UP!"

"Yeeeeeah… I'm not gonna let you do that." I flew at him, fist first, but before I could get to him, he pressed a button on one of the tube-like devices in his hand, causing the street in front of me to explode. I got knocked back by the blast some.

"You're nothing but a slave to the masters that run the system!" Mad Stan accused. "You're all infected with the disease of bureaucracy! But I know the cure, man! All of you must be destroyed! All of you!" He then pulled out a sledgehammer with yellow lines on it, from his back and held it with one hand, swinging at me over head. I dodged him and he smashed the ground, suddenly on contact, the ground exploded. When I tried to grab it with my rings power, the hammer easily broke the constructs somehow. (Ugh… Oh, great, this is going to be one of THOSE fights.)

Meanwhile, Dan was helping get the public to safety by directing them out of the street. When he heard the explosions, he turned to look at what was going on. He saw that I was having a hard time getting Mad Stan to stop fighting, Dan started to worry. Suddenly his eyes widened and he ran into the burning building. I saw him go in but couldn't stop him due to Mad Stan keeping me back with his attacks. For a moment I thought he was still going to be OK, and I just needed to get away from this bomber.

{KA-DOOOOM!}

The building exploded in an impressive blast, causing it to collapse into a heap. I was stunned. But before I could react, a blue person busted out of the debris. It was Dan in full armor. He had a wing shield covering one side of his body as he kicked a wooden pillar off of him. At that moment the S.P.'s arrived with medical vans. They got to work as some people were hurt from the first blast. He flew over to one of the unused gurneys and opened his wing shield, showing an unconscious granny, and put her gently on it. The medical workers were worried for a moment but go back to work making sure she was alright. He then turned to me and Man Stan and flew to my side, taking his boxing stance.

"Kaji-Da told me someone was still inside, so I had to go in." Dan explained. "He also says, that hammer has some kind of crystals mixed in, one of them gives off a radiation wave that messes with Green Lantern energy and you can bet that the other gives his hammer it's explosive power."

"Then we need to get that away thing from him." I planned. "I'll distract and you attack."

"Why should you get all the fun?" He asked me.

I raised my brow in confusion. "Huh?"

"Why can't we BOTH distract him?" He asked with a devious smile.

Suddenly, Mad Stan felt the air get very cold as he saw both of us with evil glints in our eyes. Dan started first.

"Hey, Mad Stan!" He called out getting Stan's full attention. "Your mama is so fat, I took a picture of her last Christmas and it's still printing!"

He was stunned for a moment, and before he could process what happened, he fell on his back. He looked below and saw a rope construct tied to his legs. Swiping at the rope, making it disappear, he quickly got back up. But as soon as he got his bearings, I went next.

"Your mama is so old, her blood type is dust!"

"You ass!" He came running towards me but failed to notice Dan coming at him with a light cross. (With the kind of strength he had, knowing to hold back was necessary.) Stan was knocked back and I made a grab for the hammer, but his grip in it was no joke. He kicked me back as my strength was weaker the closer I got to him.

"Your mama is so stupid, that she returned a jigsaw puzzle because she thought it was broken!" Dan laughed out.

"Damn you, man!" He swung down to make another explosion only to find me right in front of him punching him in the face. I then backed away quick before he could retaliate.

"Your mama is so ugly, perverts pay her to wear more clothes!"

As he was getting tired of being made fun of, he turned the sledgehammer upside down and hit the ground beneath him, making an explosive lift as he flew up to me, swinging his hammer. "Take this you little freak!"

"Whoa!" He almost hit me, so I got back at him. "Your mama's breath smells so bad, that when she yawns, her teeth duck for cover!"

Dan then came up to me. "Come on, Green. His mama ain't so bad, she so kind she'd give you the hair off of her back!" We burst out laughing. "Pfft!" Even some of the S.P's nearby were starting to snicker.

"KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. "STOP BEING SO MEAN!"

"OK, OK." I said in a placating way. "We'll leave her alone."

"Oh! And Mad Stan?" Dan called.

"What!?"

"Your teeth are so rotten, when you smile they look like dice!"

At that moment, you could almost hear his last nerve snapping. "I'M GONNA SMASH YOU BOTH INTO PASTE!"

"Bring it buddy." Dan landed on the ground and gave him the "Come On" motion with his hand. Stan ran to him with his hammer but before he could get to swing, I dropped on him with a double kick. He shoved me off but Dan had already gotten close and grabbed his hammer. His arm then made two prongs that touched the metal handle and sent electricity through, shocking Stan until he let go.

"EYAYAYAYAYAYA!" He screamed. {THUD!}

"Got it!" Dan called.

"And I got him!" I answered back as Stan was in an energy binding and was knocked out from the shock treatment.

We smiled as we won the day. After that, reporters approached us with questions.

"Green Lantern-san, who is the hero that fought beside you?"

"Ah, well he's… Ummm…" (What do I call him?)

"Are you the Green Lantern's sidekick?"

"Who's a sidekick!?" Dan yelled. "I am-!"

"Are they're more of you super powered beings on this planet?"

"I like to-!"

"Are you an alien?"

The questions kept coming and that was too much to handle, so we did the next best thing, escape!

* * *

That evening, we all were in the living room of the Gotanda residence, talking about our day.

"-And so I made a taser to shock him enough that he fainted." Dan said, getting to the end of the story. "Then Ichika wrapped him up and we delivered him to the cops."

"Well done." Gen-san said in approval. "You shall make fine warriors in the name of justice."

"I still don't like it." Ren-san said with a slightly worried look. "Putting yourselves in so much danger."

"Not much we can do about it, mom." Dan reminded her. "As long as we have power, we have a responsibility to use it."

"Hmm…" Ren-san was not too convinced.

"So what happened to the hammer?" My sister asked. "You didn't leave it with the S.P.s, did you?"

"No way." I shook my head. "That hammer had stuff on it that wasn't from earth. I can't leave that kind of power in the hands of people we don't trust fully." (After that scandal, who would?)

"And how did you know that it had substances from space?" She asked.

"Kaji-Da told me and I told Ichika." Dan answered.

"Right now, Aya is checking it out while we wait for resu-!" I added before Ran came in with some news.

"Ichika-kun, you're on TV!" Ran came in from the front of the store. She turned on the living room screen and there we were in full heroic glory.

"And there you have it, Viewers." Said the lady anchor on the screen. "Witnesses say this "Blue Beetle" came from nowhere, saved someone from a burning building, and assisted the Green Lantern in capturing Stanley Labowski, also known as "Mad Stan."

"That's right, Yamamoto-san." Said her co-anchor. "As such, with more individuals with super powers, seeking to bring forth justice, many are wondering if the "Age of heroes" has begun."

"Blue Beetle, huh?" I looked at Dan with a 'what-do-you-think' smirk, but Dan did not look happy.

"What the heck is that?" Dan complained. "That's not the name I was planning to go by!"

"What were you going to call yourself?" Gen-san asked.

"[Iron] Kuwagata Man!" Dan announced with hands on his hips. "What do you think?"

"…" None of us understood how to respond to that, except Ran.

"That's stupid!" She said. "What kind of naming sense do you have?"

"Wha, but I…hmm?" Dan then slouched down in to a pout. "Not you too, Kaji! What's wrong with it!?"

"Ha-ha-ha…"I could only laugh at the situation.

* * *

The next day was Monday, and after training and breakfast, I wished my sister well, and headed to school with Dan and Ran, talking about normal stuff. As we made the corner the next block over, Ran headed to the direction of her school and we headed to ours. We were early, so we didn't have to fly to school and made it to class with time to kill. (It's a damn miracle!) As we talked at my desk, other students were talking about the new hero in town.

"Man, did you catch the news?" asked one classmate to another.

"Yeah!" replied the second.

"Do you think he's a robot?" said a third.

"Maybe another alien?" said a fourth.

"Maybe it his sidekick?" Said a fifth.

"Could be his partner." Replied the second.

"What if they're like this?" Said a girl with glasses and braids, making a hand gesture that represented two people as… "More than friends."

"OMG, Yuki!" Laughed another girl.

As for the people in question, we were turning green at the thought. (Must… Hold… Breakfast… Down!)

"I'm going back to my seat now…" Dan said with a face that told me he was about to toss his cookies too.

"Y-yeah…" We said nothing to each other for two periods.

* * *

During lunch, we sat trying to figure out what to do about the math test later today, when we were surrounded by students in glasses.

"Orimura Ichika, Gotanda Dan." Said one of the members. A girl with light brown hair, wearing glasses. "The disciplinary chairman would like to speak with you two."

We looked at each other in confusion, trying to figure out what the committee could want from us. I turned to the girl and asked what for. She said that was for the chairman to explain. Seeing as there was nothing to do about this, we swallowed what was left of the food and went with them.

* * *

Back at home, Chifuyu-nee was talking to an old friend, on the phone. (After the threat she had received, months ago, she decided to go with the old school cordless phone.)

"I just want you to know that the offer still stands, if you wish to become an instructor here, Chifuyu-sama." Said a green haired young woman, wearing glasses. "With your skills and knowledge, you would be one of the most sought after-!"

"Thank you for the offer, Yamada-san, but I still have an obligation to fulfill first before I even consider any offers about the future." Chifuyu-nee replied in her usual tone.

"Oh…" The woman, known as Yamada-san, said with a slight frown. "W-Well, just think about it at the very least."

"I will." Chifuyu-nee hung up and sat there, thinking about what to do after she completed her duties.

* * *

As me and Dan sat in front of the same big desk that belonged to Shia-san, the leader of the disciplinary committee, we had to wonder what she wanted. Behind us the door opened and calmly walked over to her desk and sat down. She stared at us hard, as if to read us, for a few minutes.

"It has come to my attention that you two were at the site of the Green Lantern-sama's latest battle, yesterday." She then turned her computer screen to us and played the video of us standing there before the camera turned to Mad Stan, then I came in as Green Lantern, and started fighting him. (Thank god, she didn't see me change!) "I'd like to know something."

"W-What could it be?" I started to get nervous.

"Most times when you are around, Orimura-san, Green Lantern-sama is there not long after."

"So what are you getting at exactly?" Spoke up Dan. "Are you insinuating that Orimura Ichika is, somehow, connected to the Green Lantern?" (WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DAN!?)

"That's exactly what I believe." She then gave me a letter. "I want you to give this to Green Lantern-sama."

"What's in the letter?" Dan asked.

We felt a dark menacing aura coming from her. "Don't. Open. It."

"Yes, ma'am." Dan shrunk away.

"But don't-!" I was about to say something against this, when Dan covered my mouth.

"No problem!" He said. "We'll have it done."

"Wha-MMMP!?" I was going to say something again, but he kept my mouth closed with his hand.

He dragged me out of the room with smile and closed the door. No sooner that the door slid with a click, Shia-san got up and turned the board over showing pictures of me, lots of'em.

"Oh, Green Lantern-sama. Soon, you shall grace our halls… and maybe we… could… KYAA~!" She put her hands on her head and squealed.

* * *

"What the hell, man!?" I yelled. "Why would you do that?!"

"Think about it, for a moment." Dan said putting his arm on me. "We could use this to our advantage."

"We could be laying the foundation to our deaths, if Chifuyu-nee finds out."

"You let me worry about the details." Dan smiled in an "I've-got-this" sort of way.

* * *

After school, we headed to the base, where the ship is stationed. Kaji-Da still didn't want to go inside the ship but being near it didn't pose a problem. We were at the command room, which consisted of a long desk, three computers, some chairs, and a communication room. We opened the letter and Aya read it's contents.

* * *

Dearest, Green Lantern-sama,

I, Shia Shimi, would very much like to have you come to our school and tell us the meaning of justice in your eyes. If the students come to understand who you are and what you do in person, perhaps they will come to realize the good they themselves can do. If you do this for me, I will happily join you for dinner.

Your's truly,

Shia Shimi.

* * *

"Oh-Ho!" Dan exclaimed. "Do you know what this means, Ichika?"

"Yeah." I replied. "She must truly love justice."

Dan face-faulted. "NO, you old priest!" He calmed down for a moment before explaining. "She's in-"Sighs"… Never mind. All you need to know is that we can get her to lay off our backs as she's been watching us closely!"

"How?"

"By doing something for her, she'll have to do something for us, like asking her not to watch us. She'll have less of a chance to figure out who the Green Lantern really is, if we play this right."

Suddenly it dawned on me that Dan might be on to something here. "OK… I'm in."

"_Would it not be better that Chifuyu was informed of this?" _Aya asked out of concern.

"Not necessarily, Aya." Dan replied. "The less she knows, the better."

"…_.."_ Aya had reservations about this.

* * *

The next day, Dan went to Shia-san's office as she was going through some reports.

"HI-DI-HO, Shashimi-chan!" Dan said with a smile, only to get hit by a marker eraser. "GAH!"

"IT'S SHIA-SAN!" She said with a black aura behind her.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." Dan shrunk back.

"So what is it?" she asked with a scowl. (You know, she would be a lot prettier if she didn't look like she was out to avenge her family.)

"I've got a reply from your green dream boat…" He waved the letter in the air like it was a treat.

"Leave us." She motioned the others.

"As you wish, Shia-sama." They left. As soon as the door closed, Shia-san then turned to Dan with a crazy look in her eyes. "GIMME!" She rushed him, but he dodged that with ease.

"AH-ah-ah!" He said waging his finger. "It's give and take, ya know…"

Shia-san was quick on the uptake. "What do you want from me?"

"Before you worry about it, no, we're not asking for answers to tests, dirt on students, or the three sizes of all the girls of the school, no matter how much I want that last one." Shia-san sweat-dropped.

"With Orimura-san, I know he would never ask for such things, his character shows that much. But you on the other hand, what do you want?"

"I know you've been watching us closely to see what we have in connection to your object of admiration" He then walked over to her and placed the letter in his blazer pocket.

"Don't spy on us." He gave her a look. "There are things we also keep secret that shouldn't come to light." Shia-san took a moment to think, before a light bulb went off in her head.

"Are you two, perhaps, homosexuals?" She asked with delicacy, while stunning Dan. "It is nothing to be ashamed of in this era. Some of my closest friends' are-!"

"NO, WRONG, INCORRECT!" His, now green, facial features showed her that her guess was wrong.

"Then what, pray tell, are you hiding?" She was trying to zero in on the secret.

"Look! The fact alone, that Ichika and me knowing the Green Lantern, should tell you that we have to keep out of the lime light." He walked over to the window, leaned back, and looked outside. "If you found out anything of the Green Lantern's secrets, who knows what enemies lurking in the shadows, would do to you to get their hand on such enticing info."

Shia-san gulped at the horrors that some of the villains, she seen from the news, were capable of. "I see… so it's for my sake."

"Exactly." Dan turned to her. "Both Ichika and the Green Lantern would never forgive themselves if something happened to you due to their negligence."

"…" Shia-san stood quiet for a moment, and after thinking about it decided to follow their reason. "OK, then. I will keep this a secret and, except during school duties, I will not observe you."

"That's all we ask." He took the letter out and handed it to her. Almost to the door, he turned to her. "They are only doing this because they care for your well-being. Don't abuse this trust that we've given you."

She nodded and Dan left. She could not help but feel like she was now a part of something greater. She quickly opened the letter and read it's contents. For a moment she was calm but when she got to the end, her eyes were wide open. She squealed and jumped for joy. She had to tell the student council, ready flyers, prepare a red carpet, some much to do! Why? Because:

The Green Lantern was coming to visit the school.

* * *

After school, back at the base, we were in the Comms room.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" I asked in concern.

"_I concur, I believe we should tell Chifuyu about this situation."_

"Don't worry about it, you two." Dan leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to tell her that it's a public relations gig."

"And what exactly would this 'Public Relations Gig' be?" Said a voice.

We turned around and saw Chifuyu-nee standing at the door. At that moment, we both felt the claws of the Shinigami reach out to us. (Well, it was a good run. I only hope that in my next life, I live a peaceful existence.)

* * *

Next Chapter: Class Act!

The school has prepared for the Green Lantern's visit, but things go awry when a group of men take over the event.

* * *

Another day, another crazy chapter. Only a few left and I plan to make it good. As expected of this chapter's title, I wanted Dan to be the focus. Next chapter, I'll try to make the most out of it.


	23. Chapter 23: Class Act!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue" _– [Different language]

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 23: Class Act!

It's been three days since Dan gave Shia-san the letter and the whole school was buzzing with excitement. At the end of the week, the Green Lantern was going to make an appearance at the school. News crews were scouting out the grounds, students were making green decorations, and various school clubs were preparing green colored booths for revenue. It was going to be a "Green Lantern" festival.

"Take those horrible things out of here!" Yelled Shia-san, she was pointing to two large paper mâché monster statues. "I don't want Green Lantern-sama to think that we're all a bunch of weirdos!"

"Yes, Shia-san!" The two boys yelped before grabbing the statues and taking them out of the auditorium.

"Shia-sama." Said a male student in glasses coming from almost nowhere. "The plans are progressing two hours, fifty three minutes, and forty two seconds, ahead of schedule."

"Good." Shia-san made a determined smile. "With everything going so smoothly, nothing can go wrong!"

* * *

Meanwhile at home, I was practicing a speech in front of my sister and Dan.

"-and so, I believe justice is a responsibility that we should share. Thank you!" I wrapped up the speech with a smile. (I nailed it.)

Chifuyu-nee was sitting with her arms crossed, while Dan had a bored look on his face.

"Great! Now if they suffer from insomnia, we have the cure." He said in sarcasm.

"Oi!" I yelled. "What the heck does that mean?!"

"I'm just saying, it sounds like one of those political speeches, you hear every so often."

"As much as I hate to say it, Dan is right." Chifuyu-nee agreed. "While adults will be present during your alter ego's visit, your main focus should be your fellow middle-schoolers."

"Hmm…." I wasn't sure how to go about this. If I mess this up, it could impact me in the future. Everything is connected, just because it may not be much now, doesn't mean it won't be important in the future.

Sensing my distress Chifuyu-nee got up from her chair and put her hand on my shoulder, pulling me from my worries. "You shouldn't think too hard or stress yourself too much, otherwise you'll put yourself in a corner unnecessarily."

"Yeah..." She was right, but it didn't make this any easier.

"_Perhaps, I may be of assistance?"_ Aya spoke up.

"Talk to us, oh cute one." Dan said.

"_Hal Jordon had many events that he was obligated to attend to, during his lifetime, for his numerous achievements as a Green Lantern."_ Aya explained. _"By viewing some of the files, you may be able to create one of your own."_

"Aya, you're wonderful." I said in relief. If I listen to some of the speeches, I might figure out where I'm having trouble in making my own.

"_Thank you for your complement."_ She said_. "Also, the data analysis for the 'sledgehammer' has been completed."_ With that, Chifuyu-nee and I were going head to the ship, while Dan goes with us as far as the base the ship is in. (I don't wanna' push the subject but, Dan needs to talk to Kaji-Da about this.)

* * *

Chicago, USA, in a large make-shift auditorium area, in an underground bunker, near an old factory, a group of men sat around, talking about society and how it has changed, though, it was mostly how Men have been knocked down in the ranking with Women taking center stage. At the cost of repeating myself, ever since I.S., that can only be piloted by women, came into the world, men who once dominated society, had been placed almost like second class citizens. This cultural upheaval made many enemies out of men who were once in very important positions, now found themselves threatened by the change in power.

One man in a white shirt with the symbol for female covered by a NO sign, came to the podium at the stage section.

"Brothers, long have we suffered under the rule of these Amazonian women!" He preached. "But no more! Thanks to an associate of mine, we now have the means to strike back against the she-devils!"

A curtain lifted showing yellow laser rifles and EXO armors.

"With this, we can defeat these fem-beasts at their own game!" The preacher spoke.

"HUZZAH!" Cheered the testosterone-charged audience.

"When a women tells you to bow down?" The preacher asked.

"NO MA'AM!" the crowed answered.

"When a woman demands for your surrender?"

"NO MA'AM!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE WE!?"

"NO MA'AM!"

After that, the preacher came down from the podium, shook hands with some of his listeners, said some nice words, and drank a light beer disguised as heavy ale. While the festivities went on, he headed to the back by himself. He unlocked a room and entered, making sure to close the door behind him. He turned to see a man with brownish grey eyes, combed hair, and black shades with gold rims hanging down a bit. He wore a black suit yellow dress shirt and black tie with a familiar symbol embroidered on it. After see him the preacher smiled.

"Having fun are we?" Asked the man.

"Those idiots will eat up anything I tell them." He said. "Give them a keg party, a little bowling, and a lot of dumb ideology, and they'll take a bullet for you!"

"Heh-heh. That, my friend, is how you take control." Said the man in black and yellow. "You give them what they want, they'll idolize you..."

"And if you give them a direction, they'll go wherever you tell them." Said the preacher. "Thank you, Mr. Dickson."

Nickolas Dickson, aka Maltimor. After his forced stalemate in Africa, he went about going behind the scenes as a fixer. He set up meetings as a mediator to crime families, acted as a weapons seller, and power broker of sorts, all while studying the Green Lantern, and noticing the hero's frequency in Japan.

"Don't worry about it, Freddie-boy." Dickson said in his usual manner, while putting his arm around him as if they were old friends. "Good business starts by trusting your partners."

"Y-yeah…" Fred Norton, the creator of "NO MA'AM", said in disconcert. While he was thankful to Dickson for supplying him the weapons, he still found him creepy. If it weren't for the fact that Dickson freaked out violently every time someone brought that up, he would have voiced his concerns long ago.

"Now then, since were on such friendly terms, I gonna need you to test these out." Dickson said in a low threatening manner.

"W-where do you have in mind?" Fred realized he was in no position to say no.

"Here ya go." He gave the trembling preacher a slip of paper. "You pick some expendable guys, I'll worry about the tickets and weapons transport."

"But all the way there?!" Fred said, completely in disbelief at the location.

"Like I said, don't worry." Dickson said. "I'll take care of the details. Or you don't want to help me?"

Suddenly the air got cold, and Fred felt like death was creeping up behind him. "N-No! I'll get them ready by morning!"

"Good boy." Dickson then thought of the green pest and how he was going to "Have fun" picking him apart.

* * *

At the ship, I was studying the substances that was separated from the hammer, they were in two cylinder containers. I touched the yellow filled container, when my ring jumped to life.

"Warning! Yellow radiation detected!"

"Really? You don't say?" I said in sarcasm. "And why didn't you speak up when I was going up against the guy who was using it."

"No radiation was detected at the time."

"Huh?"

"_It is due to the solartanium."_ Aya explained while pointing out the purple container. _"It has high radiation absorption properties, but is highly unstable. Once a violent contact is made, it releases the radiation in an explosive chain reaction." _

"Where did it come from?"

"_From the Sionis Galaxy in sector 2657. In it's pure state, it is capable of absorbing any excess radiation without affecting the energy from it's source. Some meteors with faint traces of the mineral from that sector, in the early stages of this planet's development, have collided with the surface. As such, it is not impossible to find a small amount in areas hardest hit."_

"I see…" I mussed for a moment before another question came to mind. "And what about in it's impure state? What would it do?"

"_At most, it can extract radioactive substances from any water-based solution. There is currently a light concentration of impure solartanium in the Khibinsky Mountains in the Arctic Circle. All other sources are too light to be of use, unless proper refining is done first."_

"Proper?"

"_By refining impure solartanium, one may bring back most of it's original properties."_

"Then what type is this?"

"_99.99% Refined solartanium."_

"So then how long would it take to gather the amount that we currently have, umm… after refinement?"

"_By my calculations: 208 years. Earth currently does not have the technological level to carry out such delicate tasks."_

"….." I was sure of it now. My mind was running to answer why Mad Stan came to Japan, why he had a sledgehammer that had Yellow minerals that could dampen my powers, and why there is refined space minerals on it, when this this planet doesn't have the ability to refine this kind of stuff. (Someone was pulling strings and this time they may have gotten help from someone from space or it could be an alien that found out about me somehow or…) Suddenly, I had a scary thought. (Maltimor…)

"Ichika!" Called a voice, pulling me from my thoughts. "What are you doing?" It was my sister. She called me a couple times, but I didn't hear her.

"Chifuyu-nee, I think we have a problem."

"?"

* * *

The end of the week had come and we were in our places. It was especially crowded as not just my school, but other schools were attending, S.P. presence was at an all-time high to keep the peace. Booths were lined up from the entryway to the track field. New crews were all over the place taking video and doing on-the-spot interviews. There were a lot of people from outside the country. (OH! I see Reidun-san, Kalinka-san, and Cossack-san! I can't believe they came all this way!) My sister was in the sports field, observing the News crews. Dan and Kaji-Da were in the festival crowd, on the lookout for anyone suspicious, while I was with Shia-san, escorting her around the school for a little bit.

"Are you sure you won't join the committee?" She asked. Ever since she found out that I had a connection to the Green Lantern, for the past week, she had been bugging me to join. (She asked Dan once, but after he hit on her with some cheesy lines, she didn't want anything to do with him.)

"For the hundredth time, no." I took her to the lunch room as there was still time before things really kick off. "Do you want some yakisoba bread?"

"Sure." She began to go in her pocket to get her money.

"Nah, I got it." I ordered some from the lunch lady and paid for them. "Here, ya go."

"Thanks. I'll pay you back." She had a face that said she had questions.

"Sighs… OK, after we finish eating, let's go to an empty classroom so you can get it off your chest."

"That noticeable?"

"Very."

After a few of minutes, we left the lunch room and headed to one of the unoccupied classrooms. We sat down next to the window. She pulled a notepad from her inner pocket in the jacket. (Great… She's got a list.)

"Ok." I said. "I know you won't ask anything inappropriate, but I'm just saying this for peace of mind." She nodded in agreement. "First, you can't ask about any of his weaknesses. I'm sure Dan explained it to you as to why not?" She nodded again. "Second, you cannot ask me where he is, as he could be anywhere on this planet." She nodded again. "And finally, you cannot ask me to join the disciplinary committee." She hesitated for a moment, but she reluctantly nodded. "Good! Now ask away."

"Is the Green Lantern dating anyone right now?" She asked like her life was in the balance.

"…No he's not dating anyone…" I was shocked for a moment and answered without thinking. "W-wait! What does that have anything to do with the Green Lantern?"

"Never mind that!" She sternly replied. "You agreed to answer my questions, right!?" Suddenly it felt less like a Q&amp;A with a student and more like an interrogation with a police officer.

"R-right."

"Then, what kind of women does he like?"

"The rule keeping kind?" I answered. She pumped her fist a little as if she'd won something.

"Do you think he would go out with a girl like me?" She was getting too close to my face!

"I-I-I wouldn't know!"

"Tch!" She muttered under breath. (She went "Tch!" She went "Tch" didn't she?!)

"I thought this would be more normal!" I said, while backing away from her.

"It is normal!" She replied. (YEAH, RIGHT!) We were both in awkward silence for a moment, until we heard the P.A.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS AND GUESTS, THE TIME NOW IS 11:30 A.M. THE GREEN LANTERN WILL BE APPEARING IN THIRTY MINUTES." Said the student on the P.A. "PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, IN AN ORDERLY FASHION." (Thank you, whoever you are!)

"Well, I've gotta' go." I told her, getting up from the chair. "And you need to get to the auditorium to greet your hero."

"Ah! Your right!" She quickly got up and speed walked to the door, but before she left she turn to me with a smile. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Ma'am!" I answered, returning the smile.

After she left, I quickly headed downstairs. Making it outside, I used my ring to turn invisible and flew unseen to the ship that was flying towards the school.

* * *

Back at the festival outside, Dan was in the middle of eating some cotton candy, when he noticed a group of twenty men in sunglasses and trench coats, heading to an empty section of the festival. He follow them carefully, making sure not to be seen. As he got closer, old pop music started playing and they all started to dance in a group. Getting the attention of the people nearby, Dan assumed they were performers just trying to get their five minutes of fame. He was about to head back, but Kaji-Da told him to not go too far from them. Trusting his partner, he stayed within sight.

* * *

In the auditorium, Shia-san had been watching the crowd nervously.

"[Oh, my God!]" She said in English. "He's going to be here any minute!"

"Shia-sama, the ship was sighted near the school grounds." Said one of her committee members.

"[OH MY GOD!] She said again. "I need to get ready!" She grabbed her written speech papers and headed to the podium and calmed herself down. "Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." She then practiced her enunciation. "Tanaka Taro, Tanaka Taro, Tanaka Taro, Momotaro!" When she finished the curtains rose and she began her introductory speech.

* * *

At the ship, I had recharged my ring, slipped into my "Work uniform" for the presentation, and I made sure to look over the speech I had worked hard on all week. When the ship was above the grounds, Aya wished me well, and I came out of the hanger bay. People were making a fuss. (Game time!)

"Oh! It's the Green Lantern!" Pointed out a student.

"Shiro, get the camera on him!" A reporter ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Replied the camera man.

"AH! Mama, Lantern-tan!" Said a little girl, no older than three or four.

"That's right, Akane-chan. It's Green Lantern-san." Her mother replied.

"OH! Papa, look! it's him!" Said Kalinka-san, wearing a black pant suit with red long coat, waving at me with both hands. (I better wave back!)

"Yes, I can see that." Said her father, still in a lab coat, as he softly waved as well. "You two were brought here for a reason."

"Calm down, Ms. Cossack." Reidun-san, in a white pant suit with a hooded grey long coat, chided her friend (?) "He's waving at us, so he knows were here."

"Oh, be silent, White Mutt!" Kalinka-san snapped back. "I know you wish for him to be by your side, just like I would prefer him by mine!"

"T-that's not true!" A red faced Reidun-san denied. "And what do you mean by Mutt, you Red Banshee!?"

"B-banshee!? Listen you-!" Kalinka-san yelled. While they argued, Cossack-san sighed and walked away like it wasn't his problem.

The men in trench coats stopped dancing after seeing me and two groups split from them. Six went into the school building, one headed into the auditorium. While the rest spread out into the crowd. Dan was watching them from a distance and grabbed a drink on the go, following the group into the building.

* * *

I stood at the podium and thanked Shia-san. I then turned to the seated audience, who were still chatting a little, and began my speech. (Here goes nothing.)

"What is justice? It is more than a word, it is a kind of freedom. A way of life for each and every one of us. It is the creed we've made for ourselves in order to make sense of what is right and wrong to us. I am not going to bog you all down with the same shtick you hear every day of "Don't do this and don't do that." That's not why I am here. What I am here for, is to explain my reasons for being this planet's guardian, why I have such faith in the inhabitants that live and breathe on this world, this beautiful blue marble in the vast sea of the cosmos, that has so many ideas and thoughts that they clash together, and in the process, create new ways to better or worsen they're own situations and the situations of others." Everyone that still had something to say got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"During my tenure as the Green Lantern, I have learned that one person's good is another's evil and so, one's own justice is not necessarily the same as others. There are those who want vengeance, those who want restitution, and those who feel that their world owes them something for perceived or proven slights. A lot of them chose to take the easy way to balance out their lives, even if it means they have to break their planet's laws to do it, which is their freedom to do so." Murmurs could be heard. Some in agreement, others in concern.

"I know there are too many good people that fall into those categories, too many lives that lose their way in the darkness. That's why the Green Lantern corp. exists. For we all share one goal: To be the beacons of light in the darkness, where people in fear of evil may go to. We are not here to rule you, nor are we to impose our way of thinking upon you, we merely help enforce the laws you set for yourselves without total interference and provide assistance where it is needed. But not everything goes as planned. Just because they need help, doesn't mean they want it and just because they seem fine, doesn't mean they are not screaming for it. And then, there are those who cry for help, but do not need it, because they have all they need to help themselves, they just decide not to see it. Whether you choose to ask for help when you are in over your head, or choose to pull yourself up when you fall, I am sure you will make the choice that you need. For those of you who think, "I'll be fine if someone else does the job", that will only take you so far. No one is here to hold your hand. We are only here to help you realize that you already have the strength to handle the shackles that hold you down!" The crowd was starting to feel uncomfortable, due to the fact that they realized some truth to my words. I decided to quote my predecessor a bit and go from there. I smiled.

"Heh…" I chuckled a bit, surprising a few people. "There's a saying on this planet that I heard from my predecessor. "I'm only human." It means, we are not infallible. Yes, I say "we", because no matter what species, no one is perfect. I know I am not. And I am sure, most of you are aware that you, yourselves, are not perfect ether, and that's why we work together. Because where we fail, another succeeds, and where they fail, we succeed. We need one another to help ourselves rise up from the darkness! We all have the capability to become the beacons of light, from our most honored elders to our youngest children. There is not one person in this room, on this planet, in the whole universe, that isn't capable of being one. But that is your choice. It is your right, your freedom. I want to protect your ability to choose your path in life. If you choose to be a hero in your own way, be it helping out with cleaning the park to joining the law enforcement, know that I will stand by you. If you choose to be a villain, then I will accept that as your choice as well, though, I'll still give you the ole' one two for breaking the law." I created boxing glove constructs on my hands and threw some punches. Some laughter followed from the crowd.

"There will come a time when mankind will venture into space in earnest. When that time comes we will welcome you with open arms. Until then, know that we all have various reasons for doing what we do, but do not to forget what's important in your world, cherish and protect the precious people in your lives, but more importantly, Do and Be what makes you happy. I do." I then bowed. "Thank you, and may you all be well in your future endeavors." Applause followed. (I pulled it off somehow…Whew!)

* * *

Back in the school, Dan was quietly following the men in trench coats down the hall, on the third floor. Once they got as far as the A.V. room, one of them broke the lock with a hammer they pulled from their coat. That was code red for Dan, so he decided to step in.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" He said marching up to them.

["Put him down."] Said one of the men. Three of them ran to him and begun brawling. Dan put up his guard and ducked under one swing, took a step into his attacker's personal space, and punched the man in the side and uppercutting him. Dan then turned to the man as the thug was about to hit him with a running swing. Dan avoided the hit from the outside, held him by the wrist and, grabbing him by the back of his head and pushing him, spun his dance partner into his other arm, practically clotheslining him, and dropping him into the floor. This was an Iriminage.

The next guy came at Dan with his knife. He trusted it at Dan's torso. (Big mistake!) Dan took a step to the side so smoothly that the thug didn't notice that Dan grabbed his wrist, quickly taking the knife out of his hand, and by turning the hips, pulling the man down to the ground during the whole process. Dropped by a Tantodori-Kotageshi.

But as Dan was about to go after the others, Kaji-Da told him that something was coming up from behind him, He turned around, but the next thig he knew, he found himself wrapped in a giant yellow clamp.

"What the-!" He began, until he saw who was holding him. Wearing a black suit, yellow tie, and gold rimmed shades. But what really got his attention was the yellow ring that glowed.

"Sorry, buddy." He said with a smile. "I can't have a brat mess things up again."

"Who are you?" Dan asked, trying to get information.

"Figure that out after your head goes splat outside." He then tossed Dan outside an open window.

"UOWAA!"

"You two, get these three up and you with the hammer, go get the P.A. system under control." He ordered. "Oh! And you're allowed to use the "Toys" that I got you."

["Yes, Mr. Dickson."]

"I'm going to give my green friend a visit." He licked his lips, creeping out his cronies.

* * *

A few minutes prior, after my speech. I came down the stairs to greet the Student council and disciplinary committee, and have Shia-san begin my tour of the school. (That I attend almost every day.)

"Well, Shia-san." I called. "Shall we?"

"O-of course, L-lantern-sama!" She nervously led the way outside. "T-this way!"

"Heheheh!"

"W-what so funny."

It's just that you're so nervous." I explained. "I'm just a guy, who just happens to be from space. Nothing big. There are worlds where people popping in from other planets, is rather commonplace. Nothing to worry about."

"I… I guess you're right." She admitted. "That noticeable?"

"Very."

"He-he...?" At that moment she look confused. "Hey… I have this weird feeling of Déjà vu, for some reason."

"Perhaps a prior experience?"

"Maybe-!" She noticed my ring flashing.

Warning! Yellow radiation detected."

"Where!?" It pointed towards the school building. I knew that at some point that whoever wanted a piece of me, was going to come at me. But that's why I had back up.

"Green, this is Blue!" Dan called on the comm-link. "A group of insurgents have invaded the school on the third floor."

"Got it!" I said with a confidant smirk. "As you said yesterday: ["We'll climb a buildin', snatch a villain, and by dinner, be chillin'!"] (Dan had to translate that one.)

"It's not going to be that easy, Green!" He warned.

"Why?"

"Maltimor is here." He said. "He grabbed and tossed me out the building. If it wasn't for Kaji, I'd be paste." My blood ran cold, but before I could say anything, the P.A. horn sounded.

{TUUUUURRRRRT}

"ATTENTION, STUDENTS, GUESTS, AND OTHER VISITORS!" The P.A. sounded. "THIS LOCATION HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY "NO MA'AM!"

"What's going on!?" Shia-san demanded in anger. "Who is destroying my festival and ruining my time with Lantern-sama!" (That's what's got you upset!?)

"I REPEAT, THIS LOCATION HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY "NO MA'AM", SO IF ANYONE ATTEMPTS TO LEAVE, THEY WILL BE MET WITH DEADLY FORCE!"

Suddenly, men came out of the crowd and pulled off their trench coats, revealing yellow metal armor underneath, and rifles on their backs. The S.P.s took action but one of them threw a cube shaped object, which flashed on the ground, causing their shock weapons to malfunction.

I was going to find a way to take action when a voice I hadn't heard for months, spoke.

"Well, Well! If it ain't the hero who ruined my life!"

I looked up and saw him, but who I saw, was what shocked me. His face, his way of speaking, the way he wore his shades. It was the man who helped in kidnapping me in the first place.

"You…" I said in contempt.

"So you DO remember me!" He smiled. "And here I was, about to introduce myself. Then again, you KNOW who I am, don't you?"

"Maltimor." My ring glowed, but I held back my anger. As much as smacking him around the school grounds all day, would make me feel better, he has hostages.

"AH-AH! No tricks!" He ordered, as if reading my mind. Using his ring, he created a yellow snake construct to grab Shia-san.

"IYAA!"

"Shia-san!"

"Aww, what's wrong, afraid I'll hurt your little playmate?" He licked her face. "Mmmm! Tastes like FEAR! HAHAHAHA!"

"Damn you!" I held back as much as I could. (I swear! I'm going to knock the creep out of you, somehow!)

"I'm gonna' make you pay for what you did to me!" He hissed. "It's because of you, my life went to the crapper!"

"You CHOSE that life! No one MADE you become a criminal!" I argued "What you got in the end was what you deserved!"

"And here we are now!" He evilly smiled. "With you at my feet, about to die!"

I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of this one but, with enemies everywhere, Maltimor bearing down on me, and hostages involved, there nothing I can do! How are we going to get out of this!?

* * *

Next Chapter: Vs Fear!

Ichika is in a bind, and so are the people caught in the middle.  
Fear and Despair rule the school, but when things are at their darkest, a shine of hope shall save them all.

* * *

Ok, folks. I've done what I can for this chapter, now two more to go until this section of the Ring trilogy is over. I know that some of you are wondering where is White Knight. Don't worry, she's got a spot in the next chapter.

I'm going to say this once! After this story is done, I WILL COME BACK TO THIS, but only after the story I have waiting in the wings is completed.

Laters!


	24. Chapter 24: Vs Fear!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue" _– [Different language]

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 24: Vs Fear!

"WE OF "NO MA'AM" ARE…." They continued, as they rambled on about their agenda, but that didn't matter. Right now, Maltimor had Shia-san, and hostages left and right, leaving my hands tied.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Maltimor laughed like a man possessed. "You know what? I'm not going to kill you."

"?" I looked at him with heavy doubt.

"At least, not right away, I mean." He looked at me with eyes that screamed "Bag of cats" crazy. "I want you to suffer, I want you to feel pain, and then, when you are at your very limit, I'll be merciful and put you out of your misery!"

"You fiend!" Shia-san told him. "How dare you try to harm Lantern-sama?!"

"Lantern-sama, is it?" He said with mild surprise to me. "Well, you sure have a nice pet here, huh?"

"I am not a pet, you creep!" She then bit his hand that was on her face.

"GAH!" He yelped. "YOU BITCH!" He threw her to the ground, but before she landed, I caught her in an oven mitt construct. A sword construct came flying down to her, but I pulled her to me before the blade end got to her. She got off the construct and began spitting.

"Ewwwww!" Shia-san spat out. "I hope you don't have rabies!"

"After we get out of this, we'll check your medical status on my ship." I joked back. "You should know better than to put nasty things in your mouth." (I have to admire her bravery.)

"I'm gonna' break you BOTH!" The small yellow aura grew into a thicker form as his suit changed into his yellow and black, military outfit. He underestimated her, preventing him from properly protecting himself, now he was about to go wild.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chifuyu-nee was at the sports track, she was studying her opponents. As she looked at their EXO suits, it brought back some things that Tabane told her told her some years back.

~Flash back~

A few of years after I.S. came out.

A younger Chifuyu-nee, wearing her black, high school uniform, was sitting on a chair that looked like it came out of a Disney movie. Tabane was standing on a stage, wearing a blue maid dress, an Alice in Wonderland cosplay, with metal bunny ears.

Tabane then turned on a spot light that focused on a mannequin wearing a grey suit with metal frames that covered sections of the body's arms, legs and spine, without blocking the joints. It had small, flat, gray boxes in places and wires that connected to the frames. On the head was a helmet that hid the face and had wires coming from under the back of the helmet to a box on the spinel section.

"TA-DAAA! You see this scrap metal jump suit?" She asked. "This is a poor man's attempt at recreating the I.S. without the need for the cores I made."

"They made it this far?" Chifuyu-nee asked in slight surprise.

"UH-UH! Your wording is a bit weird~!" Tabane pointed out. "What you mean is, "This is as far as they can go."

"Why is that?"

"Well~, you already know that the frames of an I.S. are easy enough to create." Tabane explained. "As such, as long as you have the money, you could have one made to order."

"But…" Chifuyu-nee added.

"The I.S. core is, in its essence, the I.S. itself, because the frame without the core is merely a house hold decoration. The core is responsible for ev~ery function of the I.S., from power supply to operation of all abilities, such as articulation of frame, barrier, sensor, and weapons. Aren't I awesome!?"

"….." Chifuyu-nee didn't respond. "Go on."

"Boo~!" Tabane pouted. "Sighs… These small boxes have computers that, are trying to mimic the functions for a core, but if you take all these computers and put it in an I.S. frame, it wouldn't be able to move a pinkie!" She wiggled her pinkie to put emphasis on it.

"So then, this suit has limited use when it comes to practical combat against an I.S."

"Forget limited, try useless!" Tabane smiled. "When I first saw this, I nearly died from laughter!"

"It can't be that bad." Chifuyu-nee folded her arms.

"VERY!" She said is if she was proud of it. "While it does enhance the body's physical strength. At most, it could dent metal, while an I.S. could tear metal in half. And it's energy shielding…"Pfff! Snort! HAHAHAH!"

"Stop laughing and explain!" Chifuyu-nee was getting annoyed.

"OK, OK! It's just that it's funny when I think of it! I mean, it's shielding system uses a wasteful mechanism that acts as a kind of… mirror shield."

"Mirror Shield?"

Tabane pulled out a cartoonish laser gun and fired at the suit. A blue wall, layered on the suit appeared, reflecting the shot elsewhere. "It can fend off most energy based weaponry, but…" She threw the gun at the suit, making the barrier appear, and shatter on contact with the gun. "When physically hit by a blunt object, it breaks like a mirror. I wonder if I gave myself seven years bad luck."

"I doubt it." Chifuyu-nee answered. "So if someone came at you with proper physical skill or with an I.S., then that suit is just piece of clothing."

"Bingo~! So Chi-chan, want some cake?!"

"I don't have the time for… Sigh… Maybe two slices for me and Ichika."

~Flashback End~

* * *

Now that she remembered, she only needed to leave, transform into her White Knight persona, and take them out quick and easy. But as she started planning her leave, three "NO MA'AM" guys took off their helmets and started to hit on her with some cheesy lines.

["Hey, baby!"]

{IGNORE}

["How about we head to that shed over there and "play" for a while?"]

{IGNORE}

["Come on, we'll be gentle!"] {CRACK!} As soon as he touched her, he found himself with an arm shaped in an "L."

["GAAAAH!"]

["What the hell happened!?"]

["SHE BROKE MY $%&amp;^ * ARM!"]

She then grabbed one of the guys looking at his friend's injury by the wrist and landed a knee blow to his jaw. She then moved to the man from earlier, punching him in throat, and shoulder throwing him into the ground, dislocating his other arm in the process. The last guy was in shock as she was taking men with EXO suits designed to increase one's physical strength and tossing them like rag dolls. It was then, when her shades fell, revealing her face, that he realized who she was.

["Y-you! You're that former I-UGH!"] He was in the middle of talking, when she closed the distance between them, grabbed him by the neck, and raised him up, keeping him from talking, and Reminding him the reason she once carried the title "Brunhilde". After picking up her glasses and putting them on, she started punching him in the face. All while quietly telling him "Forget. Forget. Forget." Suddenly, some people screamed, and a gunshot rang out. She looked in the direction of the shooter.

["Hold it, you!"] Said another man in an EXO suit. He was holding a woman in his arms with a simple handgun aimed at the sky. ["Make one more move and she gets it!"]

Chifuyu-nee smirked as she recognized someone she didn't expect in the crowd and went back to beating the man in her grip, like a dirty futon.

["What the hell!?"] He yelled. ["Don't you care about this hostage!?"]

Chifuyu-nee stopped hitting the man and turned to the terrorist and asked him in English: ["What hostage?"] He was confused for a moment, until a large, white-camo colored, metal fist hit him in the helmet.

"Du skitten, sjåvinistisk avskum!" ["You filthy, chauvinistic scum!"] Yelled the angry woman. "Jeg er Reidun Brekhus, The Huntress av fjordene! Jeg skal flerre din hals ut, før jeg blir så svak for å bli tatt av deg!" ["I am Reidun Brekhus, The Huntress of the Fjords! I shall tear your throats out, before I become so weak to be taken by you!"]

She fully deployed her I.S. and proceeded to toss her would be captor into the air. More armored men showed up and the next thing they knew, they got blindsided by another I.S. in red with yellow lines.

["Если вы думаете, Калинка казак, Народный Молот, позволит кто-то еще, чтобы бороться ее сражений, то вы горько ошибаетесь!" ["If you think Kalinka Cossack, The Peoples Hammer, will allow someone else to fight her battles, then you are sorely mistaken!"] During the scuffle, no one had noticed Chifuyu-nee had vanished.

"Hey! What's with the new color?" Reidun-san asked her comrade at arms, while kicking one of the armored men.

"I wanted to try something new!" Kalinka-san answered as she charged into the fray. "How do you like it?"

"It's completely you!" Reidun-san complemented.

["Don't think you bitches have won!"] Said another thug. He fired at them, piercing their shields and hitting their armor.

"How did he do that!?" Kalinka-san asked in shock. "Guns like that shouldn't be able to get pass the shield barrier!"

"I don't know how it did it, but we better disarm him before someone gets killed!" Reidun-san answered. "UWAA!"

More shots came from other directions as they defended themselves from harm. There were more NO MA'AM thugs coming from outside as one of the men called for reinforcements. The girls couldn't move away or the innocent bystanders would get hit and they couldn't attack as that would leave them open to get shot. Their armor's integrity were slowly braking down, as the men closed in for the kill.

Just then, A spear hit the ground, creating a small shock wave from the impact. It wasn't enough to knock them down, but it was enough to make them stop. Then a white blur came in a flash, taking the spear, and proceeded to hit the men in a wide swing, sending some flying. The blur stopped in front of two more as it took one of their guns and hit the other guy with it to demoralize them.

"It's the White Knight!" said someone in the crowd.

"White Knight-sama!"

"ठीक है, यह व्हाइट नाइट है!" ["Alright, it's the White Knight!"]

"White Knight chegou!" ["White Knight has arrived!"]

Various people from the crowd cheered for their armored heroine as she nodded and went back to fighting the intruders.

* * *

Dan, unarmored, was sneaking back into the crowd, his priority was to be sure that his family was alright. He felt that he should have tried harder to keep them safe, stayed with them, something, but Kaji-Da calmed him down. "No, You're right, Kaji. I shouldn't think that way." He agreed with his partner. "Yeah, I just need to find them and keep them safe, after all, I promised them I would!"

~Flash Back~

It was the day before the big speech, and the Gotanda Eatery just finished with the after 4:00P.M. rush.

"Uuuh! Moaned Dan as he sat next to the couch. "My arms and legs~"

"I'm still dizzy from so many orders of Gyudon and chuka soba with niboshi!" Ran said as she plopped on the couch. "Why are those so popular today!?"

"Come on now, we still need to clean up!" Clapped Ren-san as she came in to the living room. "Dan take out the garbage, Ran clean the tables!"

"Yes, mother." They said in unison. They got up to begin their duties.

"Ah! Dan, what time will Ichika give his speech?" Ren-san asked as he was heading back to the bins.

"Around 12 o'clock."

"Good! We don't want to miss it." She headed back into the kitchen area.

Dan had a complicated face as they headed to the eatery's dining section and Ran noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "It's been a long while since I've seen that face."

"Just worried." He replied.

"About what?"

"Kaji told me that there is always a chance that enemies of Ichika might come to start some trouble."

"And you don't want us caught up in it." Ran figured.

"In a nutshell." Dan then picked up the garbage from the bin and began tying it. "I don't know if it'll be safe for you all to go."

"Don't worry so much!" Ran said. "You're a walking arsenal, Ichika and Chifuyu-onee-san are the most powerful people on the planet, and add our grandfather, who just crazy strong, and we'll be just fine!"

"I guess so…" Dan still wasn't convinced.

"Of course so!" Ran threw the cloth, she was using to clean the tables with, at Dan's head. "Look, if it makes you feel better, promise you'll save us if things go really bad, OK?"

"Yeah, I promise…" He decided to let sleeping dogs lie, even though he still felt uneasy.

~Flashback End~

* * *

"I've got to hurry." Dan told himself as he moved through the crowd with all the skill he could muster. He knew they would be alright, but they wouldn't be able to take on armored terrorists with guns, but as soon as he got to where they were…

["AAAAAAAH!"] Yelled a voice in obvious pain. ["MY NUUUUUTTTTSSSS!]

"YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU CAN TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AND GRANDDAUGHTER WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!?" roared a grey haired man in a hakama as he tore through one of the thugs. "I SHALL ENSURE YOU WILL BE INCAPABLE OF LEAVING DESCENDANTS!"

"Go, Grandpa!" Cheered Ran. "Tear them a new one!"

"If it's a request from my beloved grandchild, then I shall see it done!" Gen-san answered.

"Gotanda Gou, heading forth!" Yelled Gou-san as he started swinging with a bat from one of the stands. "The only one to lay with this goddess is ME!"

"Oh, my!" Blushed Ren-san. "My husband's so manly! Win so we can work on our third child!"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOO!" Gou-san swung harder, cracking the side of one man's helmet.

While Gou-san was showing off for his wife, one thug tried to get to her, but as soon as he was within reach, he collapsed. A fist print was clearly seen dented on the helmet. "Oh dear, he must had a bad "accident." She said with a smile that held a slightly sinister aura. Some people were backing away from her.

Dan felt stupid for a moment to worry about them. At the rate they were going, they could have taken on Atrocitis by themselves and won. He sighed and then got into the fray, dropping two guys.

"Dan!" Called his family.

"The one and only!" He then knocked another terrorist down.

* * *

A little before all this happened…

"I'm gonna' break you BOTH!" The small yellow aura grew into a thicker form as his suit changed into his yellow and black, military outfit.

"Shia-san, get back I'll handle this!" I stood in front of her as I kept my eyes on my enemy.

"Just leave some of that guy for me to hit!" She said with absolute conviction. "NO ONE comes to my school to cause havoc and think they can get away with it! Especially that creep!" I was stunned by the difference in personally as she's usually more reserved. Then again, she was like this when she questioned me earlier. (Maybe she was always like this?) Ether way, Maltimor wasn't too thrilled by her choice of words.

"I AM NOT A CREEP!" He yelled as he came flying towards Shia-san. I came to her defense and tackled him. He was quick to grab me and knee me in the stomach and double handed me in the back. The air was knocked out of me for a moment as he grabbed my neck and threw me to the ground, with the intention to double stomp me the second I'd land. When I touched ground, I blocked his feet as he was coming down and created spikes so he would get hurt and back off. He was quick to react as he moved to avoid the spikes and managed to take refuge in the sky. (Good! Just focus on me, you creep!)

I flew after him and he pulled out his familiar serrated sword, swinging at my head just as I was about to get close to him. I backed off just as his weapon was flying by, an inch away from my face, and created a bokken. "You have much to answer for! Surrender now!" I ordered, but I felt a sneer from him. I didn't know if he did, but I felt it.

"The hell are you saying?" He then took a stance that I was not familiar with. "I'm not gonna stop until I cleave you in two!" His sword warped and changed into a double bladed executioner's axe. It had sharp grooves on the flat of the sides that reminded me of a kitchen grater, meaning that if someone were to get an arm chopped off, the grated sides would shred the stumps, adding to the pain and damage. "Now, come here. You'll be the fifth person I've used this on!"

"Hm?!" As Maltimor was about to make the first move, he felt some of his thugs fading from his senses. I looked at him, wondering what stopped him from attacking, but I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head as I needed to take advantage of his distraction. I clenched my left hand as I moved into his personal space to catch him in the stomach, but what I failed to realize was that I never left his mind as he blocked my thrust with his axe upside down and used to handle to aim for my jaw. I moved my head back and kicked his chest to give us space.

He moved after me to close the distance again and Spun the axe with one hand while he fired his ring energy at me. I dodged left to avoid the shots and went for his arm. He blocked it with his axe and I redirected his weight to move pass me as I hit him in the stomach with a knee. I grabbed his forearm, applying pressure to hit a nerve cluster, and switched to a sleeper hold. He was surprised for a moment, but he turned his head toward my elbow and grabbed it with his right hand, dropping his axe, and used my pressure point there, loosening my grip. He then pulled it down, while elbowing me in the ribs, making me let go. I was about to move away some, but sharp pain hit my back. "Agh!" I moved to the side to see what hit me while keeping Maltimor within sight. It was at that moment that I saw his axe floating there, with the sharp end aimed at me. (He's controlling it remotely!? Damn! I forgot he could do that!) As it is, it was like fighting two people at once. (No good. I'm getting too anxious, freaking myself out, that he's taking advantage of the battle. I need to take control.)

I took a deep breath. I was freaking out some due to running into Maltimor and finding out he was one of my kidnappers and getting ahead of myself due to wanting to get payback. I needed to calmly look at the bigger picture. (Maltimor has a power ring much like myself. He has skill to remote control his constructs, which means so can I. He can't stand being called a creep. His attention is on his men from time to time, so his focus is divided, more or less. I can use this.)

I created a basic katana and took the Chudan No Kamae stance and closed my eyes. I needed to remember that with the ring's power, I can stand in the sky as if I was on solid earth. Maltimor was no fool though. He knew I was up to something and felt that if I do whatever it was I was going to do, he might have a problem later in the fight, so as to break my concentration, he moved his hands forwarded. My mind was empty save for the feeling of my surroundings. I felt an energy force heading to me. I deduced it was the axe, but if I tried to hit it, it would leave me open and if I try to block it the yellow energy would slice through my defenses. So rather than going against it, I would redirect it. I created a tunnel that curved to my enemy. It went inside skimming it, it felt like as if someone was lightly scrapping my brain. It flew out of the tunnel and headed to Maltimor. He dispelled it, but during that time, I was already in front of him. Surprised, he didn't have time to block my attack as I pierced his shoulder.

"ARGH!" He screamed as he held it. "Damn you!"

"There are no more kid gloves!" I told him. "Surrender now, or you will be brought in worse for wear!"

"The hell I will!" He created a yellow western dragon construct, it had two great wings, a long next, horns, claws, and a large bady. It roared, before flying at me. It's jagged jaws open to bite. I quickly created a dragon of my own, in the shape of Yamata no Orochi. It had eight heads, with tongues that were forked like a snake, eight tails that swung dangerously, and enormous body that was armored like a samurai in war. It too roared and both dragon's battled it out while Maltimor and I focused our efforts to overpower the other.

"You're never going to win with this much!" He said, pushing himself to the limit.

"You never know until you try!" I argued back. As we focused our power, I created a small dart construct, firing it it at him. He dodged it, while I moved fast to kick him, knocking him back, and breaking his concentration, which allowed my dragon break past his and crush it, making it's creator dizzy. I slashed away but he recovered enough to move away. Realizing that things weren't working in his favor, he tried to escape.

"It's getting too hot for me, so I guess I'll be taking my leave!" He said, but before he could act, he was hit by a white energy blast from behind. "URGH!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Said a blue armored guest. "Cause Blue Beetle's here to play!"

"Say's you!" His ring started to glow, but before he could use a flash to cover his escape, another shot hit him in the face. "GUGH!"

"I believe my ally told you to stay." Said the White battle maiden as she flew in from the sky.

"White Knight, Blue Beetle, he is… one of them from the beginning." I told them in a grave voice.

"!" White Knight gripped her sword as killing intent came from her.

"One of them?" Blue asked in confusion, but he quickly put it together who I was talking about, and his tone changed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I confirmed. Not breaking my stance.

"You son of a bitch!" Blue told Maltimor in a voice I hadn't heard since some pervert tried to solicit Ran. "I have the knowledge on how to torture bastards like you, techniques that number in the millions, and I'm going to use them all on you!" He created a large arm cannon that could probably sink a small island and aimed at him.

"Not before I break him first!" Said White Knight, pointing her sword at him.

White Knight, Blue Beetle!" I yelled to them, snapping them out, before they do something that I might have to bring them in for. "You are both to simply keep him from leaving. He. Is. Mine!"

They reluctantly nodded and took a perimeter circle. Which is them floating in the air and rotating in a set distance from the target.

"Maltimor." I called to him. "You are not going to get out of this in one piece if you continue to resist. Stand down."

"Hmmp!" Instead of surrendering, he adjusted his stance, with his axe pointed at me. It grew a small knife at the tip as the handle got longer and the blades got a little smaller. Turning the axe into a halberd "Those idiots messed up… Their job was to keep your friend White Knight, and the S.P.s busy. I didn't think about that blueberry bastard! But, no matter, I'll just kill everyone here in one go!" He pulled out a small box that held a switch and flicked it. "HAHAHAHAHA! NOW WATCH AS EVERYONE DIES FROM THE BOMBS I PLANTED ON THOSE SUITS!"

For a moment I panicked as I looked down expecting a series of blasts… but nothing happened.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BOMBS!" Maltimor yelled as he kept flicking the switch over and over.

"We happened!" Said Blue, getting his attention.

"Wha-HOW!?"

"When I was beating your men like sand bags, I detected the same minerals that we had come across before." White Knight explained. "And the devices that connected to them.

"It was easy enough to take the weapons and armor off those guys and put them in one place, after that, I vaporized them." Blue then made a laser array from his shoulders. "Nothing hard."

"Damn you. DAMN YOU ALL!" He was fuming.

"Now enough of you cowardice and face your fate like a man!" I challenged him. "Or will you continue to live your life like the creepy coward you are?!"

"I AM NOT A CREEP!" He charged at me with no other intent except to kill. I calmly changed my katana back to a bokken and switched my stance to a more striking stance as I was not going to let this end in any more blood. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself to use a fighting style that would handle everything in one fell swoop.

"You have lived your life incorrectly. I shall knock you back on to the true path." I opened my eyes, sharpened now, as I focused on my rushing attacker. Using my sword skills, I shifted my body sideways as I bypassed his thrust like a spring breeze, my sword had hit the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. Without missing a beat, I raised my sword hitting the chin. It was not enough to break anything, but it was for rattling his brain a little, rendering him unconscious.

I used my ring to catch him. His outfit changed back into his suit. (It's finally over…)

* * *

After we landed, Blue explained that the S.P.s took the NO MA'AM guys into a truck and are waiting for me. When I headed to them Reidun-san, Kalinka-san, Cossack-san greeted me.

"Hey!" Kalinka-san said before trying to hug me, but Reidun-san pulled her coat collar.

"Hold it!" She said. "Hello, Lantern."

"Let Gooo!" Kalinka-san said. "Hi, Lantern!"

"Hello, Reidun-san, Kalinka-san, Cossack-san." I greeted back, bowing.

"You don't have to be so formal." He waved off with a smile. "Just Mikhail will do."

"Umm… not that I mind, but why…?" I wasn't sure how to ask.

"Are we here?" Mikhail-san finished my question. "You can thank the white armored warrior over there."

"White Knight?" I asked looking in her direction.

"Yes, she contacted the Norwegian and Russian governments to ask for these two children to help with security detail if things get rather… dicey, as it were."

"To be asked by White Knight is an honor." Reidun-san said. "And to see you again is a great plus."

"I am happy to see you as well." I said. "All of you." Both girls turned red in an instant, but I chalked it up to the cold, as it was close to winter and all.

"Well, I have to go." I bowed. "I still have work to do."

"Yes, and since we have finished our duties here, were going to have some fun, after everything ends, then we'll need to go back to our respective countries." Mikhail-san added. "Until next time then?"

"Until next time." We shook hands and I wished them well.

* * *

After talking with the S.P.s, I headed to where Blue Beetle and White Knight were. They had worried faces as I approached.

"What happened?" I asked.

"His ring is gone." My sister told me.

"What!" The thought of it flying off somewhere and into the hands of someone worse came to mind. "We need to catch it before it goes too far for us to find it!"

"That's the thing, Green." Blue told me. "It didn't fly off. It just… Disappeared."

"What does THAT mean?"

"It may have been destroyed in battle." My sister theorized.

"I would have noticed if that was the case."

"What if… and go with me here! What if it went inside him?" Blue took a shot in the dark.

"Considering what we've all seen for a while, it's not impossible." I pointed my ring at him. "Ring, scan for any yellow radiation." It took a moment before it came with a negative response.

"00.05% yellow radiation detected and declining."

"Well?" Blue asked.

"It means that he had the power, but its already disappearing." I explained. "If he still had the ring, it would still give off an energy signature."

"So no ring then." He figured.

"If anything, that means he has been disarmed and no different from any other person." White Knight picked him up. "So let's give him to the S.P.s. They have the proper facilities to deal with these kind of criminals." But before we could do so, Shia-san came up to him and looked at his face. And then she hit him with five across the eyes.

"Hmmp! Serves you right!" She then turned to us, while rubbing her hand, since she pull all her strength into it, and bowed. "Thank you all for saving us!"

"It's fine!" White Knight said.

"Yeah, as long as the people are safe, then we're doing our job!" Blue gave a thumbs up.

"Well said, my friend." I patted him on the back. "Ah! I guess this means that the festival is over, huh?"

"No." She said in a polite tone. "We students are made of stronger stuff. We plan on keeping the festival going until 5:00PM."

"Are you sure?" I asked in concern.

"Yes and besides…" Her face turned red. "I... still... owe you a dinner."

"True." I nodded while thinking about what would be on the menu. "I am sure I will be a bit famished by then."

"In that case, you go have fun!" Blue told me with a push on my back. "We'll keep watch on things!"

"Shia-san, a word in private." White Knight called her.

"Yes, White Knight-sama." Shia-san and White Knight walked out of earshot. A few minutes later, they came back with Shia-san looking pale.

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"E-everything i-is f-fine, Lantern-sama!" She stuttered. "I'm just e-excited is all!"

"Then shall we?" I held out an arm for her to take and she nervously grabbed it.

As soon as we let to join the festivities, renewed due to surviving the attack, blue questioned my sister.

"What did you tell her?" He in a smug grin.

"Just that she is an underage girl and not to attempt anything… improper… with him." She said with a dangerous aura that told him not to press the matter.

"Oh, ok…" He said and headed back to change into his civvies somewhere and rejoin his family.

The festival went on.

* * *

Final Chapter: The Frontier!

A talk with Ganthet and Sayd reveals a surprising revelation about Kaji-Da, which requires Ichika to leave the earth, with Dan in tow. With a defenseless planet on his mind and his sister heading to Germany, he will have to select someone who can take on the role of earth's protector.

* * *

OK, why Tabane? Because she's fun. As for the Change in the chapter title, I forgot to change Ch23's preview title after I had finished uploading it. Sorry for the confusion.

_**(# Updated Added): I had to change the final battle a bit to make it flow better. I just didn't feel satisfied with how things turned out. **_

_**The next chapters will be a of part of a set that will end part one in the trilogy. After the next story "Thamascira" is complete, I will return with part two: "Infinite Stratos - Agent of Hope." So be ready when the time comes.)**_


	25. Chapter 25: New Frontier!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"\- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue" _– [Different language]

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 25: New Frontier!

I was sitting in a living room, looking at the pictures of Shia-san growing up. I was dressed in a dark green suit and tie with a black dress shirt and shoes. The symbol of the green lanterns was embroidered on my tie. I still had my Lantern face but no goggles. Her father, Shia Takato, was sitting across from me with his arms folded and a slight twitch in his brow. He wore glasses and had black hair with some slight greying on the sides, a brown sweater vest over a white open collar shirt, with a black blazer, and tan kakis.

"So, Mr…?" He wanted to know my name.

"Sur, Abin Sur." I said in a sitting bow.

"Well then, Sur-san, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked giving me a slight glare. (I wonder why he looks angry.)

"I am merely here to fulfill my promise of having dinner with her." I said in the most polite voice I could take.

"…" he looked at me with serous eyes, and told me not to do anything weird to his daughter. I asked what he meant by that and he looked at me like I swallowed a sword and asked for another. He then started to laugh, and told me that he had forgotten that I was not human, despite my appearance, and that he now believed everything was going to be fine. Confused, I shrugged and continued by starting a conversation about space.

As we got into the subject of distant planets, which I studied a little from the navigation room, his wife, Shia Umeiko, peeked out of the kitchen, and told us that dinner was almost done. The father was beginning to wonder why his daughter was taking so long to get ready. We got up and headed to the table, and sat down. I asked if there was anything I could do to help, but she told me that I was a guest and to just wait for the food and keep her husband company. No sooner that she finished speaking, Shia-san came down from upstairs, wearing a white long skirt that reached her ankles, light green blouse with collar, and a white lace jacket. She wore her hair in a loose bun and had some light make up, which quite frankly, made her even prettier. (I know she's doing this out of obligation and all, but a guy could get the wrong idea about this if he's not careful!) Her father stared at her and tears came out of his eyes. "My little girl is growing up!" He then turn to me and asked how she looked and I didn't want to insult him in any way, so I answered honestly without giving him the wrong idea.

"She is quite presentable." I said with a smile. "If an earthen male were to see her, I am sure he would propose to her immediately."

"I agree." He said with a smile, satisfied with my answer. As for Shia-san, who heard my reply, she turned so red, I was worried if I had said something to offend her, but she smiled a moment after and practically floated down to the table.

"Welcome to my home, Abin Sur-sama." She bowed.

"No-No! The honor is mine!" I said while getting up quickly to bow.

"No-No! You saved my life so the honor is mine!" She nervously bowed again.

"No-No! You gave me the opportunity by distracting that villain!" I bowed once more.

"No-No! You came to my school at my request!" She bowed.

"No-No! You allowed me the chance to speak about what the Green Lantern Corps was and my views on justice were!" I bowed.

"OK, everyone, dinner's ready, so let's just agree that it's an honor for both of you." Shia-san's mother concluded. Now that she came out of the kitchen, I saw what she wore. She had a face that looked like Shia-san's, but more mature and had loose chestnut brown hair that was shoulder length with a gold necklaces. She had on an ankle length, one piece dress that was purple in color that plunged a little in the neck line, with a black belt around her waist. Really, if I wasn't told that she was Shia-san's mom, I would have thought she was her older sister. "Ite!" I felt pain on my side, so I looked and saw Shia-san looking elsewhere, while pouting. (Did I do something?) Shia-san's mother started to come out with the food: Saba Shioyaki (Grilled Mackerel) as a main dish, Nikujaga (Meat and Potato Stew) and Sunomono (Cucumber Salad) as side dishes. Miso Soup and Genmai (Brown Rice) were also served with other dishes, of course. (This woman is making sure I'm fed!)

"So, Sur-san, how is the life of an officer from space?" She asked as she placed a plate in front of me.

"Very exciting and exhausting." I answered, while trying to be vague. "Sometimes, I find myself in situations that I don't fully understand, but I do what I can."

"For example?" Shia-san's mother asked. I then remembered C-Kilowog's training exercises in the holodeck that he used to make sure I understood the procedures in dealing with various scenarios. Thinking about a few, I chose one that was simple.

"Let's see… Ah! There was the time I saved a couple of punks, who were joy riding in a dangerous sector of space." I told them. "They tried to out run a fast moving asteroid by cutting across the sector known for high death rates due to the electromagnetic storms that spontaneously appear at any time."

"Gasp!" Shia-san said in worry. "Were they alright?"

"As you feared, they had got caught up in one such storm that vanished as I came along." I told her. "They survived, but their ship was no longer functioning by then. I towed them to the nearest safe planet and gave them a summons, while calling their home planet's authorities. All in all, it could have been worse."

"So catching criminals is what takes up your time, huh?" Shia-san's dad laughed. "But why did you call their world's police?"

"Because," I explained. "By their species standards, they were teenagers. Their law stated that they were too young to fly a ship."

"U-Hmm..." He nodded, accepting me explanation. "Even in space there are reckless youngsters!"

"So what else happened during your work?" Shia-san asked.

"Well, there was this one time, I had fought a large lizard like, calapander." I answered, remembering that one exercise in the holodeck, where C-Kilowog had me do drills in support work. "It could eat a mountain, due to it's size alone."

"Oh! How'd you defeat that!?" Shia-san's father asked with stars in his eyes. His daughter had the same reaction, as she waited for my answer. They loved adventure stories and had many books in their family study. So the prospect of hearing a one from outer space was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Before I answer, Is it not proper dinner etiquette to eat the meal that is placed before you?" I knew that my story would take longer than eating, so I decided to move back to the subject of the food. (Plus, I'm hungry!)

"Ah, you're right, sorry." He said while apologizing to his wife. He then turned to the food and put his hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

After following suit, we began eating. The taste of the fish was something that left a good impression on me, I had told Shia-san's mom how delicious it was. She was flattered as she told me that she was willing to give me the recipe before I leave if I tell her the rest of the story after dinner. After that delicious meal, we were sitting in the living room once more and we got back to the subject of that Gojira-like monster that threated the lives of the townspeople that lived nearby and how I saved them by acting as bait so the townspeople could evacuate, and bide some time for the other Corps members to arrive and back me up. We had took it down, and moved it to a location on that planet that it would do no harm. At least, that's how the program was run. Not that I'd tell them that.

"As expected of Sur-sama!" Shia-san said with pride. "He goes above and beyond the call of duty!"

"Umm… Shia-san?" I interrupted her praise. "Can you please stop putting "sama" in my name, I feel troubled by it."

"I'm sorry." Shia-san apologized. "It just, you're so amazing that-!"

"Now, hold it right there." I stopped her. "I'm not some super being. I'm like you all, a law abiding citizen. Without the ring, I'm as vulnerable as you are. As such, being treated like someone special like that, can give rise to some dangerous thoughts."

"W-w-what kind of thoughts?!" Shia-san nervously asked.

"Thoughts that could lead to arrogance, for example." Shia-san's dad threw out there. "Or a lust for power."

"Exactly." I created the same green 3D model of the Lantern corps that Ion made to me. "There are many different species of sentient beings out there. All with their own Ideas about what is the right and wrong way to use power. This is why we have training facilities to teach us what is expected of us, while training us on how to control these powers so as to not get negatively influenced by them."

"My apologies, Sur-san." She said bowing. "If you had been corrupted by the ring, I'm sure you would not have been the same hero that I care… for…" She turned away while red in the face. (CRAP! She must be mad at me now!)

"No-no!" I said, waving my hands. "It's not that I would instantly turn evil, It's just embarrassing is all! So don't be mad, please!" After I said that, Shia-san looked confused, her father started giggling, and her mother mumbled something about the word "thick", a moment later they were all laughing, with me in total confusion.

It was three minutes to 11:00PM and Both me and Shia-san were outside at the front door. I felt like we were being watched from somewhere.

"It was a wonderful dinner." She said with a reddish face. "I hope we can do this again, only with just you and me…"

"Hmm?"

"No-nothing!" She started to fidget a little. "Ummm… So this is it."

"Y-yeah…" It was starting to feel awkward.

"S-so I'll see you around?"

"Of course?" I was confused for a moment, but I quickly realized she wanted me to go. (I guess she didn't want to be rude.) "Ah! I understand now!"

"You understand?"

"I apologize that I didn't realize what you meant after all this!"

"S-so you understand how I'm feeling?" She smiled from ear to ear. "So then, you feel the same way?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Tell me then!" She opened her arms.

"You were hurrying me to leave, so if anything happens on the planet I shall be there without delay!"

She face faulted and I could hear her father laughing from inside the house followed by a loud {THWAK}

"I shall take into heart your strong convictions in justice and do as you ask!" I floated up into the air. "Farewell!"

"But-!" She started, but I was out of earshot. "That's not what I meant…"

* * *

When I entered the house, my sister and my best friend were sitting on the couch watching TV. As soon as they saw me, Dan pulled me into a chair with a desk and had the lamp pointed at me.

"Alright, spill it!" He said, placing a bowl of Katsudon in front of me. I felt that I saw this in a crime drama somewhere. "How was the date!?"

"H-how was the what?!" I replied in shock. "It was just a dinner invitation that I went to!"

"ARE YOU SEROUS, YOU EUNUCH?!" Dan grabbed my collar, but Chifuyu-nee held him back.

"Calm down!" She said, while playing good cop. "Knowing him, that's all he saw it as, and I'm sure he was a complete gentlemen, isn't that right, Ichika?" She then started creating a menacing aura.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good." Satisfied with my answer, she took the bowl, and gave it to Dan, who started to eat. "Dan starved himself hoping something happened."

"Like I said, it was just a dinner, not a date. Her parents were there, and not much happened, though she turned red a few times. I guess I was being a bother."

Dan and Chifuyu-nee looked at each other and sighed. "Ichika." Dan said. "You'll never change."

"Dense." My sister said, walking away, Leaving me wondering what just happened.

* * *

The next day, I was at the ship, so I could tell Ganthet about my victory over Maltimor and see how he was doing since the last time.

"Well, hello there, young Ichika!" The small guardian greeted. "It's been about a month since the last time we spoke. You really should call more."

"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head. "I didn't want to call you too much since I thought I'd be a bother."

"Nonsense!" He said. "You are never a bother, so please, speak to me when you feel you have something to tell me."

"I'll do that, Ganthet." I relaxed bit.

"Speaking of which, I sure you didn't call me just to look at my face," He took a seat. "So what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Ah, yeah!" I almost forgot the reason for the call. "Chifuyu-nee, Dan, and I did it, we defeated Maltimor!"

"Really!?" His eyes were in full surprise, as a smile grew from him. "That's wonderful! How did you do it?"

"Well, he attacked the school with…" I went on to describe the whole course of events that lead to Maltimor's fall. Ganthet followed each word with a big smile as if he was the one who took the Senestro corpsmen down. But as soon as I spoke about Dan and his armor, Ganthet froze.

"Wait… This armor that Dan wore, was it, perchance man-made?" He asked with a face that pleaded for me to say yes.

"No." I was worried. If Ganthet made a face like that, then I need to tell him everything. I showed him an image of the bug idol that was now in Dan's back. "It's a sentient bug called Kaji-Da. It connected itself to his spine and it took him over for a while, but after he and it came to an understanding, they became partners and has since helped me in fighting crime." After telling him that, he looked like he was unsure what to say. "Is… there something that I should know?"

"Yes." He made a face that spoke volumes about how serous this was. "Ichika, that "bug" you call it, I believe it is the last piece of technology from an alien race that the Lanterns had battled ages ago. They were called The Reach."

"The Reach?"

"A villainous race of cybernetic insectoid aliens, they were a race of world conquerors." He explained. "Their actions eventually brought them into conflict with the Green Lantern Corps, the two sides eventually fighting to a stalemate. After a lengthy struggle in the battle of Fu-Gan-Sou, we forced The Reach into a truce, making them promise never to invade any other planets."

"And they agreed to that? If they are as dangerous as you said they are, then I kind of find it hard to believe they would just give up like that."

"You are right, while the Reach indeed agreed to this, through this truce, they devised a new, more insidious method of conquest: Infiltration."

"How did they pull that off?"

"By sending an Infiltrator scarab, like this Kaji-Da, to the targeted world, and having it bond with and overwhelm the mind of one of its native lifeforms, the Reach could use it as a faux ambassador, pretending that they sent the scarab to help the people of the targeted world, as a gesture of friendship and goodwill, while the Infiltrator gathered information on that world's defenses. Once enough information had been gathered, the Reach would then cease their pretense, having the Infiltrator turn on the race it once defended."

"My god…" I was getting more and more worried about what Dan inside him. I mean, how would I know if it was him I was talking to or Kaji-Da using him as a puppet? And what about the Reach's slaves? How could I fight them knowing they were victims in all this? "What should we do? If the Reach come here, who knows what kind of mess will come out of that kind of conflict?!"

"Calm yourself, Ichika!" I said in a firm voice. "That will never happen!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the Reach are no more!" After he said that, we were quiet for a moment as the information sank in. But before I could ask questions, Ganthet continued. "You see, due to the truce, they were allowed to rule the worlds they already had under their control, as such, we were not allowed to intervene, even if the planet in question asked for assistance."

"Are you serous!? What were you guys thinking!?" I was pissed. I understood it was to prevent a bigger war but, who would ignore countless people that would cry for help like that? "What did Jordan-san think!?"

"This was long before even his predecessor had joined the corps and I'm sorry to say, also long before I discovered my feelings for Sayd." He made an apologetic face as he explained. "We were all quite "Pig-headed" back then."

"I see… I guess I understand." I wondered once what I would have been like if I didn't know the love of my sister, Tabane, or the Gotandas. Probably somebody I wouldn't have gotten along with.

"Due to this, we only saw the bigger picture and not the details that make up said picture. So to us this was the best outcome we could devise at the time."

"So how did the Reach meet their end?"

"Even if it was a truce, we felt they were too much a threat to just leave them to their own devices. So we did all we could to monitor them without interfering, and though this, we had discovered their new conquest strategy. But it had certain criteria to prevent us from getting in the way. First they never chose a world that already has a Green Lantern that calls it home. It would put them in our line of sights almost immediately. Second, the world they chose is often one that held us in a negative light. Due to our rather stiff nature back then, we rubbed a lot of worlds the wrong way. (You can't be friends with everyone.) And finally, they select a world that have a civilization that they can quickly break down and control with minimal effort. But that was where they slipped!"

"So the big bad's Fool-Proof plan wasn't so Fool-Proof?"

"He-he! Quite. They believed we simply searched for those with strong bodies and wills, but there was a third criteria that we needed most of all." He raised a finger. "Something that the Reach didn't believe they needed in their plans."

"The need for justice." I answered.

"A gold star, my boy!" He smiled. "That was, is, and always will be the most important point of being a Green Lantern. As such when they infiltrated the planet Sunada, who's population was not a physically strong species, it was at the same time as one of the rings had inducted one of it's inhabitants into the corps. That was when sparks of war started again."

"Let me guess." I figured how this would have played out if I thought about is rationally. "When the new Infiltrator and the new Lantern crossed paths, the Infiltrator's programing came into play: Eliminate any and all threats to The Reach's main objective. So it attacked the Lantern on sight."

"Exactly! Now here is where things went bad for them, that Lantern was a vocal member of that world's council who Wanted the Reach to join their people."

"That's… pretty damn awkward." I could only imagine the feeling of betrayal from the people you thought you could trust. "So the people found out what The Reach were really like, and took that act of aggression pretty bad."

"That's putting it mildly. Other Lanterns appeared to stop the fight, but the Infiltrator attacked them as well. And it did not stop there. Other worlds who heard or saw the battle, one way or another, began to question what the Reach was really up to. This lead to various inquiries into their activities. Even we were called in to see if they had not broken the terms of the truce. This lead to the next incident, on planet Dev'nta, when we had uncovered a D.N.A. augmenting facility made by The Reach. This had us directly question them on their actions. They had tried to state that the blame rested on the inhabitants of that planet, who misused their technology, but the people, dismayed by the accusation, did not take this lying down. They petitioned them to leave." Ganthet then made a grim face.

"What happened…?" I felt I was about hear something nasty, so I braced myself.

"That… Lead to the massacre of Geuld'on'pa." He showed an image of a planet that was purple with large dark spots the size of small islands on parts of it's surface. The next image showed the ground, destroyed cities with nothing but an impact crater in the center. "This was the result of the people raising a hand against the Reach. The people of that world heard of the D.N.A incident and had also petitioned the Reach to leave their world before they too would be betrayed. But the Reach felt it was too bothersome to keep up the pretense of benevolent strangers to a world they have already conquered and revealed their true face. The warned them that if anyone dares to attempt to resist their control, it will be met with dire consequences. The people did not listen to such threats and tried to forcibly remove them. So to put them in line, the Reach created and detonated a device that devastated parts of the planet. Thousands of lives were lost."

I tightened my hands at the thought of how The Reach viewed others. Treating them like idiots and slaughtering them if they didn't listen. "Those bastards…"

"Yes. They were." Ganthet said snapping me back to the conversation. "But this lead to a Lantern inquiry as they were not to make any more weapons of mass destruction during the truce and this was a clear violation."

"And that's when thinks went to hell." I figured.

"Very!" He showed a video of a battle. Beings in blue armor fighting the Green Lanterns with large war ships attacking constructs that matched their size. "One thing lead to another and the truce was broken. This became the war that settled everything. At first we were at a disadvantage as they had more resources and soldiers, but then the victims of their rule fought back, using the technology the Reach so graciously gave them. At that point it was a war on two fronts. We were battering them in space while they were being chipped away by the worlds they had controlled. The war came to a head when they gathered all their forces in the Nevoin system."

"But that's-!"

"Yes. The very place that would eventually house the most dangerous creature in the universe, Gouvala." He said. "Did it not ever occur to you to ask WHY that sector of space was dead?"

"No." I shook my head. "I just thought it was always like that."

"It's understandable that some areas in space are empty through natural circumstances, but the reason for this one was nothing of the sort." He showed an image of a metal world. It felt like a cold place to live. "This was planet Nevoin that lied in the center of that sector. It was a machine based world that was taken over by the Reach long before the truce. The inhabitants were weapon makers almost on par with the Weaponers of Quard. Driven nearly mad by the Reach's ruthless slave tactics, they had also made plans to force the Reach off their world by any means necessary." Ganthet made the same grim face for bad news.

"I'm not going to like what I'm going to hear, am I?"

"No." He gave me an apologetic look and told me. "They created a kind of weapon that is now considered illegal to make: The Cosmic Bomb. They alerted us all before detonating it, allowing us to move away in time. When the bomb exploded at the very center of the Reach's control sphere, it's power vaporized the planet and it's inhabitants, and taking all of the Reach forces in the blast, but the unexpected result was a slow moving wave of destruction that could wipe out four galaxies at the very least. Quickly, we used our power to hold the wave back, while many of the Lanterns went about taking inhabitants of the various worlds out of the sector."

"How did you guys stop it!?"

"In order to save us all from the wave, three of our bravest Lanterns, Fan-Tou-Shin, Urk, and Tomias, united their powers and fought the wave at the source, sacrificing their lives. After three harrowing minutes, the wave grew smaller and smaller until it became a dot and fizzled out. While the sector was gone, save for some debris here and there, most of it's people and the universe at large were saved, but at the cost of the brave souls who gave their lives in the war against the Reach."

"So, what happened after that?"

"For a while, many worlds celebrated the end of the Reach, with festivities and music abound, and at the same time, came the mourning for those who had died by the hands of their now vanquished conquerors. I believe it was an entire year before everyone started to pick up the pieces. It would be called: "The Undoing." Any and all Reach technology was willingly given to us to be destroyed. The planets that were under Reach control, removed them from their history books and began anew by starting from before they came into such technology. As for the Reach, after five centuries with all proof of their existence gone at this point, they are more like earth's version of the "Boogie man." Almost no one believes that they exist save for those who were there."

"So then what do I do then?" I asked getting back to the subject of Dan and Kaji Da. "I pretty sure that Dan would be willing join me, but Kaji-Da isn't too thrilled with Green Lanterns, most likely a left over sentiment from it's lost memories."

"Lost memories?" Ganthet looked confused.

"Yeah. When Dan and Kaji-Da talked, he found out that it's memories had huge gaps."

Ganthet then began thinking. "Hmm… If it's possible… Yes, that would… Ah, but if it fails…"

"Anything you would like to share with the class?" I asked with my eye brow raised and my arms crossed.

"OH! My apologies, He-he, I got lost in thought." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was thinking of a plan in order to deal with Dan's predicament."

"Let's hear it."

"As you know, I am obligated to tell my fellow guardians of this new information concerning any and all Reach technology. Therefore many of them who had taken part in the war, will have… A negative reaction to this. Understood?" I nodded. "So I am going to send one of my most trusted Honor Guards to help you in picking him up, IF he should resist. I will also send a Green Lantern ring with them."

"I'm Ok with that," While I understood the need for back up if this went south, I was confused about the spare ring. (Doesn't Earth have a Green Lantern already?) "But why are you sending a power ring here?"

"Because this would be as good a time as any to meet you face to face." I froze when he said that. "To be honest, things have… progressed faster than expected on Oa and now your power will soon be needed. Besides, I'm sure you would have come along anyway, where your friend is concerned."

"But that still doesn't answer why your sending…!" I then realized what he meant. He was sending a Lantern ring so that someone would still defend this planet from any threats that I won't be here to deal with. "I see now… Ah! But what about school?"

"I will take care of matters concerning both of your education." He explained before joking. "It's good to see that head of yours working at maximum capacity."

"Ok, funny man." Answered in annoyance. "So any potential choices for Lanterns?"

"Some, but I want you to pick your replacement as Chifuyu had told Sayd how you seem to have some skills in understanding peoples intentions… mostly."

"Hm… Mostly?"

"N-Nothing." He quickly changed the subject. "Now do what you need to do, I'll send my Honor Guard in a couple days' time. After that, I would like you to train your replacement for about a month. That's the most I can stall until then."

I nodded in agreement. "Ok. Hopefully, we'll be ready at that point."

* * *

As Ganthet turned off the comms, He looked at Ion with concern.

"Are you sure of this?" He asked the emissary of will. "Is there no other way? He still just a boy."

"**There is no one else to handle this matter."** Ion replied. **"He is the only one destined to stand against the coming storm."**

"_**To stand against this darkness, his will and hope shall bring us all together." **_Adara added._** "He will lead us into victory against the prophecy of The Blackest Night. Bringing forth a new age."**_

"I hope you're right." He said, before turning to his own thoughts. 'And I hope Hal will forgive us for the weight of this task the boy shall bare...'

* * *

After I left the ship and headed home, I was sitting on the couch wondering how to tell Dan about Kaji-Da and what he might do, when the cellphone rang. On it was Ran's number.

"Hello, Ichika-kun!" She greeted. "Are you busy?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Then could you do me a favor, pretty please?"

"Of course!"

"Great!" She sighed in relief. "Do you remember my friend, Emily?"

"Umm…" It took me a moment before the image of a plain, quiet, red-headed girl with a pony tail and glasses, came to mind. "Oh yeah… She was that nice high school girl that lived with you guys for a week long home-stay, two years ago." If I remember correctly, she and Ran hit it off pretty quick. As for Dan, he was at a training camp with his dojo at the same time and she left before he could meet her. He wouldn't shut up about it until he saw her picture. Then he said she wasn't his type. (This guy…)

"Yep! She finished high school though."

"So is she visiting?"

"Sort of!" Ran answered. "She decided to go to college here in Japan and is moving into our neighborhood!"

"Ah, I see, so you want me to help with the move." I deduced.

"If it's not too much to ask…"

"Nah, I'll do it." I answered. "We're closer than family, so there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

After answering her, the phone became quiet. "Ran? Are you there?" I asked, but the response was Ren-san answering. "Don't worry, Ichika, she just busy smiling from ear to ear."

"I can understand, Ren-san." I greeted. "Having a friend you haven't seen in years will do that for you."

"That's not… Sigh… Ichika-kun, you really do remind me of udon noodles sometimes." She cryptically stated.

"Huh?"

"Anyway, could you be a dear and get Dan to help you. He's most likely in Utsukushī gairo."

"Uh, sure. I need to talk to him anyway."

After we said our goodbyes, I put on my jacket and headed out.

* * *

Utsukushī gairo is the fashion center of this city, with all the latest trends and outfits, even cosplay. A lot of women and girls, from outright cute to stunningly beautiful, come to this place to try on new styles, make-up, and the like, so I wasn't surprised that I saw Dan sitting at a table in front of the maid café he frequented. But what did shock me was that he was in his Blue Beetle armor. Stunned, I decided to head into a small alleyway and change into my Lantern civil outfit that I used when Tabane first showed up in my ship, so I could talk to this idiot. (If anyone asks, it's cosplay.)

"Man, these girls are SO fine…" He quietly muttered to himself. "Huh, what's the point!? Because! It's a man's dream to have a harem, Kaji. I can still remember that dream sometime ago, a beauty from each country, at the beach, serving me fruits in sexy ways…"

"Instead of having delusions, how about we talk for a bit?" I said walking up to him.

"Oh hey, Green." He waved in a bored way.

"Hello, Blue." I returned. I sat down across from him before moving to the question that was bothering me. "What are you doing in your armor?"

"Hmm? Oh, I stopped an armed robbery and then prevented an oil spill when a tanker got too close to the shoreline. After all that, I needed to chill for a while, so I came here."

"But it does not explain why you are in your armor right now." I frowned.

"Oh this? This is to see if Big Daddy Beetle is so popular, that the ladies will come running to him."

I face palmed then and there. I ignored the urge to whack him for his stupidity with a paper fan construct, as I had to tell him what I heard from our funny blue guardian friend.

"I spoke with Ganthet." I told him. He stopped looking at the girls and focused his attention on me. I began telling him what Ganthet told me, not skipping anything. He quietly listened as he sat there. After a half hour, we sat there in silence.

"I got it." was all Dan said.

"You got what exactly?"

"The Reach are %^&amp;holes as far as I'm concerned," He concluded. "But Kaji-Da wants to know more about them, so as to understand why they did what they did, before they went up in "Space-Flames."

"Good." I was sighing a little as I was worried that if I handled this wrong, Kaji-Da would go infiltrator mode on my behind. (Now comes the hurdle.) "In order to know more, you would have to ask the Guardians of the universe personally to get more info. They're already going to send one of their GL's here to help with the travel."

"….." Dan kept silent for a minute. Before I was about to say something, he spoke first. "Kaji still has some reservations about trusting the Green Lanterns, other than you, but he's willing to take one for the team to learn more. So when's the guy comin'."

"I was told he'd be here in two days."

"Not much time to work with." He frowned as he folded his arms. "Just so I know, how are you going to save the world without me?"

"OK, first, I've been saving the world just fine, before you got your powers, all right?" I told him with a grin. "Second, you won't be alone, I'm coming along for the ride."

"Seriously!?" He asked in shock.

"Of course, with all our crazy adventures, you wouldn't last a second without me." I smugly told him.

"Honestly, I think it's the other way around, but who's complaining." He gave me a fist bump.

"Were going to have to tell our families." I said in fear. (Chifuyu-nee might get... mad.)

"Yeah…" He had the same face I was making.

"Oh! In the meantime, you remember Emily-san?"

"Who?" Dan was at a loss.

"That girl from two years ago?" I explained. "The one with the red hair."

It took him a moment before a light bulb came on. "Ah! The plain girl!"

"Yep! Your Mom and sister asked us to help her move into the neighborhood, since she's going to start college here."

"Oh…" He didn't sound too enthusiastic as he turned his head. "Yeah sure, why not-Ah! But speaking of red heads…" He was looking at someone walking down the street. She was an amazing red head with sharp green eyes and luscious lips. She had very light make-up, so her natural beauty was easily seen. She wore a green collar neck sweater, and tight dark blue jeans, that made her figure readily apparent, brown boots, and matching brown leather coat. She was like something out of a dream. As such, I only had these words of advice for Dan:

"Forget it, Blue. She's out of your league."

"Oh, really? Just sit back and watch a master in action." He confidently stated as he got up. "If I'm not back in a month, see if you can get White Knight to take my place."

46 seconds later…

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" I laughed, holding my sides, while we walked up the street.

"The women in other countries sure are different from the ones in ours…" He grumbled.

* * *

Back in our civvies, we headed to the house that Emily-san was going to live in, to help with the move. It was a one floor western-style house, but it had some damage and junk from the previous owner, since he didn't take care of it, so Aya offered to help with the restoration, by giving us a portable replicator.

"Leaving me with all the mess!" Ran grumbled. "The least the old owner could have done was clean up!"

"Pfft"

"These people have a hole for everything!" She complained while pointing at where the holes in ceiling, walls, and floor once were. "If it wasn't for that mini replicator, Aya-chan made for us, Emily's plans of moving in would be ruined!"

"Aaha-ha-ha-ha!" I kept thinking about that magnificent shut-down from earlier.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Ichika-kun! This isn't funny!"

"Don't mind him, Sis." Dan explained annoyance. "He's got a sick sense of humor."

"Well laughing time is over!" Ran ordered. "Let's get to work and whip this place into shape!"

"Hey look, Ran- we didn't mean any harm," I apologized. "It's just we were at the café and… and… BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-ha-ha!"

"Am I missing something?" Ran was confused at this point.

"Come on, Ichika! It wasn't THAT funny!" Dan argued, but I kept laughing.

"Oh, I give up!" Ran threw her hands in the air as she was heading to the back room. "You're both hopeless!"

"He-he-heee!" I just couldn't stop, it was too funny.

"For Kami's sake, you're starting to sound like a CREEP!" Dan yelled.

* * *

Next Chapter: Green Dream

Choosing and training new Lantern, welcoming an elite, and preparing for space is easy, but telling your family that you're going to space? Good luck.

* * *

Yep! it's a Double post! It was too big to have one chapter so I split it in three. I'll post the last one at a later date. I decided to put what happened at the dinner for kicks and giggles.

If you know the scene near the end: A chocolate raspberry, macadamia nut cookie for you! If you don't, this was originally from Justice League International #8 by Keith Giffen, JM DeMatteis, Kevin Maguire and Al Gordon.

The Justice League became "International" in issue #7, so in #8, they began setting up embassies in different International cities. Blue Beetle, Booster Gold AND Black Canary were in charge of the Paris branch. While getting lunch in their civilian identities, Beetle and Booster encounter a striking woman who Booster tries to pick up – when he fails miserably, we soon get the most famous laugh in DC history. (Only because Joker's laughs aren't consistent) So I decided to take it inverse it a little and voila! A memorable moment.

And if anyone found a Jak 3 line, please leave it in the Lost and Found department. I'll pick it up later.


	26. Chapter 26: Green Dream!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue" _– [Different language]

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harms way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 26: Green Dream

I was in the back room with Ran, picking up a box of books, while Dan was in the living room figuring out how long I was going to harass him with that pick-up fail back at the café earlier.

"Maybe it's not too late to leave country for a while, or the planet…" Dan contemplated while heading to the door. At that moment, someone entered the house without making a sound. Both turned a corner and walked into each other.

"Oof!"

"Ah!" The stranger looked him and smiled. "Oh… Excuse me! You must be… Dan, right?"

"Yes, well, I—"After taking a look at who he bumped into. 'Ohmygosh! It's HER!' he thought, realizing it was the woman he tried to hit on earlier. "Excuse me, I've gotta' be running now. I—"

"Please wait, my name is Emily Bransfield, the home-stay from a couple years back—we never got the pleasure to meet, last time I was here."

"You're kidding…" Dan was stunned at her change from plain to super model in just two years.

"Pardon?"

["I said I'm… A… Very pleased to… Ah… meet you."] He managed to choke out in English. 'I've gotta' get out of here before she recognizes me, somehow!'

"Oh, Emily-!" Ran called as she came out of the back room. "I didn't know you'd arrived!"

'Saved.' Thought Dan as he sighed in relief.

"Ran! It's great to see you!" Emily-san hugged her friend.

"Let me show you around your new home." Ran happily directed Emily to the back room.

"It was nice meeting you, Dan." Emily-san waved, leaving the room.

"Yeah… Right... Uh-huh." Dan said with a nervous pale face.

"And on the way, I'll reintroduce you to Ichika-kun." Ran told her as they walked away.

"Calm down, Dan, you had your mask on that time! She'll never recognize you!" He quietly told himself as he headed towards the door. "And the only one who knows what happened is—"

"Ichika-kun, I want you to meet—!?"

"BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"—Ichika…" Dan face palmed as he left the house in embarrassment.

* * *

After we had finished with the moving, we called our families to the Orimura residence and told them what had happened. Everyone had their say.

"Are you kidding me!?" My sister yelled while slamming her fist on the table. "What the hell is that little blue bastard thinking!?

"I understand my son has to leave the nest at some point," Gou-san said. "But space!?"

"…." Ren-san was making… A complicated face. (Kami, she's scary looking right now…)

"That's not right!" Complained Ran. "Why does this baka have to go into outer space!?"

"Never mind that!" Chifuyu-nee stood up, glaring at me. "I thought he said you would be on earth only, not on another planet!"

"He said it was an experiment to see how I manage my powers." I countered. "And haven't I done just that? Now he needs me to help him and it can be only done on Oa."

"Hmm…" Gen-san was quietly listening.

"But what about my son!?" Ren-san asked. "I don't want him to leave like this!"

"We'll be back!" Dan told her. "We are going to another world so Ichika, Kaji, and I can understand what going on, on Oa and fix that problem and find out more about Kaji's family history. It'll be like a school trip." (In outer space…)

"And speaking of school," My sister brought up. "How do we explain both your absences?"

"Ganthet said he'd take care of it." I answered. "Though I'm not sure how..."

"When did you say this honor guard will arrive?" Gen-san asked.

"Most likely, the day after tomorrow." Dan answered.

"And you need to find a volunteer to take on the role of this world's champion." Gan-san continued. "Am I correct?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Hmmm…" Gen-san started thinking.

"What's going through that mind of yours, Gen-san?" Chifuyu-nee asked.

"I have a friend in the west that has a student who, while somewhat rough around the edges, is a noble soul." Gen-san then got up and stood in front of me. "I ask that you, while you search for your protégé, take him under your wing, for my friend and I feel that he is slowly going down a dark path and needs a light to guide him."

"What's the kid's name?" I asked.

"His name is Guy Gardner." He answered his name in western fashion. "He lives in the city of Baltimore, in the U.S."

"Oh, I've heard of that place." Dan jumped in. "It's the kind of city that has ton's of monuments. You were there at one point, right Ichika?"

"Yeah, but we flew past it." I remembered. "We were hot on the trail of the late Adam Dowman at the time."

"So what do wish to do?" Gen-san asked me.

"It's a request from you, about a person who needs help escaping the darkness." I looked him in the eye. "To not do this goes against everything I stand for."

"Thank you, Ichika." He smiled as he bowed. "It is a weight off of my shoulders."

"But I still don't want Ichika to go somewhere so far away." Chifuyu relented.

"Chifuyu…" Gen looked at her with a stern face. "There are forces at work, that ONLY Ichika can handle. Just as there are things only you can do. And since Ichika agreed to be a part of this peace keeping force, that means if they have need of him, he must answer their summons."

"… Fine… but if he's going to find some replacement to help him pick up the slack on earth, then that should have his full attention. Why didn't you ask me deal with this Gardner kid?" Chifuyu-nee asked him. "Did you think me incapable of helping him? Just send him to me and I'll straiten him out in two days."

"Chifuyu, with the fairer sex and your brother, you have a soft edge to match your strict teachings that make those, under your tutelage, flourish." He explained. (What soft edge!? Where the hell was this "soft edge" when she was teaching me!? I didn't see it!) "I remember, when you were training in that army air base in Misawa, five years ago, for ONLY three days. In that time, they already had a name for you. What was it?"

"…." Chifuyu-nee didn't want to answer.

"It was ["Hell's Drill Sargent."] He answered. "Frankly, when it comes to any other man learning under you, you become a blade that no one would dare come near. I had to be called in to bring you home, or you would wind up killing that one young man during your training exercise!"

"Fine, I get it." She gave up. "I can understand your reasoning… but in my defense, he was simply weak."

"He almost received a purple heart for surviving his wounds." Gen-san added. "If I remember correctly, in the west, they give that particular medal to those who are wounded or killed while serving."

"Sigh…" My sister sat down. "Just… don't do anything reckless out there, Ichika."

"Got it." I answered. (Though, I can't make any promises.)

"Now Ren, Ran, and Gou." He looked at them. "Dan has that creature permanently bonded to him. He wishes to know more about it so as to understand, and not accidentally misuse his power. As for the creature, Kaji-Da, it wishes to more of it's heritage. Who are we to deny them the chance to better themselves? It has always been my understanding that those who do not take care to remember past mistakes, are assured to repeat it, and Dan will not be going alone."

"As much as it bugs me," Gou-san began, with concern on his face. "I'm willing to let him go into space, AS LONG as he promises to take care of himself."

"I Promise." Dan nodded.

"It's infuriating that Ichika-kun and Dan are going somewhere I can't follow." Ran complained. "But as long as you two come home safe then I'll let you off."

"We'll bring you back a souvenir." Dan joked. "Maybe something with tentacles."

"YOU'D BETTER NOT!" She punched Dan in the arm. We laughed for a moment but when Dan looked at his mother…

"Mom?" Dan walked up to Ren-san. "Umm…" But before he could say anything, she gave him a big hug.

"Just... be sure to look out for yourself and Ichika-kun and come home safe." The hug lasted a minute, after letting go, she quickly went upstairs. We were quiet for a moment before Gou-san spoke.

"Tough as she is, even this is a bit too much for her." He explained. "I'll go keep her company." Gen-san nodded and Gou-san went upstairs after her. Gen-san then turned to Dan.

"Now as for you, boy." He looked at him with a serous stare. "Although I have said all this, I myself do worry. Is this truly what you wish to do?"

"Yes." Dan said without hesitation.

"I am proud of the man you are becoming." Gen-san smiled.

"Heh-heh." Dan rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ichika." Gen-san turned to me. "Look out for him."

"Always!" I told him.

With that, the matter was closed.

* * *

Two day's had passed and during that time, we prepared for our new arrival. Dan and I were in the ship's bridge, near Toyama Bay, waiting for any incoming transmissions from our visitor.

"Kaji's still uncomfortable with being on the ship." Dan said, walking to the radar console.

"He'll have to get used to it." I replied. "We'll be in here, a month from now, going to a new world, and who knows how long the trip will take."

"Oh, well… Oh! Speaking of new world, did Ganthet tell you what kind of person we're dealing with?"

"Don't know." I answered. "All I know is that he's an Honor Guard, and you'd have to be someone pretty tough to be one of those. Aya do you have any clue?"

"_Unfortunately, the last Honor Guard under Guardian Ganthet was Hal Jordan, after he had relinquished Guardianship."_ Aya replied. _"As such, with his passing, it is unknown which Lantern has now assumed the role."_

"So all we can do is guess, huh?" Dan thought out loud. "I wonder if he'll be someone like C-Kilowog."

"Like C-Kilowog?" I raised a brow. "In what way?"

"You know, tough guy on the outside, marshmallow on the in?" Dan laughed.

* * *

Somewhere, on another world…

"Achoo! Huh?! I'm a program, why the heck am I sneezen'?!"

"Are you alright, Sir?"

"Eh? I'm fine! NOW DO THE WHOLE DAMN COURSE OVER AGAIN, YA POOZER!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"Heh… I love my job."

* * *

"Well, either way, we have to be on our best behavior." I warned. "We don't know what to expect."

"OK, then." Dan shrugged. He sat down at the console and activated a long range scan sweep. After a few minutes, he noticed something. "Hmm?"

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm getting a weird object on the radar." He brought up the image on the main screen. It was a faint green… something, but it was stationary.

"Aya, can you zoom in on that thing?"

"_Proceeding with Magnification." _She magnified it up to times ten and the object became clear. It was some kind of ship, but not like the Interceptor, it was completely green and shaped like a cigar. _"Shall I scan the ship?"_

"Yeah. If it's possible, hail it." I ordered. She scanned it from bow to stern and told us that it was made of pure energy and not just any kind. It was created with Lantern energy. Aya then began hailing the energy ship and we received a response.

"_The ship is sending an encrypted message." _Aya took a moment to decode it before relaying. _"Head to terrestrial based coordinates: Latitude: 37° 25' 10.236"- Longitude: 141° 57' 28.0038"_

"That's… A straight shot off the coast of Futaba and into international waters." Dan pointed out after putting in the data. "Can we trust this guy?"

"He's using Green Lantern energy, so he might be the guy we were waiting for." I replied. "But let's go stealth until we can be sure that it's safe. Aya, if you please?"

"_Understood."_ The ship vibrated out of sight and we flew to the location sent to us.

When we got the spot, we waited for our guest. A moment later, the green ship floated into view and stopped in front of us.

"_Ichika, the ship is hailing us,"_ Aya reported_. "Shall we respond?" _

"Open a channel." I stood up from my seat and walked to the main screen. "Attention, space craft, this is the Green Lantern of Sector 3625. You are currently in the planet earth's airspace. Please state your intentions."

"This is Green Lantern Honor Guard, Arisia Rrab, formerly of Sector 2815." Came a serious, if somewhat peppy, voice.

"Please send your Lantern I.D. signal." I ordered.

"Got it." She replied. After that, Aya received it and confirmed it's authenticity.

"Everything check's out." I was satisfied with the result and respectfully called her back. "I welcome you to earth, Honor Guard Arisia Rrab."

"Are you Ichika Orimura of earth?" She asked me.

"I am."

"Great! Open up, I'm coming in!" She stated.

"Huh!?" Before I could ask what she was going to do, the ship shrank down and flew to the hanger. Quickly we headed over there to greet our guest.

The bay door opened and a light came in. When the light died down, in its place stood a humanoid female with golden-yellow skin and pointed, elven ears. Her blond hair had side bangs with the rest tied back and her eyes were emerald due to the ring's power. She wore green lipstick, and her sleeveless outfit consisted of a sporty and compact feel. It had a mix of green and white at the shoulders, with white as it's center, green as the base and cut-aways at the sides showing further skin. She wore white boots with green lines and straps, the pant section was black as is the V-center of the outfit up to the collar. She also wore green and white finger-less gloves that extended up to the middle of her forearms. The symbol of the Green Lanterns on her chest consisted of two green horizontal lines and a green circle with white at the center.

"Hey, boys!" She waved.

I smiled and waved back, relived that she wasn't some robot of a guy that eats weakness like breakfast, but Dan…

"Hey beautiful, you must be an alien, because you just abducted my heart." He said winking at her.

"Dan…" I sweat dropped.

"Nice try buddy, but you're not my type." She said with an amused smile. She walked up to me and had her hand out. "Hello, Ichika, I'm going to assume that, Casanova over here, is the guy we need to transport in a month, right?"

"I'm so sorry, Rrab-san." I shook her hand. "I should have had him neutered."

"OI!"

"Don't worry about it." She waved off. "I've been hit on by worse, and call me Arisa, everyone else does."

She then pulled out a ring from her pocket dimension and handed it to me. It was a Green Lantern power ring, but it felt different from mine. She explained that Ganthet put the Guardians in counsel to discuss how to deal with Kaji-Da and when Guardians go into deliberations, it takes a while. So with that time given to us, we have to find and train my replacement.

"Wait, I have two questions Arisia-chan." Dan raised his hand.

"Go ahead, blue boy." She nodded.

"One, how do I know they won't try to end us?"

"The Guardians won't go and take you out if they think you still have your mind intact." She explained. "Plus if you turn out to be an asset, they may give you privileges that are comparable to us Lanterns."

"OK, then…" He began to think a moment.

"So what's the second?" Arisia-san asked.

"Oh, just wondering…" Dan began to smile. "Is your dad a space thief? Because I think he stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

""…."" We stared at him for a moment, before we decided to pay him no mind.

* * *

After landing the ship at the base, we left the ship and took her to the house. She went under disguise by using her ring to change her appearance into a fair skinned young woman with green eyes and normal ears. Her outfit was a black and white hooded sweat suit with white sneakers that had green decals and a small lantern icon was on her collar. Frankly speaking, she looked like a really good looking, earth-born foreigner going for a jog.

We had just entered the house, when my sister came down the stairs. She saw our guest and looked at me with a "Who is this?" look on her face.

"She's… from out of town." I told her. Chifuyu-nee nodded in understanding and pointed her thumb at the basement.

Sitting down at the table in the center of the bottom of the house, we began to discuss what had happened on Oa and what would happen to Kaji-Da and Dan. After an hour of Q and A, Arisia-san and Chifuyu-nee seemed to hit it off when the talk headed more into battle strategies and things.

"So you see, it's better to take a coordinated attack from an angle that way." Arisia-san explained as she showed a green 3D model of a battle simulation.

"Hmm… I see." Chifuyu-nee nodded with her arms crossed. "But how do you take into account for-"

"Umm…" I interrupted. "Does anyone want something to drink?"

"Ah, speaking of which, I haven't had anything to eat since I left Oa." Arisia-san realized. "If it's not too much trouble, is there anything to eat?"

"I got just the place." Dan jumped in.

Dan offered his families' restaurant to have a full meal. My sister still had some things to do, but would like to talk to her more.

* * *

When we got to the restaurant/house, it was already rush hour and Dan was pulled into helping. Arisa-san and I jumped in to assist and I found myself helping with cooking dishes, while Arisia-san served the food. She was wearing a black and green classic maid's outfit with a small Green Lantern icon at the corner of the apron. Seeing that it brought more customers, Ren-san and Ran decided to wear maid outfits too, sans the icon. Suddenly we had more male customers that came to ogle the food servers than actually come to eat. Gou-san, Gen-san, Dan, and I started throwing those guy's out, when they tried to get fresh with them. (Mostly because, Ren-san and Arisia-san would kill them, if we didn't intervene.)

After about three hours, the things started to slow down and we finally got some rest. By half an hour, we had closed shop, cleaned up, and went into the house part of the restaurant. Sitting in the living room, we started to eat lunch, while talking about Arisia-san being here and what was going to happen to Dan if this goes for the better.

"OH MY GOD!" Arisa-san shouted with tears in her eyes. "This is the best stuff I've ever had!"

"HA-HA-HA!" Gou-san laughed. "Have as much as you like, I can make more!"

"Don't mind if I do!" She then looked at a different bowl. "OOH, what's this?"

"That, my friend, is Yasaitappuri-no-sutaminatecchan-don!" He proudly stated. "A rice bowl with lots of vegetables and STAMINA!"

"Sounds like something big." She looked at him in surprise. "So what so special about this tasty treat?"

"What so special!? I'll tell you missy!" He said in pride. "This is THE taste of Osaka! A rice bowl with chewy Horumon and vegetables cooked in a special sauce. This is THE dish for sports lovers."

"And what's in the special sauce?" She asked.

"Sorry, but that's a trade secret!" He answered with his arms crossed. "Only those who are in this family are privy to the secret of this holy meal. Though… My son is getting close to a marriageable age and-GUFU!" He was silenced by some unseen force as Ren-san had a plain smile on her face, but her eyes weren't happy.

"That will be quite enough." She said. "Now, Rrab-san, how do I know that things will be fine on this planet of Oa?"

"Guardian Ganthet has never put a plan into action he didn't fully believe in." Arisia-san said with complete conviction.

"And what happens if this plan of he's doesn't work?" She asked. "What if they deem him unsafe? I don't want my son to come to any harm because of "what if's."

"Then I will fight to protect him." I answered, surprising Arisia-san. "If the whole universe became my best friend's enemy because of what he is, then I will become the whole universe's enemy because of who I know he is."

"Thanks, man." Dan patted me on the shoulder. "Now if only you would marry into this family one day..." He began to look at his sister a little and she began to turn red a little.

"Is there something on her face?" I asked.

"Sigh…" Dan then frowned a little. "…dense…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" He answered.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Arisia-san laughed.

"What so funny?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. "All I can say is that I'm having a good time here."

* * *

I was confused, but that didn't stop Ren-san from asked more questions that took until two in the morning to answer. Exhausted, Dan stayed home to rest, while Arisia-san and I left for my house. When we got there, Chifuyu-nee was waiting, having eaten the dinner I made and put in the fridge, before I left in the morning to pick up Arisia-san.

"Late." She said with a slight sound of irritation.

"Sorry, nee-san. Ren-san asked questions on questions until she was satisfied."

"Fine, but don't forget you have school in the morning." She warned.

"Don't worry about school," Arisia-san said. "I took care of that!"

"What did you do?" I asked in concern.

"Simple. I just used some file changes to list you and Dan as transfer students into a dummy school. The rest… Well, let's just say the less you know, the better." She smiled in a way that made me remember when Chifuyu-nee did "something" to get the loan sharks, who saw us as easy marks, to go away.

"I see." Chifuyu-nee smiled. "In that case, go shower and get to bed, you still have things to do in the morning."

"Hai." I left to go get some clothes to wear after my shower.

"As for you," My sister started.

"Don't worry, I've got the couch." She moved over to the three cushion seat and, changing into cute green nighty with frills, began to lay on it. "Mind if I get a blanket?"

"I was going to have you take the spare room in the second floor," She raised a brow. "Unless you really do prefer the couch."

"No, wait! I'll take that room!" Arisia-san said, jumping out.

"Let's go."

* * *

Later that night…

Arisia-san was turning in her bed a little before waking up. "Uh… Bathroom…" She, sleepily, got up and headed out the door. After she finished her business, she, somewhat half-asleep, walked back into the hallway and shuffled into one of the rooms. The room was dark as she got on the bed. Feeling a hard pillow she didn't know she had, she wrapped her arms and leg around it to get comfortable, since it was warm for some reason, and slipped back into dream land."

* * *

It was morning and I was still asleep, when I felt killing intent that jolted me awake. I tried to get up but something was wrapped around me and holding me down. I felt light breathing next to me and turned to my right, only to see Arisia-san sleeping comfortably while putting me in a hold of some kind. (She smells kind of nice.) But when I looked passed her a little, there was a demon! No, worse! It was my sister with a deadly aura behind her!

"Ichikaaaaaa…" She growled with her hand in a fist. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"WHOA!" Dan woke up with a start after hearing that. "The hell was that!?"

* * *

Later at the kitchen table, I cooked breakfast, while Arisia-san apologized to me about what happened this morning.

"I'm soooooo sorry, Ichika!" Arisia-san put her hands together in apology. "I was half-asleep when I entered your room."

"It's fine." I said, while sporting bumps and scratches from my near-assassination. "Things happen. Chifuyu-nee, elbows off the table."

"Right, right." Chifuyu-nee said to me, putting down a cup of coffee.

"As for you, Arisia-san, should be more aware of your surroundings, even when you're asleep."

"Yes, sir!" She said saluted in a smile. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well…" I got my thoughts together. "First we pick up Dan, then we head to Baltimore to meet this Gardner kid, and see if we can help him get back on track, and after that, we begin our search for my replacement."

"Good luck with that." My sister said. "I have to go to the German Embassy to speak with one of the commanders who will be working with me when I go overseas."

"Need some back up?" I asked.

"No." She waved off. "You have your obligations, I have mine. You just go and set that kid straight."

"Got it!" I nodded. ["Sarge."]

Arisia-san was confused at the joke, but Chifuyu-nee glared at me.

* * *

On the ship, Arisia-san, Dan, and I were in the bridge on the way to the U.S. I was on the captain's seat looking at some data, Dan was at the radar console messing with a rubix cube, and our new crewmate, Arisia-san began chatting with Aya.

"So, Navigator, what's your name?" She asked.

"_I have been designated as A.I. Unit 30206719417." _Aya answered.

"Not that!" She complained. "I want to know your name."

"…_.I am Aya."_ She answered. _"How are you aware of the existence of my alternate designation?"_

"How cute!" Arisia-san smiled. "After getting to know Ichika, I knew he doesn't call you by some numbers."

"And how do you know him so well?" Dan asked with pure curiosity, not looking away from his puzzle.

"Well, we DID sleep together." She answered.

{CA-CLACK} Dan dropped the cube after hearing that and looked straight at me in surprise and smiled. "Details! Now!"

"Nothing happened!" I quickly told him. "She sleepwalked herself into my room and into my bed."

"And…?" He was hoping for more details.

"And nothing." Arisia-san replied. "Though he made for a great pillow!"

"A-any way, Aya, how long until we reach Baltimore?" Embarrassed by her comment, I changed the subject.

"_Three minutes and forty two seconds." _She replied.

"Please hurry…" I wanted to get to our destination as soon as possible.

* * *

We landed not too far from the park. Going incognito, we headed to the street that Gen-san told us he was on. It was a decent neighborhood, but the place we were going to was a gym. A place called "Warrior". After a minute, we found it and went inside.

As we walked past the door we saw a couple of young guys sparing in a ring. To the left of us a woman that looked in her twenties was punching a sand bag. We kept looking around until someone took notice, and walked up to us. She had dark skin and had black hair and blue eyes, wore a training outfit that was showed her fit yet, athletically, stunning figure. I was about to ask her for the manager but Dan, spoke first. (Kami, no…)

"Pardon me, Young miss," He floated up to her. "How about you and I sweat it out later?"

"Why wait?" She said with a smile, thought her eyes weren't smiling. "We can do it right now."

"Sure!" He blindly answered.

"Great!" She then turned to the guys sparing. "Hakem! Joey! I'm going to "Teach him some things", right now!"

Both guys stopped and nodded to her, leaving the ring.

"Come on, handsome," She motioned. "Let's sweat for a bit."

"In front of all these people!?"

"I like it when they watch." She gave a seductive smile.

"OK!" He practically flew into the ring. She tossed him some boxing gloves and told him that unless it's to fix the ring or tend to a fighter, they should always wear gloves when inside. Not thinking about it, he slipped them on, but as soon as he heard the ding of a bell, a gloved fist was plastered on his face. "OWA!" While Dan can handle himself in the ring, his first style of fighting is aikido, while boxing was secondary and she made an example out of him. When the bell rang again, she left the ring. Dan was twitching on the floor.

"So you wanna' go a few rounds, too?" She asked me.

"Nope." I quickly replied. "We're here to meet the manager of this gym."

"Why?" She folded her arms.

"It's to talk about Guy Gardner-san." I answered.

"What'd that knuckle-head do now?" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm afraid that is between us and the manager." I shook my head.

"Well, you're looking at her." She held out her gloved hand. "Alice Sweeten."

"My apologies, I was told that the manager was a male." I shook her hand.

"It was…" Her voice trailed off. "My father, Mack, ran things until some guys came and attacked him."

"Is he…?" Arisia-san asked with wide eyes.

"No, thank God." She had a look of relief in her eyes when she said that, but it turn to anger when she continued. "But he's in pretty bad shape."

"Do you know who did this?" Arisia-san asked. "Does the police know anything?"

"No to both." She sat down. "And Guy's not taking it too well."

"How so?" I asked.

"Guy… Came from a troubled home." Sweeten-san choose her words carefully. "He did things that got him in trouble with the law. It was my dad that bailed him out and put him in the ring to work out that aggression."

"Sounds like your dad's a hero." I observed. Sweeten-san smiled.

"Guy thought so too," She looked up to an old framed news picture of a black man in his late twenties, slightly bruised, holding up a belt, with the words: Mack "Sweet Science" Sweeten, defeats Todd Jonston! Wins middle weight Championship belt! (Must have been her dad, back in the day.) "He's looked up to my dad ever since he was saved by him. But this attack really shook him and now he's out for blood."

"We need to stop him before he does something he'll regret, or gets himself killed." Came a voice in the ring. Dan was leaning forward on the rope with a smirk on his face.

"I thought I knocked you out?" Sweeten-san asked in slight surprise.

"I recover quick." He then looked serous and came down the ring. "Ichika, Arisia-chan, shall we go get that idiot?"

"Hold on there!" Sweeten-san yelled. "This is not your business!"

"Actually it is." Dan told her. "Your pops told my grandpa, who told us, to help Guy. So that's that!" And with that, we were leaving.

"Wha-wai-AW DAMMIT!" She then turned to one of the older trainers. "Marco, you got the rains! I'm steppin' out for a bit! Hey, you guys, wait for me!"

* * *

Guy Gardner was outside of a shady broken down building, surrounded by men on the ground. He had a cut on his cheek and his knuckles were bleeding, whether it was from the men on the floor or from his hands, he didn't know or cared. He spat at the floor and walked into the building, before stopping and looking at the unconscious men. "You guy are lucky that I'm just after the big fish." He closed the door behind him. The only thing on his mind was getting the man responsible for hurting the one person who mattered to him most, and snapping that guy's neck.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to find out where Guy had been. The trail of knocked out thugs were a good indication.

"So do you know who did this?" Arisia-san asked Sweeten-san.

"Yeah, this is Guy's handiwork." She looked at the black and blue faces. "He always favored his left even though he's not a south paw."

"South paw?" Arisia-san asked.

"A left handed boxer that fights and hits harder with his left." Dan answered, while studying something on the man's collar.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"You see this pin?" He took something off the collar. "They all have it." It was a pin that had a picture of a blood spatter.

"What is that?"

"Oh, $%^!" Sweeten-san cursed.

"Do you know what this is?" Dan asked her.

"It's the mark of Baltimore Blood." She spoke with some venom in her words. "He runs this group that threatens anyone who doesn't pay for protection." Then it was like a light went off in her head. "That must be who attacked my dad. I heard rumors about Blood expanding his territory. He probably tried to get my dad to play ball with him."

"And since your dad is on the honorable side of things, he wouldn't do it." Arisia-san put together. "And that lead to your dad…"

"But without proof, we've got nothing but conjecture." I added. I turned to Sweeten-san. "Do you know what he looks like, this Baltimore Blood?"

"No. No one has. At least no one living."

"We need to get to Guy, before they do something to him." Arisia-san finalized. "Let's go!"

* * *

Guy was moving past some old machines that hadn't seen use since WW2. It was an odd feeling for him. He was about to find the man who hurt his mentor and his hand were shaking. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to… kill.

, But before he could think anything more, a sudden pain in the back of his head made everything go dark.

When he came to, he was hanging from some rope, and a man in a white suit with red splotches on it stood in front of him, it made him look like he just walked out of slaughter.

"You stupid little brat." Right at that moment, Guy froze. He recognized that voice. The scars from his home life ached as he looked up. It was the very man that he hated and feared. The one person he never wanted to see. Roland Gardner, his father.

"The $#&amp;^ you think you're doing?!" He yelled at his son. "A useless little *&amp;%&amp; like you should be at home!"

"The hell with you!" Guy yelled back. Roland quickly walked up to his son and punched him in the gut.

"You shut the HELL UP!" He then punched him in the face and in the stomach. "If you weren't such a &amp;%^ (*$ Disappointment, I would have brought you into our group!"

"F-f-f-^$# you…" Guy managed to utter.

"I'm gonna teach you something…" Roland growled.

* * *

We made it to an ally behind a building with a sign "Ten-Faced Paladin Ironworks" on the front. If the thugs on the ground were any indication, Guy was inside, and Sweeten-san was getting very worried.

"We gotta' save him, now!" She said with nervousness in her tone. "Let's just go in there and bust some heads."

"Ok, no." I took control. "Alice-san, go get the police, Dan go with her. We're not superheroes, so "unless" Green Lantern or the other heroes show up, we're out of our depth."

"But what are you two going to do?" Sweeten-san asked in concern.

"We're going to wait around here in case Guy comes out." Arisia-san replied. "So don't worry, if thugs come out, we'll make ourselves scarce."

"Hmm…" She wasn't convinced, but Dan pushed her along on the basis that the longer we wait, the less of a chance we have to save Guy.

Once they were out of sight, both Arisia-san and I looked at each other and nodded. A small green glow filled the ally.

* * *

Guy was hanging in there, while looking like meat on a hook. His father left to deal with matters in the floor above them. With one eye swollen shut and his body screaming to him for help, he had to fight his way to stay alive. "Guh!" He winced as he tried to get his hands to slip out of it bonds. The blood helped him slide out and he fell to the floor with a thud. Now in even more pain from the sudden landing, he, though sheer will alone, stood up grabbing a metal pipe from the floor, he walked up to the door of the room.

Opening it quietly, a guard was looking at a T.V. about some high school junior who got hit by lightning in a chemistry lab.

"Currently the fifteen year old student, Berri Allen, is in critical condition from the freak lightning strike." The news woman reported. "Due to the trauma, she has fallen into a coma, and many are wondering if she'll make it."

"Hehehe…" laughed the thug watching the T.V. "Sucks to be you-UGH!"

Guy heard enough to know a scumbag when he heard one. After knocking him out with the pipe, he kept moving. As he was about to round the corner, a body flew to the wall in front of him. "What the!?"

"I told you guys not to try anything." Said a voice. As Guy peeked the corner he saw two people floating in the air with a green glow to them. One of them looked at him and floated over to him.

"Hello!" Said the girl. "Are you Guy Gardner?"

He dumbly nodded, without thinking.

"Great!" She said. "We've been looking for you."

"Huh!?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Beyond the Stars

Training a Green Lantern is never easy. Especially when they fight you every step of the way, but a month can fly by before you know it.

The next chapter will be the final chapter, so I'm going to check to story in it's entirety and make any and all corrections before I post it. (Missing letters, words, etc.) And most Importantly - "Rin" was a typo on my part. Sorry! It was actually "Ren". I'm going to fix that soon. After that, I'm going to post the new story "Thamascira." After that finishes, we'll be back to Ichika and crew.


	27. Chapter 27: Beyond the stars!

Infinite Stratos: Advent of Will

There are some changes I will list:

1) After the Kidnapping: The six months that Chifuyu and Ichika spent before she left for Germany for a year.

2) Ichika's interaction with the Byakushiki.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each I.S. Medium (Light Novel, Manga, and Anime) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

4) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of Green Lantern (Comic and animation) AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on Ichika's power.

5) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Ring Dialogue"- "**Ion's Dialogue"**\- (Ichika's thought Dialogue)-{Sound effect} –_"Aya's Dialogue" _– [Different language]

6) Most importantly: I DO NOT own Green lantern as it is the property of DC Comics and all it subsidiaries and I DO NOT own Infinite Stratos/ISインフィニット・ストラ as it is the property of Izuru Yumizuru, Media factory, and various other companies.

* * *

(Read it like the "A*row" intro.)

My name: is Orimura Ichika and I am the avatar of Will.

Once, I was just the younger brother of an ace I.S. pilot, until a plot against her put me in harm's way, but in finding the strength to overcome my fear and protect my family, a powerful force chose me. Now, I am the "Beacon of Light" in the darkness, where those in fear of evil may go to. I AM: THE GREEN LANTERN!

* * *

Chapter 27: Beyond the stars!

As we floated around the floor taking out baddies left and right, I noticed Arisia-san stopped to chat with a red-headed kid. He nodded to something she said and Arisia-san then turned to me.

"We found him!"

"I see…" Looking at him, he seemed like he was fifteen or sixteen, had red hair in a bowl-shaped cut, and wore a grey hoodie, with rolled up sleeves, exposing his arms, and matching sweats with his gym's logo on it. But what got my attention was the dried blood in his hands, bruises on top of bruises that lined his arms, his left eye was sealed shut from swelling. And from the way he stood, I could guess he had some broken bones somewhere. "Will it be safe to move him?"

She spoke to the kid again, asking him something, and he looked mad. Yelling, cursing, and swearing in all forms as he walked off to the door that lead upstairs.

"Whoa, wait a minute kid!" I said to him, while blocking him from the door. "You need medical attention."

"&amp;#%$ off, Green bean!" He told me, while making a certain hand gesture, walking past us, and entering the door to the stairs.

I was stunned for a minute.

"That… That punk!" I was mad, to say the least. "We came all this way to save his behind and this is how he acts!?"

"Don't tell me you're going to let him go?" Arisia-san asked me.

"No way!" I told her. "I'm still going to save him, just to spite him!"

"Lead the way." She smiled as she gestured to the door.

* * *

As Guy went up the stairs, he heard some voices. Peeking out from the lower staircase and saw two henchmen talking to each other.

"Damn! Why'd the Green Lantern show up!?"

"I don't know why, but boss said to not let anyone in until he finished his preparations."

"Yeah right! He just using that as an excuse to escape!"

"Yeah well, I'm not taking any chances in case it turns out he really was preparing to fight."

"Well screw that! I'm out!"

Next thing Guy knew, fast moving steps were coming down. He couldn't move fast enough due to his injuries and the man saw him. He took a moment to realize it was the boss's son that was tied up earlier. He ignored him and kept going down the stairs, moving past Guy, and out to the lobby to escape.

Guy breathed a sigh of relief before moving up the stairs. He saw the other guy and waited until he turned to his back. In a moment, he knocked him out and kept walking over to the door, wincing a bit as the pain was getting slightly worse. When he opened the door, he saw his father already packed and waiting for the helicopter flying outside to move in closer to the balcony. Not taking any chances, Guy fought the pain and ran swinging at his arm.

{CRACK} The sound of something solid braking was heard clear in the room.

"AAHGH!" Roland grabbed his arm, screaming from the pain, then he turned to the one who hit him. "YOU LITTLE $#^!" He reached with his right hand into his blazer and pulled out a glock. "I should have done this sooner!" But before he could pull the trigger, a green beam of light became a shield that saved Guy from the gunfire. "Wha-!?"

Guy jumped out from behind the shield and hit him in the right hand, while Roland was stunned from the situation. The gun fell to the ground letting off a round that flew out at the helicopter, making it leave in a hurry. Guy quickly hit him in the leg, his father fell to the floor. Guy looked at him with hate filled eyes, the pipe raised in the air. "NO, NO, Please don't!" Cried and pleaded Roland. Seeing the man who terrified him for so long begging him not to hurt him.

"You know what? You ain't worth it." Guy told him, letting the pipe fall to the floor. "You're pathetic."

"Huh!?" Roland was surprised at his son's words, making him mad. "You… You son of a ^%#$*!" He grabbed the gun in the floor and aimed at his son, but Guy stood there. Unflinchingly staring at his father. Suddenly, a green ring flew between them, unleashed a wave of force that knocked Roland into a wall, while the gun flew out of his hand and on to the bed. It floated to Guy who was in shock again from the whole event and spoke.

"Guy Gardner of Sector 3625, you have the ability to overcome great fear.

Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

Guy was not sure what just happened. But he had a feeling that he was going to like what his future held.

* * *

A moment before…

We flew up the stairs knocking who ever tried to stop us, and entered the room, we saw Guy about to get shot so I created a shield to block them. Surprisingly He jumped out from my barrier and, in a short moment, knocked his father down. The getaway chopper was leaving, so I had Arisia-san go after it, but she was staring in front of her, with eyes wide open. When I looked back at the two, Guy was standing over his father, with a pipe raised in the air. Arisia-san was about to take action but I stopped her. She looked at me with a "Why!?" in her eyes, but I watched. I wanted to see if he was really going to go that far, ready to stop him if he was going to commit a crime right in front of me.

But he didn't. He dropped the pipe and told the man off. He was about to turn around when the man reached for his gun and aimed at him. I was about to jump in, when the spare ring in my suit reacted and flew off to him. I was completely stunned when it did what my ring did to save me, and addressed him in the same manner.

At that moment, he stared at the ring, grinned and put the ring on giving him a basic Green Lantern uniform, but with green gloves and boots, and a white circle, where the Icon should be. He looked at Baltimore Blood and called him dad. (WAIT! Baltimore Blood is his father!?)

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." He told him, rising his ring. "And I WILL make sure I never become like you." He turned to us. "Sooo… What now? We get some cuffs and call the cops or somethin'?"

Arisia-san smiled, I laughed at how funny, and messed up, this whole thing was.

After showing him how to turn the power off, I fired a beacon into the air to alert the authorities. As we waited for the Baltimore Security Police Department to show up, we changed into our civvies and Guy was shocked to find out that the Green Lantern was some kid a year younger than him. It wasn't long until we were sitting in the ambulance, with Sweeten-san switching between hugging and yelling at Guy at regular intervals.

When we got to the hospital, Guy was placed into intensive care to deal with the damage he received from earlier. After it was determined that he only had a hairline fracture in his arm and ribs and that would heal in a couple months at the most, he was placed in the same room as Mack by his request. Mack had been recuperating and when he heard Guy was in the same hospital as him by the nurses, he asked for the favor.

When Guy saw that his mentor was doing OK, he smiled at first but then looked guilty. He began to tell him what happened.

"Sorry, pops." He told the older man on the bed. "I really messed up…"

"Ya brick-for-brains, there ain't anything you need to apologize for." He told him. "You kept yourself from doing something that would have ruined your life. And it helps that you put that dead beat of a dad in his place! HA-HA-HA!"

Guy felt relieved by his words and wanted to tell him something else. He carefully got off the bed and showed them his ring and what it could do. Mack was surprised, but laughed at how Guy was "Moving up in the world."

* * *

It had been a couple of days later and we managed to get both Mack-san and Guy out of the hospital, though in the process had to reveal ourselves to Alice-san. (Her reaction was… something.) We brought them to the ship and had them heal in the sick bay, taking care of the broken and fractured bones, cuts, and bruises. It even cured the old man of his arthritis that kept him from just exercising normally. (He literally jumped for joy.)

Then we began talking about what would happen from here on out as he was a GL cadet and still had a choice to go full Green Lantern or just live a normal life.

"Screw that!" He said. "Power don't fall out of the sky, just so you can throw it away! You use it to bring justice on those lowlifes that run the streets!"

"Well, you heard the kid." Laughed Mack-san. "He's always been a full throttle kind of person."

"Sigh…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. (This is going to be one hell of a month.)

After calling Gen-san and Chifuyu-nee, they laughed at the absurdity of the situation. My sister told me that I still needed to come home before Christmas and New Year's. As for Gen-san, he told me that it must have been fate that such a strange turn of events came out like it did. And since, we found my replacement, Dan said he would head back to watch things in Japan, until it was time to leave the earth. Arisia-san said she would help me train the new recruit.

* * *

One week later in New York…

"Alright, ya dumbasses, drop the cash!" Guy told some crooks trying to leave a bank. "Or Papa Gardner's gonna' be generous and give you all free trips to the hospital!"

"Waste'em!" Ordered one of bank robbers. They fired at Guy and made sure every hit counted. Guy was amused.

"OK, you had your fun." He flew over to them so quickly, they were not sure what happened until a fist hit one of them in the face. "Next!"

They tried to out muscle him but he threw them off and went to work rounding them up and beating them like sand bags. Both Arisia-san and I were watching him so as to make sure he was holding back.

"Wow, look at him go!" She said. "He actually gave them all wedgies!"

"Not the most graceful, but he gets results." I shrugged. "I just wished he'd listen to me about secret identities."

I wasn't kidding. When I told him he should wear a mask, he told me that he was "not about all this secrecy stuff" and fought crime without one. As such, the public quickly found out who he was and was now on the news.

One of the crooks that stayed in the bank, managed to escape from the back and tried to get away in a pickup truck. Guy noticed this and fired a beam that blew up the vehicle. We were stunned by that act of destruction, but from the smoke was the crook, safely in a green metal box.

"Got ya!" Guy smiled triumphantly, while I face palmed.

* * *

Week two, the Australian Outback…

"Come on, a grandma suffering bone loss can hit harder than that!" He taunted to a group of robots.

"Guy, keep your eyes on your surroundings!" I told him, dealing with a similar enemy, only with laser swords. (Which is cool, by the way!)

"Yeah, Yeah…" He smirked before making a large hammer construct to beat the machine sneaking up on him into submission.

"Arisia-san, get the guy escaping, he has the control unit!" I ordered, pointing at an armored truck with a missile launcher installed in the back.

"Got it!" She flew off after him, but as soon as she got close, the missile fired from it. She dodged it with ease, but when she aimed the ring to shoot the tires, a green beam from out of nowhere, blew the truck up, and the man with the control unit rolled out in a green protective ball.

"Nowhere to run now!" Guy quipped, with his ring smoking.

"GUY!" I yelled.

"What?"

* * *

Third week, on an oil rig near the shores of Scotland…

"Yawn!" Guy faked as he was fighting a massive mutant creature that came from the sea. "You're puttin' me to sleep, buddy. I thought with all those muscles, you'd put up more of a fight."

"GGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" It roared as it tried to overpower Guy, but he Dempsey rolled and hit the creature with six clean shots to the stomach before finishing with a powerful right uppercut. "UUGGRRAAAA!"

"Incoming!" Blue Beetle yelled as he transformed into a ball, falling on the creature's body as it was still getting it's bearings. {SLAAAM!} The impact put a dent on the platform floor.

"OOOHHHH!" Guy leaned back as he winced at the pain his ally gave. "He is going to feel that in the morning!"

"I know, right?" Blue replied, while changing back to his standard form.

"Would you two idiots, knock it off!" I told them. "We're here to save the rig, not destroy it!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they know what they're doing." Arisia-san was trying to calm me down. "I mean fighting a monster, there's always a chance that things like this will happen, right?"

"I guess…" I was about to let it go but...

"OH, NO YA DON'T!" The creature began to get up and make a run for the sea, when Guy picked up a small oil truck and slammed it down on the creature, making the truck explode from the impact, and knocking it out. "Job well done!"

"GUY!" I yelled.

"What!?"

"Ohhhh, you're in trouble with the teacherrrr." Blue joked.

"Nothing new." Guy shrugged.

* * *

In Europe, a day before Christmas in Japan, I was having a conversation with Guy.

"—So please, DON'T blow up any more trucks." I ordered/begged him.

"Don't worry!" He told me, while holding his right hand on his chest and raised his left. "I promise not to blow any trucks up!"

"I'm holding you to that!" I warned him.

"Just get going, you got family waiting for ya, right!"

"Fine, I'll go, but are you sure you don't want Arisia-san to stay with-!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, MY MOM!?" Guy yelled. "Arisia, get this guy out of here, before he drives me up the wall!"

"He-he, come on, Ichika." She told me. "Your sister would kill you if you're late."

"Grumble…" I flew off with her.

* * *

Later, at the Orimura residence…

I was enjoying some hot chocolate with my sister and Ran, while Dan was with Gou-san in the kitchen, making sweets. (When Ran invited Emily-san to the Christmas party, he suddenly felt like being helpful to his dad.) Arisia-san was passing out the drinks and pastries. Most of our friends were people from the neighborhood and every year, since I could remember, we'd all get together and enjoy Christmas Eve as a party. I made sure Aya was with us, by asking her to make a copy of herself and putting it a drone, like C-Kilowog did, but she said she could get around by herself. Turing into a green spark, she went into my phone. When we got to the house, she left the phone and entered the house's security grid, using the camera to watch the festivities and talk through the comms in me and Chifuyu-nee's ear.

"Ichika-kun!" Ren-san called. "Gardner-san is on T.V.!"

"What?" I got up and looked over to the screen, turning up the sound.

"And thanks to earth's own Green Lantern, Guy Gardner, though forced to blow up the Golden Gate Bridge, had saved many lives from—" The reporter kept going, but I didn't hear it. {THUD!}

"AH! Ichika-kun fainted!" Ran pointed out.

* * *

New Year's Eve… 11:25PM. (Third Person)

The Orimuras and the Gotandas were all praying at the shrine.

(I wish that Chifuyu-nee, Tabane, the Gotandas, Aya, Houki, Rin, Ganthet, Sayd, Arisia, Ion, and Guy, and everyone else that has helped me get to this point in life, will be safe and sound.) Ichika prayed.

'I want to wish Kilowog good health, Guardian Ganthet and Guardian Sayd a happy life, and Hal and Saint Walker a peaceful rest in the afterlife.' Arisia prayed. While she did not come from this world, there were some customs she had heard about from Hal, which she wanted to do, and this was the most important for her as it provided her a chance to give her loved ones nothing but good wishes.

'I want to spend more time with Ichika-kun and for him to be a little less dense, so I can become his wife one day.' Prayed Ran. 'So please bring him, and my brother I guess, back safe and sound.'

'I want to wish the Orimuras, Aya, and my Family a happy life… And I want a harem!' Prayed Dan.

'I wish for Ichika, Aya, Tabane, and the Gotandas to be happy and safe…' Prayed Chifuyu. She glanced at Ichika before continuing. 'And if my little brother doesn't find a good girl to marry, then give me the strength to always be by his side for as long as I live.'

After they all had their say they headed to the Gotanda's to watch the first sunrise together. Wishing each other a Happy New Year.

* * *

Two days after New Year's…

I had gone back to Baltimore to give Guy some good news, after that, I would go back to help Chifuyu-nee pack for when she leaves on Saturday to Germany. Arisia-san was with Aya at the ship in the base with Dan. (Hopefully, he doesn't drive her nuts.)

I landed a ways from the gym, while invisible, so as to make sure I wasn't spotted. I switched into my civvies and walked in. In the gym, Guy was sparing with Alice-san and getting his behind whooped.

"So the big bad Guy Gardner can fight monsters, but still can't win against a girl, HA!" Taunted Alice-san.

"Just give me a minute…" Guy smirked as he rubbed his jaw. "I'm gonna' make a comeback right now!"

"Hey, Guy!" I called out.

"Huh?" {BAM!} "Uwa!" He turned his head to see who called him, at the same time Alice-san threw a right hook. Needless to say, he fell down like a sack of bricks.

"GUY!" She ran to him.

"Woops!" I quietly said.

Later…

Guy had an ice pack on his eye as it had a bit of a shiner on it. "So, you bastard, for what do owe the pleasure?"

"He already said he's sorry, don't hold a grudge!" Alice-san said to guy while checking his injury.

"Grumble…"

"Still, sorry…" I rubbed the back of my head. "Anyway, I came to tell you that I'm going to make you earth's primary Lantern since I'm leaving the planet a day after my relative leaves."

"Which relative?" He asked me.

"The less you know the better." I told him. He looked annoyed, but Alice-san got my drift.

"Right, we won't ask any more about it." She said. "So you're really leaving?"

"Yeah, things are getting tight on Oa and they ordered me to go." I then looked at Guy. "Let's head to the office, so I can swear you in."

"Hold on a moment, I wanna' call Pops over since this is a big deal and all."

"OK, then."

Later at the office, Mack-san and Alice-san were standing at the side, dressed to impress, as this was a moment that they felt required some formality. Guy on the other hand wore a leather jacket, white dress shirt, tie, and blue jeans with black boots, while stating that he wouldn't be caught dead in a monkey suit. PLacing my hand on his lantern I began the swearing in.

"Guy Gardner, Green Lantern Cadet of earth, do you solemnly swear to bring light to where there is darkness, to bring justice to where there is lawlessness… and bring the pain wherever there is evil?"

Guy grinned as knew, deep inside, that I might have added a little to the end of the question. "I swear!"

"Then, by the power invested in me by the Guardians of the universe, I Orimura Ichika, Green Lantern of Sector 3625, promote you to the rank of full Green Lantern officer." At that moment, the Lantern glowed brightly as if to celebrate his promotion.

"Now don't blow up the planet while I'm gone, got that!" I told him seriously.

"Yeah, yeah…" He waved off, while Alice-san and Mack-san congratulated him.

"Anyway, Now that you are the primary Lantern of earth, let me show you a trick on how to change your uniform."

"Wait a minute!" Guy raised his hand. "You mean to tell me that I didn't have to look like some goddam weirdo in green spandex all this time?"

"Yep!"

"You could have shown me sooner?"

"Yep!"

"You, my friend, are an ass!"

"Yep!"

* * *

It was Saturday, 4:00AM and I was with my sister at the airport. Everyone wanted to come, but she knew that the German government didn't want to bring too much attention to her departure. (Too many questions and the like.) So both me and my sister were wearing black shades, formal wear, and hats. (I think the hats are a bit much, but…)

"So we're here…" I said, sad that she was leaving.

"Yeah…" She didn't look it, but she was pretty sad about it too. "I wish I could say I'd call or write, but you know why I can't."

"…."

"When I come back, you better be there to pick me up."

"Yes, Ma'am." I saluted. "But while you're there, don't forget to wash your clothes, clean up after yourself, don't overdo it with the alcohol, and don't sleep late, and don't forget to always have your clothes ready for the next day, and—!"

"OK, OK!" She looked at me with slight annoyance. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Just… look out for yourself, Ok?" I told her.

"Hold it, I thought I was the older sibling."

"Sometimes you don't act like it…"

"At least I'm better than a certain scientist…" She said. "You remember her room, a long time ago?"

"Heh-heh…" I remembered a hazard zone when the Shinononos were still living in the neighborhood. Chifuyu-nee's home habits and Tabane's room were the reason I lived the life of a house husband, always cleaning. (I never want my house to look like her room) "I never figured out what that purple slime was on the back of her room door."

"In truth," Chifuyu-nee explained. "It was chocolate."

"How was that chocolate!?"

"Even she didn't know how it turned out like that." She shrugged. "It was a Valentine's Day chocolate for you, but I guess she changed her mind." I paled at the realization of how close to death I was.

"Hm-hm-hm." She chuckled until the P.A. called the plane's number.

"So this is it…"

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked, but she changed the subject.

"…Your collar's messed up, let me fix it." She put her arms around my neck and began fixing my collar, but then it closed tightly, and became a hug that lasted for a minute until the last call for boarding was made. Reluctantly, she let go and grabbed her carry on.

"See ya around, Otōto." She said walking away.

"See you later, Onee-san. I love you." When I said that, she almost missed a step.

"Baka…" She whispered as she headed into the terminal, with a small tear in her eye.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I was at home, a little bit depressed, but Ran, Dan, and Arisia-san picked me up a bit, telling me that a year goes like that, and that I should be getting ready for her return as soon as I come back. Realizing that they were right, I thanked them, and little by little, I got back into the swing of things. Starting with cleaning the house down. (What!? It calms me down!)

"Let's see the laundry is done, I've cleaned the kitchen, bathroom, my sister's room, the living room, guest room, and I've made sure that I left instructions to water the plants to Ran. What else… Huh?" I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw a letter stuck on the fridge with a magnet. (How did I miss that?) On it was the words "To Ichika" written on the side. Opening it, I read it's contents.

* * *

"Ichika,

If you're reading this, then most likely you were cleaning the house or had already finished doing so. (She knows me so well…) Either way, I needed this letter to tell you something:

I don't like lying to my closest friends.

It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. So I told Tabane everything to get it off my chest. I know that you told me that the less people know the better, but she helped us when we needed her most. My decision was made when the Gotandas became a part of this and I do not think it fair that she should be left out of this. Tabane is one of, if not, THE most intelligent person in the system, according to Aya. As such, she would be better able to help you, should you decide to seek her assistance in the future, if she knew who she was working with.

I'm sure she will understand why you lied and will most likely forgive you.

Your sister, Chifuyu.

P.S. That is, AFTER she gets back at you a little."

* * *

I started to sweat as I put the letter down. (I need to leave. NOW!) I ran to the basement so I could get to the ship and leave the planet, but as soon as I opened the basement door, Tabane was right behind it, with a smile, but her eyes weren't happy.

"T-T-T-Tabane-san!" I stepped back.

"Where are you going, Ichika-kun?" She asked me. "Or should I say, "Abin-kun", hmm?"

"Wh-Wh-What brings you here?"

"Oh, just remembering an old Valentine chocolate that I never got you that one time." She pulled out a small, square-shaped box. It had a purple polka dot substance oozing out of it a little. "I thought it was about time I got back to you with it."

"But it's January." I was sweating a rainfall at this point.

"Aww… aren't you going to try your Tabane-nee's homemade chocolate?" She lifted up the box so I could see it clearly. As soon as she opened it, the goo oozed more and then… raised… AN ARM!?

"SorryTabane-san,I'vegottogo!" I turned around and tried to dash out the house. "Tried" being the key word. Before I could blink, she glided across the wall like a ninja and landed in front of me. Grabbing my shirt, she shoved the box's contents down my throat. {GLUG, GLUG, GLUG!}

"UGH! OHH! UGYAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" {THUD!} I collapsed and started foaming at the mouth.

"Happy Valentine's day!"

* * *

It was the day after tomorrow and I was in the infirmary with Aya, she was giving me a thorough check up. When Tabane called the ship yesterday to see how I was doing, Aya gave her a stern lecture about food poisoning and how you're not supposed to use it on people. That lecture lasted for six hours. (I think if Aya could yell, she probably would have.)

"_There are no further abnormalities in your digestive system."_ She reported_. "And all side effects from Ms. Shinonono's "Chocolate" have subsided."_

"Great." I said getting off the table, while putting my shirt on. "I'm not sure how thrilled my sister would be to come back to a polka dot skinned, little brother.

"I don't know. I thought it made you look kind of cute." I turned to see Arisia-san walking in.

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes. "But I like my skin color the way I was born in."

"He-he." Arisia-san chuckled.

"Hey, Ichika!" Called Dan on the ship's intercom. "The ship is ready to go."

"All right, we'll be on the Communications room in two." I answered as I ringed up.

We were in the comm's waiting for Ganthet or Sayd to answer, but to our pleasant surprise, both were there. Ganthet had a mischievous smile and I had a feeling he was going to do something funny.

"AH-HA! Everyone!" Ganthet waved. "Sound off!"

"This is Green Lantern Honor Guard, Arisia Rrab, feeling just peachy!"

"Experimental Frontier Lantern, Orimura Ichika, ready for action!"

"_Interceptor's Navigational A.I., Designation "Aya", operating at optimal levels."_

"Last but, never least: The Man, The Myth, The Legend: Gotanda Dan, The Blue Beetle, Master of SWAG!"

Those of us on the ship sweat dropped, while Ganthet was laughing hysterically, leaving Sayd to hide her embarrassment with a face palm. (She loves Ganthet, but the things he does sometimes…)

"HI-HI-HI-HI!" Ganthet was holding his sides.

"Oh, knock it off, Ganthet." Sayd chided her husband. "It's time to ready the ship for travel, so if you please?"

"Hi-hii… Haaaah…" Ganthet finished his laughter, and began a slightly more serious face. "Alright, now that we've had our levity, it's time to get down to business. Please give us your report."

"Right, we've gotten everything ready and my sister had left for Germany two days ago, Dan and Khaji-Da are fully prepared for travel, and finally, I had found and trained my replacement, Guy Gardner as the new Green Lantern of earth." I reported.

"And what are your thoughts on Mr. Gardner?" Sayd asked.

"He's a straight forward, young man, who's not afraid to fight dirty so long as he doesn't cross the line." Arisia-san answered. "Plus he's very funny."

"He's pretty cool, and his jokes are hilarious, not to mention he fought alongside with me and we coordinated really well." Dan gave his view.

"_He is quite candid in his manner of speech, and is unafraid of stating his opinions. But he is very open-minded and treated me as a… friend."_ Aya listed.

Everyone looked at me as they wanted to hear my thoughts on him. "I'd… rather not say."

"Oh, come on."

"Spill, man!"

"_I too, wish to inquire of your thoughts." _

"Do not hold back."

"Let's hear it!"

"OK, OK!" I raised my hands in defeat. "Sighs… He brash, reckless, hot headed, hard headed, vulgar, and at times, destructive. If it wasn't for the fact that the ring chose him, I would have never picked him."

Everyone looked at me in shock as they didn't expect me to say that.

"But…" I continued. "I've never met a man more driven for justice. He could have just as easily became a criminal like his father by killing him, but decided to let the law do it's work. He's brave and seeks to better himself every day. He's not afraid to face the public and wishes to prove to them that he is more than the son of a criminal, gaining trust from those around him. In my personal opinion, he will do great things in the future. **Not that I'll tell him, of course."** I gave everyone a scary look that said that I was not kidding.

"G-got it." Said Dan.

"Right," Arisia-san agreed. "I didn't hear it."

"You know us guardians, we just looove to keep secrets…" Ganthet sweated a little.

"_I will lock away the data in my core memory." _

Meanwhile Sayd cutely giggled.

* * *

(Third person)

In an undisclosed location somewhere in the pacific, a bespectacled man in a lab coat was talking to an African American woman in formal black attire.

["He's been in a coma for a little over a month but there are still no signs a muscle atrophy, bed sores, nothing. Data suggests his muscles are receiving stimulus and nutrients, but from what, we can't even begin to figure out."]

["Just keep at it, Doctor Hamilton."] The woman in black told him. ["We need to find out what makes him tick."]

["Yes, Ma'am."]

Later, the woman was sitting in her office, when she pressed a button that made a machine hum. She turned her chair to a picture frame on the wall showing art work and it blanked out, then the image of another woman, hidden in shadow, appeared on screen.

["Ms. Waller."] Greeted the shadowy woman.

["Ma'am."] Waller greeted back.

["I'm assuming this is not a social call."] Joked the woman. ["Has there been a change in Maltimor's status?"]

["We have no new reports save that "Project: Ring Bearer" is receiving some form of power that is keeping him in top physical condition, keeping him healthy."]

["And what of the ring?"] The mysterious woman asked.

[Our men have searched the school from top to bottom, but nothing has been found."] She then picked up a tablet, with photos of teenagers on them. ["We have observed the students as well, but none of them have changed their habits thus far."]

["So nothing unusual?"]

["Well, a strange occurrence, two students had transferred out a little after the incident."]

["Who?"]

["One of them is the brother of the brunhilde, Chifuyu Orimura."] She then brought up an image both the Orimura siblings. ["Ichika Orimura."]

["Tch!"] Said a voice from somewhere.

["Pordon?"] Waller asked in confusion.

["Don't worry about it."] The woman told her. ["Do you know where he went?"]

["That's the thing, we've been trying to find the boy, but no one has be able to locate him."] She then pulled out a satellite image of Ichika escorting his sister at the airport. ["We have reason to believe that he had gone with his sister to Germany. Most likely to prevent anyone from kidnapping him again."]

["The flight manifests?"]

["There are no records of Chifuyu or Ichika Orimura taking the flight, most likely they left under assumed names. Upon landing they had disappeared."]

["So they have gone into hiding?"]

["I suspect that the German government is responsible, but our agents hidden in their ranks are unsure as even they are in the dark."]

["And the other student?"]

["Dan Gotanda."] She then switched the image to the red head. ["The same as the first, it's like he dropped off the face of the earth."]

["What is the name of the school they transferred to?"]

[The Oan School of higher learning".] She moved her finger across the tablet. ["There are records of it being built, it seems to have an impressive history of sorts. But that's what bothers me."]

["An impressive school history is usually heard about."] The woman deducted. ["So I'm going to guess that it was built in Germany."]

["Apparently so."]

["Your thoughts?"] The woman in the shadows asked.

["Most likely a dummy school made to keep people from getting suspicious."] Waller told her contact. ["Even the Gotanda boy's family doesn't seem worried."]

["Look into it further."] She ordered. ["Anything else?"]

["Nothing else to report at the moment."]

["In that case keep me updated. I expect a report by the end of next week."]

["Yes, Ms. Autumn."] She nodded. The screen blanked out and in it's place was the art work from earlier. She turned to the data on the computer, tablet, and the paper work on her desk, determined to unravel this mystery.

* * *

Back at the ship, Ganthet laid out some surprising information.

"I'm a what now?" I asked in shock.

"A captain." The ponytailed guardian answered.

"How-?"I began but the others were happy for me.

"_Congratulations are in order, Captain Orimura." _

"Way to go, Ichika!" Arisia-san beam.

"The Captain's seat." Dan told me. "That's where the action is."

"How so?" I asked my red headed friend.

"I've seen this old sci-fi T.V. show about space explorers and how the captain is always on the away team. He's my hero!"

"Because he heads into dangerous situations?" I asked. (Brave guy.)

"No." Dan looked at me in surprise.

"Then why?"

"Because he gets all the space chicks." He said as if this was a matter of fact. Most of us face-faulted, Ganthet laughed like it was the joke of the year. "He even made out with his hot Communications officer once!"

"Being a ladies man aside, the reason is that we believe you are ready for more responsibility." Ganthet explained. "I assume C-Kilowog taught you how to fly the ship?"

"Just practice runs on the simulator." I answered. "Not really enough to say I'm a pilot."

"It is fine, as long as you have the training." Ganthet waved.

"Now normally it would take at least five to six of your earth years of service to reach this level to become captain, but due to what we have in mind, we needed to speed your process." Sayd added.

"Couldn't you make him an honor guard like Arisia-chan?" Dan asked them.

"It's not that simple, Dan." Arisia-san answered. "To become an honor guard requires a curtain set of criteria. One, you have to have performed a great task that would put you in the book of Oa."

"The book of Oa. C-Kilowog told me a little about it, but what is it exactly?" Dan questioned.

"Think of it as the universe's biggest and oldest history book." Arisia-san described. "Ah, but don't let any of the other Guardians hear you say that. They get hissy fits."

"Indeed." Ganthet agreed with a grin. "The second part for becoming an honor guard is that we the Guardians have to vote on it, and that's after we have reviewed the service record, and personality of the Lantern in question."

"Due to you, Ichika, having only a year of service, and that the Guardians don't know you well, save for the mission reports sent to us by Aya, the other Guardians will not risk a premature rise in this type rank until a sense of understanding who you are as an individual is established." Sayd explained.

"So you rather get to know a wielder first before you can really put trust in them?" Dan asked.

"According to the files on him, back in the day, Sinestro himself was an amazing Green Lantern until he turned on the corps. This was due to the Guardians seeing him as a soldier, and not as a person." Arisia-san pointed out. "Had they known more about him personally, he may have been an ally instead of an enemy and maybe he wouldn't have done what he did to his home world." (Oh, yeah... He became a tyrant.)

"Hn, therefore, we prefer to understand the ones who use the rings, so as to better handle the situation should they come to a personal crisis." Ganthet clarified.

"OK, then." I said, satisfied with the explanation. "So what does me being captain come with?"

"First, Aya, activate lock 786 Sefalon." Ganthet ordered.

"_Yes, sir- - - - - Lock activated." _

"Unlock code: Semuil, Untel, Senule, Ganthet, Guardian 10."

"_Guardian Unlocking Protocol. Weapons and Ultra Warp system released."_

"Now that you are captain of this ship, I've given you access to the ships more delicate devices, save for the mainframe."

"So we…"

"Yes, you'll be on Oa in half an hour after you've activated the drive." Ganthet smiled.

"COOOOL!" Dan's eye's had stars. "Ichika, we've got to get you a yellow shirt!"

"Knock it off, Dan!" I yelled. Arisia-san laughed.

* * *

A half hour later we were strapped in. We were in the bridge waiting for the green light for planetary orbit.

"So nervous…" I admitted.

"Don't worry, I've done this hundreds of times." Arisia-san said to calm my nerves. "Just to check, you did avoid eating anything, right?"

"Yeah, you told me that it was for my own good."

"You're right." She nodded.

"You never told us why, though."

"Because first time users of Ultra Warp drives tend to throw up their meals from the shock."

"Oh, crap!" Dan moaned.

"Dan, you didn't." I looked at him.

"Mom made a big breakfast for me." Dan nervously smiled, before frowning at his internal partner. "I'm not an Idiot, I just forgot."

"Well this is going to be fun." Arisia-san sarcastically mused.

"_The ship is now in safe orbit."_ Aya interrupted. _"Preparing for Hyper Drive target-Oan space identified. Scanning for Drive abnormalities."_

"Skip the scan check, Aya-chan." Dan told her. "A ship this well built, took an attack from a Red Lantern and it didn't even scratch the paint job, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine."

"Dan, I think she should-!" I began, but Dan had faith in our vessel.

"Don't worry so much, Captain." Dan leaned back on his chair. "This ship is 100% safe."

"Hmm…" I wasn't fully convinced. "Fine then. Aya begin the drive."

"…Understood." Aya hesitated in responding, but she still carried out her orders. "Ultra warp will begin in five seconds."

"Just relax and we'll be there in no time." Arisia-san said, while reading an old book called "50 shades of "Something" (Her hand's blocking the rest of the title.)

"Right… "Hoo… Sigh"…" I breathed in deeply and let it out, making me calm down as I leaned into my chair.

"Two… One… Warp initiated."

Suddenly, the feeling of being in an elevator going down went through my body but with more force, bringing up a sense of nausea. Dan had a green face as he tried to hold his breakfast down, while Arisia-san was not even fazed. She was reading with a red face covered in shock as she turned the page with growing interest.

As I sat there looking at the bridge window, it was like looking at streams of light in a tunnel. It was amazing as the colors was mostly blue with other shade coming in and out. I began to ponder the wonders of the universe and how beautiful the world might be as I-!

{BARF!} Dan threw up.

"Sigh…" I couldn't help but think that me and my best friend we're going to have one hell of a ride. I began to notice that the calming blue was beginning to turn purple and red when… {BOOM!} An explosion rocked the ship as we got up from our seats.

"Aya, report!"

"_The Interceptor has entered an unstable ultra warp field and is in danger of imminent destruction."_

"How did this happen!?"

"_It is because we have bypassed the necessary protocols when reactivating the ultra warp drive."_

I immediately glared at Dan who only gave me an "OOPS" look on his face.

"_Auto-pilot has been deactivated and the target of the warp jump has been lost."_

"Great, more bad news." I drooped. "Anything else?"

"_The ultra warp field is collapsing and in three minutes, we will be atomized as a result."_

"Can't we fly manual?!" Dan asked Aya.

_"Yes."_

"Got it! Arisia-san take the helm, Dan and I will try to reactivate the auto pilot in the meantime."

"I can't, I never learned how to fly a ship!"

"Wait-what!?" I looked at her in shock. "Why!?"

"I never needed to!" She answered. "Most of the missions I went on, I either, didn't need to or someone else was doing the flying!"

"Fine, I'll take the wheel, just get the auto pilot back on, I don't have really good faith in my flying skills!"

"Got it!" She ran to the console where Dan was frantically working the system.

I sat in the captain's chair and a steering wheel came out with Aya guiding me.

"_The auto pilot will not activate in time, you must fly the Interceptor out of the ultra warp field."_

"Easier said than done!" I pulled the wheel back carefully. As I tried to move the ship left. after a minute, I managed to reach the edge of the field and as soon as it touched the barrier between normal space and the warp field, the ship rocked violently and in a flash, we found ourselves in an unknown part of the universe.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"_Unknown._" Aya stated. _"Until proper analysis can be done, I am unsure of the location."_

"How long will that be?" Arisia-san asked.

"_I am currently sifting through the star charts and surmise that analysis will be complete in twenty four hours."_ After hearing that, we were silent for a few minutes.

"…So… Got any cards?" Dan pipped up.

"I'm game." Arisia-san calmly set up a table.

"Sigh… Old maid it is." I headed to my room to pick up a deck. As I walked to my destination, the realization that I was in space began slowly to fill my mind. I couldn't help but feel giddy that I was about to meet lifeforms from outer space in twenty four hours.

"This is going to be so fun!"

* * *

Next Book: Infinite Stratos: Agent of Hope!

As Ichika and crew begin to settle on waiting for their chance to get to Oa, a signal will become the first step in a brand new  
adventure. New enemies, new allies, and new revelations that could shake the foundations of everything they knew.

Will all be well?

* * *

This marks the end of book 1 in the trilogy. Now get ready for my next story as I try to bring you to another universe, just for the Lulz of it!


End file.
